The Legend of the Phoenix Well
by AmethystPhoenix1
Summary: [Complete] Harry Potter: normal teenager. Or not. Harry receives a strange necklace the summer before seventh year. Someone wants it desperately. Add Ginny Weasley and a new mystery. Stir. Makes one chaotic seventh year.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One: Aunt Marge's Visit

A snowy white owl made its way through the unusually cold air, and landed on the sill of a window, folding its wings. She had returned without anything, as the prey to be had was dwindling. Lethargically, the owl rapped its beak quickly on the windowpane to attract its owner's attention. Nothing happened. The owl rapped its beak again, this time more urgently. The teenage boy inside stirred this time, but it took another few raps to get him to open his eyes blearily and shuffle to the window, yawning.

"Hey, Hedwig," Harry said tiredly. "What're you doing back so early?"

Hedwig hooted reproachfully, and flew to her perch, nestling in her feathers. Her amber eyes watched her sixteen-year-old owner look at the clock, then groan. "Four o' clock," Harry said. "Four o' clock. Hedwig, next time try to come back a little later."

The owl hooted indignantly, and turned on her perch. Harry looked at the scrolls of parchment strewn across the desk of his room. His potions book was still there, an adequate pillow. Harry sighed and shuffled his homework he had been working on into a messy pile, and stacked his books randomly. Three hours of sleep was as good as it would get. Harry was lucky he even fell asleep in a chair. The day before, he had collapsed on the floor. Looking longingly at his bed, which had not been slept in since he had gotten back to Privet Drive three days before, Harry dragged his N.E.W.T.S. potions essay from the pile and dipped his quill in his ink bottle, ready to write more.

_Hermione ran, signaling for Harry to follow. "Harry, we'll be late for Divianation! Come on! Professor Lupin will be so mad at us if we don't show up for class on time! You know how he set his shawl on fire last time!"_

"But Professor Lupin doesn't teach Divination!" Harry said. "And you quit in third year!"

Fred and George rounded the corner, riding on Sir Cadogen's pony. "Harry, do your Arithmancy _homework," George said sternly._

"And Harry, we have Quidditch practice today!" Malfoy said, taking the place of Fred. His father in his fifteen-year-old self flew in on Hedwig's back.

"Get up!" _he shouted. _"Get up this moment and cook breakfast!"

_"But I am awake!" Harry protested. "And I was just coming here to snog Parvati Patil!"_

"Harry James Potter, wake up right now!" _James screeched._

"I was just going to Home Ec!" Harry said. "We're making Christmas baubles!"

"NOW!"

Harry tumbled out of his chair. "Cho gave me Chocolate Frog cards," he mumbled, still half asleep. He opened his eyes, and saw Aunt Petunia towering over him, looking down.

"Get up! And make sure you don't burn the bacon!" she screeched. "And wipe your face. There's ink all over it!" She stormed out of the room. Harry yawned, and forced himself to stand up. He viewed himself in the mirror, and defiantly wiped his potions essay off his face. Groaning, he crumpled his now ruined essay and threw it in the garbage bin next to his desk.

Without changing his appearance at all, Harry shuffled down with his even more tousled hair, crooked glasses put on carelessly in his sleepiness, and yesterday's clothes. His teachers in N.E.W.T. level classes had given them so much homework for the summer that year; Harry would be surprised if Hermione finished it all. Then there was studying for his Apparating license, and the ridiculous dreams that always ended with either Cedric, his parents, or Sirius blaming him for their deaths.

Uncle Vernon was in his usual spot and position, reading the newspaper with a mug in front of him. He was chewing thoughtfully, reading an article on possible inflation of the pound. Aunt Petunia was cutting strawberries to put on Dudley's cereal, and did not look up when Harry entered. Dudley was, as usual, staring at the television, stuffing his mouth. As "a wonderful boxing champion" in Petunia's words, Dudley didn't need a diet.

Harry got the frying pan out and began to cook bacon. He never paid attention to it, always allowing his mind to wander to more important topics. Like why Voldemort had done nothing since the prophecy fiasco at the end of his fifth year. Perhaps he was onto something. An immortality potion, or another weapon. The smell of burning bacon stopped Harry. Hurriedly, he slid the bacon onto a plate, out of the frying pan.

The wrestling match Dudley had been watching suddenly turned into Jim McGuffin with the weather. Harry saw the remote in Uncle Vernon's hand, and turned back to his banana. Dudley, however, jumped and yelled, "Hey! I was watching the television!"

"Now, now, Duddlykins, Daddy just needs to watch the news for a little bit..." Aunt Petunia said in what she thought was a calming voice.

"I don't care! I want the television! It's mine!" Dudley yelled. "I WANT MY TELEVISION! I WANT..."

"Shut up," Harry said. "Act your age, will you?"

"I WANT MY TELEVISION! I WANT MY..."

"Shut up, Dudley!"

"I WANT MY TELEVISION! I WANT MY TE...."

"Shut up!"

"I WA..."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared. The room was silent, except for Jim, who was droning on. Uncle Vernon stared at everyone redfacedly, then turned back to the news.

"And now, back to Henry. Henry?" Jim said.

The anchor took over. "Thank you, Jim. A strange sight was found today over a farmhouse five miles from Glastonbury. A colossal... well, see for yourself."

A picture must have shown up on the television, because Dudley said in an awed voice, "Cool! Wonder who made that?"

Harry's head snapped up to look at the screen. His reaction was very different from Dudley's awed one. The Dark Mark hung in the air, and smoke came from the destroyed farmhouse under it. Harry swore loudly. No one noticed. They were still staring at the screen.

Henry went on. "Inside the farmhouse, however, three bodies were found. All were unmarked, and otherwise healthy, besides the fact that they were dead. Doctors could find no trace of illness, wounds, or anything out of the ordinary. The last person rescuers found was a crazed woman, shouting the words "Green Light"."

Harry expelled a breath. There was a peck on the window, and a light brown owl flew in, carrying a letter from Hermione. It was written in a hurry, and Harry had to struggle a bit to read it.

"Dear Harry," it read. "Did you see the Muggle news? The Dark Mark was found over a Muggle farmhouse... and that woman kept on saying "Green Light". Voldemort's back in action. I know it."

Harry turned the paper Hermione had probably grabbed as the first thing she saw, and grabbed a pencil from the kitchen counter. "Hermione, yes I saw the news. But he only began now. What has he been up to for the past year?" he wrote. Quickly, he attached the note to the owl's leg, aware the Dursleys were watching him.

Suddenly feeling very awake, he stared back at the Dursleys. "This... killing," Uncle Vernon said, clearing his throat. "It has to do with... your kind, doesn't it? This... Vodlemort character... or whatever."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"Yes. Well," Uncle Vernon said. "World's better off without more of you weirdos. This Voldemort's got the right idea, killing off you strange people."

If the situation had been less grim, Harry would have laughed in Vernon's face at the irony of it. "It's not us he's killing off. He's one of us. Those people he killed. They're people like you," Harry said coldly. "People who can't do magic. That's the first step. Then he moves onto people who are from non-magic families, but can do magic. Then people who have one magical parent and one non-magic or non-magic born. Then the full wizards and witches who stand up to him. But you would be the first to go under his reign."

Uncle Vernon turned red, then chalk white. "F-first?" he stuttered.

"First," Harry said. "But don't worry. I've been saving you since the day I was put on your doorstep. You're safe because of me. But once I'm gone, the protection leaves." He left the kitchen table, leaving a pale Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and a still chewing Dudley.

The Dursleys tried to act nonchalant the whole day. Harry, however, could see the fear in their eyes. At dinner, Dudley stopped chewing twice. Normally, he ate the whole meal. Aunt Petunia kept on trying to give Harry extra helpings. Vernon refrained from making comments about Harry's hair.

"I'm going out," Harry announced, getting out of his chair.

"You will not!" Vernon said, pushing Harry down again forcefully.

Dudley burped. "I'm leaving," he said.

"You will not!" Vernon said again. Both Dudley and Harry looked at Vernon in surprise.

"And why can't we leave?" Harry asked.

"Marge is coming," Vernon said. "You will stay to greet her."

Harry tried to keep calm. Aunt Marge, possibly the worst thing that could happen to Harry in the Muggle world. She hadn't visited since the summer before his third year, and Harry meant to not see her ever again. He was afraid he might blow her up again, though if it were after July 31 that year, he'd only break the Code of Secrecy. "When?" he asked dully.

"Tonight. I have to pick her up. And you'd best be on your best behavior... which means no you-know-what," Vernon said. "She's staying the whole summer. Said that it wasn't safe at home. After all, the attack was a mile away from her."

"If she's on her best behavior," Harry said.

"And be civil."

"If she is."

"Good," Vernon said. He strode out of the room, slammed the door, and walked to the car. Harry could hear the engine turn on, and the crunching of gravel as Uncle Vernon backed out of the driveway. Sighing, Harry went back up the stairs to finish his homework.

Name: _Harry James Potter_

Age (If under 17, write 17): _17_

Date of Birth: _31/7/80_

Test Date: 3/8/97

Harry finished filling the form out for his Apparation test. He wondered how he would get to the Ministry if Aunt Marge was at Privet Drive. Maybe he could drive. But that would mean getting a driver's license before August 3. Harry pushed the forms away, and pulled his Auror applications toward him. Ten different forms just to get into Auror School.

Shaking his head, Harry got up from his chair, and unlatched Hedwig's cage. "You're going to have to stay at Ron's, okay?" he said. Hedwig hooted, and held out her leg. Harry tied the note he had written before to it, and Hedwig flew off into the night. Sighing, Harry turned back to the pile of parchment and books and gathered them up. He had to hide them in case Aunt Marge decided to take a peek inside a "deranged criminal's" room. He opened the door to his wardrobe and stacked the pile next to his other supplies, then locked the door.

The crunching of gravel announced Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge's arrival. Knowing Marge would want Harry downstairs, he began to walk down the stairs as slowly as he could, so he wouldn't have to see his dreaded relative before he had to. He was still in the middle somewhere when he heard Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia greet each other, and near the bottom when Dudley was hugged. Dreading the last step, Harry forced himself to step onto it, and make his way to the entrance hall.

Choosing to remain as far from Marge as he could without provoking her, he leaned against the door frame in the kitchen, where she could see him, but he was far away enough not to feel sick.

While Aunt Marge had looked huge during her last visit, she now resembled Umbridge to Harry. _"Was I really that short the last time she came?"_ Harry thought, shrugging. Luckily for him, it took Marge a minute to notice him.

"Still here, eh?" she asked nastily. Harry looked at her. The answer was obvious. "Answer me!" she said. "Apparently, school hasn't taught you anything. Still as impudent as usual."

Harry sighed inwardly. This would be a long two months.

Surprisingly, Harry was able to survive the first month without cracking. This was mainly because he spent all day at Mrs. Figg's house, where he could talk to Ron using Floo Powder, or doing wizarding things like his homework and applications. The first day of Aunt Marge's visit, the Dursleys had taken her to a restaurant. Harry seized the chance to move all his things to Mrs. Figg's house.

On the day of his birthday (which the Dursleys didn't notice) Harry walked down the stairs to find the family doing the usual... eating avidly, with the exception of Petunia. Petunia stared at Harry, as though expecting him to whip his wand out and do magic, just because he had turned seventeen. Harry was quite annoyed. Just because his father had come over to his mother's house after their seventh year with Sirius, and turned teacups into rats did not mean he would do the same. After all, James had never been expelled from Hogwarts.

Marge was the first to stop eating. "I do like the way Dudley's turned out," she said. "He's the handsome one of the family." Harry refrained himself from rolling his eyes. _Yeah, right_.

"Now, this one," she said, gesturing at Harry. _Here we go again,_ Harry thought. "This one is the scapegoat. Malnourished and pale. Probably never had a girlfriend in his life."

_What about Cho, Parvati, Lavender, Susan, and even Hermione for about three days? _Harry thought.

"Just give Dudley a bit of time, and girls will be flocking to him," Aunt Marge droned on. Harry took the time to put his glasses in their case, which he never used. He had found a tricky eye-repairing charm in his sixth year book that he accomplished that morning. It was quite new, just invented the year before. "... girls love blond boys," Marge finished.

"I'm leaving now," Harry said. He put his glasses in its case back into the cabinet, and strode out the door before anyone could stop him. He wanted to see what everyone had sent him for his birthday.

Mrs. Figg was watching the morning news when Harry came. She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" she said. "Lots of owls for you, my boy!"

Hedwig flew up to Harry, carrying Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Harry supposed Errol was too weak to carry it. A fluffy tiny ball came in contact with Harry's shoulder, and Ron's owl Pig began to zoom around Harry's head, finally depositing a package from Ron. Ron's gift was a book on Quidditch tactics, and a note wishing him luck on getting the Quidditch captaincy if Ron himself wasn't there to see him get it.

The same tawny owl from Hermione dropped Hermione's gift next. A gift that was typical of Hermione: A book on Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her note told him that she had gotten the tawny owl at Diagon Alley, and named her Rowena after the Hogwarts founder (after all, she couldn't name her Godric).

Next was Fred, George, and Ginny's present. Knowing them, it was sure to be some kind of prank kit. Ginny had followed Fred and George's footsteps, though she planned to become serious after school. For the meantime, however, she helped Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which was thriving. Ginny had gotten over Harry after the Yule Ball, and they were friends.

It wasn't a surprise when Harry unwrapped a box of fireworks, small amounts of each firework. Harry remembered the occasion with Umbridge and the fireworks in fifth year, and smiled. Umbridge had been on the verge of going crazy that day.

The last present was from the people at the Order. Tonks had sent him a T-shirt with the words "Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Stinks (especially at Quidditch)". This was one gift he couldn't wear anywhere but the wizarding world, but he liked it. Lupin had sent him a baseball cap that read "Prongs Jr." Harry smirked, and put it on. Uncle Vernon would have a fit, but it would be worth it. Moody had so nicely written him a letter on "Constant Vigilance", his favorite phrase in the world, and warned him not to stick his wand in his back pocket. Harry laughed. It was a bit of an inside joke between him and Tonks, the way Moody went on about knowing someone who lost a buttock to careless wand procedures. They believed the victim had been Moody himself, and last year, when the meetings of the Order had been held at the Burrow, Harry and Tonks had immaturely tried to extract "the truth" from the grizzled retired Auror.

Mrs. Figg came into the living room with Moochie, her newest cat. "Nice presents? Still giggling about Moody's lost buttocks, are we?" she asked, guessing correctly. For a Squib, Harry could have sworn she was a Legimens or a Seer. "Oh, yes, Harry dear, I have a little something for you as well..."

She held out a package wrapped in brown butler paper, and Harry took it, wondering what was inside. Slowly, he opened the parcel, and found a small photo album in it. "Pictures, dear. You as a child. I knew the Dursleys never took any. They're for when people ask to see you as a child." Mrs. Figg lowered her voice. "She'd never admit this, but your aunt gave me pictures of your mother to put in there."

That was a surprise to Harry. Perhaps Petunia wasn't as heartless as he thought. "Thank you," was all Harry could manage. Mrs. Figg smiled. She knew what Harry was unable to say.

_"But I gave you a teddy bear!" Malfoy wailed. "And I named it Michael Corner. Isn't that enough to pay back the Wizard debt?"_

"But the teddy bear turned into Trelawney!" Cho moaned. "And Harry was just down here to write a letter to Winston Churchill!"

"My mother is a stuffed goose," Ron said, waving a Chocolate Frog card that had the picture of Elmo on it.

Suddenly, a black void appeared, swallowing Malfoy, Ron, and Cho. "You killed us, Harry!" Cedric shouted.

"No, Voldemort did!" Harry said.

"You walked into a trap, and I died!" Sirius accused.

"We died because you were born!" Lily said.

"You made me grab the Cup with you!" Cedric wailed.

"No... it's..." Harry stammered.

"You are the cause of our murders!" Bertha Jorkins screamed.

"You're right!" Harry sank to his knees. "It's my fault..."

"My fault... you all died because of me... my fault..." Harry opened his eyes. It was dark outside already. He must have fallen asleep when he got home that afternoon. He looked at his bedside clock. It was nine at night. The Dursleys would still be downstairs. Suddenly, a piercing shriek burst the silence. Harry leapt up. The shriek was unmistakably Aunt Petunia's.

Grabbing his wand from the table, and thrusting it into his jeans, he reached for his glasses next. He found none. Then he remembered the charm, and sprinted down the stairs.

A sense of coldness and darkness enveloped him as he walked down into the kitchen. He knew the feeling... dementors. Aunt Petunia was shrinking back against the wall, staring at a black, cloaked dementor. It let out raspy, shaky breaths, and was going closer. The other three were huddled together, eyes darting all over the place, looking for the horror Petunia was scared of.

_Wait a second,_ Harry thought. _Aunt Petunia's a Muggle... she can't see dementors... then why is she looking at that one?_ But it wasn't just one dementor. Three more glided in, and ten others framed the doorway. Dudley had begun to whimper as the lights went out.

Harry knew he had to do something... and this was a life or death situation, so he threw the Code of Secrecy aside and said, "_Lumos_." The tip of his wand lit up, and the dementors seemed to recoil a little for a moment. Dudley was shaking, Uncle Vernon was looking at Harry, eyes bulging, and Aunt Marge was staring avidly at the wand.

The dementors in the doorway began to glide into the kitchen, towards Harry. They must have been freed from Azkaban by Voldemort. Harry numbly felt a little defeat at the fact that the Death Eaters had escaped, and there was nowhere to put prisoners now, but the dementors were the priority.

Quickly, Harry thought of the time he had gotten his Hogwarts letter. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted. The silver stag erupted from his wand, and began to circle the dementors. Two of the dementors were separated from the group, and glided out into the night. Harry groaned inwardly. His Patronus had been too weak to drive any others away.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cloaked figure move towards the three Dursleys huddled in the middle. Petunia's dementor had abandoned her for the rest of the group, and she sat in the corner, shaking and breathing labored breaths. He spun to face the dementor headed towards the others, and saw it grasp Aunt Marge, whose piggy eyes were darting frightfully. Harry knew she felt the dementor's hands clamped on her shoulders, but couldn't see it.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled. Even though he had a mutual loathing with Aunt Marge, he had to save her. Uncle Vernon, however, jumped in front of the silver stag, which he could see, as though afraid it would hurt him or his family. "No!" Harry shouted. But it was too late. Aunt Marge's head disappeared beneath the dementor's hood. All the dementors turned to watch. Aunt Petunia shielded her eyes, as if she knew what was happening. Dudley was still shaking with his head between his knees. Uncle Vernon watched as his sister's head disappeared, making it look like she had been beheaded.

Harry stared, too shocked to move. His stag Patronus was chasing the other dementors away to get to the one with Aunt Marge, but he knew it was too late. With a morbid kind of clunk, Aunt Marge's head reappeared as the dementor released its hold of her, and she keeled over backwards, soul-less. The dementor fled as the stag rushed at it, threatening to gore it, after the others. The lights flickered back on.

"_Nox_," Harry said. The light at the tip of his wand flickered out. He stood, rooted to the spot, breathing shallowly as if he had just sprinted a 5K race. Dudley slowly raised his head, face pale and sweaty. Aunt Petunia stared at Marge, breathing heavily, rooted to the floor in shock.

Uncle Vernon crawled to Aunt Marge. "Marge?" he said, shaking her. Aunt Marge sat up, a vacant look in her eyes. Emotionlessly, she got up. "Marge?" Vernon said again. Aunt Marge continued to stare into space. Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry, who tightened his grip on his wand. "You've done something to her!" he said furiously.

Harry could only shake his head. He had never seen the Dementor's Kiss preformed before, and didn't know if he ever wanted to again. Uncle Vernon turned red. "Don't deny it boy, you did it, put her right!" he seethed. When Harry continued to stare at him, Vernon grabbed a heavy glass ornament from the counter and flung it at Harry's head. Harry ducked in time for it to go sailing into the wall, then shatter.

He found his voice. "I didn't do it," he said quietly. "I saved you from ending up like her. There were dementors in here."

Uncle Vernon let out a snort of disbelief. "Those ruddy dementoids you made up last time to get out of trouble? Well, here's some news: there were none of your dementoids in here. You did... _that_... and you wanted to scare us with it. Well your little trick didn't work." He stared at Harry triumphantly.

"Fine. Think it's a trick. I, however, am sticking to my story," Harry said. Uncle Vernon stared at him, then jumped as there were several loud cracks, and ministry officials began to arrive.

"And they've come to snap your... stick," Vernon said, eyeing Harry's wand with a sneer.

Harry paid him no attention. "No, don't modify their memories!" he called to Arnie Peasegood of the Magical Reversal Squad. The wizard turned to Harry, and pocketed the wand he was about to use on Aunt Petunia.

Arthur Weasley strode up to Harry, looking worried. "Mrs. Figg alerted us about dementors going into your home," he said worriedly. "There was no one who had time to be on shift tonight."

"What are you doing in my house?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. The witches and wizards looked threatened. They pointed their wands at Vernon, ready to stun him.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Ah, Harry! There you are!" an obnoxious, pompous voice (and right now, unwelcome) said.

"Percy," Harry said coldly. Percy Weasley, according to Ron, had apologized to the family over Easter. Only his parents accepted the apology, however, Percy's siblings all avoided him and gave him the cold shoulder. Harry hadn't seen Percy since his trial before fifth year, and last heard from him in a letter that advised Ron to break ties with Harry.

Percy was wearing new robes. "I've been promoted to Junior Minister," he said proudly.

"That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you," Harry said dryly, and insincerely. He hadn't quite forgiven Percy for turning, and giving Mrs. Weasley so much grief. Percy, however, didn't notice.

Amos Diggory, who worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, sneered. "In trouble again, Mr. Potter?" he asked. "Cedric was never in trouble."

Harry looked away. A witch next to Mr. Diggory scolded him, and then asked, "What happened? Did Majorie Dursley receive the Dementor's Kiss?" Harry had seen her at the Auror Headquarters. He put two and two together, and assumed she was an Auror. Harry related the tale to the Ministry officials.

Experts from St. Mungo's looked at Aunt Marge. "She'll have to be kept in St. Mungo's. There's nowhere else," one said.

Uncle Vernon was livid. "Can't she be kept somewhere _normal_?"

The expert looked confused, but said, "No, Muggles wouldn't understand it. Er... that's non-magic people, if you don't know."

"But..." Uncle Vernon said.

"Let them be," Aunt Petunia said, surprising everyone.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Dursley," an Auror, who Harry was sure was called Dawlish, said, pulling out a piece of parchment. "My recording quill picked up that your nephew said you were looking at the dementor? But you are non-magic? And... non-magical people cannot see dementors. Care to explain that?"

Aunt Petunia paled. "I choose not to. Just know that I saw it." She walked briskly out of the room. A few Aurors started to follow, but the others stopped them.

"Well..." Dawlish said. "I believe everything is in order..." The officials started to Disapparate, and the healers from St. Mungo's took Aunt Marge with them. Finally, only Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and to Harry's disgust, Percy, remained.

"Harry, we believe it's best for you to return to the Order," Mr. Weasley said. "Have you an Apparating license yet?"

"No. My test's on the third," Harry said. "I just turned seventeen."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "My, how time flies. We'll be here tomorrow, then, to pick you up."

"Are we going back to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley said. "Look," he said, "don't let it get to you. You know what I'm talking about. Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to mope. Eh?" he said, grinning. Harry forced himself to grin back. Mr. Weasley and the other two Disapparated.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called, and then they were gone. Dudley stared in shock, and while Uncle Vernon was still surprised from the abruptness, Harry seized his chance to flee to his room.

There was a knock on the door, a bit tentative and anxious. The door opened, and the slim figure of Aunt Petunia was illuminated by the moonlight that streamed from the windows. Harry looked up from Quidditch Through the Ages, which he had taken from Mrs. Figg's house to read. He was surprised to see that Aunt Petunia did not have the scowl that she always wore when looking at Harry, and noticed that without it, she was prettier and looked more like his mother.

"Hello," Harry said. Aunt Petunia stood in front of him, fidgeting with a box in her hands. "Sit down," he said, moving over. Aunt Petunia looked nervously at the moving illustrations in the book, with the Snidget moving across the page, then smiled tentatively and sat down slowly.

"I heard you were leaving tomorrow," she said quietly. "And... this is the last time, isn't it? Your last year at... H-Hogwarts. You won't come back after, will you?"

Harry was surprised that Aunt Petunia had said Hogwarts. He was even more surprised that there was a note of sadness in her voice. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"I-I realized today that I would never see you again. And... I wanted to tell you that the reason I could see the dementors was that... well... I was once invited to go to your school. I turned it down. When... Lily got her letter, and accepted, I was jealous. I thought she would decline too, choose to spend her time with me. I realized I was foolish, but wouldn't admit it. So... I made her life horrible at home. And I was jealous of you as well," she said softly, and sincerely. "I-I'm sorry."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then grinned. "What else would I do besides forgive you?"

To his surprise, Aunt Petunia smiled the first smile she had ever smiled at him, and hugged him. "Promise to visit..." she said tearfully.

"I promise," Harry said, still a bit shocked. Aunt Petunia held on, then slowly let go, sniffing and wringing her hands.

"Oh, I forgot this," she said, pulling the box out. "It was with the letter that was with you that day... the letter said to keep it safe for you..."

Harry took it. Inside was a black string with a golden phoenix pendant strung on it. "Do you know what it is?" Aunt Petunia whispered. Harry shook his head. The phoenix seemed alive, and Harry could have sworn there was phoenix song somewhere.

"Thanks," he said, looking at his aunt.

"Of course," she said. She started to walk out. "Oh, and happy birthday," she added, then turned the corner.


	2. Shocking Relevations

****

Chapter Two: Shocking Revelations

Aunt Petunia was nowhere to be seen the next morning as Harry packed all his possessions for the permanent move out. He was beginning to think it had been a hallucination of some kind after intense stress. Sighing, he grabbed his glasses, which were more like souvenirs now, and set them in his trunk next to the pocket sneakescope Ron had given him for his thirteenth birthday.

All his life, he had wanted to leave Privet Drive for good, and that day had come. He was a little shocked to find out that he was getting nostalgic when he walked around his room. Smiling, he ran his hand over the stumps of bars over his window, and remembered when Fred and George had torn them away in his second year. Then there was that time Oliver Wood had accidentally Apparated on top of Harry's desk instead of Glastonbury, spilling ink all over it and Harry's homework in the summer before sixth year. Oliver had never been good at Apparating, and the ink stains were still on the desk. Harry didn't feel like magicking them off.

There was a knock on the door, and Ron's muffled voice wafted through. "Are you in there, mate?"

"Yeah! Come on, I don't have a lock anyway to keep you out," Harry replied. Ron opened the door, looking sheepish.

"Did you pass your Apparation test yet?" he asked eagerly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "My birthday was yesterday, Ron."

"Oh. My test's next week. Then we can Apparate everywhere, drive Hermione crazy since she can't take the test until December..."

Harry and Ron both sniggered as they realized they would be able to do something Hermione could not. Ron looked curiously at Harry. "Hey, mate, where'd your glasses go? Did you lose them? 'Cause you can do a Summoning Charm now."

"No. But I did that spell in last year's book... you know, the one Flitwick skipped over since it was too hard, even for N.E.W.T. level?"

"That one? How long did it take you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Not long."

The door creaked open slowly, and Dudley cautiously poked his head in. "Uh... your-your d-dad w-wants y-you t-two d-d-downstairs." Then, as fast as he could, he slammed the door and bolted away.

"You would think he would get used to it after sixteen years," Harry said.

"I quite agree," Ron said. "Shall we?" He held the door open for Harry.

Dudley was sidling into the kitchen with his hands over his bottom, clutching protectively. Harry and Ron shared raised eyebrows, then proceeded into the entrance hall, Harry levitating his trunk. Dudley watched them warily, craning his almost nonexistent neck upwards, as he had only reached the height of 150 cm.

Mr. Weasley was standing in the entrance hall, looking uncomfortable in a wool sweater and faded jeans, the same ones he had worn three years before. Tonks was wearing her usual T-shirt, this time with "Wand Girls", a new band, on the front, and jeans. She looked more at ease, and had on her real look. She had begun doing that ever since Sirius had died. She thought it was revolting, and was doing it for her cousin, but male wizards thought differently. "Wotcher, Harry! Nifty look you've got there... I'd say you've gone from nerdy cute to hot cute!"

Harry turned bright red while Ron sniggered. "Yeah, Harry," Ron said in a falsetto voice. "Or should I say..."

He was awarded a punch on the arm before he could finish. Mr. Weasley, who had paid no attention whatsoever to the conversation, turned away from the lamp next to the wall, and grinned. "Are we ready, everyone?" he asked jovially. "Cars are so exciting... ours is strictly Muggle, you know, it's Tonks's car..."

"Dad got a little excited on the way here," Ron said under his breath. Harry wasn't surprised.

"...It's even got a steero, or whatever you call 'em..."

"Stereo, Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"... yes, those..."

"Dad," Ron said.

"...and air-compostion?" Mr. Weasley went on.

"Dad," Ron said a little louder.

"And you'd never guess... these little bags called air bags! Absolutely ingenious!"

"DAD!" Ron yelled. "Can we go now?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "But of course! I was waiting for you!" Ron rolled his eyes, and started out the door. Harry was on the porch when Aunt Petunia rushed from the kitchen.

"Wait! You didn't say goodbye!"

Ron gave Harry a questioning look as Aunt Petunia proceeded to squeeze Harry in what was probably a hug. "Bye," Harry wheezed. "Aunt Petunia... can't... breathe..."

Aunt Petunia backed away slowly. "Goodbye, Harry. And remember your promise..."

"I will," Harry said. He turned, and left. Ron left the door of the car open, and Harry got in, shutting the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. "Don't you hate each other?"

"She had a change of heart yesterday," Harry said. "Now I'm her "ickle Harry"."

Ron snickered, and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, restarting his perpetual eating.

The inside of Grimmauld Place was a bit cheerier, since the portrait of Mrs. Black had been removed. Harry hadn't been there since fifth year, and it was a lot different. The house was no longer silent; Harry could hear voices from the kitchen, the place was well lit, and the elf heads were gone.

Mr. Weasley had Apparated straight back to work, leaving Tonks to see them off into the house before driving away. Harry and Ron stood in the hall stupidly, wondering where they were supposed to go. If they went into the kitchen, and there was a meeting, Ron would be in serious trouble, as his mother wouldn't let him in meetings. If they went to their room, everyone might have been expecting them in the kitchen. "So, uh, is Hermione here already?" Harry asked.

"She's been here for a week," Ron said, shrugging. "Fred and George are at their Joke Shop, and Ginny's helping them, and living with them too. She'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry said, shrugging. Ron looked at him with a surprised, wide-eyed look.

"You mean you aren't disappointed?" he asked in a hushed tone reminiscent of Trelawney.

Harry stared at Ron. "Disappointed? Ron, we're friends. Remember, she got over me," he said in a confused voice.

"But you're supposed to… date her," Ron said.

Harry's mouth fell open in absolute shock. When he recovered, he started laughing. "Date her, Ron? Really, you think you want me to date her now, but once you see the slobber, you'll go into Older Brother Mode."

Ron turned red and mumbled something like, "No I wouldn't. She needs a boyfriend."

"Correction, Ron," Harry said. "She _used_ to need one. Until Corner. Then she went with Dean, Anthony, Kevin, Larry, Walter, Thomas, Chris, John, Mark, Evan…"

A hopeful look came over Ron's face. "You've been keeping track! That means you like her!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do not. Everyone knows. Except for you, of course."

A stale whiskey odor reached their noses, and a moment later, Harry heard a pair of feet dragging along, making a shuffling sound. Mundungus Fletcher trudged up the stairs from the kitchen, and stopped when he saw Harry and Ron.

"S'up, Ron?" he asked. He squinted at Harry. "Who's this? Is it… why, it's Harry!" He patted Harry in the back good-naturedly. "They're waitin' downstairs, you know. Been waitin' ten minutes already."

"Thanks, Dung," Harry said as he and Ron started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Pots and pans clattered as they neared the cavernous space. Hermione sat at the table near the unlit hearth, reading an enormous book like always. Mrs. Weasley bustled around, and Remus and Bill sat looking at maps. A very familiar blond sat next to Bill… Harry recognized her as Fleur, who had dated Bill since his fifth year.

Everything looked a lot shorter to Harry, since he had grown a lot since Christmas of his fifth year. Fleur, who he hadn't seen since the end of his fourth year, was once taller than Harry was. Harry realized suddenly that she was now shorter and celebrated inwardly. In the summer, he had had his big growth spurt, and had expected it then after Remus told him the year before. Sure, he wasn't as tall as Ron, but his ego wasn't going to drop anytime soon.

There were some flat-footed footsteps from a room to the side, and a slouched figure shuffled in. He was wearing red robes, and had dark hair that fell into his eyes. It was Viktor Krum. Ron's jaw dropped. "What's he doing here?" he blurt out.

Hermione looked up sharply, the first to see the two. "He's part of the Order, Ron."

"You're still writing to him?" Ron asked. "It's been three years!" He looked triumphantly at himself and Harry as he realized they were both taller than Viktor as well (though Harry by not as much).

Viktor was watching the argument with amusement. Apparently there was something going on that Hermione had informed him of through her letters. Harry shrugged, used to the bickering, and picked up a mug from the table with interesting designs, and studied it.

"Look, Ron, he's not threatening our relationship," Hermione said.

"_CRASH_!" Harry dropped the mug. He pulled his wand out and quickly repaired it. Everyone in the room was looking up. He ignored them and said, "Relationship?"

"Uh, yeah… relationship…" Ron said.

"We got together," Hermione said.

"Finally!" Harry said before he could stop himself. "Took you long enough."

Fleur was eyeing Harry with more interest than was decent for someone with a steady boyfriend. Harry chose to ignore her. "Nice look, Harry," Bill said.

Molly Weasley bustled in from another side room, and saw Ron. "Oh, you're home! Is Harry here?" She scanned the room and found Harry. "Oh, are you a new friend?"

Ron snickered, but Mrs. Weasley didn't notice.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? Ron goes there. He's a Prefect, you know. I'm so proud…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum," Bill said.

"He got ten O.W.L.s, did he tell you that?"

"Mum," Bill said.

"What, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"He's Harry," Bill snickered.

Mrs. Weasley blushed. "Sorry, Harry, dear… want something?" she pushed Harry to the table, where she pushed a plate into his hands and started stacking freshly baked cookies on it. When the baking pan was empty, she allowed Harry to stagger with the plate onto a bench. "I'll go make some more," she said.

"Oh, no, that's quite…" Harry began, but she was already out of hearing range.

Ron grabbed a cookie, and stared coldly at Viktor. "So, er," Harry said, trying to break the silence, "how is everyone? I haven't seen some of you in a while."

"Zat is true," Fleur said, still avidly staring at Harry.

Viktor whispered something to Hermione, who giggled. Ron looked miffed.

"So, _Viktor_," Ron said in a crisp, biting tone, accenting "Viktor", "When did you get here? And why are you here?"

"Vell, I am part of the Order," Viktor said simply.

"_Oh, really_?" Ron said sarcastically. Harry shot him a warning glare.

"Yes. Haff you heard? That last attack on Muggles and the Dementors… they are not You-Know-Who's doing. It vas all Lucius Malfoy and the Dementors' ideas. You-Know-Who hasn't done anything since June 1996."

"You would think that he would do something. Last year was expected. He needed time to gather more followers and heal from the Ministry fiasco," Bill said. "But we were expecting him to start this summer on the wizards. Voldemort, not just the Death Eaters. But the attacks so far have been half-hearted, and someone got away during the Muggle attack."

Harry let out a breath.

"Oh, no," Ron said, reading the letter Mrs. Weasley had just handed him and throwing it aside. "Not her."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Icicle…" Ron almost whispered.

"Icicle? Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"She's our cousin. Well, not really. Our dad's her dad's best friend, but we just call her our cousin. Oh, come on, Ron, she's not that bad," Bill said.

"Says who?" Ron retorted. "You were too old for her. She… she's like Parvati. Or she was the last time I saw her."

"When was that?" Harry asked.

"When I was six."

"A mini-Parvati," Harry said, wincing.

"So anyway," Ron said in a scared voice, "She used to always wear make-up, and dress in low-cuts and stuff. You know, Parvati-like. And she was six. She'd get Ginny to do it too. Mum wasn't too happy. And…" he said, his voice dropping even lower, "she used to chase me around, saying she had to practice for the day she would start kissing. She wanted me as her practice dummy."

"Oh, Ron, don't be pathetic. You were just six at the time. She didn't know better!" Hermione said. "I bet she's changed loads. I can't wait to meet her. When is she coming?"

Ron shook his head disbelivingly. "Day after tomorrow," he said. Then, dropping his voice so only Harry could hear, he said, "It's a good thing she went to Durmstrang. Imagine Hermione like that!"

Harry shivered. "Bad mental image, Ron!" he said. He tried to imagine what Icicle would look like, but his mental images of a fiery redhead in Parvati's clothes didn't work out.

Harry made his way down to breakfast two days later yawning and wishing he could go back to bed. Hermione was dragging both him and Ron down to the kitchen, screeching that it was ten in the morning and they should get used to the Hogwarts schedule.

"And the members of the Order are waiting for both of you!" Hermione added. "They've been waiting for an hour already!"

"That's nice," Harry said, yawning and not paying attention.

"Nice?" Hermione scowled. "You gave Snape another reason to make more snide comments about you, and then after the meeting, you'll be blowing up in our faces about it. That's not _nice_!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ron yawned. He tripped over the troll-leg umbrella holder, glared venomously at it, and hurried after Hermione, who had a vice-grip on both the boys' arms.

"Relax?" Hermione said. "_Relax?_" She shook her head disbelievingly. "Ron, if the entire Order is here, it must be really important! I mean, Voldemort could have done something!"

"Nah, Hermione, unless if he decided to have a Breakfast Brunch," a voice said from their right.

"Imagine that," snickered an almost identical voice. "Old Voldie having a Breakfast Brunch with his Death Eaters and their families. _Oh, Lucius, tell Narcissa to make deviled eggs. I do love how she adds the right amount of salt every time!_"

"_Oh, and while you're at it, tell Draco and Wormtail to set the table… in a 'country' style…_" the first person said.

Hermione spun around, dragging Harry and Ron along with her. "Honestly, Fred, George, this is not the time to joke! He could have done something!"

Ron's nineteen year old twin brothers, Fred and George, stood with their backs against the wall, smirking. "Honestly, Hermione," George said, "we're not doing anything. We're serious. Dumbledore's having a Breakfast Brunch. He felt the Order was getting a bit too melancholy, and he thought we can't work that way. So we're having breakfast together. He even made Snape come."

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore was eccentric… and sometimes, Harry wondered if he was flat-out crazy. "So, you came back this morning?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Really early. They wanted us here for breakfast," Fred said. "Ginny's upstairs, washing. She says she'll never live with two bachelors again. Sigh…"

"She says we're too messy," George said in the false sad voice. "She's becoming such a girl, our Ginny…"

"Honestly," breathed Hermione as she jerked on Harry and Ron's arms, making them yelp.

"Hermione!" complained Ron as she dragged the two down the stairs. Fred and George, laughing, followed the three.

"Hey, Harry, where'd your glasses go?" George inquired.

"Used a charm," Harry said, wincing as Hermione banged him against a coat hanger that looked like a withered tree. "Ow, Hermione, my Apparating test is today!"

Hermione continued to drag the two down to the kitchen, where the buzz of conversation stopped when they entered. She let go of them, and Harry and Ron rubbed their sore arms, scowling.

"Ahh! You've arrived!" Dumbledore said, moving over, making a spot on the bench between him and Snape. Mrs. Weasley immediately pushed a piece of toast into Harry and Hermione's hands. Harry bit into his. "Professor Snape has been saving you a seat!"

"W-what?" Harry said, choking on the toast in his mouth. Snape looked at Dumbledore, looking like he wondered if Dumbledore was still sane. Dumbledore smiled, and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry stared, then sat, immediately moving as far as he could from Snape. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George sat across from them.

"So, how are you, Harry," Dumbledore said jovially.

"Er, fine," Harry said. "Most of it." Snape rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore seemed to spot someone come in, because he moved over yet again. "Ah! You're here! Come and join us! Professor Snape has been saving seats!"

Harry caught a glimpse of Snape's face. The Potions Master seemed ready to murder. Trying to keep Snape from seeing his face, Harry averted his eyes to his bacon to keep from laughing. Across the table, Ron seemed to be doing the same thing.

A moment later, someone sat down next to Harry. The smell of strawberries immediately reached Harry's nose. Quickly, he turned his face, but it was too late. He sneezed loudly. Snape glared at him. Harry glared back, and sneezed again, this time getting the cereal in his mouth on Snape's robes.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape seethed, standing up jerkily and wiping the cereal off his robes with a napkin while everyone stared at the two. "Please control your bodily functions while dining!"

"Sorry," Harry said in a muffled voice. He was allergic to strawberries and the scent of strawberries. He took a bite out of his banana.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone letting the air of a balloon, and the room immediately smelled of rotten eggs. "Excuse me," Mundungus said, turning red at all the attention. Harry sneezed again. The banana in his mouth went flying onto Snape.

"Sorry. I'b allergic to strawberries," he said. He sneezed again, and Snape continued to glare at him.

"Here, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, handing him a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Harry said. He sneezed again.

The conversation started again. Harry sat down, as did Snape. Mrs. Weasley got rid of the strawberry lotion Ginny was wearing.

"Ginny!" Ron said in a horrified voice. "You've lost your chance of getting a boyfriend! You wore strawberry lotion!"

The Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, and Tonks turned to look at him. Harry and Hermione looked annoyed, and Dumbledore was smiling his half-smile.

"What boyfriend, Ron?" Harry heard Ginny say from next to him as he looked at Ron despairingly.

"Why, Harry, of course! He's allergic to you now!" Ron said.

Harry began to cough extremely loudly to make an excuse for his reddening face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The table was silent. Fred dropped his spoon. McGonagall was the first to break the silence. "Oh, Mr. Potter, stop that… it's quite unneeded. Mr. Weasley, please keep your romantic opinions to yourself," she said in her usual crisp tone.

Harry stopped mid-cough, while Ron reddened, realizing what he had just said. "Er…" he said, looking like a tomato and quickly turning maroon, "um… bacon, anyone?"

Harry stared at him. "Bacon?" he repeated. "Ron, there's no bacon."

"Er… yeah… here's the butter…" Ron said, pushing the butter dish into Harry's hands.

"So… how do you think England did in the semi-finals?" Charlie said loudly. Slowly, the babble of conversation began again.

"Erm, hello, Professor," Harry said, turning his head away from the still-remaining lotion smell Mrs. Weasley had been unable to remove. "Um… I've got all my homework done…" he trailed off as Snape continued to glare wordlessly at him. "So…" Harry said, still trying to get rid of his embarrassment, "I find it very interesting that, er… aconite and wolfsbane are the same thing… very interesting fact I learned over the summer…"

Snape glared at him. Then he said icily, "Mr. Potter, is your brain filled with holes? Or do you not remember that you learned that fact in your first Potions class?"

"Oh, erm… heh," Harry said, feeling extremely stupid. He hadn't been able to wisecrack Snape even; he was so embarrassed.

Instead, he turned towards Ginny when the smell went away, setting the butter dish on the table gingerly. He found himself looking at Ginny's flaming red hair, now streaked with strawberry blond. His first thought was that Ginny was obsessed with strawberries.

"So, professor, who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny said eagerly to Professor Dumbledore. "Is it Professor Lupin again?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "No, I am afraid Professor Lupin is busy with the Order this year. It seems like the Death Eaters are moving, if not Voldemort himself. No, it will be a new teacher."

"New?" Ginny asked.

"I believe you have met her," Dumbledore said, winking at Harry.

For some reason, Harry felt an ominous feeling when Dumbledore winked at him. He wondered why. Was he having some sort of premonition about the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? He had the strange feeling he knew the teacher better than Ginny…

All his thoughts flew out of his mind when Ginny turned around. Harry's elbow landed straight into the butter dish. He swore under his breath while Ginny giggled. He pulled his wand out sharply and removed the stain.

Quickly, he put his wand away before anyone could see him with his wand out and wonder what happened, and started gazing at Ginny's very attractive face, framed by her beautiful red hair.

_Wait a second_, thought Harry. _Since when did I think of Ginny as attractive and beautiful? What's happening? Ugh, this is proving Ron's point… but she has changed over the summer…_

Ginny giggled on, holding her sides. Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, laugh-fest over," he said teasingly.

"Sorry… just… so… funny!" Ginny gasped.

"What? What's so funny?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Nothing, Ron," Harry and Ginny chorused. They looked at each other.

"Jinx," Ginny said.

"Tut, tut, so immature," Harry said back. He was quite relieved. The elbow had been shock, that was all…

"Oh my gosh! Icicle!" Ginny said, looking past Harry quickly, and getting up. Ron's head jerked the other way, away from the doorway as he hid under the table. Hermione sighed.

Harry braced himself for something that would look terribly out of place. After all… a fiery red-head in Parvati-clothes? He turned to face the doorway.

There was no red. Instead, a raven-haired girl that reminded Harry of (he winced when he thought of it) a young Bellatrix Lestrange wearing a low cut black muggle dress stood in the doorway, smiling a cold smile. "Hello, Ginny," she said. "You've grown a lot."

Mrs. Weasley bustled up to Icicle. "Oh, dear, how you've grown!" she said, smiling. "Now, then, your cousins should be done with breakfast… come on, all of you… the Order doesn't need you here right now… you should all catch up. Ron! Don't be silly, Harry, dear, would you and Hermione please get Ron to go with the rest of you?"

Hermione began to pull on Ron's arm forcefully, making him cry out in complaint. "Harry, help!" Hermione said.

Sighing, Harry walked to the other side of the table, and hoisted Ron up. He and Hermione frog-marched Ron out the door. Harry knew Snape was relieved that they were leaving. Ron groaned as Hermione shut the door behind them, and followed the others to the hall.

"Well," Fred said. "Absolutely corking to see you…"

Percy shot him a withering glare. "Nice to see you at last," he said. His siblings, Harry, and Hermione glared at him, still not forgiving him.

"What are you doing here?" George said in a low voice.

Percy looked affronted. "I have as much as a right to be here as you do!"

"No you don't, you totally ditched us in seventh year," George said pointedly. The other red-haired Weasleys nodded their consent.

"Um, excuse me," Icicle said, looking very miffed at the spotlight being taken from her. "Can't we catch up, instead of this?"

"Er… I'm leaving," Ron whispered to Harry. He began to sneak away.

"Oi! Ronniekins!" Fred said, an evil grin on his face. He grabbed Ron's arm. "Remember Icicle? I bet she remembers you! Where are your manners?"

Harry heard Ron swear under his breath as Fred dragged him back. "Hello," Ron said dully.

Icicle wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Harry. "You're Harry Potter," she said reverently.

"Er… yeah," Harry said nervously. "Nice to meet you. So… you went to Durmstrang?"

"Yeah, my dad's their dad's brother," Icicle said. "My mother was a relative of the Blacks, though really distant. They're having me stay here for my last year of school, since they're busy. I'm Isidora Cleopatra Velour, Icicle for short."

She sounded breathless. "Er…" Harry said nervously. Icicle was making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said quickly, sensing the tension. "Ron's girl friend."

Ron turned even more red than before.

"That's nice," Icicle said. She looked bored. "So, what are you all doing here? I thought you lived at the Burrow."

"We do," Ginny said. "We're just here… at the moment."

"What are all those people doing in there?"

"Well, Dumbledore made them come here for a breakfast brunch," Fred said. "If you ask me, Dumbledore's gone 'round the bend." He made a swirling motion around his ear.

"Fred!" Percy said indignantly.

"It's not like you don't hate him, Percy," George said sarcastically.

Percy failed to detect the sarcasm. "That's right, George, good point. I don't hate him. I never did."

"Yeah, right," George said, his voice now dripping with sarcasm.

Even Percy noticed. "Well," he huffed. "If you don't… if you… I'm leaving." He stalked off, the back of his neck bright red.

Icicle watched him leave. "Does this have anything to do with two years ago?" she asked. Fred and George, both red, walked the other way. Bill and Charlie shrugged, then went back into the kitchen.

"You bet it does," Ron snarled, momentarily forgetting his phobia of his cousin. He suddenly remembered who he was answering, and backed away quickly.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny said wryly.

"So… what have you been up to, Ginny?" Icicle asked.

"The usual," Ginny said. "You know, school, that stuff…"

Ron looked miffed. He was in a bad mood from Percy. "You mean you list of boyfriends that doesn't include _Harry_?" he said in a crisp voice, dragging out Harry's name.

"Ron…" Harry warned.

"And your list that doesn't include _Ginny_?" Ron said.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

Icicle suddenly looked venomously at Ginny. Or at least it looked like it to Harry. A moment later, she was smiling again. "Well, then," she said. "I see you've learned quite a bit from me."

The door to the kitchen opened again, and Mrs. Weasley poked her head out. "Your Hogwarts letters are here," she said.

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly. "I can't wait to see what books we need this year!"

Ron, still steaming, stomped down the stairs first. Hermione followed tentatively. Harry, shaking his head, went after her, followed by Ginny and then Icicle.

Harry took his letter from Mrs. Weasley, and sat down, tearing it open. He took the letter out, and the list of school supplies. Slowly, he read it through, groaning at the amount of books that he'd have to carry around that year. He looked jealously at Ron's shorter list.

Feeling something else in the envelope, Harry reached in and took the object out. Inside was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge. Harry looked at it, turning it. It was a bit expected, and Harry wasn't surprised. He had been on the team six years, and was starting his seventh. Katie had left the previous year.

He tossed his badge up and down, happy that he had become captain, even though it wasn't a surprise. He caught Remus's eye, and grinned happily. Remus and Tonks grinned back, Tonks giving him a thumbs-up. Harry put the letter in his envelope, knowing it would say the same thing as before, and the list went in after.

"Can I see?" Ron said, less grouchy than before, now that he had found out he wouldn't have to be captain. After playing Keeper for two years, Ron knew he hated nervousness, which he seemed to have an abundance of. Becoming captain would just make him faint at the first match.

Harry handed the envelope to Ron, who quickly pulled one of the sheets of paper, trying to see if it was the list. "I want to see what books you have to get," Ron explained, opening the folded sheet. Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed slightly putout that she hadn't received the Head Girl badge. Instead, she had received the 7th year Prefect badge.

Harry looked at Ron's 7th year Prefect badge. "Yeah, I wonder who's Head Boy," Ron said quietly. "I hope it's not Malfoy…" Suddenly he swore loudly in surprise. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her Witch Weekly.

"Ronald Weasley!" she said. "You watch you mouth! Oh my!" she said, spotting the badge Ron was staring at.

Percy looked at it. "Ron! You did it!"

"But… but… but it's not my badge!" Ron stuttered. The room quieted as all the Order members watched.

"Then who's is it? Malfoy's?" Fred said. He and George had come in while they had been reading their letters.

"It…" Ron was unable to say more. He held up the envelope. It was Harry's turn to swear.

"How did I miss that?" he said.

"Well, I believe you have found your badge, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said.

"But… I wasn't a Prefect!" Harry said.

"Well, you see, it is not me nor the other teachers who choose the Head Boy and Girl. It is the Sorting Hat. And it's not always a Prefect who the hat chooses. The hat has its own mind," Dumbledore said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said, running out of the room. "Imagine Malfoy's face when he sees this," Ron said, a dreamy look on his face.


	3. Apparating and Alleyways

****

Chapter Three: Apparating and Alleyways

Snape looked sourly at the Head Boy badge in Ron's hand. Ron, on the other hand, was totally immersed in tracing the raised letters on the badge reverently. Harry, the owner of the badge, was staring into space.

The group of teenagers (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Icicle) had been silent for a minute already. The only interruptions had been Harry's return from the bathroom and Ron's mystified oohs and ahhs.

Hermione, after two minutes of the annoying noises Ron was making, snapped, "Ron, be quiet!"

"Ooooh…" Ron said, prodding his wand at the badge.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Icicle, who was sitting next to her, was too busy staring at Harry to notice what was going on. Suddenly, she jumped as she was shaken out of her (probably romantic) thoughts as Ron yelped in surprise and pain.

"Fire! FIRE!" Ron screamed, looking almost comical as he leapt around in the air, waving his wand. The adults, with the exception of Snape, were totally immersed in their own conversation about the Order, and didn't notice. If they did, they must have thought it was just fun and games. Snape sneered, as if enjoying it.

"Oh, Ron, put it out!" Hermione said. Ron, however, continued to leap over toppled chairs.

"I can't! You do it!" he wailed.

"I can't either!" Hermione said, and Harry thought he heard a touch of smugness in her voice.

"Ginny, help! Er…" Ron seemed to falter, but said bravely, "Icicle, help!"

"Neither of us are seventeen yet," Icicle said coolly, smirking a little. Harry knew he had definitely seen the smug looks the girls gave each other.

"Harry, help!" Ron said.

Harry was too busy thinking about what the girls could be so smug about. "Help!" Ron repeated.

Harry jolted. "Huh?" he said stupidly.

By then, Tonks had looked curiously at Ron. Shaking her head and giggling, she shot a stream of water from her wand at the badge and Ron's robes. Steam gushed from the robes, enveloping Ron for a moment. The steam cleared, and Ron reappeared, looking sheepish as everyone stared avidly at him.

"Er, here's your badge," he muttered, tossing the badge to Harry, who caught it with the front of his shirt, like a basket. The woven cloth badge had magically repaired itself. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to receive his question without Harry saying anything.

"The badge cannot be destroyed, Harry. That is the same badge Norman de Coulder, the first Head Boy and the son of Rowena Ravenclaw's best friend wore," he explained pensively.

There was a gasp, and the origin of the gasp revealed himself. Percy strode quickly to the badge, looking at it as if it was something to be worshipped. "I… I wore that badge?" Percy said in an excited voice. "I- I wore the b-badge Norman de Coulder wore! I wore the badge Norman de Coulder wore! I wore…"

"Do us a favor, Percy, and shut up," Ron said sourly. Percy grabbed the badge, and insistently pinned it onto Harry's shirt.

"Wear it!" he squeaked, before skirting back to his chair at the table. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron moved to help Harry take it off as the conversation at the other table resumed. Harry held up a hand to stop him.

Ron looked confused. "Why not? You don't want to be pompous like Percy, do you?"

Harry looked at him, as if telling him something without saying it in front of Snape. If he did, Snape would surely make a snide remark. Any mention of James Potter would do that; Harry had learned that lesson in his first N.E.W.T. potions class.

"What?" Ron said. Suddenly, a dawning look of understanding came over his face. "Oh… all right, then."

Harry grinned. Ron, though in some ways still immature, had grown up over the years. The old Ron would have sat for hours confused.

Hermione looked at the old wooden (and quite eerie) grandfather clock in the corner. "Harry, isn't your test today?" she asked.

Harry jumped. "You're right… we'd better get going." He quickly summoned a folder with his initial Auror application in it. "Might as well drop this off."

"We're coming," Icicle said, looking at Harry with a misty look in her eyes.

"I vould like to come," Viktor said. "It vill be interesting to see your Diagon Alley."

"I will come wiz you too," Fleur added. Both got up from the table.

"While we're at it, we can get our school supplies," Hermione added, looking happy. "I can't wait to see Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7."

Ron rolled his eyes, but started for the door after Harry and Hermione. The other four hurried to catch up. "So we're walking?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I don't think I have enough money to go on the Knight Bus. I need to get more. It's not far to the ministry."

"It's at the ministry?" Ron asked.

"You didn't know?" Hermione asked. "You're going there in a few days for your test, and you don't know?"

"You're taking your test over Christmas, and you _know_?" Ron shot back.

"Of course I know!"

"_Why_?"

"Because it's responsible to know, Ron!"

"_I _don't think so."

"Well that's because you are an irresponsible idiot!"

Ron chose to shoot his own insult back. "Oh yeah? I call that a know-it-all trait."

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry said as muggles on the street began to look curiously. "I thought you two would stop bickering once you got together, but it looks like I'm wrong!"

Ron moved to the other side of Harry, away from Hermione, fuming. Hermione chose to look the other way, looking annoyed. Icicle and Ginny were giggling, Viktor looked amused as usual, and Fleur was grinning broadly, causing one of the teenagers walking across the street crash into a pole as he walked, his head turned towards Fleur.

"What are you smirking about?" Ron snapped at Viktor as they turned onto a busier street, lined with shops. Harry recognized it as Piccadilly Circus. A pair of old ladies turned.

"Tut, tut, youngsters these days, so rude, right, Mildred?" Harry heard one of the old ladies say before scuttling around a corner.

It was because of the old ladies that Harry didn't notice someone calling him until Hermione snapped, "Harry!"

Harry jerked around. Aunt Petunia was standing on the sidewalk in front of them, Dudley and a scrawny boy their age next to her. Dudley and the other boy were staring avidly at Fleur. Harry could almost see the drool. "Oh, hello," Harry said quickly.

"Harry, dear, how are you?" Petunia said. Harry swore he heard Hermione and Ginny's jaws drop. "Duddydinkums, I'm going to the grocery for a moment, why don't you talk for a while?" Before anyone could say anything, she marched to the store behind them.

"Hello," Dudley said dully, as if he would rather be somewhere else.

The boy next to him looked at Harry. "Wait a minute, this is Potter?" he said.

"Yeah," Dudley grunted.

"Er… hi… hey, Big… Dudley, didn't you say he was dead?" the boy said.

Harry looked exasperatedly atDudley. "You told them I was dead?"

Dudley shifted uncomfortably. "Well… the gang hasn't seen you since we were eleven… and it's better than the _real_ reason…" He tried to smile convincingly.

Harry just looked at him.

"What real reason?" Piers asked cluelessly.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"You'd better tell me, Potter, or I'll beat you up… right, B-Dudley?"

Ron let out a snort of derision. "You and your redheaded stick of a friend," Piers quickly amended.

"Stick?" Ron growled, turning red. "What about you, mouse-boy?" He looked down darkly at Piers, who was easily smaller than Colin Creevey.

"Big-D, help!" Piers squeaked, forgetting to call Dudley by his proper name.

Dudley shifted in a scared manner in his size 12 shoes. "Uh… well… uh, er…" he blustered, trying to think of an excuse.

"We go to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Harry said matter-of-factly, as if talking about the weather.

"Yeah! We go to St. Bob's Secret Center for Incurably Corking Boys," Ron repeated. Hermione turned around. Harry suspected she was giggling.

"I don't care!" Piers persisted. He looked Malfoy-like at Ron's tattered shirt. "What's that you're wearing… did the poorhouse donate it?" he said with a smirk. Before he knew it, Ron had him pinned against the brick wall.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny said, giggles forgotten.

"Put him down, Ron," Harry said. Dudley whimpered as shoppers looked disapprovingly at the group. "Down," Harry repeated firmly.

Reluctantly, Ron lowered Piers, who immediately scuttled to cower behind Dudley. Ron's hand snapped to his pocket when Piers bravely flicked his middle finger in Ron's direction from behind Dudley's bulk. Harry held a hand over the pocket to stop Ron, who lowered his hand and glared at Piers.

"Let's go," Harry said, motioning for the others to follow him past Dudley and Piers.

"Wait!" high heels were heard on the pavement. Aunt Petunia arrived, breathless, near Harry. She dropped her voice to an urgent whisper. "Vernon… Vernon said he forbids… m-me to contact you ever again… he…" at this, she squeaked.

"He what?" Harry said, though he knew the answer. He was finding in hard not to spew all over the sidewalk.

"Nothing. But… I want you to come to Smeltings on December 27. No matter what he does to me for seeing you," Aunt Petunia said, before rushing away after Dudley and Piers.

"What did she want?" Icicle said breathlessly as they continued down the street. "Who is she, anyway?"

No one answered her. Ron was busy dumping his woes on Hermione, who was playing the dutiful girlfriend, nodding and forgetting their quarrel ten minutes before. Ginny was glaring at Icicle for standing so closely to Harry. Harry didn't notice the closeness, since he was busy fuming at the nerve of Uncle Vernon to hurt Aunt Petunia. Could he ever go a day without boxing _someone_ in the head, now that Harry had left? Fleur was looking at the muggle stores happily, pointing dresses out to Viktor, who was staring into air, apparently bored.

Mildred and the tutting lady had returned, and were walking beside the group. Mildred was complaining about modern movies. "Och… these movies… too much touching and not enough story," she spat, shaking indignantly on her gnarled wooden cane. "When I was a lassie, we watched the silent movies. Now those were the days, weren't they, Katherine?"

"Aye," Katherine agreed, pushing her wire-rimmed spectacles up the bridge of her nose. "For instance, that new movie, the Titanic one. Right disrespectful, that one. I remember when it happened… a shame to make a film out of a disaster." She spat out the word "film" as if it were a swear word.

"Tch. You must have been four at the time," Mildred said disbelievingly.

"I still remember it!" Katherine insisted. "My word… look, Millie…" she pointed to Harry. Or more specifically, his extremely baggy hand-me-downs. Harry barely noticed. He was still fuming. "Look at his clothes… so… inappropriate and shameful."

"Hmm," Mildred agreed.

"Hi, Harry!" a voice called. Harry jumped, and turned to see Colin Creevey striding eagerly towards him, Dennis and a man who was probably Mr. Creevey in tow. Mildred and Katherine tutted once more, and walked away. "Hey, Harry," Colin said, "Wow, is this Viktor Krum? I never saw him up close!" He turned his attention back to Harry. "Taking your Apparating test?"

Sometimes Harry could swear Colin had secret cameras spying on him. The younger boy had probably memorized Harry's every routine and appointment. "Er… yeah," Harry said. Colin gaped open-mouthed at Fleur for a second before turning his awestruck face towards his hero, Harry.

"Is this Harry Potter, the one you and Dennis talk about so much?" Mr. Creevey said. He was a small man with a balding head, and curious blue eyes that seemed to dart everywhere. "I'm Kevin Creevey, Colin and Dennis' father. The boys have talked _so much_ about you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Which ones are Ron, Ginny, and Hermione?"

Ron hung his head, embarrassed, as Hermione proceeded to introduce everyone. "We're here for shopping," Colin informed Harry.

"That's nice," Harry said.

"Well, boys, must be going, nice to meet you all!" Mr. Creevey said as the Creeveys began to walk away.

"You too," Hermione said. She poked Harry and Ron.

"Ow! Oh… ahem, yeah, nice meeting you," Harry said. Ron just glared at Hermione.

"Did you have to poke me?" he demanded. Hermione didn't answer. The group continued in silence. The streets were crowded with people on breaks, and the seven had to group together closely to keep together. Ron was squeezed between Hermione and Icicle. Fleur and Viktor were being pushed into Ginny, who was squashed into Harry. Ginny was bright red for some reason. Harry supposed it was the heat, or embarrassment at being so close to him and Viktor. He felt jittery at having Ginny pressed against him for some reason. The same feeling in his stomach he had the first time he had seen Cho, and hadn't had since then.

"_Oh, no_," he thought. No, he couldn't like his best friend's sister… he couldn't. A moment later, they squeezed into the alleyway on Charing Cross Road with the telephone booth in it, and Harry was separated from Ginny.

"Anything vrong?" Viktor asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You look a little red," Viktor informed him.

"Oh, uh, just the heat, you know," Harry coughed. Viktor nodded, as if accepting the explanation, and went to join the others in the booth. Harry followed him, this time getting pushed against Icicle as the door closed. The booth darkened as they went underground.

Suddenly, Harry felt a very inappropriate purposeful nudge on his behind coming from a hand with long, manicured nails. He jerked up, and hit Ron accidentally with his elbow in surprise.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, keeping his breathing under control.

Only Parvati had been so… touchy-feely. Cho had been weepy, Lavender had been more of a friend, Susan was just sweet and Hufflepuff, and Hermione had been intellectual, and they had never gone past kissing on the cheek. And here was Icicle, going just a bit fast for someone she had met a few hours before.

Harry tumbled out of the phone booth as quickly as he could, clutching his folder. He felt ill. After all, no one had been so forward with him before. Breathing slowly, he tried to forget it. After all, Ron had warned him. Icicle slid out of the booth, her black dress unwrinkled and spotless. Ron stumbled out after, rumpled, with his shirt covered in the remains of his breakfast. Hermione fussed with him, before suggesting, "Harry, I'll hand in your Apparation papers. Ron and I are going to the Information Center for more information on a special branch of curse-breaking. I think Fleur and Viktor are going to the café, so you, Ginny, and Icicle can go to the test center."

"Erm… all right."

"I don't want you to get lost," Ron said to Ginny. "Stay together with Harry."

"We're not together!" Ginny said indignantly, as if denying something. Everyone looked at her.

"Ginny… are you hiding something?" Ron asked.

Ginny, who had realized her mistake, blushed. "Er… what she's saying is that she and Icicle want to go to the café with Viktor and Fleur," Harry said quickly.

"I want to go with you!" Icicle said.

"Um, no, it's really boring," Harry said.

"Please?" Icicle flashed a seductive smile. Ginny was glaring without knowing it.

"Oh, I think they only let one person in at a time," Harry said.

"I think he's embarrassed that he could fail," Ron said, covering for Harry. Ron shot a knowing glance in Harry's direction. Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards his best friend.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Icicle looked disappointed. "Well, all right," she said. "I guess I'll go with the others." Ginny continued to glare at her until they rounded the corner to the security wizard.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "What did she do?" Ron asked sympathetically.

Harry, having recovered slightly, was quite annoyed at Icicle. "She was forward with me. She went and nudged my ass," he spat.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "You. Are. Head. Boy!"

"So what, Hermione? That's bad, mate. It's going to be hell for you."

"_Ron_!" Hermione said, eyes glinting.

"Hermione, I'm just saying the word for down there, not swearing."

Hermione huffed, and marched off. "Good luck, mate," Ron said. "Tell me later how it was," he added, before rushing off to join Hermione at the wand inspection stand.

Shaking his head, Harry made his way past the witches and wizards sitting around the Fountain of Magical Brethen, chatting. Eric the security guard stared at Harry for a minute before hurriedly handing him his wand.

"H-here you go, Mr. Potter… s-sir," Eric said with reverence.

"Er… thanks," Harry said, pocketing his wand. Nonplused, he walked away quickly, in the direction of the grilled elevators. He joined one which was half full. Two witches from the Daily Prophet were chatting happily, while a sad-looking wizard with a drooping gray beard slumped in the corner, carrying a pile of books. A wizard in Auror's robes had a pile of applications in his arms, and was trying to keep the flying memos away from it, and annoyed expression on his face. Next to him was a cheerful man talking loudly. The man was probably the Auror's source of annoyance.

"Now, Ricky, old chap, you've got to send a squadron after the goblins," the cheerful man said, laughing, his pot belly shaking unpleasantly.

"Listen, the goblins are helping us. They're guarding the replacement for Azkaban now that the dementors have revolted. We can't do that," Ricky the Auror growled.

The cheerful man, however, wasn't listening to Ricky. "Why, it's Harry!" he said.

Harry looked at him. "Mr. Bagman," he said. Ludo Bagman had been on the run from goblins since his fourth year. Why he was back, Harry had no idea. Bagman had changed a lot in appearance. He was wrinkled, with graying hair, and no longer looked like an overgrown schoolboy. He looked like a short, pudgy, wrinkled potato with hair, and smelled like one too.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, those damned… things have ruined my life…" Bagman said in an unhappy tone. "Lousy cheaters…"

Harry thought it was a bit rich for Bagman to call the goblins cheaters.

Bagman coughed. "Well, I paid them. And I'm back."

"Excuse me," Harry said, anxious to get away from Bagman's unpleasantness. The man's personality had become begging and wanting, and his hygiene was horrible. Glad he had reached the testing floor, Harry strode quickly to the door marked 'Apparation testing'.

The room had three other occupants besides Harry. A girl Harry recognized as Susan Bones sat in a chair. She waved, and Harry waved back. Another person sat in another chair, their face hidden by a large Quidditch Times. A blond receptionist sat at the desk in the corner, chewing Drooble's and absentmindedly twirling her wand. Harry walked over to her.

"Name?" she said in a bored voice, not looking up.

"Harry Potter."

The woman's head snapped up. "Oh, my… you're… ahem." She went back into her professional mode. "Ahem, please remove all loose articles including watches, glasses, badges, etc."

Harry removed his Head Boy badge, and moved to remove his glasses, but stopped halfway when he realized they weren't there.

"Now, if you could fill this out while you're waiting…" the receptionist said, handing him a clipboard and quill.

Harry took it, and sat down next to Susan.

"How was your summer?" Susan asked.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"It was good. We went to France."

"That's nice." Harry filled the form out quickly, and looked around. The waiting room looked oddly like a doctor's office waiting room. In a bored fashion, Harry sifted through the Witch Weekly's and outdated Daily Prophets, hoping to find a Quidditch Times. There seemed to be nothing besides the one the anonymous person was holding.

"Excuse me," Harry said. The person moved the Quidditch Times. "Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Potter," Malfoy spat simultaneously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Taking the test, like you," Harry said coldly.

Malfoy smirked. "I have connections."

"Your point?"

"_I _pass easier."

Harry laughed. "If you're as bad at this as you are on a broomstick, then I doubt you'll pass," he said.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Watch it, Potter." That was it. He turned to his Quidditch Times again. Harry was perplexed. Either Malfoy was nervous, or he had something else on his mind.

"_Probably his upcoming Death Eater initiation_," Harry thought.

A man in the orange robes of a tester came out. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," he said. Malfoy slapped his paper aside, and Harry, annoyed that he would be with Malfoy, walked over to the wizard.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter, to your Apparation test," the man said in an excited voice. "Mr. Malfoy as well," he added quickly. Malfoy scowled.

The wizard led them to a completely white room, bare except for two circles on the floor.

"Well, Potter, I know it's not your friend the Weasel that's Head Boy," Malfoy sneered. "My father found out."

"Oh, and do you know who it is?" Harry said, laughing inwardly.

"Not a friend of yours," Malfoy said.

"_You've got that right. Not a friend. Me,_" Harry thought. He didn't say anything, however.

"Now then, we'll do short distance Apparation first," the wizard said. "Mr. Malfoy, if you please."

Malfoy stepped onto one of the circles. "To the other circle," the wizard said. Malfoy pointed his wand at himself, and disappeared with a crack. Harry was disappointed. If Malfoy Disapparated with cracks, then that meant he was a powerful wizard. To Harry's further disappointment, Malfoy reappeared on the opposite circle a second later, and stepped off triumphantly.

"Mr. Potter," the wizard said. Harry moved onto the circle.

"_Disapparate_," he thought, the image of the circle in his mind. He heard a loud crack, and felt himself whoosh towards the other circle, where he landed a second later. Malfoy looked annoyed.

"Now, long distance," the wizard said, pulling out a photograph of a small cottage. "Mr. Malfoy, imagine the cottage, and try to Apparate. There will be another tester there."

Malfoy nodded, looking a little anxious, and disappeared with a crack. "Mr. Potter, then," the wizard said, smiling encouragingly at Harry. "Good luck."

Harry envisioned the cottage, with it's brown roof and wild flowers surrounding it. "_Disapparate_," he thought. His sweaty hands dropped his wand. Harry felt a mild sense of panic, but with a crack, he disappeared.

A second later, he reappeared, to his surprise, in the cottage. "Good job!" a witch in orange robes said, bustling over. "Your wand, please."

Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy looking sourly at him. "Er… I dropped my wand."

The witch frowned. "Well, pick it up," she said impatiently.

"Er… well, I dropped it back at the Ministry," Harry said.

There was a pop, and the testing wizard appeared, breathing heavily, and holding Harry's wand. "Maria, I don't know…" he stopped when he saw Harry. "How…?"

Maria spun around to face Harry. "Mr. Potter, have you done wandless magic before?"

"N…" Harry began, but caught himself. There was the time back in Little Whinging when his wand had lit up without him holding it. "Yes," he said.

"And when was that?"

Harry turned red. "Summer before fifth year," he said.

"I see," Maria said, not showing any surprise. "And what was that spell?"

"_Lumos_," Harry said.

"Do you think you could show us, Mr. Potter," Maria asked.

"I guess. _Lumos_," Harry said. The wizard dropped Harry's wand when its tip suddenly lit up.

"Ah," was all Maria said. The wizard, however, looked scared. Malfoy watched the proceedings, the smallest sign of anger and jealousy on his pale face. Harry just stared at his wand.

"Do you think you could do something more advanced? A Patronus, perhaps?" Maria asked calmly, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he said, thinking of the Weasley family. A silver stag flew out of the wand, which was lying on the floor where the wizard had dropped it.

"Hmm…" Maria said. "Well, Mr. Potter, I do believe you have a special talent. I will notify the ministry and your Headmaster."

"D-do we give them their Apparating licenses?" the wizard stammered.

"Oh, of course," Maria said, now grinning broadly.

"How'd you do?" Ron said, hurrying over to Harry, holding an enormous sandwich. He took a large bite out of it.

Grinning, Harry showed his license to Ron.

"Cool!" Ron said in an awed voice. "Can I hold it?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said. "Why?"

"_It's just so cool!_" Ron said, grabbing it and staring avidly at the card. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are the rest of them back yet?" Harry asked Hermione.

"They're coming. I see them on the elevator," Hermione said, pointing. Icicle and Ginny seemed to be both fuming about something. Viktor looked annoyed, and Fleur looked haughty.

A moment later, the four had reached the Fountain of Magical Brethen, where the trio was currently stationed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ginny said sarcastically. "This is the best day of my life!" There were quite a few swears mixed in with the sarcasm.

"Well, if you hadn't screamed so loud, maybe your dad wouldn't have noticed," Icicle snapped at her.

"WELL, YOU WERE THE ONE BRAGGING ABOUT HOW YOU TOUCHED HARRY SO LOUDLY!" Ginny screamed.

Harry tried to jump into the fountain, but Hermione grabbed him to stop him. The entire Atrium was silent. Everyone stared at the group. Malfoy, who was coming out of an elevator, smirked widely.

Suddenly, there was the flash of a camera, and two very unwelcome people pushed through the crowd and walked towards the fountain. Rita Skeeter and her photographer, Bozo, stopped in front of Ginny.

Harry swore, and before Hermione could grab him, jumped into the fountain to hide from Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter had been unemployed until May of Harry's sixth year, when the Daily Prophet rehired her. She had even registered herself as an Animagus, but was still a huge pest.

Harry, of course, realized his mistake as soon as he contacted the water. Number one, Rita would hear the splash. Number two, he needed air. Annoyed at himself, he got out of the pool, sopping wet, and feeling extremely stupid. Ron was snickering, and Hermione looked amused. Icicle and Ginny looked anxious, while Viktor and Fleur watched with raised eyebrows.

"Ze Eengleesh… so stupeed!" Fleur muttered.

"Why, hello, Harry!" Rita said. She turned to Ginny. "What was that you said?"

Ginny didn't answer. Icicle, in a smug voice, said, "I flirted with him before you, Gin."

"You _what_?" Rita said, a grin coming across her face. The Quick-Quotes quill was out in a second.

Ron, Hermione, and a still wet Harry looked at each other, and with one glance, came up with a plan. "RUN!" Ron shouted.

He and Hermione bolted for the elevators to hide on one of the other floors. The ministry workers made way for them, knowing what it felt like to be under Rita Skeeter's eye. Icicle and Ginny ended up running together after Viktor to the Floo Powder hubs, where the Floo Powder vendor quickly handed them a bag of the powder. Harry and Fleur both Apparated, as both had licenses that were in effect (Viktor, who lived in Eastern Europe, had a non-effective license).

The Ministry disappeared as Grimmauld Place appeared. Harry heard crashes inside the invisible number 12, which meant the three who had traveled by Floo had made it.

"Come on," Harry said.

Fleur didn't follow him. Instead, she was staring into the alley way across the street.

"Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Zere's something in zere…" Fleur said, staring unblinkingly into the darkness. She slowly began to walk into the alleyway.

"Fleur?" Harry repeated, following her. "What…" They had reached the middle of the alleyway when Fleur stopped.

"Um… what are we doing in here?" Harry gulped. He could only see the dim outline of Fleur's hair.

At first, Fleur said nothing. Suddenly, she said in an extremely cold voice, "Give me ze necklace."

"H-how do you know about the necklace?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Give eet to me!"

"What? Fleur, I can't, what do you want with it anyway?" Harry said, starting to feel angry. What did she think she was doing?

"Give eet!" Fleur said, before grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and wrenching on the necklace.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" Harry yelled. "Dumbledore left it with me… what are you doing? I'm supposed to keep it!"

Fleur didn't stop. She yanked harder on the necklace.

"Fleur!" Harry shouted. "I'm going to have to do something!"

Fleur ignored him. Harry looked into her rather empty… wait… empty? Fleur's eyes were empty. Harry took his wand out of his pocket, ready to curse her. Instead, with amazing strength, she grabbed the wand out of his hand and threw it behind her.

"_Oh, great_," Harry thought.

Suddenly, he remembered Maria's words. "Protego!" Harry shouted, hoping the spell would work. Fleur flew backwards, and landed with thump on the ground.

She groaned, and the atmosphere in the alley changed. "'arry?" Fleur said in her usual voice. "Where are we?"

Harry leaned against the wall of the alley, breathing heavily and trying to unstretch his shirt.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked. "Ze… ze last thing I remember… leaving ze 'ouse…"

"Imperius Curse," Harry concluded. "Do you know who put it on you?"

Fleur shook her head. "Zey memory charmed me, I think," she said.

"Come on. We'll tell the Order," Harry said, helping Fleur up. They made their way slowly to the area between numbers 11 and 13. Harry quickly thought the password, and number 12 materialized in front of them.

Icicle opened the door, and glared rather obviously at Fleur when she saw Harry helping Fleur walk. She moved aside and let them pass, though, and said icily, "The Order's having a meeting now."

"Really?" Harry said, starting for the kitchen stairs. Icicle moved again as Ron and Hermione came out of the fireplace behind her.

"Did you get away?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly. "We hid in the Auror Headquarters at first, but Rita came in, so we went to the Magical Games and Sports floor. Did you know they're coming out with a new prototype of the Firebolt in 2000? We saw them testing it…"

"What's wrong with Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Tell you later," Harry said. "It's something the Order needs to know."

"There's a meeting?"

"It's starting now," Harry replied. "Come on."

He and Ron helped Fleur down the stairs, followed by Hermione and Icicle. The Order was grouped in the kitchen already. Ginny blushed when Harry sat down next to her. Harry pretended not to notice.

"Where's Snape?" Ron asked, looking at the empty seat where Snape usually sat.

"He's meeting with a spy, I heard," Ginny said.

Dumbledore had just stood up when the door of the kitchen banged open, and a ruffled Snape stood in the doorway, looking like he had run a marathon.

Snape quickly had a whispered conference with Dumbledore and McGonagall, and then, with a somber expression, Dumbledore turned back to the Order.

McGonagall sat back down, looking defeated. Snape sat down, not a bit of a sneer on his face. Lupin leaned to McGonagall, who whispered something. Remus sank back on the bench, a grim expression on his face.

The entire Order stopped its bubbly cheerful conversations. Even Fred, George, and Tonks weren't smiling for once.

Harry decided not to tell anyone about the alleyway incident yet, as this was obviously more important.


	4. Bad and Worse

****

Chapter Four: Bad and Worse

Harry wasn't sure whether it was Dumbledore's expression or the tear-stained face of Mrs. Weasley when Lupin told her the news that made him feel a sharp stab of dread in his stomach. The rest of the Order sat silently, waiting for Dumbledore to give them the news.

Finally, after conferencing with Moody, Dumbledore turned to face the Order again. He cleared his throat.

"Wait a minute!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Icicle, out!"

Ron's jaw dropped in surprise. "O-out?" he repeated. Mrs. Weasley hadn't told them to leave the room since the summer before their fifth year.

"You can't make me! Professor Dumbledore said I could listen!" Ginny protested.

"This is different!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't want you to have nightmares!"

Harry felt the dread in his stomach grow.

"Molly," Remus said quietly. "I believe Harry needs to hear."

"Why? To give him more nightmares?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Trust me, Molly, there is a reason," Remus said patiently.

"But this is horrible!" Mrs. Weasley said, bursting into a fresh burst of tears. Mr. Weasley awkwardly patted her arm. She calmed herself down. "Fine. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Icicle… please, go."

Perhaps it was the sadness and worry in Mrs. Weasley's voice, but the four quietly made their way out of the room.

Dumbledore expelled a breath. He looked ill and old, something Harry wasn't used to, but seemed to be getting more frequent ever since Voldemort came back. "Now then, the bad news, or the worse?" Dumbledore asked.

"It doesn't matter, Professor," Tonks said.

"All right, then," Dumbledore said. "Diagon Alley has been attacked."

The Order suddenly gasped, and worried phrases were heard. Harry dimly remembered that he, Ron, Hermione, and the others had been planning to go to Diagon Alley, but had been sidetracked by Rita. It was the first time he was grateful to Rita Skeeter.

Dumbledore went on. "It seems like Voldemort is back in action. The Aurors saw him there this time."

"How…how bad was it?" Fred asked worriedly. Harry didn't think he had ever seen Fred or George this worried before. It frightened him a little.

"One hundred twenty eight killed, two hundred eighty seven injured, one thousand four hundred forty two able to get away," Lupin said.

"Do… do we know about Lee?" George asked worriedly. Harry knew the twins cared a lot for their best friend.

"Mr. Jordan was able to escape by using one of your newest jokes, I believe… the Flying Folder?" Dumbledore said, a very faint expression of amusement on his tired face.

Fred and George looked relieved.

"What happened exactly?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked.

Snape took over. "At approximately two in the afternoon, a few shoppers saw black cloaked figures. They thought they were radicals of some kind, and paid them no attention, even though they had come straight out of Knockturn Alley." At this, Snape looked thoughtful. "When they reached the area near Gringotts, they drew their wands and killed everyone near them. It grew chaotic quickly. Those who were lucky were able to run into Gringotts before the goblins locked the doors. The others escaped in ways like Mr. Jordan, or Disapparated. When the Ministry arrived, the Death Eaters and Voldemort Disapparated, and none were caught."

Harry sat silently in his seat. Snape's comment about shoppers and store owners escaping… what about those who didn't know how to Apparate? Mrs. Weasley started sobbing as if she had known about Harry's unspoken question.

"Arthur… m-most of them were children…" she wailed.

"Hogwarts students?" Emmeline Vance asked in her stately voice.

"A few," Snape said. "Most were younger. The students were able to find ways out. Old enough to think in a crisis. The younger ones, however…"

McGonagall stifled a sob. "Which of the students?"

"We don't know yet," Snape said. "All we know is six Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and five Gryffindors."

"_No Slytherins_," Harry thought.

"Why is Voldemort just getting involved now?" a silver haired wizard asked.

Tonks took a deep breath. "So… what's the regular bad news?" she asked.

"Nymphadora, dear, that was the 'regular bad' news," McGonagall said quietly.

The Order gasped collectively. "You're not serious, Minerva!" Emmeline Vance said. "There can't be news worse than this!"

Snape stood up. "One of the spies was able to smuggle the information out that the reason the Dark Lord has been inactive…" he seemed to be able to say no more. Instead, he moved his mouth wordlessly like a goldfish. It would have been funny if it happened somewhere else, but Harry was in no mood to laugh.

Neither, it seemed, did the Weasley twins. Fred stared at Snape, the one teacher besides McGonagall and Dumbledore that the students knew they could count on to not lose their heads. George gaped, then said, "What is it?"

Harry suddenly knew. His scar exploded with pain, and he started laughing insanely, happier than he had ever been in his life. His potion had worked… the test had worked… and there was a bonus… dead Muggle-borns…

"He's… immortal…" Harry ground out. "Alley… was a test… see… if… Death Eater…killed…Malfoy…still…alive…nothing…could…kill…not…Muggle weapon…magic…Vol…took…potion…" The pain suddenly stopped. Harry looked up.

The Order looked frightened.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence. "You see? He's hysterical… poor dear… come on, dear…"

"Molly, he is not hysterical," Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry was feeling Voldemort's happiness; am I right, Harry?"

Harry nodded. His head still hurt. He had forgotten how much it hurt…

"Wait… so Voldemort's immortal?" Bill asked. "How…?"

"He found the potion he used the first time," Snape said, having found his voice. "Malfoy was his test subject. They tried the Killing Curse. It didn't work. They went to Diagon Alley, where they knew people would try Muggle methods as well. Malfoy is still alive."

Mrs. Weasley was still hovering over Harry worriedly. "But what does this have to do with Harry?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry as if to ask him, "Are you ready to tell the entire Order?"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore gave a reassuring nod, and pulled out his pensieve from his sleeve. Harry took it, and prodded it with his wand. The silver liquid swirled, and the dark room of the Hog's Head was shown.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…_" Trelawney's harsh voice filled the room. "_The one with the power to vanquish…_"

Harry prodded the basin once more, and the liquid turned silver again. He looked up at the Order. "That's the reason. That's also the reason why my parents died, why Voldemort tried to kill me."

"What about Neville?" Fred asked. "His birthday's at the end of July."

"The dark lord will mark him as his equal… Fred… Harry's scar…" George concluded.

"Voldemort only heard the first part," Dumbledore said. "That was the prophecy we were guarding that year."

"Harry… needs to kill V-Voldemort?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's the only one who can defeat him," Dumbledore said. "But now… we'll have to find a way."

"The prophecy said he could defeat him," a woman with salt and pepper hair said.

"Yes, so it does," Dumbledore said.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing once more.

"Professor?" Harry said as Dumbledore was putting his hat on.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia… she gave me a necklace with a phoenix on it. She said you gave it to her?"

"The necklace? Why, yes."

"Well… I was wondering… what is it for? Someone's trying to get it. They used Fleur to try and take it today."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Yes… they would… that necklace belonged to Merlin, Harry. Before he went into exile, he told me to give it to the boy with the 'sign of the storm' on his head. I was young at the time… only twelve, so I put it away. But when I saw you… I figured it out. And I left it with the letter. Keep it with you at all times, and don't lose it."

"Exile? Wasn't he locked away by Nimue?" Harry asked.

"No. That is the muggle version. Merlin went into self-exile about a hundred and twenty years ago."

"Oh. Thank you, sir."

"Goodbye, Harry," Dumbledore said, before walking out the door.

Harry looked at the necklace in his hand, and wondered what it could do. He wished Merlin had bothered to tell Dumbledore what the necklace was for. Slowly, he made his way up the steps, and into the room he shared with Ron.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Icicle, Fred, and George were already in the room. "Harry! Finally!" Ron said, grinning. Harry tried to grin back. "Fred and George won't tell us what happened."

Harry looked at him. "Leave the poor guy alone, Ron," Fred said. He and George were pale, and looked ill.

Hermione looked at the three. "Honestly, what's wrong? It looks like… are you three ill?"

Right on cue, Fred threw up. George quickly cleaned it up.

"Fred?" Ginny asked.

"It's all right," Fred said. "I'm okay."

"Tell us what happened!" Ron said. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry looked at Fred and George. "It's your choice, mate. We couldn't tell them," George said.

Harry was caught in the middle. He felt like he owed his friends to tell them about the prophecy, but he didn't want them to worry. Taking a breath, he said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course we do!" Ron said.

Harry took a deep breath, and told the entire story. "…and so, we have to figure out how to defeat him," he finished.

Ron was watching him. "You… you have to kill him, or be killed?"

Hermione threw herself at Harry. She started hugging him and sobbing.

"Give him some air, 'Mione!" Ron said.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you earlier?" Harry asked.

"Of course we're not. We support you," Hermione said.

Harry felt a little more lighthearted after that.

_Harry was flying in the air, his Firebolt curving and twisting. Hermione and Hagrid were on either side of him, also riding Firebolts._

"Catch, Harry!" Hermione said, Ron's voice coming out of her mouth. She threw a book at him.

Harry caught it. It was Quidditch Though the Ages. Suddenly, it turned into the phoenix necklace.

He found himself in a well-lit cottage, Stonehenge clearly in view. An old man in plain blue robes, who looked remarkably like Dumbledore, sat across from a young boy in what Harry would describe as David Copperfield clothes. The boy had blue eyes, and auburn hair. But it was the blue eyes that Harry knew he had seen somewhere before.

"Why am I here, sir?" the boy asked. "Abe told me he wanted me at the ball. Father's coming back to London."

"Al…I'm going into exile."

"Sir?" The boy fiddled with his gray "newspaper boy" hat.

"Now, Hogwarts should be enough for you. After all, you can still contact Arthur if you wish."

"But Arthur's at Avalon!" Al protested. "Please, Merlin, stay!"

"Al…you have learned enough. You are one of my greatest students. And Al, you know I can see the future. I know you will not need me. My second sight tells me this."

"Merlin…"

"Al, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, sir."

Merlin drew out a golden necklace out of his pocket. "This necklace was once given to me by an old friend." He looked sad for a moment. "Back when I was only a little older than you. I want you to give it to the boy with the sign of the storm on his head."

Al took it, puzzled. "Sir? Sign of the storm?"

"You'll know someday, Al."

And then, Harry could have sworn Merlin winked at Harry.

Harry woke up with a start. A redheaded person was looked straight down at him. "Ginny?" Harry said groggily. "Why are you so close to my face?

The redhead immediately yelled and jumped backwards. It took Harry a while to figure out it was Ron.

"Harry, it's nine o'clock already! We have to hurry, or we'll be late!" Ron said.

"Since when were you so worried about the time? Couldn't we Apparate to Hogsmeade or something?"

"Since when did we all switch personalities?" Hermione's voice said from behind Ron. She grinned. "Look, I'm Harry, Ron's me, and you're Ron."

"Ewww… there is no way I'm kissing Harry," Ron teased. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know you want me, Ron," Harry said, grinning. He quickly left the room to change, and to give Ron and Hermione some privacy.

It had been about a month since the Order meeting. It was September 1st, and Harry was itching to go back to Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place was so dull. The attack on Diagon Alley had become more of a dull throb of anger at the Death Eaters, and not a stab.

Harry, however, found himself worrying about Voldemort at times, especially when he was alone. He stopped worrying, however, when Ginny and Icicle came by.

"Hey," Icicle said.

"Hello," Harry said. He didn't blush or do anything. Neither did the other two. Harry had figured out it had been surprise that made him blush around Ginny the first time, since he felt fine around her after that. Ginny had returned to normal as well. Icicle wasn't too forward, but he caught her flirting with him a few times.

"Why are you coming out here? Planning to give us a show?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, right," Harry said. "Nah… just don't go into Ron's and my room."

"Wh… oh!" Icicle said.

"In that case…" Ginny said, grinning evilly at her crime partner.

"We crash the snog fest!" Icicle said. Giggling, the two girls tiptoed down the hall.

Harry shook his head and went into the girl's empty room. A moment after he finished changing, he heard Hermione shriek, and Ron's muted swears. There were footsteps, and Icicle came running into the room. She closed the door and stood against it, gasping for air between fits of laughter.

"What are you doing in here?" Icicle asked when she calmed down.

"Nothing," Harry said.

Icicle grinned. "Looking through our stuff?"

"Yeah, I'm a perverted freak who looks through underwear that might fit me," Harry said sarcastically.

Icicle giggled. "Which one do you think would look better on me, this one, or this one?" she asked, holding up two black jackets that seemed identical to Harry.

"Er… aren't they the same?" Harry asked.

Icicle rolled her eyes. "No, stupid, this one's got silver buttons, and the other one has gold buttons," she said, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Which one would go better with my outfit?"

Harry looked at her black dress. He found it pointless to say that she was wearing all black. "Erm… the one with the silver buttons, I guess."

"Hmmm," Icicle said. "Thanks."

Before Harry knew it, she was kissing him. Not on the cheek, either. He was just a little scared.

"Icicle?" he said when she got off.

"Hmm?" she kissed him again.

"Icicle, I don't…" She cut him off. The door opened.

"Icicle…" There was a gasp. Ginny stood in the doorway, watching Icicle snog Harry, pushing him into the wall. Harry supposed it must have looked quite wrong to Ginny.

Without a word, Ginny fled. Icicle watched her go, mouth agape. "I-I didn't know she still… I-I've got to go… GINNY!" she said, running after Ginny.

Harry stood there, staring into space. He didn't move until Hermione came back in. "Harry, do you know why Ginny's crying in the bathroom, and why Icicle is banging on the door?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he walked out silently, Hermione following him wordlessly. Ron was watching Icicle bang on the bathroom door. Harry could hear loud wails and sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Ginny, please, let me in!" Icicle said. There were footsteps from the direction of the stairs, and Mrs. Weasley came up.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "Ginny, stop that right now!"

"Wait," Harry said. He knocked. "Gin, can I come in?"

The door opened, and Harry stepped in. Ginny slammed it shut after him. She turned her tear-stained face towards him. "Who do you think you are?" Ginny said. "Flirting all the time with me, pretending you like me, and then going off with another girl?" her voice rose with every word.

"Ginny…" Harry said.

"DON'T 'GINNY' ME! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME, OR AT LEAST RESPECTED ME AS A PERSON, AND NOT JUST 'RON'S LITTLE SISTER'!" She slapped him hard. Harry stood there, and didn't say anything. It was totally his fault. Had he been flirting with her, and misleading her?

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SAY SOMETHING!" Ginny screamed hysterically. Harry looked at her, still in thought.

"SAY SOMETHING, WILL YOU? YELL THAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, OR SOMETHING!" Ginny said, and before Harry knew it, she had flung herself into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny said, repeating it over and over again. Harry patted her back awkwardly, suddenly feeling a swoop in his stomach.

It soon was replaced by sadness, however. Ginny stopped crying, and said quite clearly, "I hate you, Harry, I always will."

It was that moment that Harry realized he was head over heels with Ginny Weasley.

It was an hour later when a very tired looking Harry opened the door to the bathroom, the front of his shirt wet, and rubbing his eyes. Hermione and Icicle were still outside of the bathroom.

"How is she?" Hermione said, looking at Harry's shirt.

"She hates me," Harry said dully, trudging down the hall. Without bothering to change, he grabbed his trunk and went downstairs, hoping the hustle and bustle would get his mind off of Ginny.

The ministry cars had arrived already, and Ron was standing in the hall, his trunk next to him, Pig perched on top of it.

"Whoa, mate, what happened?" Ron asked, looking at Harry's shirt.

"Oh. That." Harry waved his wand, and the shirt dried. He dug through his trunk, hoping everything was there. Since Diagon Alley had been attacked, their supplies had been sent to them by owl. Harry pitied the owls who had to carry first year materials.

"What happened?" Ron repeated.

Hermione and Icicle came down the stairs, followed by Ginny. Hermione was still comforting Ginny, handing her tissues. Harry expelled a breath.

"Wait, what happened?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. Icicle and Hermione didn't answer.

"It's my fault," Harry said before anyone could stop him.

"Wait…" Ron said. Suddenly, he punched Harry hard. Harry didn't move. Ron's jaw dropped. "S-sorry… I-I-I…" He dropped his arm, and backed away, wide-eyed. "I-I didn't j-just do that, did I?"

"It's quite all right," Harry said. He dragged his trunk to the door frame. "You should have done much more than one punch."

"Look, mate…" Ron said.

"I was serious, Ron, not sarcastic," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "All right, then." He punched him again. Harry felt a little better after that, but he still felt Ginny's eyes burning into his back.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express waited on the tracks, while everyone bid their families goodbye. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pinned their badges onto their shirts, and boarded the train, headed for the Prefect's car. Ginny left to go the other way without a word to Harry, and Icicle tentatively followed her.

Fred and George, who had come with them, pretended to cry, and George, who had a frilly pink handkerchief, said, "Aww… our little Ronnniekins, Harrydidims, and Mione are all grown up!"

"Screw you," Ron said, before rushing off to the car.

"See you," Harry said.

"Bye," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione went after Ron.

"This is not fair," Harry said when they stepped into the car. The Prefect's car was on large compartment, for the meeting on the train at the beginning of each year. It was far better than the normal compartments.

"Sucks for you, mate," Ron said, shrugging and sinking into one of the seats. The three were the first people in the car.

"So, what did she say to you in the bathroom?" Ron said. "Was it a declaration of love that you rejected?" he added, sniggering.

"Quite the opposite," Harry said, "she told me she hated me," he added.

Ron looked like Christmas had been canceled. "She hates you now? But there's no…"

His sentence was cut short as the door to the car opened, and two very unwelcome Slytherin Prefects came in.

Pansy Parkinson was laughing a high laugh, probably because Malfoy had told an unfunny joke. Malfoy looked disgusted to be next to Pansy.

"Weasel. Mudblood," he said in greeting. He turned to Harry. "What are _you_ doing in here, Potter? Aren't you supposed to be with Weaselette, your little girlfriend?"

"Why are you talking to me like that Malfoy? I might decide to take five points off Slytherin for insubordination," Harry said, smirking. Ron snickered.

"What are you…" Malfoy said, trailing off when he saw Harry's badge. Trying to hide his surprise, he sneered and said, "Dumbledore's favorite wonder boy becomes Head Boy. How very predictable."

"Malfoy's son is an ugly idiot," Harry said. "How _very _predictable."

A pink tinge appeared on Malfoy's face. He, however, flung himself on a seat across the room from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The rest of the Prefects filed in. Harry gazed around the room for the Head Girl badge. He couldn't find it. The Head Girl had not yet arrived. Harry took it to be a sign that he would be constantly annoyed for the year.

The train started to move, and the Head Girl still wasn't there.

"Right then," Harry said. "I guess we'll start the meeting." At those words, a scroll appeared on the table in front of him. Harry unrolled it, and found that it was a list of discussion points to make.

"Erm… detentions must be filed properly, or the detention is not valid…" Harry said. "They changed the forms. They're now purple."

The door slammed open, and the Head Girl stood panting in the doorway. It was Padma Patil. Harry was annoyed. "You're late," he said.

Padma looked up. "I thought you could handle the meeting just fine," she said coolly. "Do you need me to just read a few lines?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but ignored her words, which were a direct insult to non-Ravenclaws.

"Next, because of the return of Voldemort," a few of the Prefects flinched, "all students need to be in their Common Rooms by 9:30. Prefects will patrol the halls, and the Head Boy and Girl will take attendance. I'm doing Gryffindor and Slytherin, Padma's doing Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"So, pretty much the same thing as last year," Malfoy said, sneering. "You would know that, Potter, if you had been a Prefect, like _us_."

Harry, to Malfoy's surprise, grinned. "Five points off Slytherin for insubordination, Malfoy, I warned you." The non-Slytherin prefects grinned. Malfoy looked livid, but stayed quiet.

"I think that's it," Harry said. "We can all go now." He, Ron, and Hermione left for their normal compartment. Suddenly, Harry remembered one detail he had forgotten. Ginny was there. And Harry was avoiding Ginny at all costs, so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself again, and make the situation worse.

"Er… I think I'll go back to the Prefect's car…" Harry mumbled.

"No, you're not," Hermione said. "You're coming with us." She pulled Harry forcefully behind her, despite Harry's protests.

Ron opened the compartment door, and Hermione dragged Harry in. She dumped him on the seat. The seat next to Ginny, that is.

"Hey," Harry mumbled.

Ginny just gave him an icy glare. Icicle was looking nervously at the two from the seat across from them. Ron and Hermione sat down next to Icicle. Neville, who had been studying a Herbology book, looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. Luna had her head stuck behind the Quibbler, and didn't notice anything.

The compartment stayed silent until the compartment door opened again, and a sneering face showed itself.

"What now, Malfoy?" Harry said crabbily.

"Temper, Potter," Malfoy said, smirking. "Just checking on the dream team…" He stopped short. Harry followed his avid stare, and his eyes landed on Icicle. Ron seemed to have noticed as well. He glared at Malfoy.

"Well," Malfoy said. "It seems we have someone new."

Icicle looked up. Harry was surprised to see her look at Malfoy thoughtfully. Finally, she said, "I'm Isidora Cleopatra Velour."

Harry was even more surprised. Why was Icicle telling him her whole name, instead of Icicle Weasley, the nickname she had given herself?

"Velour, eh?" Malfoy said. "You shouldn't be with… people like these."

Harry knew Malfoy was taking a lot of effort to say 'people' instead of 'filth'. He smiled. Malfoy had a crush on Icicle. "Would you like to come with us?" Malfoy said.

Ron was wide-eyed. Icicle, who they had never told about Malfoy, accepted. Ron was speechless as Icicle left with Malfoy, waving back at them.

"Well…" Ron huffed. "I'm going to have to talk to her… going off with a Malfoy!"

"It's no worse than going off with a Potter," Ginny said quietly. Harry flinched. Ginny had no idea how much that comment hurt him.

"Why?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Because I found out where _he_ got his jerk streak from," Ginny said. "I thought he was different. Remus said he was. But _he's_ no different from his father at age fifteen."

"Excuse me," Harry said, standing up. He left the compartment, and sat outside on the floor. From there, he could hear the other's conversation.

"What do you mean?" Neville said. "Ginny… what's going on?"

"Nothing, Neville. Just some jerk went and… nothing."

"I think you should apologize," Luna's dreamy voice drifted out. "He looked sad to me. Maybe you misunderstood him."

"No, Luna, you misunderstood the situation. There was nothing going on between us at all."

Harry saw Luna shrug on the window opposite the compartment. "It seemed like it to me."

It was silent again in the compartment. Harry watched as the midday sun slowly started to set, turning the sky orange, and then finally, a dark blue as the moon rose. He opened the door of the compartment again.

Ron looked bored. He and Hermione were playing chess, and it seemed like Ron had already won fifty times. Hermione's face was screwed up in concentration. Luna was still reading her Quibbler, and Neville was reading his book. Harry sat down next to Neville.

Finally, after Ron's 52nd win, Hermione stretched and said, "Why don't we change into our robes now?"

Ginny picked her robes up silently and went out the door to another compartment to change. Hermione and Luna followed her wordlessly.

Neville looked at Harry and Ron. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Can't. I don't know myself, really," Ron said, shrugging. He pinned his badge onto the front of his robes.

There was a scream. "What was that?" Harry asked. The screams became louder, as more people joined in. Harry grabbed his wand, and rushed outside, Ron and Neville with him. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were already outside of their compartment.

The lights flickered off, and all Harry could see were outlines. It had suddenly become very cold in the train.

"Dementors," Harry answered his own question.

"_Lumos_," Hermione said. Harry did the same.

"Stick together. Six patronuses are better than one," Harry said.

"But I can't do a patronus, Harry," Ron said worriedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. In a crisis, Ron always went stupid. "Five, then," he said impatiently.

The sound of rattling breaths was coming closer from both sides. Harry clutched his wand tightly. What could the dementors want?

"_Keep it with you at all times, and don't lose it,_" Harry heard Dumbledore say from the recesses of his mind. Could the dementors be after the necklace?

Harry could see the hooded figures now. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he shouted, thinking of the time he got his Hogwarts letter.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Hermione shouted. Her otter bounded in the direction Harry's stag Patronus hadn't gone.

A few of the dementors slid away.

"C'mon!" Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Luna said. Her Patronus, a pixie, began to chase some of the dementors. Neville tried, but nothing came out but a silver gas. The gas whizzed around, managing to chase one dementor away.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny was on the ground, screaming. She seemed to be reliving something horrible, and was shouting a name loudly. Harry realized it was his.

A dementor reached the group. Harry felt the memories of Sirius dying, of Voldemort, of Cedric, and all the worst things come back. Slowly, the dementor reached from its cloak, towards Harry's necklace. Harry couldn't move. The dementor moved closer.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Neville shouted. A shape came out of his wand… an animal. It was a lion, mane flying from an invisible wind, fierce eyes on the dementor. The lion charged for the dementor, which fled. There were loud cracks as wizards and witches in blue Auror's robes Apparated in.

The lights came back on, and the train was warm again.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks came up to Harry and the others. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. He grinned at Neville. "Thanks."

Neville didn't hear him. He was too busy staring at the lion Patronus in awe.

"I… I did it! I made a Patronus!" Neville squeaked.

Ginny sat on the ground, chewing on a piece of chocolate an Auror had handed her. She stared at the ground.

"Bet you heard that," she said as Harry came by. "Bet you loved that I had nightmares about you getting hurt, and that you scored a point."

Harry passed by wordlessly. He didn't want to say anything back. And it wasn't anger stopping him. It was annoyance at himself for being so stupid.


	5. Professors and Pursuers

****

Chapter Five: Professors and Pursuers

Icicle and Malfoy were laughing about something. Ron was watching them, an expression of the deepest hatred on his face.

"I can't stand the nerve…" Ron said, sputtering.

"Calm down," Harry said. He, however, began his silent raging at himself again when Ginny walked by with her sixth year friends.

"Move, Potter, you're blocking an empty carriage," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Ron said in surprise.

Harry, instead of apologizing immediately for earlier that day, found his temper rising. "Aren't there other carriages besides the one my arrogant butt was touching, or is is just because you love me so much that you just want anything that I touched?" he spat sarcastically.

"Harry!" Ron said.

"Move," Ginny said in a dangerous voice.

"Suit yourself. Hope you like stroking the side of the carriage where I touched it, _Virginia_," Harry retorted. He surprised even himself. He had never called Ginny by her full name. No one ever did.

"Screw you, Potter," Ginny said.

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "I look forward to it," he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing? You're just making her hate you more!" Ron said.

"Do you seriously think I care? She started it," Harry said. Inside, however, the anger was subsiding, and he wanted to apologize again.

Hermione rushed over. "Did you apologize?" she asked.

"No. He acted like a great prat, and said he looked forward to… never mind," Ron said.

"Look, she started it, she wants to hate me, let her hate me," Harry said before climbing into a carriage. It was starting to drizzle outside. The rain reflected Harry's mood.

Ron and Hermione climbed in after him. "I thought you didn't want to hate her, or for her to hate you," Hermione said softly. Harry didn't answer. Instead, he reached over her and Ron, and slammed the door shut.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Did you hear me?"

"'Course I did," Harry said jerkily, tearing a Chocolate Frog box in half. "I have ears." He tore it in half again.

Hermione didn't say anything else. A roll of thunder sounded. It reflected Harry's mood as well.

"Er… so… anyone want a Chocolate Frog?" Ron asked, holding one up. He waved it under Harry's nose. "You know you want it…"

Harry looked at him.

Ron faltered. "So… you don't want it. All right." He opened the box, and broke the chocolate in half, taking a bite out of one of the halves. "Mmmm…chocolatey… sure you don't want some?" He held the other half out to Harry.

Harry stared at him some more.

Ron dropped his hand. "Look, I'm just trying to cheer you up. She'll come around, you'll see. Hermione? Want it?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said curtly, looking at the half a frog in disgust. "I'm on a diet, thanks."

"A diet, Mione dearest? You don't need one," Ron said. Hermione glared at him. Ron sighed. "I see my efforts are not wanted here," he said mock dramatically. He started to sing.

"_I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me. My troubles have all gone home, there's no one to right meeeee… but ya gotta have friends…_"

No one said anything. Hermione glared at Ron, who didn't notice. "Ah, I see you like my singing skills!" Ron said. "_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you…_" he began to feel Hermione. "_That is how I know you, go on…_er… _Near, far, where ever you are…_" his voice cracked on the 'ever'.

Harry let out a snort of laughter. Ron grinned. "Ah, see? I can cheer you up! Yeah… Ron Weasley, amazing comedian!"

Hermione let out a giggle. "Amazing comedian, Ronald Weasley?"

Ron puffed himself up. "How dare you insult the great Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione poked him, and he deflated. "Damn," he muttered. "You deflated me!"

The word deflated reminded Harry of Ginny again, and he fell silent. However, the carriage was slowing down, and the three got out of their carriage.

"Hey, Harry!" a voice called.

Harry turned. Padma was waiting with Parvati. "We have to knock on the door, and you're closer."

Harry shrugged. "All right." He knocked loudly on the door three times. It opened, and McGonagall stepped aside to let the students in.

"It's freezing out there!" Hermione commented as they stepped into the warm entrance hall. The students filed in, shivering, and then walked into the Great Hall. Harry immediately looked to see who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the seat was empty.

However, Viktor Krum was sitting next to Professor Snape. "Ron, look!" Hermione said. "Viktor's here!"

Ron's grin turned sour. "_Vicky_'s here?" he asked disbelievingly.

Viktor was talking to Professor Flitwick on his other side. He looked up, and waved. Hermione and Harry waved back, but Ron just glared.

He stood in the middle of the aisle, glaring, until Hermione pulled on the back of his robes, making him fall backwards onto a bench at the Gryffindor table with a thump.

The other students settled down into their seats. "I'm hungry!" Ron whined. "Why can't the boats go faster?"

As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and Hagrid marched in, a line of scared-looking first years behind him. McGonagall was bringing out the patched Sorting Hat and the stool. She set it down, and the hall quieted. The hat began to sing.

'Twas a long time since I was made,

A thousand years or so,

I've sorted them all,

It's been no ball.

The famous,

The rich,

The handsome,

The cumbersome.

The Hufflepuffs:

Loyal and true,

The Ravenclaws:

Clever, with everything to do.

The Gryffindors:

Brave and reckless,

The Slytherins:

Cunning and pitiless.

So put me on,

I'll sort you into the house which you belong,

Quick as a tap,

For I'm a quick-witted cap!

The hall burst into applause as the song was finished. McGonagall unrolled a scroll, and called, "Amber, Reginald!"

A small boy with a pale face and pale blond hair who looked a lot like Malfoy swaggered up to the hat. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Shame, first person sorted is a Slytherin," Ron said.

Harry could see Malfoy telling Goyle something. He could see the words "my cousin" being said. "_No wonder they look so alike_," Harry thought.

Reginald Amber smirked, and walked over to Malfoy, who moved over. Harry was groaning inwardly. If he had to be Head Boy over two Malfoys…

Jenna Zirkira was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Dumbledore stood up. The hall instantly was quiet. "Let's eat!"

Everyone cheered. The food magically appeared on the plates, and Ron began to stuff himself silly. When the students were finished, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Welcome to another year," Dumbledore said. Harry thought he sounded a bit more tired than usual. "Well… this year… we start off with some sad news. About a month ago, fourteen students were killed. Let us remember them." Everyone raised their glasses. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "And now for some happier news."

"What?" Hermione said disbelievingly. "That's all? But… that's not like Dumbledore!" Harry agreed. Dumbledore, however, went on.

"This year, we are happy to introduce Mr. Viktor Krum, who will be interning under Professor Snape. We hope that when Professor Snape leaves us, he will become the new Potions Master."

A loud burst of applause burst out. Most of the louder clappers were crazed girls. Ron sat sullenly in his seat.

"We are also happy to mention that we have a new student joining us for her last year of school. Please welcome Isidora Velour, who will be filling in the empty spot in Slytherin." The hall was silent as Icicle went to sit next to Malfoy.

Ron's face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Slytherin?" he said. "I'll have to warn her about Malfoy…"

Dumbledore looked at the table. "Well, it seems our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not here yet. Anyhow, you will meet her soon enough, and most of you know her…"

"Shoot me if it's Umbridge," Ron muttered.

"Will do," Hermione said cheerfully.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Harry said, still miffed about having to go to school with two Malfoys.

"_I_ know who the teacher is. Viktor told me," Hermione said.

Ron turned red, and scowled. "Vicky told you?"

Harry ignored him. "Who is it?"

Hermione smiled. "Not telling…"

"Please?" Ron pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."

All attention turned back to Dumbledore. "And now…" he started. The students waited for his call. It didn't come. Instead, Dumbledore turned bright green, and disappeared under the table. Chaos erupted.

"What's happening?" Hermione said worriedly.

McGonagall rushed up. "All students to their dormitories. Now!"

The students proceeded to the doors. "Hey, you… yeah, you, shorty, let's go!" Ron shouted, beckoning to a first year girl.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "This way, Gryffindor first years!"

The eight scared-looking first years made their way through the crowds to Hermione.

"Come on," Hermione said as she led them through the corridors, Ron and Harry behind the group.

It was not until they reached the Portrait Hole when Harry realized he had forgotten something. A large crowd was standing in front of the portrait hole, waiting.

"Erm… Hermione… what's the password?" second year Mark Evans asked. Mark was a very distant relative of Harry's, from his mother's side. It was something like third cousin, twice removed.

"Harry, what's the password?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.

"Crap," was all Harry said.

"Crap?" Ron said, snickering.

"No, I meant, crap, I forgot to ask," Harry said. He slapped himself on the forehead. "The other houses probably don't know either. Wait here."

He sprinted off down the hall, almost breaking a leg when he tripped on a step. The professors were all in the entrance hall, and Dumbledore was leaning out the door, breathing in fresh air.

Harry, however, sprinted towards McGonagall. "Professor?" he gasped.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Er…we…we…f-forgot to ask for the passwords," Harry said, turning red.

McGonagall sighed. "Here, Mr. Potter. Make sure you burn the sheet after you tell the Prefects." She handed him a sheet of parchment with the passwords to the dormitories and Prefects bathrooms.

Harry looked at it. He wasn't surprised to see that Slytherin's password was Parseltongue. Gryffindor's new password was _Alohomora_. Harry grinned. _So_ secret.

Dumbledore backed up, and a cloaked figure came in. Dumbledore smiled. "I see you have arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," the person said. The voice was familiar to Harry. "My friends were trying to get me a new boyfriend. Since I haven't had one since sixth year." She giggled.

"_Oh, no_," Harry thought. "_We've got a giggly teacher_."

The teacher removed her hood. "Crap," Harry said under his breath again. He was in need of a punching bag.

"What?" Malfoy said sourly, standing at the head of a large crowd of Slytherins. Icicle was watching him, a strange look in her eyes.

"I think you need the password," Harry said coolly. "Or are you so smart that you can figure it out on your own?" he added sarcastically.

"I don't need it from you, Potter," Malfoy spat.

"Suit yourself," Harry said, turning away. "I'll be back in an hour to check that everyone's in the dormitories. If not, well, it'll be fifty-six points of Slytherin, one for each student."

Harry started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Malfoy called. Harry turned, a sardonic smile on his face. Malfoy seemed to be struggling with himself. "Give me the password," he finally said.

"Parseltongue," Harry said.

"I knew that," Malfoy said sourly. Harry chose to ignore him. Annoying Malfoy had calmed him a bit from the shock.

Another person, however, didn't ignore Malfoy's incredibly stupid comeback. There was a soft giggle from the Slytherin crowd. Both Harry and Malfoy's heads snapped in the culprit's detention.

"Zabini," Malfoy said breathlessly. Icicle scowled.

Blaise Zabini, a bewitching seventh year girl with (Harry wondered why) dark red hair and violet eyes. She was probably the only decent looking Slytherin girl before Icicle came. Her personality, however, revealed that she believed boys were her toys. None could escape her if she tried. Not even Draco Malfoy, champion "no-emotion".

If it had been any other girl, perhaps with the exception of Icicle, Harry knew Malfoy would have given them detention, and perhaps cursed them. It was Blaise, however, and Malfoy stood still as a statue, staring.

Everyone turned as someone ran down the dungeon corridor, panting. Padma Patil revealed herself as she rounded the corner.

"You…have…passwords?" she asked breathlessly.

"Here," Harry said, handing her the paper. He could sense the number of Slytherin eyes following the coveted password sheet hungrily. "You do Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Padma nodded, and strode quickly away. Everyone's heads snapped immediately back to Blaise and Draco.

Before anyone could say anything, Icicle broke in. "He's mine, Zambini," she said coldly.

Malfoy said nothing. Blaise raised one heavily penciled eyebrow. "Really, Velour? Is that right? Draco, are you hers?"

Malfoy gulped. Harry rolled his eyes. "Ahem," he said. Everyone looked at him.

"What, Potter?" Blaise said. Malfoy was still speechless.

"Can we argue later? I need to take attendance," Harry said.

"We'll fight when we want," Blaise challenged.

"Look, it's not like I bring my arguments…" Harry started.

"POTTER!" an extremely angry-sounding female voice screamed. Harry cringed, then got extremely annoyed. This was making him look extremely stupid.

Ginny Weasley stormed towards the group of people. Harry noticed her hair was emerald green, and something was written in black on it, which Harry couldn't read.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" she screamed.

"This isn't the best time to argue," Harry gritted. Malfoy was beginning to smirk.

"YES IT IS! YOU DID SOMETHING…I KNOW IT!" Ginny said.

"Oh, just because I so-called cheated on you, that means everything that goes wrong is my fault?" Harry said, his anger getting to him.

Malfoy's smirk grew into a wide, Fred and George-like grin.

"I KNOW YOU DID!" Ginny repeated.

Harry then let out a string of curse words that, if his mother were alive, she would have screamed and beat him with a broomstick.

Malfoy's grin, if possible, became wider.

Icicle cut in gently. "Ginny, it might have been one of Fred and…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING! YOU WERE THE ONE KISSING HIM!" Ginny screeched.

Icicle blushed, and Harry stared determinedly at the ceiling.

This angered Ginny more. She started towards Icicle. Harry quickly grasped the back of her robes. "So you do like her!" Ginny seethed.

"No," Harry said calmly.

"Then why are you holding me back? This is not your concern."

"Detention, Miss Weasley," Harry said as coolly as Snape.

Ginny seemed to calm down. She suddenly looked shocked. She blushed, and left quickly. Harry watched her go.

"Thanks," Icicle said softly.

"Ron wants to see you," Harry said.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't there when Harry got to the Great Hall the next morning. Harry was glad. He had a few more moments before he had to face _her_ again.

"Good morning," Hermione said as Harry put his bag down on the floor. "How was your night?"

"Too silent," Harry groaned. The Head Boy room had been devoid of any snores.

"I see," Hermione said lightly. "Ron's talking to Icicle right now."

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. Ron was red faced. Icicle did not seem to be taking the warning too well. Her pale cheeks were flushed, and her dark eyes were flashing dangerously. Harry shook his head, and faced his eggs again. He didn't feel like eating.

Ron stormed over to the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, practically radiating heat. "I. Told. Her," he said jerkily, ripping a piece of bacon violently. "Wouldn't. Listen." Harry decided not to comment.

Hermione reached eagerly for the seventh year schedules when McGonagall handed them out. She quickly passed them to Harry and Ron, then scanned hers excitedly. She looked a bit put out.

Harry looked at his, and groaned.

"What?" Ron said, looking at his. "You know who our new teacher is?"

Harry gagged in response.

"Ah," Ron said. "So it's Umbridge?"

"Worse," Harry moaned.

"Harry, get a grip on yourself. No one's worse than that cow," Hermione said.

Sighing, Harry looked back at his schedule. He had N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts after N.E.W.T. potions. Possibly the worst combination in the history of Hogwarts. Herbology, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy (in which everyone received an O because of the situation), and Transfiguration were all on the following days. Harry was glad he had dropped Divination and History of Magic.

Ron glanced at the time. "You two are about to be late for Snape!" he said.

"Who said we don't get Krum?" Harry said.

Ron had a smug look on his face. "Because Snape's the only one who teaches N.E.W.T. level."

Hermione was in all N.E.W.T. classes. Harry, who had surprised even himself, was in the same ones as Hermione, besides Arithmancy. He, of course, had dropped Divination and History of Magic. Ron, on the other hand, had the same classes with Harry except for Potions, which he took on O.W.L. level with those who didn't make N.E.W.T. level. He would have gladly dropped it if there wasn't the rule that made him take Potions.

Harry sighed, and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Quickly, they made their way to the dungeons. Snape wasn't in yet, which was a relief. Harry and Hermione sat down in the back of the room, and waited.

The rest of the class walked in. A giggling Icicle came in with Malfoy, Blaise Zabini trailing behind with a half-smile on her face. Padma Patil came in with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. She nodded in greeting. Michael Corner came in with his newest love interest, Susan Bones. Susan's friend Hannah and Zachariah Smith walked in, followed by Neville. The whole school had been surprised when Neville had gotten into N.E.W.T. potions.

A few seconds after Neville had settled himself on the other side of Harry, Snape barged out of his office, probably annoyed that he was yet again teaching.

He glared around at the entire class, and then said jerkily, "Assignment on board. Easier version of Polyjuice Potion. We will be testing it at end of class. Go."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. It was probably the first time Snape hadn't made a snide comment in the first five minutes of class. "Wonder what's wrong with him," Harry muttered as he gathered the already prepared lacewings.

Hermione was looking annoyed, however. "And to think… there was an easier version all along!" she hissed.

She was talking about their second year, of course.

Harry shrugged and began to slice up the boomslang skin. Hermione glared at him. "Just because _you_ didn't make the potion…" she said. She looked extremely angry. Strangely angry.

It was too strange, actually. Hermione never acted like that with Harry, only Ron at times. Even then, she didn't complain like this. Suddenly, she turned away.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she announced.

Malfoy smirked. "Nice to know that, Granger," he said.

_What is up with her_? Harry thought. Hermione stalked out of the classroom. Harry and Neville shrugged at each other, and began piling ingredients into their cauldrons. Hermione returned less than a minute later, breathing heavily.

"Shhh!" she said, pointing at Snape. Harry thought this was very strange. Why was she telling him to be quiet about her coming back?

"That didn't take so long," Neville commented.

Hermione looked confused. "What?" she said.

"Your trip to the bathroom, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione looked even more confused. Her brow furrowed. "But… I didn't go to the bathroom. I woke up late today… that's why I'm late for class… oh, I do hope Snape didn't notice…"

"_What_?" Harry and Neville said at the same time. "Slept in?" Harry said. "Hermione, you were with us the whole time… you just announced you were going to the bathroom…"

"The bathroom?" Hermione said. She opened her mouth to add more, but was cut off by Snape. He was looking a lot happier.

"Your potions should be ready. You will get with a partner, and test each other's potions." His eyes lingered nastily on Neville, who was squirming. His potion was a sort of transparent green instead of clear like everyone else's.

Harry moved towards Hermione. Snape sneered. "I will choose your partners," he added in a cheerful (for him) voice. Harry slumped back in his seat. Snape began to call off names. "Velour, Granger," he said. Icicle and Hermione looked a little happy with this. Hermione moved quickly to Icicle.

"Zabini, Smith." Blaise, looking murderous that she had been paired with an extremely annoying Hufflepuff, stormed over to Smith.

"Corner, Patil." Padma made her way to Michael.

"Bones, Abbott." Susan walked over to Hannah, who was sitting close to Michael.

"Boot, Goldstein, and Longbottom," Snape sneered. Harry knew what was coming next. "Ah yes, and of course, Malfoy and Potter." Scowling, Malfoy moved to Harry's table. Neville scrambled over to Terry and Anthony.

Snape handed each of them scissors, and told them to cut a hair off. Harry was glad. If he had told them to clip each other's hair, he and Malfoy would end up stabbing each other.

They added their hairs to the potions. Malfoy's potion, which had Malfoy's hair in it, turned green. Harry eyed it with distaste. However, Malfoy was staring at Harry's potion, which was slowly turning black from its original scarlet red.

"Just drink it," Harry said. He plugged his nose, and drank it. It was lucky that he and Malfoy were the same size and height. Smith had become a girl, and was looking peculiar. Harry turned, and found himself staring at a mirror image. The mirror image smirked. Harry didn't like the effect.

"Bet you love being me, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, Harry's voice coming out. Harry thought it sounded incredibly messed up.

"Yeah, right," Harry said.

Malfoy looked at his mirror image. Harry disliked the look of evil calculation that appear on _his_ face. "Hmm…" Malfoy drawled with Harry's voice. "The look of stupidity doesn't suit me."

Harry snapped. "And the evil git look doesn't suit mine," he snarled. Malfoy's voice, uncharacteristically angry, came out of his mouth.

Snape cleared his throat. He seemed to be enjoying the effect of the potion. Smirking, he said, "You may go to lunch."

Malfoy's and Harry's jaws dropped. "P-professor… I have to go as _him_?" Malfoy said incredulously.

Snape's smirk grew more pronounced. "Mr. Potter, five points off Gryffindor for talking back."

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink as Harry turned red in anger. He saw his own mouth form a smirk as Malfoy began to see the silver lining. Annoyed, he made his way to Hermione, who was looking scandalized. At least she, as Icicle, looked normal. Icicle strolled over to her fellow Slytherins. Or Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Hermione giggled as she saw the look on Malfoy's (or Harry's in this case) face as he realized he would have to walk with a Hufflepuff look-alike. Blaise said something, and he seemed to relax.

Terry Boot made his way to Harry and Hermione. It wasn't until Harry saw the Gryffindor crest on Terry's robes when he realized it was Neville.

Terry's face was sympathetic. "Oh… you two are Slytherins."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Let's go. Hopefully Ron's not so stupid as to try to beat me up as soon as he sees me." This earned him a glare from Hermione, but he stalked out of the dungeons. Hermione caught up with him.

"Anyway, I wasn't there, Harry," she said, continuing their previous conversation.

"But…" Harry was cut off when Colin and Ginny came by, Colin complaining loudly about how Sprout had given him a week's worth of detention just because he was late.

"She's in a bad mood," Colin said. "Oh, hello, Terry," he said to Neville. "What are you doing walking with Slytherins?"

If Colin was angry looking, Ginny was calculative. She was looking at Harry shrewdly. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, exasperated. "Just pretend," Hermione mouthed. Harry nodded. It would be easier to pretend than to explain.

"Shut up, Creevey," Harry said, wincing inwardly. To make it more believable, he added, "You filthy little Mudblood." He shivered. Colin didn't notice. He was too busy turning red. Suddenly, he punched Harry in the stomach. Harry didn't punch back. Instead, he found himself being kissed violently by Ginny. Quickly, he pulled back, his jaw dropping in surprise. It was suddenly silent in the corridor. Harry saw himself, Hermione, and Zacharias stop short and gape at the scene. Colin was looking dumbfounded. Hermione, who looked like Icicle, made Icicle's face uncommonly surprised.

It was when Harry was looking at Hermione when he noticed her black, straight hair was slowly turning brown and bushy once more. It stopped, and Hermione was left with her own hair and Icicle's face and body. The way she was looking at Harry, he knew he had changed a little as well. Quickly, he looked at his reflection in the window. A black-haired Malfoy with green eyes was looking back at him.

Malfoy looked like Harry with light brown, straight hair and gray eyes. Icicle found herself with her sleek black hair again. Ginny slowly backed away as Neville's hair turned back to straw yellow from Terry's black.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment. "Oy! Hermione!" Ron's voice called as he came up behind them. "Blimey, Ginny, what are you doing staring at Harry like that?"

"I-It's mild Polyjuice Potion, Ginny," Hermione stuttered. "We did it in Potions. It works for fifteen minutes, and then fades away over ten minutes."

Neither Ginny nor Harry were paying attention. Harry was the one to break the silence. "She fell," he announced. He turned quickly and strode quickly in the direction of the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron following silently.

Harry was fuming inwardly. He now hated Ginny totally. She wanted Malfoy! The evil git himself! Hermione looked worried as her pale face became darker, a few freckles spreading across the bridge of her nose.

Ron was looking nervously back and forth between his temporarily mute sister and raging best friend. "Er… Harry?" he said tentatively.

"What?" Harry snapped. He pushed the door of the Great Hall open with a bit more force than was needed.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said. Harry knew she and Ron were exchanging glances. Huffily, Harry blew his way to the Gryffindor table, where he plopped down on the bench and continued to glare into space. Some of the younger students were looking at the N.E.W.T. potions class curiously. Harry knew he looked like a cross between himself and Malfoy.

The students had dispersed from the scene. Harry noticed Malfoy, smirking, sit at the Slytherin table. Ginny didn't come in until later, led by Colin and Luna and looking lost. Harry unconsciously stabbed his pie with a knife. It was only when the plate broke in half did he notice.

To both Harry's and Ginny's (dis)pleasure, Colin led Ginny to the last remaining seats near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hello," Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Ow!" Ron said. "Hello," he added half-heartedly, glancing at Ginny.

A moment later, Harry felt a jab in the stomach as Hermione elbowed him. "Excuse me," he said coldly, sweeping off the bench and out of the Great Hall.

He didn't watch where he was going. On his way back to the Common Room, he crashed into someone. It was Viktor Krum.

"Hello, Harry," Viktor greeted. Harry knew he had turned back into himself.

"Hello," Harry said half-heartedly. "What are you doing with a jar of boomslang skin?"

Viktor looked at the jar. "Oh, it's for a potion. The sixth year O.W.L. levels class vill be using it," he explained. "Is there anything vrong?"

"'S nothing," Harry mumbled, pushing past Viktor.

"Okay," Viktor said cheerfully. "Haff a nice day!" He walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Harry wandered aimlessly around the school. There wasn't much anger left. It had been replaced with a sort of sadness that Ginny would choose Malfoy over anyone else. As he passed Myrtle's bathroom, he heard her usual moaning, and decided to visit her.

"Hey, Myrtle," he said glumly as he opened the door.

Myrtle turned quickly. Her face softened when she saw Harry. "Hello," she said, giggling. "You haven't been around lately."

"Erm… yeah," Harry said uncomfortably. "So… how has it been?"

Myrtle didn't answer. "Quick! Hide! Someone's coming!" she hissed, pushing Harry into a stall near the back. It was barely ten seconds before the door opened, and someone burst in. There was a kind of snuffling sound. Harry realized it was the sound of crying.

"Who are you?" he heard Myrtle say sourly. The girl didn't answer. "Fine," Myrtle snapped. "Don't answer. No one ever pays attention to me!"

"No! Please don't go…" Harry heard the girl say. Was it _Icicle_?

Harry heard a faint whistling as Myrtle swooshed around. "No one ever told me to stay!" she said in an awed, happy tone.

"My- my name's Isidora. Isidora Velour," Icicle said.

"Velour?" Myrtle said. "My name is Myrtle Haversham. I was the last one."

Harry was surprised. Myrtle had become… friendly.

"Really?" Icicle said. "Glad to meet you."

"I haven't had a friend in such a while!" Myrtle said. "My last one… Annie… she was taken by a _boy_ in what was supposed to be my seventh year," she spat.

Harry accidentally hit the paper dispenser with his elbow at this. He heard a swish as Icicle turned suspiciously.

"What was that?" she said.

"Nothing… sometimes the pipes clunk," Myrtle said nervously. Harry braced himself. There were footsteps as Icicle came to the stall and opened it.

"Harry!" she said in surprise. Harry could see that her face was tear-stained and blotchy.

"Hello," he said nervously, straightening his robes.

"What are you doing here? Oh!" Icicle said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Same reason, actually. Draco… he… dumped me after one day," Icicle said with forced calm. "He's after _Ginny_ now," she added venomously.

"Really?" Harry said dully.

Icicle was biting her lip, as if wondering whether to ask something or not. Finally, she said, whispering, "You still like her, don't you?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Do you?" Icicle repeated.

"I-I don't know," Harry said. "Sometimes, I hate her. Other times, like now, I'm not so sure." He sighed. "It would be easier if we were still friends like before."

Icicle sat down next to Harry on the floor. "Look… Ginny's probably the most stubborn person in the world. And you're the second most stubborn," she added. Harry remained silent. "She's hurt from yesterday, and she doesn't know what to do. So her mind made up a crush on Draco. Both of you are acting extremely stupid, you know." She looked sad, but a moment later, Harry was sure he had imagined the glimmer of tears.

"You're wrong," he said finally. "We hate each other, and that's final."

Icicle looked angry. "Look!" she blurt out. "It's a wrench, telling you that you love Ginny and not me! It's like Hermione loving Ron, but telling him to go out with Blaise, or someone!" Suddenly, her jaw dropped in horror.

Harry was staring at her. Icicle wasn't perfect. She looked a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange, who was beautiful, but it scared him a bit. She was also very hot-tempered, forward, and a little vain. But Harry was seeing her with respect for the first time since he had met her.

"Sorry about that," he said.

Icicle grinned. "It's okay. I guess you know how I feel right now. I mean, I love Draco, but you're still in there."

Harry grinned. "How can you love Malfoy?" he said.

"Well, you have to admit… he is…"

"Don't say it!" Harry said.

"Fine," Icicle pouted. A very Slytherin grin appeared on her face. "I have an idea to get them back without going down on our knees. We're stubborn, they're stubborn…"

"This had better not be too Slytherin," Harry said.

Icicle sighed. "Gryffindors! All right, I'll admit it, it's Slytherin, but do you really want to go in front of the whole school and apologize?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Good," Icicle said. "Then we make them jealous."

"How?" Harry asked.

"We pretend to date each other, of course," Icicle said.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Well, all right," he said grudgingly. "But this is totally unlike me…"

"Must be that my idiot cousin isn't around you," Icicle said. "You know, I heard your dad did plenty of this kind of thing to win your mum…" she teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know," he said.

"This feels so weird," Harry said as he and Icicle walked hand in hand down the corridor. "I mean, I don't really like you that way… no offense…"

"I guess," Icicle said, shrugging. Many of the girls were looking daggers at her. "Geez, Potter, never knew you had a huge fan club."

"Yeah," Harry said glumly. "It's annoying, really."

"I can't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts! It was my favorite subject!" Icicle said.

"We're going there," Harry pointed out.

"I guess… I heard no teacher lasted for more than a year at a time, ever since the 1820's."

"Hmm," Harry said.

"I wonder if this teacher's any good?"

"Hmmm."

"Oh, I can't wait! Just ten minutes!"

Dreading the moment he and Icicle would arrive outside the classroom, where everyone would be waiting, Harry bravely plowed forward.

"Hello," Icicle said cheerfully to Ron, who was gaping.

Harry looked around, pretending to be interested in the wooden door. Ron regained his voice, and said, "But what about Ginny?"

"What about her?" Malfoy said from behind. Harry wondered why he took Defense Against the Dark Arts. He smirked as he saw Harry and Icicle. Harry fought the heat coming into his face. "You'd be proud, Weasel, I asked her out at lunch."

Ron turned red. Malfoy went on. "Now your family will finally have some money."

The door opened before Ron launched himself at Malfoy. Ron lost interest in the Slytherin, and began to peer over Harry's shoulder. A figure in blue was standing, greeting the surprised students.

Harry groaned. "Wait, who is it?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. His jaw dropped. "Bugger..." he said disbelievingly.

"Hello, Harry," Cho said.

"You know her?" Icicle said.

Harry nodded. Quickly, he sat down near the back of the room. He and Cho weren't exactly friends. After their break-up, Cho had hated him. Michael Corner had lasted a month, and after that, Cho hadn't dated. Harry thought he had been rid of Cho for good when she left the previous year.

Cho went up to the front of the room. Harry and Michael looked at each other sympathetically as their ex-girlfriend pulled out diagrams. Hermione and Ron were looking uncomfortable, and Icicle was looking at Cho with a form of hatred in her eyes.

"Er, good afternoon, Cho," Hermione said bravely.

Cho looked at Hermione with intense loathing. Harry thought her heard her say, "dear Hermione". "It's Professor Chang to you, Granger," she said, loathing seeping into her voice.

"Professor Chang," Harry said mockingly. "I don't agree with your tone. After all, we're _only_ a year younger than you."

Cho stared at Harry, fire in her obsidian black eyes. She turned and began to take attendance. Michael was trying to hide behind a large pile of his and Terry's books. Padma Patil was gossiping with Parvati. Draco Malfoy sat by himself, sneering as usual.

"Pothead, Harry," Cho said, smirking.

Harry responded by calling her a name that Hermione responded to by saying "Harry!"

Cho's eyes narrowed, but she went on. When she came to "Velour, Isidora," she smirked, and said, "I'll warn you, he'll talk about other girls while he's with you… he's that stupid."

Isidora raised one arched eyebrow. "Really? I'll keep an eye on him then," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Cho finished taking the attendance, and walked over to her diagrams. "Today, you will learn the basic fundamentals of the Patronus. Does everyone know what fundamentals mean?" she said, eyes on Harry. The students exchanged looks. Cho went on. "In order to make a Patronus, you must have will-power, magical power, a happy thought, and the ability to say _Expecto Patronum_." She looked smug. "Repeat. Ex-pek-toe Puh-trone-um."

The class repeated the incantation half-heartedly.

"We already learned it!" Michael burst out. "Harry taught us!"

"So, why don't you show us, Corner?" Cho said, annoyed that someone had interrupted.

Michael rolled his sleeves up, and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

His Patronus, an eagle, flew out of his wand.

Cho's eyes narrowed. "Ten points off Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Why?" Ron said as the class exploded in whispers. Harry didn't answer.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," he said.

Cho just glared at him.


	6. Very Old Books and Whodunits

****

Chapter Six: Very Old Books and Whodunits

Malfoy looked pleased that Cho was their new teacher. When he told Ginny the news outside the Great Hall before dinner, she grinned and kissed him. Colin and Luna, who were with Ginny, looked revolted.

Ron turned red. "I'm going to kill him!" he growled. It took both Harry and Hermione to hold him back.

Unfortunately, Malfoy had heard him. "Watch it, Weasel King, you just might get caught and put on trial for that." He smirked. "Threatening is something a Prefect shouldn't do."

"Do you think I care?" Ron seethed.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said, looking in admiration at her boyfriend.

"Ginny?" Ron said in surprise.

Ginny looked at him. "I'm sixteen, Ron. I can take care of myself, thanks. I don't need you fawning all over my life. I don't need you. I wish you would leave." She faltered, but went on. "And… I don't need you to find me a boyfriend either. Mine is just fine."

She breezed off, pulling Malfoy with her. Ron turned red in anger, then paled to a chalk white. "She didn't mean that. Harry, tell me she didn't mean that," he said in a pleading voice as Malfoy turned to smirk one last time before going through the double doors. Icicle sighed.

"She really likes him," Icicle said.

"But who knows about Malfoy?" Hermione added. "He's such a cheating ferret, we don't know…"

"Hey!" Icicle said, turning red and looking like she was liable to slap Hermione.

Hermione looked owlishly at her. "I thought you and Harry were together," she said slowly.

Icicle paled, and a blush escaped. Harry winced as she clutched his arm and said hurriedly, "Of course we're together."

"Really?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow and looking ready to laugh. She looked at Ron, who had not heard a word. Icicle seethed from behind.

"H-Hermione? Please tell me Ginny didn't mean what she said," Ron said in the same pleading tone.

"Ron…" Hermione began.

"Please, Hermione! Tell me Malfoy cursed her or something! Tell me that it was Pansy Parkinson in disguise! With Polyjuice Potion! It can't be Ginny!" Ron was going hysterical. "Please, Hermione, Ginny wouldn't say such a thing!"

"Ron… she… she really does love Malfoy," Hermione said soothingly.

"No! She can't! She can't! She's supposed to marry Harry, and then we'd all be family! Not Malfoy! Get off, Hermione!" Ron yelled, pulling away from Hermione.

"Ron…" Icicle started.

"And you!" he raged on. "You ruined their chance together! I saw it! They were about to get together, but you ruined it! I HATE YOU!" Icicle backed off, looking scared. Harry couldn't blame her. Ron looked insane. People were crowding to watch.

Ron turned to Harry. "You too! If you weren't such a…" he called Harry a name that would have made Mrs. Weasley faint on the spot, "she would be with you! Prat! Loser! Moron! Son of a b…" He went on, insulting Harry and his family.

Harry, whose temper hadn't been at its best, was turning red. His eyes flashed dangerously. Ron didn't notice. "What, Potter, what now? Getting angry? Best not swear, your Mudblood mother…"

He didn't get any farther. Both boys were tumbling on the stone floor. Harry had absolutely forgotten that it was Ron he was fighting, and not Malfoy, and was trying to mash him into a pancake. Ron seemed to be trying to strangle him, pulling on the phoenix necklace.

"Harry! Stop that!" Hermione said. "Ron! What did you think you were doing, calling his mother names?" She went on fussing, Icicle watching the fight with muted surprise.

Both boys swore so badly that a professor was bound to come. It was just their luck that McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape were on their way to dinner.

"Potter! Weasley! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape said. Harry immediately bounced up from the floor. Ron, who seemed to have lost his anger the moment the professors had come, was staring in a frightened way at his own hands, which were marked with the imprint of the phoenix.

"What happened?" McGonagall snapped at Hermione, who recoiled at being spoken to that way by her favorite teacher.

"Ron… Ron…" Hermione stuttered.

"He insulted my mother," Harry said shortly.

McGonagall sighed. "Potter, I've had have told you at least five times in the past two years to stop getting angry so easily. And Mr. Weasley, I must say you had better judgment and a sense of friendship…"

Ron looked frightened. He was gulping, as if trying not to cry. "I-I didn't insult his mother," he sobbed.

Harry's head snapped down to Ron. "Harry, Ron, my office, please," Dumbledore said, looking grim.

"Headmaster, if I may suggest," Snape said.

"Later, Severus," Dumbledore said. He nodded at Harry, who held a hand out for Ron, who hoisted himself up with it. "Miss Granger, Miss Velour, if you would go to dinner… Minerva, if you would come with me…"

Hermione and Icicle obediently walked into the Great Hall. Harry did not look at Ron the entire way to Dumbledore's office, but could sense Ron's scared looks at him. Silently, they made their way up to the stone gargoyle, to whom Dumbledore gave the password ("Canary Cream") and let them into his circular office.

Harry was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Professor Lupin already in the room. "Back so soon, Albus? I thought you were going to dinner," Mr. Weasley said. "In that case, we can give the report… Ron!" he said in surprise. "Harry!"

"Sit," McGonagall said sharply. Harry and Ron sat.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, Harry, what are you doing, looking so messy? Ron, where did you get that black eye?"

"You've been fighting, I presume? With Malfoy?" Lupin said.

"With each other," McGonagall said.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said in surprise. "But…" she started walking towards them.

"Molly," Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair. Harry looked down at the rug on the floor, as if having a staring contest with it. He didn't want to see the Weasleys' or Lupin's face. "Now, then, what happened?"

"He called my mother a Mudblood," Harry repeated tonelessly.

There was a gasp as Mrs. Weasley heard. "RONALD WEASLEY… HOW DARE YOU?"

"Now, Molly," Dumbledore said as Ron recoiled.

"Mum, I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Oh, you swore all right," Harry said heatedly, finally looking up at Ron. "You swore plenty, calling my family names…"

"But… I didn't do it, Harry… one minute, we were walking from Defense Against the Dark Arts, the next minute, you're punching me," Ron said in a high-pitched voice, gulping and breathing hard. "Harry, I didn't do anything… I'd be a hypocrite if I did…"

"RONALD WEASLEY, THAT IS AN ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE EXCUSE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Dumbledore held up a hand. She fell silent.

"Ron, you say that you remember nothing? Nothing at all between class and the Great Hall?"

"I remember… Ginny kissing Malfoy, and that's it," Ron said.

"Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Malfoy?" McGonagall repeated.

"Arthur, Minerva, I do not think it was Draco who did this," Dumbledore said.

"Did what?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I believe someone put young Mr. Weasley under the Imperius Curse. Who, I can only guess. Mr. Weasley, Minerva, if you could go down to dinner, Arthur, Molly, Remus, if you could file your report next week instead, Harry, if you would stay for a minute…"

Everyone did what Dumbledore told them. As the door snapped shut after Lupin, Harry looked across Dumbledore's desk at Dumbledore.

"Always knew he'd cause trouble," said a nasty voice on the wall. Phineas Nigellus was looking nastily at Harry.

"Phineas, please," Dumbledore said. "Harry, you have probably guessed why I kept you back…"

"Yeah, this," Harry said, pulling the necklace out. "Professor… I noticed, when Ron and I were fighting, I thought he was trying to strangle me by using the necklace, but now…"

"You think whoever was controlling him wanted the necklace?" Dumbledore finished. He sighed. "Harry, I am getting older. My wits are no longer as sharp as they once were. Nowadays, I am often tired and ill-feeling. It's only a few more years…"

"Professor?" Harry said.

"I can only guess, as I said before. Each less likely than the one before it. All I can say is to keep the necklace safe, and with you. Don't tell anyone about it." He became jovial again. "Now, Harry, how about we go down for the feast the house elves have so graciously prepared for us?" Dumbledore said, grinning.

Harry grinned back forcefully. Quickly, he made his way to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Icicle had saved him a seat.

"Ron told us what happened," Hermione said. "Or at least he told me."

"He didn't trust me, so Hermione told me," Icicle said. She snorted. "I can't even do the Imperius Curse."

"Ginny's sitting with Malfoy," Ron said glumly, turning and poking at his food. "Hermione… do you think Harry's going to… Harry!" He immediately looked anxious. "Look, mate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless as to get a curse put on me…"

"I'm not blaming you," Harry said simply. "Pass the salt, Ron."

Ron's face cracked into the largest grin Harry had ever seen.

"Quidditch Practice?" Ron said stupidly, a few days later.

"Quidditch practice, Ron, you know what Quidditch practice is, don't you?" Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Ron sighed. "I know what it means, Harry. It's just that Katie left, and we're missing a Chaser. We need a new one."

"Whatever," Harry said, turning to his toast. "At three."

"But I was planning to…" Ron said, then cleared his throat. "Never mind."

"Sneak into Hogsmeade with Hermione. I know," Harry finished.

Ron's face paled. "How did you know?"

Harry turned. "Honestly, Ron, do you think Hermione would only tell you about things like that?"

"You're not going to take points off, will you?"

Harry shook his head at his friend's stupidity. "Ron. You haven't done anything… yet. But if I find that our Keeper's missing at tryouts…" He grinned.

Ron tried to grin, but it came out as a grimace. He turned away quickly. Harry was about to ask him what was wrong when someone began to cough extremely loudly. When the coughing didn't stop, Harry turned, ready to tell whoever it was to stop coughing on purpose; it was getting annoying.

It wasn't on purpose. Dumbledore was at the teacher's table, coughing up a storm. Snape and McGonagall were on their knees trying to help him leave. The coughing grew louder as the hall grew quieter. The coughing went on, and nothing the teachers could do was helping. All of the staff present was on the floor with Dumbledore.

McGonagall was looking for someone who could watch over the students while the teachers went to the hospital wing. She, Snape, Flitwick, and Cho had to go with Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Sinistra and Trelawney were in their towers, Firenze was in Italy somewhere, gathering supplies, Binns was no use, Hagrid was in his cabin, Vector and Ganet, the Muggle Studies professor, were both busy in their rooms, and Hooch was getting the brooms ready for the first years. That left no teachers.

"Potter," McGonagall mouthed, motioning him over. Harry walked over, inwardly groaning. If he had to watch the students… "You and Patil. Gather the prefects and watch the students." Harry expelled a breath.

"Padma," Harry said. Padma came over. "We have to watch the students with the prefects." Padma motioned for all the prefects and explained the situation.

Malfoy smirked. "I guess Dumbledore's worse off than we thought."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron said.

Malfoy ignored him. "Hey, Potter, seen today's Witch Weekly?" he said, pulling a copy from Pansy Parkinson's hands.

"No, I'm not a witch," Harry said absentmindedly, glaring at a first year who had decided to fling syrup at his friend.

"You might want to look at this, then," Malfoy said, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes, then took the article. He groaned when he saw the author's name. Rita Skeeter.

****

Harry Potter: Ordinary Teenage Boy?

__

Written by correspondent Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter,

Quidditch star. Harry Potter… a normal teen

with teenage feelings? A few years ago, it was

muggle-born, charming, Hermione Granger.

Two years ago, it was enchanting Ravenclaw

"old-family" Cho Chang. Now, is Harry

involved in yet another love triangle… or

square?

Isidora Velour is a beautiful, dark haired,

elegant seventeen-year-old transfer from

Durmstrang Institute… and a Slytherin.

Ginny Weasley, a charming, red-haired, pretty

girl in Gryffindor, is the challenger.

And Draco Malfoy, a charming, elegant, handsome

(followed by half a page of compliments) _prefect_

is the other boy in the square.

Ginny Weasley is dating Draco Malfoy.

Isidora Velour is dating Harry Potter.

But does Harry want to steal both girls from

Draco? "Potter's been after Ginny for

years," Draco said protectively.

"Oh, yes, he's a very cheating, conniving boy,"

Cho Chang replied. "He would never

stop talking about other girls…"

Harry could read no further. He was turning red from embarrassment and anger. He almost didn't notice when the magazine caught on fire. Just in time, he dropped it on the ground, leaving everyone to stare in surprise.

As if on cue, a flock of owls sailed through the window. At least half of them landed in front of Harry. And at least half of those were clutching bright red envelopes. Slowly, Harry picked up the largest Howler.

A very familiar man's voice came out of the envelope. It was Cornelius Fudge, possibly the most unwelcome sight besides Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and Malfoy that Harry would ever see.

"AH, CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN, POTTER?" Fudge's voice said in a whiny, nasty tone. "THEN AGAIN, WE'VE ALWAYS EXPECTED THAT OF YOU… LYING, TRICKING, GETTING EXPELLED… IF YOUR PARENTS WERE ALIVE, THEY'D KILL THEMSELVES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Harry could listen no further. As the other Howlers went off, many of the girls screamed as their copies of Witch Weekly went up in flames. It was into this scene the professors entered.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

"My magazine went up in flames!" sobbed a third year Ravenclaw girl.

"It just lit up!" a fifth year Hufflepuff added, looking at the charred remains of her magazine.

"I-I see," McGonagall said. She turned to the Prefects. "Did you see anyone do anything?"

All of the prefects shook their heads. Harry and Padma did the same. Harry, however, had a bad feeling on who it was…

"That totally stunk!" Euan Abercrombie, a third year and one of the Gryffindor beaters, whispered.

Harry had to agree. Candidate number five for Chaser had gotten nothing past Ron. He hadn't even gone close to the goal posts. "Number six!" Harry called. The last person on the benches stood up.

The previous five had been really bad. Harry could only hope that number six would be good. If he or she wasn't… he, Euan, Natalie McDonald (fourth year Beater) and David Gordon, (fifth year Chaser) had decided on number two, who had made one past Ron out of ten. Ginny, the second Chaser, had refused to participate, and was leaning against the wall, saying that she had a stomachache. Harry thought it probably not a stomachache, but a refusal to talk to him. Strangely, he didn't care.

Number six, however, was way beyond their expectations. Harry couldn't tell who it was. All he could see was that the person was small and wiry, yet he or she still could throw the Quaffle eight out of ten times past Ron. When Ron and number six finally flew down, Ron was wearing a grin.

"Did you teach him a few tricks over the summer?" Ron said.

Harry didn't know what he was talking about until he saw who it was. Mark Evans, his neighbor and distant relation, stood grinning next to Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were afraid of flying."

"I was. Until I went to Mrs. Figg's house over the summer, and took your Firebolt to practice in the deserted field near the end of Magnolia Crescent," Mark said.

Ron let out a snort of laughter. Harry frowned. "My Firebolt?"

"Yeah," Mark said, still grinning.

Harry shook his head, then smiled. "Mrs. Figg actually let you? You actually asked?"

"Mmhmm."

"Dudley's gang didn't find you?"

"They're stalking Nicholas Waterby now, 'cause Dud's afraid of me."

Harry snorted. "Imagine that," he said wryly. "Well. I say yes to Mark, and I guess Ron agrees. Everyone else?"

"Of course!" Natalie said.

"Yeah," David said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not often where you see a second year get past Ron Weasley. No one gets past Ron." Ron blushed.

"Welcome to the team," Euan said for his answer.

Ginny didn't say anything. Harry could see the resentment in her face. She didn't want to agree with Harry.

"Er… Ginny?" Ron said.

Ginny turned to face him. "Yes," she answered finally. Mark grinned, and the team cheered.

"We'll beat those Slytherins!" Euan said.

_Stay_, Harry mouthed to Ginny, who scowled but nodded. Harry let the rest of the team leave, congratulating Mark and holding their uniforms.

"What?" Ginny snapped when the stands were empty. It was eerily silent without the rest of the team. The moon was beginning to peek out.

"What is up with you? You're taking this way too far. I know you hate me, but…" Harry faltered, but went on. "What do you think you're doing? It's like you hate everyone but Malfoy. You snap at Ron and Hermione. You yell at Colin and Luna. You seem to have an attitude problem with the other students."

"Who do you think you are to lecture me?" Ginny said in a dangerous voice. "You're acting like you're my brother. And you aren't."

Harry looked at her. "All right. Who am I? I'm Head Boy. And I'm your captain. So I could take points off the house, give you a detention, and kick you off the team."

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you."

"I could do it right now."

"I'll duel you right now."

"Go on. Just try."

"I- I'll hit you with a Bat-Bogey hex."

"Okay… why don't you?"

"I- I… You go first!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. However, giggles and someone murmuring below on the pitch interrupted him before he said anything. Both he and Ginny made their way down the stairs to see who was out on the pitch.

"You're so cute when you do that, Draco," a girl's voice said. Ginny froze.

"Malfoy's aren't cute," Malfoy's voice drawled.

"Aw. All right, so devilishly…"

A sob escaped Ginny as the moonlight revealed the two people on the pitch. Icicle and Malfoy were there, obviously kissing. Malfoy turned quickly.

"What was that?"

"C'mon," Harry whispered to Ginny as Malfoy started towards their spot. Wordlessly, Ginny followed Harry down the path to the castle. She remained silent all the way until the Common Room. However, when they got past the Fat Lady, she turned and faced Harry.

"I bet you knew that was going to happen all along," she said in between tears.

Harry didn't say anything. Truthfully, he had guessed this would have happened, but not so soon.

"Well?" Ginny said.

"I…" Harry said. "Gin…"

Furiously, Ginny turned on her heel and strode towards the girl's staircase, sweeping past Colin, who looked bewildered. Hanging his head, Harry walked up the boy's staircase until he came to the Head Boy's room. Each house dormitory had one, and it was only opened if the Head Boy was in that house.

Wishing he still lived with the other boys, Harry sat dejectedly on his trunk, opening random drawers on his wardrobe. He opened one of the drawers he had not used, and found a rectangular object in it. It was a book. Frowning, Harry pulled the book out of the drawer.

The book was tattered, yellowed, and about a thousand pages long. Harry thought it was Hogwarts, A History. He was about to stuff it back in the drawer when a picture fell out of the book. Harry opened the book, and stuffed the picture in the front cover. The book wasn't Hogwarts, A History.

Instead, written in golden letters was a long list of names and dates. Harry spotted the name Norman de Coulder at the top of the list, with the years 996-997 next to it. After that was Gregory de Jetnore with the years 997-998 next to it. Harry flipped ahead, and found his name last on a page, right below Thomas Haversham, the Head Boy the year before.

Across from that page was a handwritten page written in Old English. Harry knew Norman de Coulder had written it. As he flipped through the book, the writing grew less fancy, and pictures started to be included. Harry smiled when he saw the name Albus Dumbledore, followed by a daguerreotype with a young Dumbledore, and a page in Dumbledore's familiar loopy handwriting.

Harry read the little story Dumbledore had written about his brother Aberforth, and then resumed his flipping. He was far less pleased when he found Tom Riddle's neat writing and a small black and white picture. About thirty pages later, Harry found his father.

James Potter had neat writing, compared to Harry's messy handwriting. His picture was in color, and featured him, Sirius, Remus, and to Harry's disgust, Peter. He dwelled on the page before flipping ahead, scowling when he saw Percy's face.

The last written page had Thomas' writing on it, and was followed by one blank page. Harry looked at it.

The door to the room opened, and Ron poked his head in. "Hagrid said we need to go to his cabin… now," he said, panting. "He just sent an owl."

"It's after curfew," Harry said, looking at his watch. "I wonder…" He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He, Ron, and Hermione quickly made their way past the Fat Lady, and out of the castle.

"Ouch!" Ron said, stumbling over a rock.

"Watch it! We'll be seen!" Hermione whispered as one edge of the cloak lifted.

"We're getting too tall for this," Harry said. They finally got to Hagrid's door, and knocked urgently.

"Hagrid? Hagrid, open the door."

Hagrid opened the door. Yells and screams came out from behind him. Something shattered.

"Yer here!" he said gratefully. "Yer sister's in a righ' old state," he added to Ron. Ron gulped.

The scene that met them was chaos. Icicle sat in a corner, sobbing, while Ginny was screaming at Malfoy, who was ducking the teacups she was throwing at him.

"She found us in the… the garden," Icicle sobbed.

Ginny was screaming various profanities.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled. Everything stopped. Malfoy was standing against the wall, panting. Ginny stood watching him, a teacup in her hand. Her eyes seemed empty.

Slowly, she made her way towards the three. Suddenly, she grabbed Harry, pulled him towards her, and pushed him against the wall, kissing him and grabbing at his collar. Harry watched wide-eyed as she ran her hands along the phoenix necklace…

_The necklace_! Harry thought. He pulled away. Ginny stepped back, looking lost and scared. Ron's mouth was hanging, and Hermione was still as a statue. Icicle looked surprised, and Malfoy was frozen against the wall, having watched Ginny's attack. Hagrid was leaning against the door, his jaw dropped in shock.

Trying to regain his composure, Harry sniffed in a Percy-like manner and buttoned up the top buttons of his shirt. Ginny backed away quickly.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Hermione said softly.

"What… what happened?" Ginny said, her voice wobbling. "Why…"

"You… kissed… him," Ron said in a strangled voice, as if he were about to be sick.

"I… what?" Ginny said.

"You bloody attacked him!" Malfoy said.

"But… all I remember is… you and Icicle…" Ginny sobbed.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded. "Hagrid, why don't you bring Ginny, Malfoy, Icicle, and Ron to Dumbledore? Harry and I will clean up," she said.

Harry shot a questioning look at Hermione, but the others left.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she was under the Imperius Curse?"

"Probably. Either that, or she went mad. Do- do you think… Malfoy did it?"

Hermione didn't answer. She was looking out the window. "Did you see that?" she whispered.

"See what?"

"Something went into the Forbidden Forest."

"Probably a centaur."

"No… it was a person… in a cloak…"

"A student?"

"I don't know… maybe they're the one who put the Imperius Curse on Ginny… let's go."

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Come on."

Harry followed Hermione out of the cabin, past Fang. Fang whimpered as they left. Quietly, the two stepped into the forest, leaves crunching ominously under their feet.

An owl hooted from one of the trees, and a faint rustling was heard as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Hermione, are you sure you saw someone?" Harry said.

"Positive," she said. "Come on."

They walked on. Harry noticed they were getting close to Aragog's lair.

There was a loud rustling, and a voice called, "Who goes there?" A group of centaurs stepped out from behind the trees. "_You_!" the gray centaur said. Harry recognized him as Magnorian, the leader of the centaur herd.

"It's the boy," Bane, another centaur, said. "Not so much of a boy."

"Hello," Hermione said meekly.

"You… the one who used us," Bane said.

"Now, Bane, they are still students," Ronan said.

Bane walked up to Harry and sniffed at him. Harry pulled away. Bane's mouth twisted into a crooked smile. "This one has a female foal's scent on him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, can we just go now? We're following someone."

"That is none of our concern," Magnorian said. "This is our forest."

"But…" Ronan said.

"Do you want to end up like the traitor Firenze?" a white centaur said.

"Tonzino is right," Magnorian said. "Humans. You must leave the forest at once."

"This isn't your forest alone," Hermione argued.

"You will leave, human woman," Bane said, pointing his bow at Hermione.

"No," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry said. More of the centaurs were pointing their arrows at them now.

"Your friend is smart," Magnorian said. "Leave."

"No."

"Leave."

"No."

"You will leave."

"_No_."

"You leave us no choice." Magnorian nodded, and the centaurs moved in.

Suddenly, bright headlights flashed in their eyes as the old Ford Anglia drove into the herd, scattering them.

"What?" Hermione said in surprise.

"Come on! It's Ron's old car!" Harry said. "The one we flew into the Whomping Willow." He climbed into the driver's seat, and Hermione clambered into the seat next to him.

The car revved into action, and Harry quickly turned the steering wheel to avoid one of the centaurs.

"Do you know how to drive?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Harry gulped. "No." He swerved sharply to dodge a tree. Hermione screamed as the car bumped over a fallen trunk. Harry swore.

"Oh, _eff, eff, eff_…" Harry repeated. Hermione took no notice.

"Harry, the tree!"

Harry turned sharply. "Okay, stop," Hermione said, breathing heavily. They had made it past the centaurs.

Harry and Hermione sat for a moment, catching their breaths. "That was… exciting," Hermione exhaled.

"Yeah," Harry said. The doors of the car clicked open, and Harry and Hermione got out. The headlights flashed once, as if saying goodbye, and then the car drove away.

The forest was silent. "Where are we?" Harry said.

"I- I don't know," Hermione said. "I've never been this far into the forest."

"This place looks familiar," Harry said.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry turned. Hermione was not shaking anymore. In fact, she didn't look scared at all. Her eyes were strangely empty…

Harry gulped. "Hermione, what are you doing?"


	7. Spiders and Surprises

****

Chapter Seven: Spiders and Surprises

"Er… Hermione?" Harry repeated nervously. Hermione began to advance on Harry, the same empty look in her eyes. "Oh, no," Harry said, realizing what was wrong with Hermione.

Hermione reached out towards the necklace. Harry could see the fear behind the emptiness. "Hermione, fight it!" he said.

Slowly, Hermione reached forward jerkingly, as if she were a puppet on a string. Her hand reached forward, and dropped. Gasping, she clutched her arm. "I'm sorry, Harry… I was under the Curse, wasn't I?"

Harry nodded. "Do you know who put it on you?"

"I-I don't remember…" Hermione said. "I-I remember… oh… I don't know!" she wailed. "There-there were just a few times when I got glimpses… the forest, and the car, and that's it…"

Harry, however, had his wand out, and was listening intently to the sounds of the forest. "Shh… I think I heard something…"

"Harry, where are we?"

Harry gulped. "I've been here before…" he said again.

"You don't think Grawp's here, do you?" Hermione whispered. Grawp, Hagrid's younger brother, had been allowed to roam the forest.

"No, Grawp would make more noise. Besides, he's… er… friendly," Harry said.

Hermione let out a nervous giggle. "If picking me up and calling me Hermy at the volume of a train whistle were friendly…"

Harry jolted as the leaves around them crunched again. "Your wand. Take it out," he hissed.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered back, clutching her wand tightly.

Harry bristled as something came out onto the path. He relaxed a little when he saw it was a small snake, hissing something.

"_Gotsss to getsss away from itssss…_" it hissed.

"_From what_?" Harry hissed back. Hermione watched, eyes wide, as he hissed in Parseltongue.

The snake looked surprised that a human was speaking to it. "_Can'tssss talk. Mustsss leavesss now, humansssss! Dangerssss issss comingsssss_!" It slithered away faster than Harry had ever seen a snake move.

"What did it say?" Hermione said.

"There's danger coming," Harry said blankly. "Come…" he stopped. Standing on eight legs in front of him was a giant spider.

"Acromantulas," Hermione whispered in awe. "They're supposed to live in distant lands… I thought Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them said they were extinct… but I must be wrong…"

"No! Run!" Harry said. He turned sharply, only to find that he and Hermione were enclosed in a circle of giant spiders. "Let us go," he said calmly.

"You trespassed on our land, human," the spider in front of him said in a rough voice. "We did not ask you to come."

"Well, we were being chased by centaurs," Harry said.

"We do not mind the centaur's business," the spider said. "It is not our concern. However, you are on our lands. It is up to my grandfather to decide what happens to you."

"Your grandfather let us go before," Hermione lied. Harry turned in surprise.

"He may have changed his mind," the spider said.

"Orinak, Grandfather will not be pleased if we wake him without reason," another spider said. Harry knew that this one was female.

"Wyanag, Grandfather wishes for us to bring all trespassers…" Orinak said.

"He…" Wyanag said.

"I decide what happens. If Grandfather is not pleased, it is my fault, not yours or the rest of our siblings," Orinak said.

"You and your lies," Wyanag said. "The last time, Yvorhog was killed by Honog."

"Grandfather did not mean for that to happen." Harry looked at Hermione, who motioned that they should try to get away. Quietly, they began to edge off towards a space between two of the spiders.

"…Grandmother was not pleased last time either!" Wyanag was arguing. Harry and Hermione were close to the gap.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed as one of the spiders picked her up and slung her upside down. Harry felt himself being turned upside down, and then the spiders started to move.

"He will not be pleased," Wyanag said.

"Silence!" Orinak said. "Go!"

The spiders scuttled quickly through the forest, sounding like a group of wild horses clomping through leaves. Harry was amazed at how they had been able to keep so quiet before.

Tiny spiders were hurrying along the forest floor. The acromantulas stormed carelessly through them, until stopping in a clearing. Harry and Hermione were dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

Brushing dirt off himself, Harry got up and pointed his wand at Orinak. Hermione did the same. Orinak, however, grasped their wands with amazing speed, and threw them behind him to two of his siblings.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. A jet of red light flew from his hand, and his Orinak. Orinak didn't budge. He was simply too big.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "You can…"

"What is it?" an old rustling voice said from the shadows.

"Grandfather. We have brought trespassers," Orinak said.

"Is it Hagrid?" the voice said.

Hermione gasped, and looked at Harry, who nodded. "No," Orinak said. "Young humans."

There were loud steps as Aragog made his way up to the light. His milky white eyes roamed aimlessly as he sniffed.

"One of them has been here before," he said finally.

"I have," Harry said. "Now let us go, Aragog. They know it wasn't you who opened the Chamber… it's been killed, the bas…"

"_Do not speak its name_!" Aragog hissed loudly.

"All right. But you have to let us go."

"Why should I?" Aragog said.

"Because… because then Hagrid won't be happy," Hermione said. "We're his best friends."

Aragog laughed a mirthless laugh. "Hagrid would not kill me, human girl. He raised me. Now. The light is bothering me. Kill the boy first, then the girl, Orinak."

Orinak picked Harry up deftly, and turned him upside down, ready to smash him on something. Harry felt his necklace slip out so that it was hanging out from his shirt.

It was glowing red. Dimly, at first, but in a matter of seconds, it had become unbearingly bright. A tune was also coming from it; Harry recognized it as phoenix song.

Harry felt himself rushing down…

"Stop!" Arogog yelled. Harry stopped abruptly. He heard a chink as the tip of the phoenix hit the rock. "Let him go."

"Why, Granfather?" Orinak said, dropping Harry on the leaves. Harry scrambled up.

"He carries the necklace."

"The necklace, Grandfather?"

"It is none of your concern. It is thought to be a legend, handed down the generations. Your grandmother told it to me many years ago. And today, I have seen it. Let the humans go."

Harry and Hermione stood dumbly, shocked.

"You heard my Grandfather. Go!" Orinak said, as if he had been denied a treat. "GO!"

Their wands were thrown back at them. They caught them, and left quickly.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione said as soon as they had gotten far away.

"Don't tell anyone," Harry said.

"And what's with the necklace?" Hermione said.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. He couldn't tell Hermione.

"Harry, did Dumbledore tell you not to tell anyone?" Hermione said. "Because I've already seen it."

"Oh. Right," Harry said sheepishly. "Look. I'll tell you and Ron, but that's it. After all, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it."

"I guess so," Hermione said, frowning. "Why did Aragog get scared when you mentioned the basilisk?"

"They're afraid of them. I thought you would know that, seeing how you found the page from the book on the basilisk," Harry said.

"But it said spiders," Hermione said.

"Acromantulas are spiders," Harry said.

"No they're not! That book was totally wrong, it should have said spiders and acromantulas…" They stepped out of the forest. From the smoke coming from the chimney, Harry could tell Hagrid was back in his cabin.

"Hermione, they didn't think a basilisk and an acromantula would ever exist near each other, since they're both almost extinct," Harry snickered.

Hermione huffed, and walked ahead. "_Boys_," Harry heard her mutter.

Shaking his head, he walked to Hagrid's door, deciding to pay a proper visit. Hagrid opened the door, and let him in.

"Harry! Yer a mess! It's way past curfew! It's midnigh'! Yer Head Boy!" he said, all in one breath.

"Nice to see you too, Hagrid," Harry said dryly.

Hagrid moved aside. "Well, come in… have a cuppa while yer at it, and then yer goin' straigh' back to the school, ye hear?"

"Of course, Hagrid," Harry said, grinning.

Hagrid led him to the table, where he plunked two mugs down. "Have ye been wanderin' the forest?" Hagrid said suspiciously.

"No," Harry said quickly.

"Where did all these twigs an' things come from?"

"I… fell."

Hagrid didn't say anything else. "So, did yer class like the griffin I brough'?" he said.

"Er… yes," Harry said. Hagrid had brought in a golden griffin for their first Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Tha'…" Hagrid started. There was the sound of someone knocking on the door. Fang stirred from his place on the floor.

"Hagrid?" a muffled girl's voice said.

Hagrid got up, and opened the door. "Come in," he said, moving aside. A girl moved in, holding her head in her arms, sobbing.

"Hagrid, Colin and Ron said it was my fault, since I should have known it would happen, and Hermione wasn't there…"

Harry got up quickly.

"Oh, dear," Hagrid said. "Now, Ginny, it's not yer faul'… I'm here for yer… Harry's here…"

"Potter?" Ginny said quickly, looking up.

Harry cleared his throat. "I have to go now, Hagrid," he said. "See you tomorrow." He swept out and slammed the door behind him.

"I wonder what's wrong wi' him today… stress probably got to him…" he heard Hagrid say. Harry strode away quickly, anxious to get away from Ginny.

Harry barely noticed when he got to the front doors. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ginny, even though he was trying to hate her as much as possible. It wasn't really her fault…

"Why, it's ickle Potty!" a voice cackled. Peeves was hovering in front of Harry, wearing a maniacal grin.

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, you're out after curfew… Potter, you rotter, you're subject to goo…_" He pulled a pail of green goo from behind him.

"Get away!" Harry said.

"_Oh Potter, you rotter, you won't let Peeves have fun_…" Peeves sang in his toneless voice.

"Move, Peeves, or I'll set the Bloody Baron on you," Harry said. Peeves blew a loud raspberry, dumped the goo on a nearby statue, and disappeared.

Figuring he should leave before Filch got to the scene, Harry left the hall and ran up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"_Alohomora_," he said to the Fat Lady.

"And what do you think you're doing out this late? The Prefects came back two hours ago saying they were done patrolling!" the Fat Lady scolded.

"Really, Potter, what do you think you're doing out here after midnight?" a cold, sneering voice said. Snape stood behind Harry.

"Professor," Harry said.

"Well?"

"I… er…"

"Detention, Potter. And five points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered. "And a Head Boy too. Tut, tut, Potter, what a bad example to set for the first years."

"Professor, I had to…"

"Potter, I would prefer if you didn't argue."

"But sir, I had to…"

"Potter, I'm warning you."

Harry fell silent. However, it wasn't because of Snape. He heard footsteps, and someone sniffling. A moment later, Ginny rounded the corner, drying her eyes on her sleeve. She almost bumped into Harry.

"Well, well, well, Miss Weasley," Snape said, his sneer growing wider as he looked between Harry and Ginny. "Is this what I think it was? Don't tell me… you broke up with her? You chose Miss Velour?"

"No, sir, that article was…" Harry was livid inside. Snape knew fully that the article was total trash.

"Up in the Astronomy Tower, Potter?" Snape smirked.

"No, sir… we weren't together…" Harry said.

"Really, Potter? Weasley, you can join Potter in detention, and another five points from Gryffindor for staying out past curfew."

Harry turned around. The Fat Lady gave him an "I told you so" look, and swung open. Without looking back, he walked inside the Common Room. He heard Ginny go in after him, and the portrait closed.

"What took you so long?" Hermione said.

Ron looked between Harry and Ginny, gasped, and fell out of his chair. "You were in the Astronomy Tower, weren't you?" he said triumphantly.

Ginny scowled. "No, Ron," Harry ground out. "Snape was giving us detention outside of the Portrait Hole…"

"What was Snape doing out there? Near Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione said.

Harry thought. "I don't know," he said finally. "Suspicious, really."

"Oh, probably patrolling," Ron said breezily. "Hermione said you had something to tell us… Ginny, go away, will you?"

Ginny glared at him, but stormed up the girl's staircase.

"Ron, why were you so mean?" Hermione said.

"Mean? I always act that that to her," Ron said. "She acts like that to me when she's talking to dear old Colin…" Ron suddenly scowled, as if he had thought of a potential romantic relationship.

"She and Colin don't like each other that way, if that's what you're thinking," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "So, what were you going to tell us about? I heard you and Hermione saw…" he shuddered, "…Aragog again."

Harry pulled the necklace out, and told them what he knew about the necklace. "So Aragog pretty much worships this thing?" Ron said when he finished.

"Yeah… I mean, Dumbledore told me to keep it safe…"

"Quick! Put it back!" Hermione whispered as someone came down the stairs. Neville plodded down the staircase, looked at the three, and grabbed his Herbology book.

"Erm… well, good night," Ron said as soon as Neville had gone back up the stairs.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione said.

_Hermione was waltzing with Malfoy. "Come on, Harry, join us!" Malfoy said._

"No thanks," Harry said. "I'd rather dance with the giant squid."

Ginny stood in the corner, playing the record. Suddenly, the giant squid appeared. "Dance with me, Ginny," it said in a dramatic voice. "I'd rather dance with you than with Harry."

"Ladeeladeeda…" Ron sang. "Old McDonald had a farm…"

Behind him, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillian were dressed up as Batman and Robin. "Wheeee!" Ernie said as they picked Harry up and flung him out the window.

Harry landed in a dark forest. It was suddenly eerie, and the forest was unfamiliar. Suddenly, the trees ended. Harry knew the forest had been the Forbidden Forest, yet Hogwarts was not in view. All he could see were cliffs, ending in a churning sea.

He turned, and went back into the forest, where there was a path different than the one he had come from. Slowly, he followed the path. Suddenly, Ginny appeared in front of him.

"Wake, up, Potter!_" she yelled._

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it's me, get up!"

_"Ginny, what are you doing here in this forest?"_

"What forest, Potter? Get up!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. Ginny was standing over him, looking annoyed. For some reason, she was wearing a Wand Girls T-shirt and jeans. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione had to escort two of the third years to the Hospital Wing, so they made me come up and get you."

"You didn't have to come, you know," Harry said icily. Why did his day have to start off like this? It was a Saturday again, which meant no Snape or Cho. Harry had been looking forward to Quidditch Practice.

Ginny stiffened. "And Snape said our detention was today. All day. We have to clean the entire Hospital Wing without magic. And he says you can't use your other way, whatever that is."

Harry groaned. No magic, not even wandless. And Snape probably knew they had been planning a practice. He looked up. Ginny hadn't moved. "You can leave now," he said.

Ginny sniffed, as if she had been expecting something else. "_What did she want? An apology? Not until she does,_" Harry thought. Now thoroughly annoyed, he got up, put on a random shirt, pants, and his shoes and socks, and walked out of his room.

Fuming, he grabbed some toast from the Great Hall, and made his way to the Hospital Wing. He smiled when Snape scowled at his T-shirt, which was the one Tonks gave him for his birthday.

"Mr. Potter, I would like it if next time you do not wear a house-degrading shirt," Snape said before sweeping away.

Harry, however, was the one scowling when he scanned the Hospital Wing. The two third years had obviously caused a lot of damage to each other, since the floor was covered in slugs and vomit. Ron, who was at the other end of the infirmary, was looking ill as he watched over the third year belching up slugs.

Ginny came a minute later, looking revolted, and holding some of Filch's supplies. She muttered something that reminded Harry of Ron.

"Telling the mess to do something virtually impossible will not clean it up," Harry said dryly. Ginny told him to do the same thing she had told the mess to do. "I can't do that either, Ginny, dear," Harry said. Ginny looked angry at the "dear" part.

"Move. Do you want to finish this before Quidditch practice or not?" she snarled.

"I thought we were here for the whole day?" Harry said.

"Well… I… he said… you know what I mean!" Ginny said. "As soon as we're done, we can leave! Of course, with you, it probably means the whole day!"

"Are you willing to bet?" Harry said.

"Move!" Ginny said.

Harry began to mop the floor.

An hour later, Ginny was staring disbelievingly at Harry. The Hospital Wing was now empty of all students and teachers, and it was clean.

"You used magic," she said finally.

"Or I'm used to it after living with the Dursleys," Harry retorted heatedly. "Just because you never had to do work like this at age seven does not mean that I didn't." He was about to walk away when he felt a searing pain in his scar, and he felt extremely happy, though he didn't know why because of Occlumency…

"What happened?" Ginny said, and for the first time in weeks, Harry could detect a hint of concern in her voice.

"Excuse me," he said. "Need to see Dumbledore…"

Harry ran through the corridors until he got to the gargoyle. "Canary Cream," he said. The gargoyle didn't move. "That's not the password?" Harry said in confusion.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" McGonagall said.

"Professor, where's Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said.

McGonagall looked surprised. "He was taken to St. Mungo's yesterday. He took ill again. Surely you heard at breakfast?"

"He's ill?" Harry heard himself say.

"Yes. What did you want to see him about?"

Harry had to tell McGonagall instead. "Voldemort's happy about something, I don't know what since I'm blocking it."

"I… I see," McGonagall. "Well. We'll do what we can. As for you, I suggest you act normally, and not worry about it too much."

"I'll try," Harry said.

November soon came, and the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season dawned on them quickly. Ron was poking at his breakfast like he usually did before the first match of each year. Harry looked at the empty seat next to McGonagall at the Head table, and looked back down to his plate. He, Ron, and Hermione had spent hours talking about it that day he had spoken to McGonagall.

"Good luck, Mark," Harry said to Mark, who was paler than usual and poking at his eggs like Ron was. Mark could only nod.

"Why did I join the team?" Ron whispered in a strangled voice for the tenth time. "Why did you join the team, Harry?"

Harry was about to respond when a familiar, jovial voice sounded behind them. "Hello, Harry! Today's the first Quidditch game of the season!"

"Wood?" Harry said incredulously. Oliver Wood was Keeper for Puddlemere United, and was supposedly in the States.

Oliver shrugged. "The New York Newts canceled the invitational. Said that they were having a dispute with the San Francisco Spells. So I thought I would come here, you know, watch the first game… How is the team? You know, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie… how are they? Fred and George still unbeatable? Who's captain? And you, Harry, how are you? You're in fifth year, right? O.W.L.S. coming up?"

Harry could only stare at Oliver slack-jawed until Ron started snickering. "Er… Oliver… I'm in seventh year…" Harry said slowly.

Oliver slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh, yes! Anyway… how are Fred and George and the girls? Who's the new Keeper?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Oliver, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina graduated two years ago," Hermione said sourly. "If you paid any attention to anything but Quidditch…" she muttered.

Oliver didn't hear her. "Oh!" he looked like he felt stupid.

"'S all right, Wood," Harry said. "You've just been busy…"

"Right…" Oliver said dazedly. "Wow… time sure flew… I could have sworn you were a first year yesterday… Good luck!"

"Thanks," Mark said in a strangled voice, as if he were trying to not vomit.

"Can we go down to the pitch now?" Ron said in the same strangled voice. "I can't eat anymore."

"Let's go," Harry sighed.

"Ginny, we're leaving," Ron called. Ginny didn't hear him, though. She was protesting about something to Colin, who was grinning wickedly. "Okay, we'll leave without her," Ron said. Suddenly, his face clouded. "Harry… you don't think…"

"Ginny is not dating Colin," Harry said dully. "Colin is two inches shorter than her."

"Oh, all right," Ron said. Harry caught him throwing a nasty glance in Colin's direction and couldn't help feeling sorry for Colin.

The Slytherins were already in the changing rooms when the Gryffindor team got there. Malfoy sneered as he led his team into the Slytherin room, slamming the door behind him.

A few moments later, Ginny came in, surrounded by Colin, Luna, and a bunch of giggling sixth year girls. "What are they doing in here?" Ron hissed.

"I wanted them to come," Ginny said coolly. "Sod off, Ron, I can make my own decisions."

Euan and David looked at Ginny with puppy-dog eyes. It was well-known that about half of the boys at Hogwarts fancied Ginny Weasley. Harry looked at the two, shaking his head. He reached over and closed Euan's mouth for him. Euan turned red and fumbled with his gloves.

Ron was scowling as he looked over at the two Chasers. Harry sensed tension, and cleared his throat. "Okay… this is the first game of the season…"

Colin was whispering something to Ginny, who shook her head. He said it again, and she sighed. "All right, Oliver Wood's out there, and we want to show him that we're better than before," Harry continued. Ginny had moved next to Ron, who moved over to give her room. She looked over at Colin, who nodded. Harry saw her put something down next to the door.

"Yeah!" Natalie said energetically. Suddenly, something exploded, and the door to the Slytherin rooms was blasted off, revealing the entire Slytherin team in their underwear. Except for Malfoy, who looked livid.

"What is going on here?" Malfoy said, poking his head into the room. "I'm trying to talk! I'm telling Snape on you, Weaslette!"

"Well, drone on, then, Malfoy, this is none of your business," Harry said.

Ron looked furious. "I'm going to get you for that, Creevey! You got my sister in trouble!" he said. He turned on Harry, who was having difficulty trying not to roll his eyes. Ron blushed.

"Oh… c'mon, we'd better get out there," Ron said. He picked his Cleansweep up and tossed Harry's Firebolt to him.

The stands were full. Harry was surprised to see Oliver up in the top stand, the magical megaphone in his hand. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season!" he said. "I'm Oliver Wood, your guest announcer for today!"

Many of the girls in the stands cheered. Oliver sounded angry as he announced the Slytherin team. "Here comes the Slytherins, yadayadayada… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle… big bunch of losers…"

Malfoy scowled. McGonagall glared at Wood, who didn't pay attention. "And here's the Gryffindor team!" he said in an excited voice. "Here's Potter, the only member I know, sorry, the rest of you… Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, MacDonald, Gordon, Abercrombie, and their newest member, Evans!"

The Gryffindors cheered. Harry and Malfoy stepped up to each other. "Well, good luck, you're going to need it!" Malfoy said nastily.

"Better keep the luck for yourself," Harry retorted. "As you have none."

"Captains, shake hands," Hooch said.

"The captains are shaking…" Oliver said. Harry gripped Malfoy's hand and dug his nails in. Malfoy responded by twisting Harry's arm. Harry twisted back. Malfoy twisted harder. To an outsider, it would look like they were trying to kill each other.

"Stop! Let go, you two! So immature!" Hooch said. Malfoy just twisted harder.

"Well, the game's gotten off to a good start," Oliver said in an amused voice.

"STOP!" Hooch yelled. Harry and Malfoy scowled and released each other, both nursing their arms. Ron snickered as Harry came back into the line, earning him a glare.

Hooch glared at the captains, then released the balls. Fourteen players flew into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken by Weasley… Ginny, that is…" Oliver began. Malfoy knocked into Ginny on purpose.

"Whoops… sorry," he said as Ginny dropped the Quaffle.

"Hey!" Oliver said indignantly. "Watch it, Malfoy!"

Mark caught the Quaffle, though, and rushed off towards to the Slytherin Keeper, who seemed unintimidated by the small twelve-year old. He didn't pay attention, and looked around confusedly when Mark scored.

"Ha! 10-0, Gryffindor!" Oliver said. "Thought the little guy couldn't get past you, eh?"

David caught the Quaffle and began to move towards the Keeper again, Mark nearby in case the Quaffle needed to be passed. Harry quickly dodged a Bludger, and went on in circles.

Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle swung their bats, and hit both Bludgers towards the chasers. The two dodged them, but the balls curved and hit them both. Before anything else could be done, Natalie and Euan hit the Bludgers towards the Slytherin chasers with the Quaffle. The same thing happened. Harry called a time-out.

"Okay… Mark, David, are you okay?" he said.

Mark groaned. "My arm's broken," he coughed out.

Natalie was handing David tissues to put over his bloody nose. "He's not too good, either," Natalie said.

"Dat Bludger came out ob nowhere!" David said.

Harry looked across the field, where the Slytherins were. One Chaser had been knocked out, while another was limping on a broken leg from his fall. "Looks like we'll cancel," Harry said.

Hooch seemed to think the same thing. Harry nodded in assent to stop the game and continue later. Malfoy, however, smirked and shook his head. Hooch looked surprised. Malfoy shook his head again.

"We're continuing? Minus two Chasers?" Ron said. "Malfoy's crazy! He can't think we can substitute…he's going to have to play Chaser!"

"It's official! They're actually continuing the game!" Oliver said in disbelief. The rest of the team mounted their brooms. Hooch's whistle blew, and the Quaffle was released again.

Smirking more widely, Malfoy grabbed it.

Harry shook his head. Quidditch Through the Ages had never said Seekers couldn't become Chasers… but this was crazy. Harry had never played as Chaser in a match… he wasn't sure he was even good, as he had only thrown practice throws for Ron.

Ginny rushed by Malfoy and grabbed the Quaffle. Malfoy turned angrily, and Harry smirked at him. Malfoy rushed after and grabbed the Quaffle again. This time, he threw it towards Ron…

…Only to have it caught right away. Malfoy scowled.

"Can't even throw a Quaffle?" Ron said as he threw the Quaffle to Ginny.

"Ha! Malfoy can't even through past Ron! Didn't come close!" Oliver crowed. Suddenly, Ginny was surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle. She threw the Quaffle to Harry, who caught it.

"And Potter has the Quaffle!" Oliver said. "Wow… this is weird…"

Harry rushed past Crabbe and Goyle, who sat dumbly on their brooms. "Let's see you throw, Potty," Malfoy said. Harry grinned at him.

"All right, Malfoy, let's see me throw. It'll be better than yours." Harry threw the Quaffle, hoping that his father's Chaser genes had been passed to him. The Slytherin Keeper was furious as the Quaffle slipped past.

"20-0 to Gryffindor! Well… a Seeker hasn't scored as Chaser for a while now!" Oliver said.

"Told you," Harry said as Malfoy scowled.

Ginny took the Quaffle. Harry looked at Malfoy, who was rushing at him all of a sudden. The snitch wasn't anywhere near.

"Malfoy? What…" Harry looked for the snitch again. It had come up near them while he had been looking at Malfoy. Relieved that Malfoy wasn't charging towards him, Harry flew in pursuit of the snitch. He and Malfoy were soon neck-to-neck. Malfoy reached out, but instead of grabbing for the snitch, he grabbed at the phoenix necklace, which had come out during the match.

"What are you doing?" Harry said as Malfoy abandoned the snitch for the necklace.

"Give it to me!" Malfoy demanded, pulling on the necklace.

"No!" Harry said. The snitch was in reach… if he didn't catch it, it would disappoint the team…

"Got it!" Harry said, closing on the snitch. Malfoy pushed him hard off the broom, and toppled off his own broom in the process. Harry was now fully concentrated on Malfoy, who seemed to have gone mad. Harry felt his arm snap as they hit the ground. "You idiot! You knew it would hurt us both!" Harry said through the pain. Malfoy was clutching his own arm, wincing and looking confused.

"What happened…" he muttered. Harry stared at him before Ron helped him up.

"Excellent!" Oliver said, wringing Harry's broken arm.

"Ow!" Harry said. Oliver looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he said. "Great game… wow…"

The remainder of the team, except for Ginny, congratulated him. Ginny stood to the side. Harry couldn't see the expression on her face as he walked back to the castle and into the Hospital Wing.

"Did we win?" Mark asked as soon as the team walked in.

"Yeah," Harry winced. "And then Malfoy pushed me off my broom and fell off his in the process."

"Dangerous games," Pomfrey muttered as she tapped the arm. "Right, then, you'll have to wear a cast for tonight, like Mr. Evans here," she said.

Hermione rushed into the Hospital Wing. "You're all right, Harry!" she said in relief.

McGonagall came into the room after Hermione. "Poppy, may I take Harry?" she said.

Pomfrey hmmphed, but nodded. "Mr. Potter? Come with me…" McGonagall said.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry said. "Nothing bad?"

McGonagall turned. "Partially, Potter. But first, there's someone I'd like you to meet…"

She opened the door to her office. "Anne, he's here." Harry stepped in. McGonagall offered him a Ginger Newt. Harry took one.

A thin, regal looking woman sat in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk. Harry supposed she was Anne. She had gray hair with some black hair remaining tied back in a bun like McGonagall's, and looked to be in her late fifties. Harry could tell that she had been quite beautiful in the past, but something had happened that aged her.

"Er… hello," he said uncertainly.

"Don't 'hello' me, young man… I want a 'good afternoon, Grandmother' at least!" Anne said. "And fix your hair! It looks like you just stepped off a broom! And you're covered in mud!"

"W-what?" Harry said. "G-grandmother?"

"Yes, you heard right," his grandmother snapped. "I want you to go change into decent robes, comb your hair, and put those glasses on! I don't care if you corrected your vision… you will look like your father and that's that!"

Harry backed away before she could say anything else. His mind was still reeling. Number one: he had a grandmother. Number two: she reminded him of Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. Number three: she was totally batty.

Quickly, he changed into his robes, pinned his badge down, tried to flatten his hair, and put his useless glasses on.

"What are you doing with glasses?" Ron said. "What's wrong?"

"I died and went to hell," Harry groaned.

"Was it McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"No… it was…"

"HENRY JAMES POTTER, STAND UP RIGHT NOW!" came his grandmother's voice.

"My name's not Henry," Harry mumbled as he stood.

"Speak up!"

"I said my name's not Henry!"

"It is now! I don't know why your parents named you Harry… such a common name… now sit!"

Harry sat. His grandmother walked away. "Please tell me that this is just a nightmare, and that my relatives are all dead," Harry said to Ron.

"She's your grandmother?" Ron said.

"Please tell me that's your grandmother, and McGonagall heard wrong…" Harry said.

"It can't be that bad," Ron said. "My grandmother makes us cookies."

"I'd be scared if mine started baking cookies," Harry said.


	8. Guessing

****

Chapter Eight: Guessing

It was silent in the Common Room, which was to be expected, since it was almost one in the morning. Harry and Ron looked at the chessboard, contemplating their next move.

"Check," Ron said, moving a bishop.

Harry, however, was checking that no one else was in the room with him, Ron, and Hermione. Satisfied, he said, "We have to talk."

"Why?" Hermione said, putting her book down.

Harry had decided to tell them about the necklace and his suspicions and worries. But first, he needed to tell them about the prophecy. "All right. Remember that orb in fifth year, the one with my name on it?"

"Yes," Ron said. "Go on."

"Well…" Harry faltered.

"Oh, come on, spit it out!" Ron said. "It wasn't a prophecy like the one where that bloke kills his dad and marries his mum, was it?"

"How did you know about Oedipus?" Hermione said.

"Fred and George love that story," Ron said. "Obviously, you know the reason. Alicia and Angelina aren't too happy about them reading it all the time, though… they think they're after the pictures of Antigone."

"Look," Harry said. "It's not about me marrying my mum or anything…"

"So talk. There's nothing worse than that, is there?" Ron said.

Hermione gave him a disapproving glare. Ron fell silent.

Harry gathered up his courage. "Professortrelawneymadeaprophecy arealonethatsaidthatIwould defeatVoldemortsohetriedtokillmeandfailedsincehemissed thesecondpartoftheprophecywhereitsaidthathewouldmarkmeashisequalandgivemepowers sonowI'mtheonlyonewhocandefeathim sinceneitherofuscanlivewhiletheotheroneisstill

alive," he said in a rush.

Ron looked confused, but Hermione seemed to get what he had said. "Oh dear," she said. "So… so you have to…" she whispered the next word, "_kill_ him?"

"Kill him?" Ron said incredulously.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Or be killed himself."

Ron bit his lip. He was silent for a long time. Harry stared into the fire, waiting for him to speak. Finally, Ron said quietly, "So what do we do to help?"

"Help?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, we've never ditched you before. We're your friends!"

"Look. It's dangerous… it's like suicide. You'll be killed. And this time, you know it will happen. I mean, Voldemort's immortal…"

"Immortal?" Hermione repeated.

"That's what the meeting was about during the summer," Harry explained. "Anyway, I'm not even sure I'll live…"

"Stop being so pessimistic," Ron said. "Look. We don't care whether we live or die. As long as we're helping you defeat You… I mean, V-Voldemort."

"Please, Harry. Even if you forbid us… we'll follow you," Hermione said, a determined look on her face.

A weak grin appeared on Harry's face. "I guess I can't get rid of you two, can I?"

"No way," Ron said.

"I wish Dumbledore were here to help us," Hermione said. "This is all so confusing… Harry, tell Ron about the necklace…"

Harry knew Dumbledore had not meant Ron and Hermione when he told him not to show it to anyone, so he pulled the necklace out from behind his robes. "Aunt Petunia gave this to me. Ever since, people have been under the Imperius Curse, trying to get it. First was Fleur, then you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy…"

"Malfoy?" Ron said.

"During the Quidditch Match."

"So… the necklace must be important…" Hermione said. "Wait a second. Who uses the Imperius Curse?"

Ron blinked. "Death Eaters," he said, as if wondering why Hermione had asked that question.

"Exactly. So a Death Eater or follower of Voldemort has been putting everyone under the Curse. They'd have to be at the school, right? And they probably poisoned Dumbledore so that he couldn't be here. Think…"

"Snape," Ron said immediately. "I mean, he's the Potions Master! And he was a Death Eater!"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron…"

"Dumbledore could have been wrong," Ron pointed out.

"No. Voldemort knew that Snape was a spy," Harry said. "He said so in the graveyard."

"Okay, so not Snape…" Ron said. Suddenly, his face brightened. "It's Vicky! He's from Durmstrang, too!" he said. "Why else would he be here? Snape's perfectly capable… have you seen him doing anything suspicious?"

Harry looked into the fire, and thought. Had he seen anything strange? That day, in the corridor… "He was carrying a jar of lacewings when I bumped into him," he said. "The day there was a Hermione impostor in potions. We didn't use lacewings in the weak Polyjuice."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Viktor wouldn't work for Voldemort… his grandmother was killed by Voldemort, you know."

Ron grunted. "He could have a twisted sense of revenge," he said.

"No," Hermione said. "No, I think it could be Malfoy."

"He was under the Curse," Harry said.

"He may have been acting, though. I mean, he hasn't been acting pro-Dumbledore lately, so he's still on Voldemort's side. And he's a Slytherin… which means Snape would let him into his private stores without asking any questions."

"What's so great about this necklace anyway?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Aragog was afraid of it," Hermione said. Ron jumped at the name, but said nothing.

"It's not just that," Harry said quietly. "It showed me a path through the forest. It went straight through, to the edge of the forest, and turned into another forest. I don't know what's after that."

"Strange," Ron said. "Maybe it's what's at the edge."

"It's a cliff," Harry said. "The sea's at the bottom, and you can see islands in the distance."

"Orkney," Hermione said.

"Wouldn't Muggles have seen unicorns running around?" Ron said. "In the forest?"

"Not if there's a magical barrier," Hermione said. "It's ancient magic."

"So if it's the clearing…" Harry said. "What's so great about it?"

"Maybe something's hidden there…" Hermione said.

"The weapon!" Ron said. "Remember the weapon they were talking about in the fifth year? Maybe it has the power to kill Voldemort or Harry!"

"Hmm…" Hermione thought.

"So Voldemort _would_ want it," Harry said.

"I guess," Hermione said. "Look. Why don't we go to bed, and think about it?" She got up and strode up the girl's staircase. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and went in separate ways.

"Now, this righ' here is called a sphinx…" Hagrid said, pointing at a caged creature. Half the class jumped back in fear. Hagrid chuckled. "Don' worry… it won' hurt yeh…"

"Says who?" Malfoy said in a higher voice than usual.

"Looks like we now know what Malfoy's boggart would turn into," Ron said, laughing.

Hagrid continued. "Now, ye can either do an essay on sphinxes, or ye can do one on…" he looked nervous as he took the magical cover off another cage, "…dementors," he almost whispered. A wave of cold swept over the pasture they were in, making the sun seem meaningless. Hagrid hurriedly put the magical cover back on the dementor's cage.

"Had to do tha'," he explained apologetically. "Part o' the curriculum, ye see. Now, then… four feet o' parchment, next class… come here if ye need to study the creatures…"

"That… that was interesting," Ron said, his voice wavering a bit.

"They switched the schedules around today, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, some teachers have a meeting," Hermione said. "We have Defence Against the Dark Arts in fifteen minutes."

"Better get there early so we can get the back seats," Harry said glumly. Quickly, they made their way up to the classroom.

"C'mon," Ron said, opening the door and looking in, "Good, we're the first ones here… _bloody hell_!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, but she gasped when she saw what was in the classroom.

Harry peered in. A blushing Cho was hurriedly buttoning the front of her robes, and across from her was… _Percy_. He gagged.

"Aren't… aren't you dating Penelope Clearwater?" Hermione asked.

"Er…" Percy said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ron said accusingly. "Mum said you weren't supposed to talk to Cho after she broke up with Harry…"

"What?" Harry said.

"Mum's just a little crazy," Ron said.

"Look, I was here to talk to McGonagall," Percy said. "Did you know they're looking for a new flying instructor? I was here to recommend Oliver Wood."

"That doesn't explain this," Ron said, waving his arm at the classroom.

"Er… well…" Percy said.

"Forget it," Ron said in a disgusted voice, slamming his books down. "I just might write to Penny, though…"

Percy, who was on the way out, spun and faced Ron, who stared defiantly back at him. "You will not," he said dangerously. "Or I will make sure that your Prefect's badge is taken away."

"You can't do that," Harry said quietly.

Percy faced Harry again. "You want to know something? I'm fed up with you lying all the time, pretending to be everything. I've tried to be nice. Minister Fudge may have had to admit You-Know-Who is back, but I know you're just as bad as that Malfoy boy. I read about it in the Daily Prophet. So if you want to keep that Head Boy badge, you'd better pull back. Because I have the power to take it away, as Junior Minister."

"Says who?" Hermione said.

"You didn't mean it when you apologised, did you?" Ron said. "You just came back because you missed the free room and board…"

Percy smiled sardonically, and swept out of the room. He nodded at Malfoy, who was going by with Icicle. Malfoy looked contemptuously at him as usual, and edged past.

Ron, who was fuming, sat down. "Sick little ba…" he said, turning red.

The first Hogsmeade weekend dawned on them quickly. Harry went down to breakfast, feeling happy that for once, he could spend the day not doing his homework.

Hermione and Ron were looking at a sign posted on a wall when he got there.

"Oh, no," Ron said. "Not that…"

Harry edged past and read the sign. He groaned.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Is having an

Etiquette Ball

Brush up on your etiquette and dancing

All partners will be chosen before the dance,

Today, after dinner in the Great Hall

Wear your dress robes (1st and 2nd years may borrow robes from the school)

"Ah, yes," said a very proper voice from behind them. "Henry, dear, we must get you some new robes…"

"My name is not Henry!" Harry said, turning around.

His grandmother sighed. "How many times must I tell you to address me by name?"

"What are you doing here, Grandmother?" Harry said dully.

"Why, of course, I was speaking to your deputy headmistress. I thought that today's young wizards and witches are getting far too unruly… so I suggested this…"

Ron let out an barely audible groan. Harry's grandmother, however, heard. "Young man, this is for your own good. Now, your professors will be choosing the partners, and they know who you get along with…"

"N…" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"Yes, Grandmother," he said. "We have to go now. I promise to buy new robes," he added quickly.

"Time to get the old maroon robes out again," Ron sighed as they boarded a carriage to Hogsmeade. "It's not fair. Mum got Ginny new robes…"

"Well I'll just wear green again," Harry said. "You won't be alone."

"You grew too much," Hermione said.

"And I didn't?" Ron said heatedly.

"Well, you said you would… never mind. Here… we'll look for robes for Ron," Hermione said.

Ron wasn't listening. "I was thinking," he said. "What if it's… Percy and Cho Chang? I mean, working for You-Know-Who? They hate Harry… and you have to admit… Percy being here was suspicious. And he made himself clear that he lied for money. What if the incident was just a ruse… make an excuse up for Percy to be here?"

"Hmm…" Hermione said. "Well… I don't think Cho really _hates_ Harry… And Percy's against Voldemort too. He just shows it in another way…"

"Yeah right," Ron said. "You know what? I for one think its really suspicious."

"Ron, you just don't like them," Hermione reasoned.

Ron said nothing for a while. The carriage was silent. "Maybe I don't. But I have my reasons," he said finally.

"Hermione, we'll just keep them on the list," Harry said.

"But… the Order must be working on this already…" Hermione said.

"No… neither Dumbledore or me told them anything about the necklace. I was going to during the summer, but then that attack happened…" Harry said.

"Mione, it'll be like the old times. It's another mystery… like the stone or the Chamber of Secrets. Without Dumbledore… but we're older now," Ron said. "C'mon… we need your help in this."

"I suppose," Hermione said.

Ron and Harry grinned. "Brilliant!" Ron said. "Well… we'll be haunting the library again…"

"Don't forget the map and cloak," Harry said.

Hermione grinned back. "All right, let's go and get Ron new robes, shall we?"

Gladrags Wizard Wear was right across the street from them, and they headed in there first.

"Affordable," Ron said. "Hmm…"

"How about these?" Hermione said, brandishing maroon robes that looked more or less than their school robes.

"No way… not maroon…" Ron said.

"It looks good on you, though…" Hermione said.

"Does it?" Ron said, now that Hermione had complimented him. Harry sniggered, which caused Ron to say stoutly, "No maroon."

Hermione sighed. "All right. Don't tell me you're going to pick bright orange…"

Ron hung up the bright orange robes he had taken down hurriedly. "Nope. No bright orange for me," he said weakly.

"Good," Hermione said. "I have an idea. Why don't we all wear green? We'll all match that way…"

Harry and Ron exchanged bewildered looks. "Er…" Ron said.

"My grandmother's buying robes," Harry said. "Remember?"

Hermione sighed again. "I guess not. Too babyish, right?" Harry and Ron were quick to agree. "Perhaps black, Ron?"

"Malfoy's going to appear in black," Ron said sourly.

Hermione looked impatient. "Ron, half of the people at the Yule Ball were wearing black…"

"Blue?" Harry said.

"It clashes with my hair!" Ron said.

"And orange doesn't?" Harry said sarcastically. "Yellow? Pink? Purple…"

"No!" Ron said.

"Well, you'll just have to wear brown, then," Hermione said acidly. "Or white. But that will have to be from the girl's section…"  
"Fine, blue," Ron said sullenly.

"I've got it!" Hermione said, holding sky blue robes up on its hanger. "Try these, Ron."

Ron made a face. "Did you get _those_ from the women's section?" he said in a disgusted tone.

"NO! For your information, Ron, these are Gilderoy Lockhart brand! Remember when Lockhart started his own clothing line for men last year when they released him?" Hermione said.

This time, both Harry and Ron gagged. "Oh, all right," Hermione said, reluctantly placing the sky blue robes back on the rack.

"Can't I just wear navy blue… not from Lockhart?" Ron said. "Robes like these?" he asked, holding up navy blue robes that looked like their school robes.

"Didn't Percy wear those?" Hermione asked. "They look familiar… perhaps you should go with these…" her hand strayed towards the Lockhart robes again.

"No! I'll take these robes any day!" Ron said. "I want these," he said hurriedly. "C'mon, Harry, let's go and pay for these…"

"Harry! Ron!" the shop assistant said.

"_Katie_?" the two said simultaneously. "What are you doing here?" Harry said. "Wasn't Oliver saving you a spot on Puddlemere United?"

"Yes, but that was before the day his older brother got married to Nymphadora Tonks. He was too busy after that."

"Tonks?" Harry said in surprise. "But… I thought…"

Katie laughed. "It was secret, of course… both of them are Aurors. And they're partners too… no one's questioning them about if they're married or not. No one really knows they're married at all."

"How long have they been married?" Ron said.

"Since March," Katie said. "Anyway, Oliver totally forgot, and it didn't matter to me, because I was applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore and the others seemed very impressed, and Flitwick even told me it was very likely I would get the job. But then Cho Chang got it, and it was too late to talk to Oliver, so I ended up here. It's owned by my uncle. He wasn't too pleased, mind you…"

"Why did Cho get the job?" Harry said.

"I suppose its because she can do a Patronus, and I can't," Katie said.

There was a rapping on the door, and Harry looked up to see his grandmother standing outside, holding a box and looking impatient.

"Well, I'll see you around," Harry said. "Have to go."

"Bye!" Katie said. "Good luck against Ravenclaw tomorrow!"

"Why does it take you so long to get over here?" Mrs. Potter demanded.

"I was talking to an old friend, Grandmother," Harry said.

"Right. Take these."

"What color are they?"

"Does it matter, Henry?"

"My name is Harry, Grandmother."

"To me, it is Henry. Now go back inside. It was rude of you to leave your friend inside." She strode away. Harry watched her leave silently.

"Harry! Mate! I was thinking… what if Chang gave…" Ron said, followed by Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Why did _she_ just come back to rule my life just now? I mean, she left me with the Dursleys for sixteen years…" Harry fumed.

"Your grandmother? She could have been afraid to face you…" Hermione said.

"Face me? Why?" Harry said.

"Something could have happened. Whatever reason it is, it must have stopped her before this…" Hermione said. "Look. You'll find out when she's ready to tell you…"

"Yeah… after she learns my name," Harry said viciously.

"Let's see your robes," Hermione said, changing the subject. "It looks like she got them custom made… look at the box…"

Fearing the worst, Harry opened the box. _Not too bad_, he thought. The robes were black, which was not the worst color… Harry could imagine worse… and trimmed with silver.

"If only you didn't represent Malfoy and Slytherin," Ron joked.

"At least the collar doesn't make me look like a vampire or vicar," Harry said. "Not bad."

"I'm freezing… want to go for a butterbeer?" Hermione said.

"All right," Ron agreed.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded with Hogwarts students. Many of them had parcels which contained new robes in front of them ("I can't believe they just announced the ball," Parvati said to her twin. "I haven't got any make-up left.")

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their usual table.

"Hello," Madam Rosmerta said. "Ah… will there be another?" she said. Harry could have sworn she had looked disapprovingly in his direction.

"No," Harry said. "Ron, Ginny's not coming, is she?"

"Nah, she's with Colin. See?" Ron said. The Creevey brothers and Ginny were near the windows. Nearby were Icicle and Malfoy, with Blaise Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle. Nott sat sullenly in his seat. Pansy was half on Malfoy's lap, while Icicle looked at her with an expression of hatred.

Madam Rosmerta saw this, and her expression softened. "Right," she said in her usual, kindly voice. "Three butterbeers, I presume?"

"Yes, please," Hermione said. Madam Rosmerta walked away, her blue shoes clicking.

"So…" Harry said.

"Did you hear? The Chudley Cannons are in the lead against the Tutshill Tornadoes!" Ron said, turning his ear to the Wizarding Wireless Network. "80 to 50! That's brilliant! They might go against the Harpies or the Ballycastle Bats!"

"That's nice," Hermione said in a bored voice.

"Nah… Puddlemere United's always pulled through," Harry said. "See?"

"_And Keeper Wood of Puddlemere United saves_!" the announcer said. "_They just might promote Wood to starter Keeper next season_!"

"I still say that Joey Jenkins will score," Ron said. "I'd bet a lethifold on it."

Hermione snorted. "You can't bet a lethifold," she said. "Lethifolds are creatures."

"Oh," Ron said, turning red. "Well… well it sounded good…"

Madam Rosmerta arrived with the drinks. "Hey!" Ron said suddenly. "We're of age! Madam Rosmerta, can I try a firewhisky? My older brothers said they were the best!"

"Are you sure?" Madam Rosmerta said. "They're really strong…"

"I'm sure," Ron said brightly. Madam Rosmerta walked away again.

"Firewhisky, Ron?" Harry said. "I don't see what's so great about _firewhisky_."

Ron shrugged. "I'll mix it with butterbeer," he said quietly to Harry.

"Just make sure you're careful," Hermione said. "I heard the effects of firewhisky don't come until later on."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Thanks," he added as Madam Rosmerta put a steaming mug of an orange liquid in front of him.

"Well, here goes…" he said, adding butterbeer and taking a tiny sip. His face contorted in disgust as he spat it out onto his robes. "Bleh!" he said. "Disgusting!"

"That'll go well with your robes," Ginny said.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said.

"We got kicked out of our table. Icicle wasn't too happy with Parkinson and Zabini hanging off her boyfriend…" Colin said.

"Well sit down," Hermione said. Colin sat down immediately next to Harry, while Ginny sat on the other side of Ron. Dennis was left with the seat between the two. The others started up a conversation, but Harry and Ginny glowered silently at each other. They were far from making up. In fact, the situation was probably worse than before, and neither wanted to apologize for anything.

The two kept taking sips of their drinks, glaring at each other. Colin noticed finally and said, "Whoa… take it easy, you two…"

"Bloody hell, Ginny! You drank my firewhisky!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't notice. It tasted like butterbeer…"

"Butterbeer?" Hermione shrieked. "Ron, you mixed firewhisky with butterbeer? That just makes it worse than normal! Ginny will be ill!"

"I'm feeling all right, Hermione, honestly," Ginny said.

"Hermione, she'll be fine," Ron said.

"Well… all right," Hermione said. Suddenly, there was a racket as the two Slytherin tables were almost overturned. The pub grew silent as Malfoy got on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Goyle?" he said.

Harry's jaw dropped. Malfoy turned to Blaise instead, and repeated the question. Blaise walked over to their table. "Get away, Draco!" she said.

Malfoy strode over to Harry, who braced himself. "Please marry me, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry gagged. The butterbeer in his stomach didn't feel too good. Mercifully, Malfoy turned to Icicle, and started kissing her passionately.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Velour!" McGonagall said. The two started making a racket, overturning tables, and making people watch them. Through the din, a folded piece of parchment was pressed into Harry's hand. Harry looked up, and was in time to see Blaise Zabini smile mysteriously at him. She shook her head, and stuck her hand inside a pocket.

Harry followed suit, and put the parchment into his pocket.

"What was that?" Ron said, looking at the splintered remains of a chair under him. Malfoy and Icicle had smashed it moments before.

"Well, if it isn't our Head Boy, back to our humble abode," Dean said, grinning. "Come on in, Harry… it hasn't been the same without you."

"Who is it?" Seamus said, his voice muffled from behind his dress robes.

"It's Harry," Dean said.

"I don't clash too much, do I?" Ron said.

"I don't think Hermione would care if you wear nothing to the ball tonight," Harry said, smirking. "In fact, I think she'd rather you go starkers…"

"But she might not be my partner!" Ron said.

"Relax… McGonagall knows about you two…" Harry said. "On the other hand… my grandmother probably stuck me with a snob…"

They got dressed. Harry felt as if he were back in fourth year, during the Yule Ball. Ron was even picking absent-mindedly at his cuffs. Harry didn't even try to flatten his hair; he knew it was hopeless.

"So we find out who our partners are in the Entrance Hall?" Neville said.

"Yeah," Seamus said.

"I hope my partner's nice…" Neville said. Everyone laughed. It had sounded just like their first year.

"I can't believe it's seventh year already," Dean said, voicing everyone's opinion. "It seems like yesterday that we were sorted."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe it was yesterday, and we're still eleven," he said, grinning.

"C'mon," Harry said. "It's almost time."

He and Ron met Hermione, who was in robes of sky blue, with her hair in a simple bun, in the Common Room. "You look lovely," Ron assured her.

The Entrance Hall was crowded with people craning their necks to view the lists. "Hey, Harry," Mark Evans said, walking over. "I'm partners with Katherine Walters," he said, introducing the Gryffindor second year next to him.

"Move, Evans," Reginald Amber said, his gray eyes glinting. He was pulling a first year Ravenclaw behind him. Harry recognised her as Jenna Zirkira. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Hermione, you're with me!" Ron said.

"Oh, gasp," Harry said sarcastically. "I told you so," he added, grinning.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Ginny said to Ron and Hermione, ignoring Harry. She was in white, with her hair pulled back loosely.

"Who are you with?" Ron said.

"I don't know. I'm going to look." Ginny walked off.

"I guess I'll go see too," Harry said. He spotted his name at the top of one of the list.

"Well, who is it?" Ron said, catching up. He scanned the lists. "You're with Icicle?" he said incredulously. "But…"

"I'm with Malfoy!" Ginny said to Ron. She looked very annoyed. "Malfoy!" she spat.

"Well… the professors aren't exactly gossip fans…" Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "Off to get my partner," he said.

"Hello, Harry," Icicle said when he reached her. Malfoy was nowhere to be found. "You look nice."

"So do you," Harry said. Icicle was in her usual black, her hair flowing down her back.

"Well, we still match…" Icicle said, smiling weakly.

"I suppose," Harry said, smiling back. The two linked arms like everyone else, and headed towards the doors to the Great Hall.

Malfoy looked sour, standing next to Ginny. Harry didn't see the calculative, Slytherin smile Icicle had on her face until she said sweetly, "Harry, you wouldn't mind if Ginny and I switched? I _do_ want to be with Draco."

Harry thought. Could this be a ploy to get him and Ginny on good terms again? If he said yes, he would mind, Icicle wouldn't be happy, and even though he was angry with Ginny, he appreciated Icicle's efforts. But if he said no, then that would mean making Malfoy happy…

"All right," Harry said.

Icicle beamed. "Thanks, Harry!" She waltzed over to Malfoy, who seemed happy (Harry almost retched) with the decision. Ginny, however, looked less than happy as she walked reluctantly over to Harry.

A bell went off somewhere as McGonagall, who was acting Headmistress, stood on a podium and addressed the entire school. "Welcome to tonight's Etiquette Ball. Everyone should have a partner. Both of you must stay together for the evening. There will be a lesson on proper manners at the table while eating, followed by a lesson in dancing."

Harry could see everyone's faces grow more and more disgusted. "Oh, this is going to be so educational!" Hermione whispered from next to him. She and Ron had moved towards them during the speech. So maybe not everyone.

"Will the Head Boy and Girl and their partners please come up here to lead everyone into the Great Hall," McGonagall said. Everyone started up their conversations again as they waited.

"Move, Harry!" Ginny said. She had stopped calling him "Potter" when Ron had threatened to hex her. And Harry had stopped called Ginny "Virginia" because of Ron as well. However, the conversations he and Ginny had (if any), were barely civil and usually two lines long.

"I'm going," Harry said sullenly, letting himself be pulled along by Ginny. He could see the smirking faces of Malfoy and Malfoy's cousin through the crowd. Mark and Ron were smirking as well, though in a friendly way.

"You look lovely," Padma mouthed to Ginny as they got to the front.

"Thanks," Ginny said, still disgruntled that she was with Harry.

Harry's grandmother was also up near the doors, next to McGonagall. The two stopped chatting as Grandmother made her way up to Harry. "You look lovely, dear," she said. Harry almost became sick again. _Dear_? Since when did his Grandmother start acting like Mrs. Weasley?

His fears subsided when Grandmother began to rant about his hair and how it was so messy, unlike his father's (according to her, James' hair had been neat until he had decided to purposely ruffle it up) and how his robes weren't creased correctly.

"For heaven's sake, child, take your partner's arm and lead her in to dinner like a gentleman," Grandmother said. She turned to Harry. "Weren't you with Miss Velour?" she asked quizzically. "_And where are those glasses_? Put them on!"

Harry sighed inwardly, reached into his pocket, and put his glasses on. They were totally useless, but it was also totally useless to argue with the woman.

Grandmother swept away, and Terry Boot, Padma's partner, gave Harry a sympathetic look. Padma, however, was looking at Harry's neckline strangely. "Harry, what's that?" she asked.

"What?" Harry asked, looking down. Gasping silently, he quickly slipped the necklace back under his robes. "Nothing."

"I've seen that necklace somewhere… in a book," Padma said. "In the Head Girl's book. There was a legend or something about it… someone wrote about it."

"Really?" Harry asked, interested.

"Mmmhmm," Padma said. "Want me to find it? It'd be nice to know if your necklace has a legend behind it. The book's at home right now… my mum wanted to see it again… she was Head Girl too, you know. I'll bring it when we get back from the holidays."

"Yeah, thanks…" Harry said. If Padma was right about the necklace…

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Harry, Padma, Ginny, and Terry led the way into the room. Many circular tables were set up, and each table had a card on it with names written on it. The four, along with Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Anthony Goldstein, found a table with their names (besides Ginny's, the card still said Isidora Velour).

Harry sat down in one of the chairs. Ron poked at a bowl of fruit in the center until he jumped back abruptly as a ghostly white figure rose out of it, rotating slowly. Harry noticed that all of the other students were watching similar white figures at their own tables.

"Welcome to the Etiquette Ball," the figure said. Harry realized it was his grandmother's voice. "Dinner will now be served." Immediately, a type of salad appeared on their plates. "Always remember the rule of thumb: With cutlery, start outside, and move in."

"This is like one of those etiquette books I saw at a Muggle bookshop," Hermione said in awe. Harry nodded in agreement, but the others just looked confused.

The figure continued. "When eating, always drape your napkin across your lap." Harry soon found himself ignoring the figure, and just eating. After a while, no one was listening at the table except for Hermione, who was watching with rapt attention.

"Do you think the steak has too much salt in it?" Padma asked worriedly.

"Can I have yours?" Ron asked eagerly, spraying Harry and Ginny with chunks of meat.

"While you're at it, you can have mine too," Harry said weakly, feeling quite sick.

"Mine too," Ginny said in a strangled voice.

"Fanks!" Ron said, grabbing all three pieces and spraying Harry and Ginny with meat again.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the figure long enough to sigh, "Honestly, Ron!"

Ron wasn't listening. "Blimey, Harry, look! Chocolate cake!" he said, pointing at the dessert that had appeared on the plate. The figure was saying something new. Harry was just glad Ron's mouth was empty. He could see his grandmother looking at the table in disgust.

The figures on the fruit bowls disappeared as soon as everyone was done. McGonagall, with a flick of her wand, cleared the tables, and motioned for everyone to get up and move to the left-hand side of the hall. The tables disappeared, and two groups of witches and wizards trooped in. One was the Weird Sisters, dressed in… was Harry seeing correctly? Instead of their usual rags, the Weird Sisters were dressed in fancy dress robes. Next to them was a group of three young witches, dressed in lavender robes with the words "Wand Girls" written in red on the back. What had his grandmother done to the two groups?

Around Harry, the others were also whispering and staring in surprise.

"Selena doesn't look like she can play guitar in those robes," Susan Bones said to her friend Hannah, pointing to a pretty witch from Wand Girls with long purple hair.

"Mmm," Hannah agreed. "Nimue doesn't look right in those robes…" she added, looking in the direction of another member, this time with spiky green hair.

"Really…" Ginny said, joining in their conversation. Harry knew she was glad that she had an excuse to get away before the two of them got into an explosive argument, "Kiara's sleeves will get in the way of the drums."

Harry's grandmother went up to the podium. "Welcome to the ball! Everyone, please get with your partners, and we will start with the dancing! After all, the best way to learn is from experience!" She nodded to the large group on the makeshift stage McGonagall had conjured. They immediately began to strike up a slow, classical tune.

"Er… right…" Harry said to Ginny once all the others had begun to dance, some reluctantly. Parvati, who was Neville's partner, was wincing. Harry and Ginny held onto each other gingerly, moving as little as possible.

Percy passed them, with Cho. He glanced at them disapprovingly as he was swept away. Harry could see Fudge talking with one of the fifth year prefects and his partner. So the Ministry was there.

The Weird Sisters and the Wand Girls struck up a faster tune. Ginny was looking ill, and Harry doubted it was all because of him. Saying perhaps the first sincere words he had said to her since summer, he asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

Ginny didn't answer. Finally, after several minutes, she shook her head, looking quite green. "C'mon, let's go outside…" Harry said.

"I can…go…myself," gasped Ginny.

"It'll look suspicious if I'm standing here alone," Harry said, his impatience showing. "Let's go before you spew all over everyone."

He dragged her along to the doors of the Great Hall. They managed to squeeze out into the Entrance Hall without anyone noticing. Ginny bolted out the front door, dragging Harry along. She was barely out the door before she leaned over some bushes, and was sick.

Harry thought of what could have made her so sick. His thoughts came upon the firewhisky Ron had ordered. _Of course_. Hermione had said the effects didn't come up until later.

Ginny came up, gasping. "Are you all right now?" Harry asked.

But Ginny was listening for something. Harry blinked in surprise, and then tuned his attention to the sounds around them also. Someone was murmuring behind one of the bushes nearby.

"What did you find out?" came the familiar voice of Percy.

The next voice was unmistakably Cho's. "You-Know-Who… McGonagall…Order…" Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise and crept over to the bush.

However, Cho and Percy seemed to have heard them, since they started snogging right away. Ginny gave a noise of disgust and Percy looked up, his face red.

"What are you doing here?" he and Ginny said simultaneously.

Harry looked at Ginny. How were they supposed to explain their presence?

"Er…" Harry said. "We…we… we were just… er…"

"We were just about to come in here for a quick snog," Ginny explained briskly. Harry turned around, his face showing the utmost horror, but Percy and Cho didn't notice. Percy was too busy turning red, and Cho was giggling. Harry was almost reminded of the old, nice Cho, before she became bitter.

Percy immediately pounced on Harry. Harry shot Ginny a very annoyed glare, and then reached out to push Percy into a bush full of brambles and thorns. Percy gave a cry of pain, and then pulled Harry into the bush with him. Harry felt the thorns prickle into his skin, and immediately jumped out, thanks to his Quidditch reflexes. Percy was left thrashing in the bush, yelling.

"Get out," Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"How?" Percy wailed.

"Stop moving," Harry said, sighing. Percy stopped moving, and whimpered as Harry pulled him out of the bush. For a second, Harry thought he saw Cho smirk as if the thing had been funny, like she would have in the past, but it was an angry scowl the second time he looked.

The annoyance was soon replaced with suspicion as Percy and Cho walked back to the castle, Percy walking gingerly. What were the two talking about when he and Ginny had walked in on them? It certainly wasn't love-struck talking.

"Are you insane?" Harry said as soon as Cho and Percy had walked inside. "_We_

were out here to snog," he mimicked. "There are millions of other excuses to choose from, but you just had to choose the one that got me stuck in thorns!"

Ginny smirked, as if that was exactly what she had intended. "You're looking quite like Malfoy now, you know," Harry said, unnerved. Ginny continued to smirk. "What?" Harry said. Ginny was still smirking.

"What is it?" Harry ground out.

Ginny smirked even wider.

Harry turned around to see what was so funny. Behind him was one of his worst

nightmares…


	9. Muggle for a Day

****

Chapter Nine: Muggle for a Day

"Just what do you think you are doing, Henry?" Grandmother seethed. Harry cringed.

"It's Harry," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Your father and mother were lacking sleep when they named you," Grandmother snapped. "Otherwise, you would be Henry or Edward, a good, respectable name worthy of our family."

"Right," Harry said sarcastically. He was feeling the urge to strangle his own grandmother. Was he going mad?

Grandmother's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk to me that way, Henry. Now you and your little girlfriend will go back to the castle. _Now_."

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry said.

"NOW!"

Harry and Ginny jumped. "Bloody hell, woman," Harry said under his breath has he and Ginny strode quickly towards the castle, Grandmother trailing them like a hawk.

Harry quickly left Ginny and his grandmother when he saw that everyone was beginning to disperse and go back to their common rooms. He made his way to Ron and Hermione, who hailed him over.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ron said, looking at Harry's annoyed face.

"Perfect," Harry said. "Bloody brilliant. Never been better."

"Grandmother issues?" Ron said.

"Why did she just come this year? Why couldn't she have stayed away for the rest of her lousy life?" Harry seethed.

"I'm sure she'll tell you…" Hermione said.

Malfoy interrupted her by bumping into Harry. "Move, Potter," Malfoy spat. "You're blocking the corridor with your fat arse." Icicle gave Harry an apologetic glance.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. He was already in a bad mood, and didn't want to be in a worse mood because of Malfoy.

"Screw you, Potter," Malfoy said.

"You seemed to want to when you were bloody asking me to marry you," Harry retorted.

"Asking you to marry me?" Malfoy said. Harry couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. "You wish, Potty. Who's the old hag that keeps on screaming at you? They say she's Weasel's grandmother… but I don't think so…"

"Shut up," Ron said.

Malfoy ignored him. "So, who's the old hag?"

Harry ignored him and moved past him. Ron and Hermione followed him. Harry fumed all the way back to the Common Room, and slumped into one of the armchairs near the fire, arms crossed.

"I've been thinking," Ron said. "No one besides us and a few others knows that your grandmother is… your grandmother… they all think she's my grandmother."

Harry said nothing.

"What if she's hiding something?" Ron said. Harry sat silently in his seat.

"It's not just your grandmother, is it?" Hermione said, seeing the worry etched in Harry's face.

"No. You know when Ginny and I went outside?"

"You didn't snog, did you?" Ron said abruptly.

"No," Harry said, looking at him strangely. "She was sick from the firewhisky."

"I thought you wanted them to get together," Hermione said.

Ron looked guiltily at the carpet. "Well… it seemed like a good idea during the summer… but after Malfoy, I…"

"Anyway," Harry said. "We found Percy and Cho together. They were talking about the Order."

Ron let out a gasp. "The Order?"

"The Order. When Ginny and I got nearer, they started snogging, I guess to cover up."

"Hmm…" Hermione said.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp jab in his scar. "Ahh…" he winced, feeling his scar.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, worried expressions on both their faces. "Are you all right?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

The pain subsided slowly, and Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, their faces pale. "We'll have to check the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Hermione said. "Wait… did McGonagall ever tell you two about what happened that time Harry's scar hurt in the hospital wing?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "No," they said at the same time.

"Hmm," Hermione said. "I was thinking… suppose the two incidents had something to do with each other…"

"Yeah…" Ron said.

But Harry was thinking about Blaise's note. "You know how in Hogsmeade, Malfoy started proposing to everyone?"

Ron sniggered. "Yeah," he said.

"I think Blaise Zabini caused him to do it," Harry said. "Because Malfoy didn't remember doing it when we met in the corridors."

"He could have been lying," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but Blaise Zabini handed me a note while he was causing chaos."

"Blaise Zabini?" Ron said. "Oh, no, I think that I know what that note says. Blaise Zabini stakes out the boys she likes… and gives them a note."

Hermione snorted. "Ron, that's not true. Blaise and I talk sometimes during classes, you know. She's not half-bad, actually. She likes to read… and she read Hogwarts, A History," she added pointedly. "Anyway, she told me that was a rumor started by Pansy Parkinson one day in the third year…"

"I've got the note right here," Harry said, pulling the note from his cloak. Hermione took it, and unfolded it.

"Dear Harry," she read. "Please meet me in the kitchens corridor at nine at night on the day the signal used at Hogsmeade goes off. You know what the signal is. Bring no one else, and make sure no one sees you."

"Signal?" Ron said.

"Must be Malfoy," Harry said.

"Do you think she's… turned?" Hermione whispered.

"There's only one way to find out, and that's for me to meet with her when the time comes," Harry said grimly.

The next morning, Harry went down to the Great Hall to find Hermione untying a copy of the Daily Prophet from an owl's leg. Ron slouched in after him, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, here goes," Hermione said, unrolling the newspaper.

"Blimey!" Ron said as soon as the newspaper was unrolled. "Amelia Bones Killed in Mysterious Attack," he read.

"Amelia Bones?" Harry said. From the corner of his eye, he could see McGonagall leading a sobbing Susan away from the Hufflepuff table.

"Listen to this last sentence. 'The Ministry believes that the culprit is You-Know-Who,'" Hermione said. "That's why your scar hurt, Harry. Amelia Bones must have had something to do with the Order."

"She was Head Girl," Ron noticed. Hermione looked at him. "What? It's obvious she was…"

"Ron, is that all you can notice?" Hermione said. "She's got family!"

"No… but…"

"Don't argue," Harry said, sighing.

"Right," Ron said. "So… the Christmas holidays are coming up soon," he said. "Where are you two going? I'm going home… Mum says she wants the family together at Christmas. You two can come if you want…"

"My parents want me to stay with them… now that the war's started…" Hermione said.

"I suppose…" Harry started. There was a rapping on the window, and Hermione opened the window. An unfamiliar, regal looking owl flew in, dropped an envelope gracefully onto Harry's lap, and flew straight out again.

Confused, Harry picked the envelope up and opened it, unfolding the letter inside. It was written in an unfamiliar, neat, script. Harry groaned when he saw the first line. "Not _her_," he moaned.

"Don't tell me… your grandmother," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "She says I'm to spend Christmas at…"

"Berkshire Hall of the Potters," Hermione said. "One of the oldest manors of the Pure-blood families, built the same year as Malfoy Manor and Fulchester Park of the Bones, in 1567."

Harry and Ron goggled at her. "Hermione, have you swallowed a textbook?" Ron asked.

"Of course not. It was in Hogwarts, A History. All three families made donations to the school for supplies, and the school paid them back by building them manors."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "She's swallowed a textbook," Harry said.

Hermione didn't hear. "It's wonderful, Harry, you'll be able to find out more about your family's history!" Hermione said.

"One detail you're forgetting, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm stuck with a tyrant for the holidays. Oh, joy!"

"Well… I suppose that's bad… but…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, give it a rest," Ron said.

Harry had never gone home for the Christmas holidays, except during fifth year. However, it had been a warm winter. It was quite strange to see snow outside Platform 9 ¾ when he got off the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry! What a surprise to see you here!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, he is coming with me," a voice said from behind. Grandmother was behind Mrs. Weasley, looking very McGonagall-like.

"Hello, Grandmother," Harry said immediately.

"Where are your glasses?" Grandmother hissed.

Harry hurriedly put them on. He had forgotten. _There goes my idea of impressing Grandmother_, he thought bitterly.

"Oh, hello," Mrs. Weasley said. "You must be Anne, then. About the cover… stay with it… that's what Dumbledore said the last time I saw him."

"I will, don't worry, Molly," Grandmother said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Cover? Grandmother turned to Harry. "I suppose you know how to Apparate?" she said.

"Yes, Grandmother," Harry said.

"Good." She handed him a picture of a snow-capped manor. "This is the manor. Picture it. You should appear there. If not, you'll appear at Fulchester Park… they look similar."

Harry nodded. "See you," he said to Ron and Hermione.

"We'll try and visit," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said. She started forward to hug him, but Grandmother cleared her throat.

"Er…" Harry said, shaking Hermione's hand. "See you soon, Hermione," he said in a business-like tone. Ron sniggered silently. Grandmother Disapparated.

"Er… yeah, see you, Harry," Ron said.

Harry nodded, and Disapparated.

He was relieved to see Grandmother standing in front of him when he materialised in front of Potter Manor. The manor was large and made of stone. The front garden was covered in trees, and a single path led the way up the orchard to the front steps. Harry was reminded of Hogwarts' front door. It was quite pretty, if not at all inviting.

"Come, Henry," Grandmother said.

Harry didn't even bother to correct her. Instead, he followed her up the garden path and up the steps, dragging his trunk behind him. Hedwig descended down upon them, and came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Grandmother gave the owl a disapproving look, but knocked on the door.

A house-elf answered the door. It wore a red toga-like sheet, and a tea cozy. Harry knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was just a little. "Mistress Potter," the elf said. It was female. "Jingle is glad you're back, Mistress." Jingle's eyes widened at the sight of Harry. "It can't be… young Master!"

"No, no," Grandmother said impatiently. "I told Toomy last week that my grandson was coming to stay. Jingle, this is James' son."

"New young Master!" Jingle said reverently. Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable under the house-elf's scrutiny.

"I'm Harry," he said. "Just Harry."

"Young Master," Jingle repeated. She turned back to Grandmother. "Please come in, Mistress. And young Master."

Harry entered the great entrance hall lit by crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Five other house-elves rushed from different directions. They were in the same uniform as Jingle. "Welcome back, Mistress," they said. Harry squirmed guiltily. Hermione would be berating him for this if she found out.

"Is this the new young Master?" asked a male house-elf that resembled Dobby. "I is Toomy, good sir. And these are Penny, Grumpsie, Kiki, and Lufus."

"Er… nice to meet you, Toomy," Harry said.

Toomy looked as if he had been given twenty new chores to do. His face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Thank you, young Master…" he said tearfully. "Toomy heard how kind young Master was from his brother Dobby… but Toomy never thought young Master would be so kind… so polite…"

"That's all right," Harry said quickly. He was strongly reminded of the Dobby he had first met.

"Young Master is too kind…" Toomy sniffed, wiping his eyes on his red sheet.

"Would Mistress or young Master like some tea?" the elf named Penny asked in a squeaky voice.

"No, thank you, Penny," Grandmother said. "Henry, dear, your elf will be Toomy. Toomy, please show my grandson his room."

"Yes, Mistress. Come, young Master." Toomy started up a wide, grand staircase. Harry followed him.

"So you're Dobby's brother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, young Master. Toomy is properly ashamed of Dobby, but Toomy still talks to Dobby, not like the rest of Toomy and Dobby's family." They turned into a corridor lined with portraits. Harry felt strange. All the men in the paintings looked remotely like him, some more than others, and all the women had dark hair and either blue or brown eyes. A few had blond hair and grey eyes, and one had very dark red hair, but they were the minority.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry," one of the blond, pale women said.

"Hello," Harry said.

The woman's features were very familiar. "I'm Aurelia Potter. Married to William Potter. I'm your great-great-great-great grandmother."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said. "You look like someone I know," he said. "I just can't place it…"

"Do I look like your… classmate Draco Malfoy?" Aurelia inquired.

"How did you know about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Aurelia smiled. "He is my great-great-great-great grandnephew, of course. You didn't think that the Malfoys and Potters didn't mix? I do think someone would have told you that all Pure-blooded families are related some way or the other. I'm the link to the Malfoys. By marriage. Now of course, that was back when the family name was still Pietro… very Italian, we were."

"Pietro?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I believe Nicholas Pietro changed our name to the more English 'Potter' in 1885. He was tired of people calling him 'pie trow'."

"No wonder Hermione couldn't find me when she went through the family history craze last year," Harry said.

"Ah, yes, I do think we are listed under 'Pietro' in the genealogy books. "

"Come, young Master," Toomy said. "Good day, Mistress."

"Bye," Harry said to Aurelia. "Thanks for the history."

"No need to thank me, Harry," Aurelia said. "I do miss your father and his friend running around. Bring your friends one day."

Harry walked away with a grin on his face. Maybe not all Malfoys were evil gits. Maybe his holiday wouldn't be so bad after all.

Harry spent most of the next few days talking to the portraits. Some of his ancestors were mysterious, others talkative and bubbly like Aurelia. _Hermione would love this_, Harry thought as he talked to Frederick Pietro, who had lived during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I and had plenty of stories to tell.

Aurelia in the portrait was actually only a year older than him, Harry found out. She allowed Harry to call her Aurelia because of that. The dark-haired woman in the next portrait, Bellarizia Pietro, who had lived before the manor was built, disapproved of this, and sent haughty glares in their direction every few minutes.

Harry was also introduced to Miranda Weasley, the redheaded woman who was very far back in the timeline, farther even than Bellarizia Pietro. She was something like his great aunt's second cousin times ten. She reminded him of the old Ginny, so he spent a lot of time with her too.

It was Christmas Day when Grandmother suddenly announced over breakfast, "We're going to visit your aunt and uncle."

"What?" Harry said, spiting out his toast in surprise. He was confused. "Did they ask for me?"

"No," Grandmother said. "But I want you to pay them a visit. It is, after all, Christmas. I've got them a present, Henry, you'll be the one to give it to them. And for heaven's sake, boy, stop looking at me that way! You need to visit them!"

"Yes, Grandmother," Harry agreed sullenly.

"Now there's a good lad," Grandmother said. "We'll leave in an hour. Heaven knows how long it will take to get there by Muggle transportation."

"Where are we… Grandmother?" Harry said.

"The outskirts of London," Grandmother said. "The centre is half an hour away."

"It will take at the most two hours," Harry reasoned.

Grandmother seemed to be thinking. "Yes. Then we should make good time… ten o' clock would suit. Go and get ready, then."

"Er… should I wear Muggle clothes?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Grandmother exclaimed. "Wear your school uniform that you wear under your robes. That should do well enough."

Sighing, Harry left the dining room and trudged up past the portraits. "What is wrong, Harry?" Aurelia asked as he passed her.

"I have to visit my relatives," he informed her.

"Well… it can't be that bad, can it?" Aurelia said. "Your grandmother will be with you."

Harry walked into another corridor, then turned into his room. It was much larger than his room at Privet Drive, though as empty. Hedwig hooted as he came in, and Harry slipped an owl treat through the bars of her cage.

Quickly, he dressed in his uniform, and tried to make his hair look straight. Making sure not to forget his glasses (Grandmother had pestered him about them as soon as he had gone down to breakfast without them), he sighed. "You look fine, dear," his mirror informed him.

Harry made his way back down the stairs, and met his grandmother in the entrance hall. "Have a good journey, young Master," Toomy said.

"See you, Toomy," Harry said.

Grandmother led the way, carrying a large parcel in her arms. "Take this, Henry," she said, handing the parcel to Harry. Harry struggled with the parcel, and finally was able to put it into the boot of the Ministry car that was waiting for them.

The Ministry driver looked at Harry with some reverence, but otherwise acted normally. Harry was glad when they arrived into the familiar Privet Drive so unfamiliarly covered in snow; the car had been too silent.

The driver helped Harry take the parcel out of the car, tipped his cap, and drove off. "Well? Which one is the house?" Grandmother asked.

"That one," Harry said, pointing at number four with a sigh. Grandmother strode up to the door purposefully, and rang the doorbell. Flat-footed footsteps sounded from inside the house, and the door was opened by Uncle Vernon.

"_You_!" he said, seeing Harry. "What are you doing here?"

Grandmother looked miffed. "Excuse me, Mr. Dursley. I am Anne Potter… and of course, you know…"

Uncle Vernon ignored her. "What the _bloody _hell are you doing here at _my_ house? Didn't you leave permanently?"

"Yes," Harry said defiantly at the same moment that Grandmother said "no".

More footsteps were heard as Aunt Petunia came to the door. "Vernon, what is going on? You're letting in the cold… Harry!" she said. She stepped out, and gave Harry a hug. "Welcome back, dear."

Harry could see Uncle Vernon distinctly roll his eyes. "And who are you?" Aunt Petunia said to Grandmother.

"I am Anne Potter, your nephew's grandmother."

"Grandmother? There must be a mistake. We are his only living relatives…"

"No, Mrs. Dursley, you have not heard me correctly. I am his grandmother."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Mrs. Dursley, it is freezing outside."

"Well… yes, do come in. Oh, Harry, we've missed you…" Aunt Petunia said. Harry highly doubted Uncle Vernon had missed him, as he rolled his eyes and turned purple. Harry sent him a look that clearly meant, _I didn't miss you either_.

"Dudley, dear!" Aunt Petunia called. "Look who's here!"

"Is it Malcolm?" Dudley's voice said from his room.

"No, better! It's Harry! Now he can go to your Smeltings Christmas celebration…" Aunt Petunia said. Harry's eyes widened in horror.

Dudley came downstairs. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Now, popkin, be nice…"

"But Mum…"

"Enough, Dudley," Aunt Petunia said sternly. "Harry, you will go to the celebration, won't you? It's this afternoon… both you and your grandmother can go…"

"Er…" Harry said. Grandmother nodded sharply once from behind Aunt Petunia. "Yes," Harry said reluctantly. From behind Grandmother, Uncle Vernon threw up his hands in frustration.

"He can't go!" Uncle Vernon hissed. "He's dressed in his blasted… school uniform! It will be obvious what he is!"

Grandmother pretended not to hear him. However, Aunt Petunia turned to glare back at Uncle Vernon, something she never did. "He can go. I don't see anything on there that doesn't suggest he goes to a normal boarding school!"

Uncle Vernon grumbled his agreement, maybe because both Harry and his grandmother were there to hex him if he argued.

Lunch was silent, except for Aunt Petunia's excited babblings. Both Harry and Dudley glared at each other; Dudley was now in his Smeltings uniform, and Harry was finding it very hard not to laugh.

Finally, all of them piled into the Dursley's car. Grandmother didn't seem to be very pleased with the travelling arangements, and stayed silent the whole ride, which Harry thought was a gift to the world. Dudley kept sending him dirty looks, but also stayed silent. Aunt Petunia was also silent, and Uncle Vernon was grumbling to himself.

When they reached Smeltings two hours later, Harry got out of the car as quickly as he could. Everyone was dressed in the ridiculous maroon uniforms, and Harry hid his snickers with great difficulty.

Instead, he stared up at the sign on the building, probably the only not funny thing near him. It read Smeltings Public School for Boys and was Harry's escape from the masses in red.

"Is this the entire seventh year?" Harry asked Dudley, who grunted a yes in reply.

The students and families were starting to mill around, conversing, and Harry soon found himself standing in the gymnasium of the school, feeling very bored.

"Harry!" he thought he heard someone call. Harry shook his head and leaned against the wall. "HARRY!" the voice called again. To his surprise, a grinning Hermione made her way through the crowd. "Harry, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing a uniform?"

"Dudley goes here," Harry said. "Grandmother made me visit the Dursleys, and then Aunt Petunia roped me into coming here. Grandmother made me wear the uniform. It's the only Muggle clothes I have, besides the jeans and t-shirts."

"She made you wear the glasses too?" Hermione said, looking amused. "My cousin goes here. My mum and dad had me go with my aunt and uncle today… they have a dentists' party. They had to go, and they couldn't take me."

"So how have you been?" Harry asked.

"The usual. Reading, studying…" Hermione said. Harry rolled his eyes. "You?"

"Talking to portraits that hang in a corridor in the Manor," Harry said.

Hermione giggled.

"No, really," Harry said. "There's one named Aurelia that told me all about how our family's name used to be 'Pietro', until one bloke changed it in the 1880's. She was a Malfoy."

Hermione didn't seem surprised by this fact. "Yes, I supposed so… that's why I couldn't find your tree last year."

"Yes, and there's one named Mir…" A shrill scream interrupted Harry mid-word.

"What was that?" Hermione said in a worried voice as the crowd began to shuffle around hurriedly. Their answer came in a jet of red light as a stunning spell was shot at the crowd.

Black-cloaked figures began Apparating into the gymnasium, shooting spells at the confused Muggles. "Death Eaters," Harry said quietly.

Hermione was shaking as she drew her wand. "Do you think they're here for the necklace?"

"Yeah," Harry said as the Death Eaters blocked all the exits, trapping everyone in.

"Harry, dear, why are the Death Eaters here?" Grandmother said. Harry was so intent on his curse that he didn't even notice his Grandmother calling him "Harry".

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled, a jet of icy blue light flying from his wand and hitting one of the Death Eaters.

"One of you Apparate to get help," Grandmother said.

"Harry, go… I haven't had my test yet…" Hermione said. "We'll hold them off…"

Harry nodded, and hoped no one was outside of Grimmauld Place. He Disapparated with a crack, and reappeared outside of the headquarters. Quickly, he said the password in his mind, and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place materialised.

"Hurry," Harry muttered at the building. He sprinted up the steps and knocked on the door urgently, pressing the doorbell repeatedly.

The door was opened by a harried looking Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, dear!" she said in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Attack by Death Eaters… at Smeltings," Harry said quickly.

"What?" Lupin, who was walking around behind Mrs. Weasley, said in surprise. "I'll go tell the others."

"Harry, dear, stay here…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"NO!" Harry said with such force that Mrs. Weasley was taken aback. "Hermione and my grandmother are the only ones there right now. I have to go." Before Mrs. Weasley could stop him, he Disapparated, and reappeared next to Hermione.

"The Order's coming," Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, good," Hermione said. "It's getting violent. They're demanding for you to show yourself, Harry."

"All right," Harry said.

"You can't just tell them where you are! The prophecy, Harry, the prophecy," Hermione reminded him.

"So?" Harry said. "Look, they've killed a few Muggles already… I have to."

Dudley and Piers ran past them, looking terrified. "W-who are these people?" Dudley stammered.

"Followers of Voldemort," Harry said, not taking his eyes off a figure that was taller than the rest. "There's Voldemort," he pointed out to Hermione. Hermione gasped. It was the first time she had seen Voldemort.

"Hey, you! Voldemort!" Harry called recklessly before anyone could stop him.

Voldemort turned. Unlike his Death Eaters, his face was uncovered. He grinned, and Harry heard many of the Muggles gasp.

"Shut up!" called one of the Death Eaters. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "You are not to speak his name with your vile tongue!"

"You shut up," Harry said. "I'll have a little chat with you soon."

Bellatrix let out a mirthless laugh. "Of course you will, Potter, sure you will. Going to put the Cruciatus on me, are you, Potter? Is it actually going to work?"

Harry heard Hermione and his grandmother gasp at this. However, he kept his eyes trained on Voldemort, who smiled his lipless smile. "Hello, Potter… we haven't seen each other face to face for quite a while now."

"Yeah?" Harry said defiantly. He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't keeping his mouth shut.

Voldemort mocked a sigh. "Ah, Harry, Harry, must I remind you to mind your manners? Very well… you asked for me to kill you… I'm in the mood for fun today, and before I take what I want, we shall have some fun, will we?"

Harry stood straight, silently. "Will we?" Voldemort repeated. "Answer me."

"I don't owe you an answer," Harry said coldly.

"Very well, Harry, defiant until the end… like your parents…" Voldemort said. "You see, Harry, you cannot kill me. I am immortal. And you will die. _Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" Harry said as the Order began to Apparate in, shooting spells at the Death Eaters. However, the curse went past Harry's shield. Harry struggled to stand upright and not cry out, gritting his teeth.

"You're pathetic!" Dudley called. "Use your fists! Why are you just standing there?"

"He's under a torture curse, you sick little…" Hermione said, calling Dudley something she would have never said under any other circumstance else.

Harry barely heard this, though. The pain was becoming unbearable. Suddenly, Harry found himself dropping to his knees and screaming loudly… perhaps louder than he had ever screamed.

"Harry! Harry!" he heard some people scream.

Voldemort laughed, and Harry felt him lift the curse. Harry stood up quickly, not minding the remaining pain. Voldemort stood in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, watching them battle against members of the Order.

Laughing insanely, Voldemort waved a hand, and everyone else froze, forced to watch the two by themselves. Voldemort chuckled. "Ah, Harry, Harry… no one can help you right now… you can't escape my curses without them killing someone else. And now, all of these people will watch you die… _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry jumped aside, and the jet of green light hit a table, to his relief. Voldemort pouted. "You're no fun, Potter," he hissed. He grinned. "Ah… this will be entertaining…" He laughed, and pointed his wand at a scared looking Uncle Vernon. "_Imperio_."

Uncle Vernon grabbed one of the ornamental swords that hung above the awards shelves. Harry's eyes widened. If he had imagined a battle with Voldemort before, it certainly hadn't included a sword-fight with Uncle Vernon. Harry swore as he ducked from a violent swipe Uncle Vernon had made at his head.

Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed a sword from the wall and blocked Uncle Vernon's next swipe clumsily. Uncle Vernon swiped again, and Harry blocked it just in time. He fell against one of the frozen Death Eaters. A familiar voice drawled from behind. "Get off me, Potter."

"I don't have time for you, Malfoy," Harry said, blocking another swipe. "You're a Death Eater now, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not yet," Malfoy said. "I'm just along for the ride today."

Harry moved away from Malfoy disgustedly, and continued the sword fight. It was pretty well-matched, until, to Harry's horror, he ducked, and a Muggle man was decapitated by Uncle Vernon's sword. Some of the Muggles screamed while frozen, and some fell over stiffly. Harry was watching the man, ready to retch and breathing heavily at what had just happened.

Suddenly, he felt a very sharp pain in his arm as Uncle Vernon swiped and missed, cutting his arm instead. Harry dropped his sword in pain. He looked up at his uncle. He had to stop him… "_Stupefy_," he said. Uncle Vernon fell to the ground, and the sword came after.

Voldemort looked furious. "That's it, Potter… you will suffer," he hissed. "But your friends and family will suffer as well." He pointed to Hermione and Dudley, and grinned. "Which one would you like to see in pain?"

Tears began to fall down Hermione's face. "Harry, pick me, he's your cousin…" she said softly.

Dudley looked relieved. "Yes, pick her! Not me, I'm your cousin!" he said. Aunt Petunia gasped at her son's cowardice.

Voldemort laughed. "Very well, Dursley. Miss Granger… Harry has told me all about you… not consciously of course… through his mind… _Crucio_!"

Hermione couldn't move. She was hit with the jet of red light, and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Harry could feel the pain coursing through her. The anger flowed through him… he didn't care if Voldemort was immortal, he wanted to cause him pain…

Voldemort seemed to sense his thoughts. Smiling, he plucked Harry's wand from his hand as if by an invisible string. "Not thinking of using an Unforgivable, Mr. Potter, are we?"

"_Crucio,_" Harry said. A jet of red light came from his hand. Voldemort easily dodged it, and it hit one of the Death Eaters, who promptly started screaming in agony.

"Master!" he called. "Master! Help me!"

"Shut up," Voldemort snapped. He turned back to Harry. "Well… it seems we have a little more in common than I thought…" He pointed Harry's wand at him. "_Crucio_."

Once again, Harry felt the white-hot pain of a thousand knives stabbing him. He was already weakened by the first curse, and fell immediately, screaming like Hermione.

He couldn't see anything… he could hear nothing but his screams… "_Incendio!_" The pain stopped. Harry looked up slowly. The screaming in the room was not his own or Hermione's anymore. It was Voldemort, screaming as fire began to consume him.

Ron stood behind him, wand pointed at the Dark Lord, looking grim.

Voldemort, still screaming, dropped his wand and Harry's. Everyone began to move again, and spells were shot through the air. A Death Eater grabbed Voldemort and Apparated away with him. Harry quickly summoned his own wand, but a Death Eater snatched Voldemort's before he could get it. Ron and Hermione soon found themselves battling others… Hermione with Bellatrix and Ron with Draco Malfoy, though he didn't know it was Malfoy.

Grandmother rushed by Harry, surprising him. He was amazed at how strong she was, even though she was already McGonagall's age. "Harry, are you all right now?" Lupin said, busy duelling his own Death Eater.

"Yeah," Harry said. Lupin was rushed away, and Harry found himself in a crowd of scared Muggles and one Death Eater.

Harry recognized the figure and eyes of Wormtail. "You," he said.

Wormtail squeaked and tried to run away, but Harry stopped him with a barrier. Harry wondered why he didn't just transfigure, but found cuffs around Wormtail's wrists, which probably prevented him from changing into a rat.

Wormtail turned, and forced out tears as Harry glared at him, wand pointed at him. "Harry… please… you let me go before… your parents… remember your parents…"

Harry laughed a cold laugh that was unlike him. "I am thinking about my parents, Pettigrew," he said. He could feel something burning against his neckline… it was the necklace. Harry, however, didn't pay attention to it.

"Mercy…" Wormtail said.

"Yeah, right," Harry said. Wormtail suddenly grabbed Aunt Petunia, who had been hiding nearby. He pointed his wand at Aunt Petunia.

"Let me go, or I'll kill her," he said, quite coldly. "I'll kill her like I did your father…"

"My father?" Harry said.

"It was a special treat from Voldemort… I betray them, and then I kill James with my Master's own wand. Your father… yes, I wanted to kill him. He and Black and Lupin… they were all-powerful and popular. Me, I was a poor little tagalong. They were all purebloods. I was the little Mudblood."

"You little…" Harry said, unable to find an insult bad enough for Wormtail.

"Yes… so now, I will kill your aunt. Pity… she does look quite like Lily when she's scared."

"Go on, kill me," Aunt Petunia said with surprising bravery.

Wormtail laughed. "So very like Lily." Harry lunged for his aunt, but Wormtail held him back with Voldemort's wand. "I do like this wand," he commented. "_Avada Kedavra_."

"NO!" Harry yelled as the jet of green light escaped Voldemort's wand and shot into Aunt Petunia. Wormtail stood, laughing insanely as she dropped lifeless to the ground.

"Peter!" Remus said.

Harry's anger had reached the danger level. His eyes flashed a very bright green. Without him knowing it, he created a barrier around himself and Wormtail. "You sick little…" Harry said.

"Going to kill me?" Wormtail said, smiling.

"Yes," Harry said.

Wormtail's smile disappeared as Harry approached him, looking quite serious. "The necklace…" Harry thought he heard Wormtail say in fear. "Harry, I didn't do it! Voldemort, he put me under the Imperius Curse!"

"Yeah, right," Harry said sarcastically. "Voldemort put you under an Unforgivable while severely burned. Of course he did."

"Harry… please… I was joking when I said I killed your father…" Wormtail pleaded.

"Haha," Harry said, laughing hollowly. He pointed his wand at Wormtail.

"Mercy… Harry, your parents wouldn't want you to become a murderer…"

"How do you know? You were never a true friend."

"Harry… you don't want to become a murderer… Harry, you saved me last time… kind boy… merciful boy… Hermione… she wouldn't want it either…" Wormtail said, grasping the bottom of Harry's trouser legs and sobbing. "Please…"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Harry said softly. The world seemed to almost stop. As if in slow motion, the green light emerged from his wand, and traveled towards Wormtail, who watched it enter him with wide eyes. The eyes dimmed, and the world began to move at a normal speed again.

The barriers fell, and Harry was left, standing bewildered, looking at what he had just done with his normal bottle-green eyes.


	10. At the Edge of a Well

****

Chapter Ten: At the Edge of a Well

"Harry?" Lupin said gently, pulling Harry away.

"He killed my father, Remus, and he killed my aunt," Harry said, still looking at Wormtail with wide eyes.****

The Death Eaters had Disapparated as soon as they could, and only a few were left, bound and being roughly pushed around by the Order and the Ministry Aurors who had just arrived.

Harry didn't see the Malfoys or Bellatrix in the ranks of the captured Death Eaters, and was a little disappointed. However, he knelt beside Aunt Petunia. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia," he said. He was roughly pushed aside by Dudley and Uncle Vernon.

"Move!" Dudley said as he began to sob large theatrical sobs.

Uncle Vernon, however, turned to face Harry. "You killed her!" he hissed vehemently.

"I killed her," Harry said, looking down and blinking.

Uncle Vernon was taken aback by the immediate agreement. Scowling furiously, he began to twist Harry's cut arm, which Harry had momentarily forgot about during the encounter with Wormtail. Harry winced.

"Mr. Dursley!" Lupin said.

"I'm going to kill you… you little…" Uncle Vernon said, his sausage like fingers closing around Harry's neck.

Harry refused to fight. _I might as well let Uncle Vernon kill me now_, he thought. _I'll get the Kiss anyway…_

"Harry, get out of there!" Ron said. Ron began to fight with Uncle Vernon.

"Ron, get off," Harry said weakly.

Ron's mouth opened, then closed. "You idiot!" he suddenly said. "You're the only one who can defeat Voldemort!"

"He's immortal…" Harry said.

"Harry…" Ron said, now frantically trying to pry Uncle Vernon's fingers off and getting violently slapped away. Ron's image was beginning to darken. "Harry!" Harry heard Ron's voice say as if from very far away, and then everything went black.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" came Ron's voice again. Harry's eyes snapped open. Everything was too white…

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"St. Mungo's. Bloody hell, Harry, you scared us a few times. Hermione's out there… they would only let one of us in…"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days. They wouldn't let anyone come in, but we beat them to it," Ron said. "Everyone's been so worried… your grandmother's been hysterical… it's been crazy."

"My grandmother has been hysterical?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Barking mad. She was crazy," Ron said. "And Ginny's been worse. Blubbering on about how you could die hating her… Icicle came over, and had to give her this stuff that her dad makes… it calmed her down a little…"

The door slammed open as Hermione rushed in. "Miss! Miss, no one is allowed!" came the voice of the frantic guard at the door.

"Harry! You're all right!" she said. Immediately, she began to sob and hug him, as usual.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Poor old dejected me," he said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Ron said. "After you went out, your uncle began to laugh and throttle you some more. He's mad… and I mean medically mad… he's here in the hospital. Your cousin began to grow a backbone and helped me free you, screaming that his mother wouldn't want you to die."

"We… we thought it was too late," Hermione said. "The healers rushed you here with the rest of them… it was all a big mess, since everyone was home for Christmas…"

Ron laughed nervously. "But wait until everyone finds out you're okay…" he said. "Mum was worried that the last words she spoke to you would have been to stay at Grimmauld Place."

"What about Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh… Harry…" Hermione said. "She… her funeral's tomorrow. That was the farthest we could hold it off."

"And Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

"The Ministry's going to visit you," Ron said. Harry nodded. A healer came into the room, gasped happily, and rushed out.

"Were the Muggles Obliviated?" Harry asked.

"There were so many that they're still Obliviating them," Hermione said. "Down near where Lockhart and the Longbottoms are."

Harry was looking down the rows of beds. "Is that…" he said, looking at the old man smiling benignly at him, eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I wasn't expecting you in here with me," he said, his eyes giving him away.

"Professor!" Ron said. "I didn't notice you!" He looked mortified. "Oh, sorry, professor."

"Quite all right, Mr. Weasley. He is your best friend," Dumbledore said. "Besides, I blend in quite well with these sheets." He chuckled.

Harry got up out from the sheets, and swung himself upright. He was still wearing his school uniform. Hermione smiled. "You might want to change. I brought some of your normal clothes."

Harry took them gratefully, and changed behind a curtain.

"I expect the rest of them will be here soon," Ron said. "The healer went to tell them you were awake."

As if on cue, Grandmother rushed in and enveloped Harry into a tight hug. Harry was momentarily surprised at the… grandmotherly behaviour, but hugged her back. Grandmother seemed to realise what she was doing, let go of him, and straightened her robes. "Sorry, dear, lost control…" she said. Ron snickered silently in the background. Grandmother cleared her throat. "Anyhow, glad you're all right, Henry, dear…"

Harry rolled his eyes at the 'Henry', but said nothing. Mrs. Weasley bustled in, and hugged Harry as if he were a life buoy.

"Oh, you could have been killed! What would I have felt like if my last words to you were sharp?" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"Now, now, Molly… he's all right now…" Mr. Weasley said soothingly.

"Yes, you're right, Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"The rest of them are at Grimmauld Place," Mr. Weasley informed Harry. "The hospital won't let them come…"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"There's too many," Mr. Weasley explained. "We'll floo to Grimmauld Place… it's safer than Apparating…"

"Wait," Harry said. "I have to speak to Dumbledore." He walked over to Dumbledore's bed, and said softly, "It's the necklace they wanted when they attacked us," he said.

"Ah, yes, I thought so. Careful, Harry, with the necklace… and whatever you do… do not tell the Ministry when they come to question you," Dumbledore said. "It is to be kept secret."

Harry lowered his voice a bit more. "Professor… the necklace… it was glowing when I wanted to kill Pettigrew," he admitted.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and pensively. "Yes… I was afraid of that… I will think about that, Harry."

Harry felt like his question had been unanswered, but he backed off the old Headmaster.

"Thank you, professor," Harry said.

"Good bye, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Good bye." Harry walked back to the Weasleys, Hermione, and his grandmother. The door was opened, and Harry suddenly found himself blinking as cameras flashed and reporters rushed to him with questions.

"Harry, is it true that you used _Avada Kedevera_?" Rita Skeeter said.

"Go away, you stupid cow," Hermione said to Rita, to everyone's surprise.

"Well!" Rita said indignantly. "Excuse me, Miss Perfect, for just being a reporter and doing my job!"

"You were the one who wrote the article about love squares!" Hermione said.

Rita smiled. "Ah, yes, Granger… care to comment? I know you and Harry were very close in fourth year…"

Ron's eyes flashed as Harry's eyes widened. Hermione, however, snapped and slapped Rita across the face. "Shut up, Skeeter… we're friends. Obviously, you didn't seem to _notice_ that Ron and I are a couple, you complete fraud!" Hermione hissed.

Rita looked affronted. She decided to ignore Hermione. "Harry," she said, turning her smile towards Harry. "How is your relationship with Miss Velour and Miss Weasley?"

Harry wanted to walk up to Rita, and slap her, but didn't for the obvious reasons. "Yeah, I've formed a trio with them," he said sarcastically. "We're planning to involve Malfoy in it too, so he doesn't feel left behind," he added, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Henry," Grandmother warned.

Harry didn't hear her. "Is that enough lies for your bloody Quick-Quotes Quill?" he asked viciously. "Yes? Good bye, Rita."

A Healer rushed up to the group, and whispered, "The reporters are clogging the front. We have to hide you in a ward until they leave."

He ushered them through the building, until they entered a familiar ward, the one with Neville's parents. Harry spotted Neville, who was looking at something with fright. Harry followed his gaze. His eyes landed on a very angry Uncle Vernon, who was quickly turning red at a frightened-looking Healer. The two Aurors behind him were starting to move in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, I HAVE TO LEAVE?" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Sir, your time limit here has been reached. You are to attend a trial at the Ministry," one of the Aurors said. "And then you will be brought back here… you see, sir, we need to keep you here…"

Harry knew why. Uncle Vernon was insane, and they couldn't have him spouting about the wizarding world in an institution. Harry met Dudley's eyes, and saw that Dudley was sitting next to a vacant looking Aunt Marge.

"I WILL NOT STAY IN THEIS CRACKPOT PLACE! I WILL BE ALLOWED TO GO BACK TO MY _NORMAL_ HOME!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He suddenly spotted Harry, and an insane grin appeared on his face. "You," he said delightedly. "I killed you, didn't I?" he said, giggling.

Harry looked at his uncle with a disgusted look on his face. "You _are_ insane," he said softly. "You will stay here, Uncle Vernon, if you know what's good for you."

Uncle Vernon suddenly jumped backwards, screaming. "Not you! No, not you! You! Not you!" he moaned, obviously having lost his mind.

The Aurors mouthed a quick "thank-you" as they strapped Uncle Vernon to a transportation device.

"Perhaps we should find someplace else," the Healer who had led them there said. "I know… perhaps we should go to the Obliviating Ward."

"Where all the Muggles are?" Mr. Weasley said in an excited voice.

"Yes," the Healer said as they walked through the corridor. "Here we are."

The group moved as a few unconscious Muggles were wheeled out on stretchers. "We have to get them out without them seeing the hospital," the Healer explained. A small group of scared-looking Muggles sat waiting in the room. An Obliviator came out of a side room, beckoned to one of the Muggles, and waited until he had entered before shutting the door.

"Hello," Hermione said to one of the Muggle women, sitting down next to her.

The woman shivered from fear. "H-Hello," she stuttered. "Are… are you like us? Not them?"

"I… I used to be, then I found out I was magic," Hermione said.

The woman winced. "Oh," she said.

A small boy of about two came up to Harry and pulled on his jeans. "Why can't I keep the mem'ries of magic?" he asked.

"Because…" Harry said, not knowing what to say.

"Blimey! Molly… look…" Mr. Weasley said softly. The little boy was somehow levitating a small ball behind himself. "I… I don't think his memory should be wiped."

"What is your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Kevin. Kevin Whitby," the boy answered smartly. "I want…"

He was interrupted by the door opening again, and the Obliviator beckoning to him.

"Leave him, Arnie," Mr. Weasley said. "He's showing signs of magic, and wants to keep his memories."

"I promise I won't tell," Kevin said sincerely.

Arnie sighed. "Very well. But no one can find out. No one," he emphasised. "Your family is downstairs. Make sure you don't mention magic to anyone until you receive a letter from a place called Hogwarts. All right?" he asked Kevin. Kevin nodded.

A Healer came to Kevin and led him out the door. "You did magic," he said to Harry. "I want to see you again one day."

"All right," Harry said, grinning. "I'll see you again, then."

"Bye," Kevin said, turning the corner.

Grimmauld Place was as silent as ever. "They're in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley informed him.

"Ugh, this place is so gloomy," Ron said. "I can't wait until I go back to the Burrow."

"I miss Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Are you going back to the manor, Harry?"

"I suppose," Harry said.

The bright light of the kitchen nearly blinded Harry as Mr. Weasley opened the door to it. Loud cheers filled the room as the Order members realised that Harry was back.

"Harry, mate!" Fred said, clapping him on the back as soon as he entered the room. "We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Good to see you, Harry," Lupin said.

"Remus, dear, how nice it is to see you again," Grandmother said. "I trust you have been well?"

"Very well, Mrs. Potter," Remus said. "And you?"

"What do you think, Remus, dear?" she said airily. "My only grandson, Henry…"

"Harry," Harry mouthed, scowling.

Remus looked back at him with amusement. When Grandmother had moved away, he said, "Be glad she's not in her 'cute' stage. She called James 'Jamsie-poo'. In front of everyone, including Snape."

Harry thought, and felt sick at the thought of his grandmother calling him 'Harry-dinkums' in front of Malfoy. "Right," he said gratefully.

Percy walked by, shooting a venomous glance at Harry. Next to him was… was that Cho? What was she doing there? A moment later, however, Harry was sure he had imagined Cho, since a girl he didn't recognise was hanging onto Percy's elbow.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks' voice weakly. At first thought, Harry thought she was ill, but when he turned, he jumped in surprise. Tonks looked ill indeed, but a man that looked a little like Oliver Wood stood next to her, smiling.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "I'm Joe Wood."

"Oh!" Hermione said. "You and Tonks got married, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I really have to go to the loo…" Tonks rushed away. Hermione stared after her, an expression of realisation dawning on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron said. Harry agreed.

"Morning sickness," Hermione said.

"Ah," Harry said.

"I still don't get it," Ron said.

"She's pregnant!" Hermione hissed.

"Pregnant?" Ron said.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry said as Joe turned back to them after watching his wife rush off.

"Of course, she can't be an Auror anymore," Joe said sadly. "We've found that women who have been pregnant are hurt more by curses. Besides, their children can be used as bait. That's why a lot of the older Aurors are male. She's not too happy about that…"

"Oh…" Hermione said sympathetically.

Harry, however, was looking at Ginny, who was looking at him coolly from a corner. She certainly didn't look as if she had been worrying too much about him. Suddenly, she quirked her head towards the doorway. Harry inclined his head a tiny bit, and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron said, his voice hostile.

"It's too crowded in here. I'm getting some air," Harry said.

"Oh, all right," Ron said, looking relieved. "Thought you and Gi—never mind."

Harry was confused. Ron had wanted them together, then admitted that he hadn't been too keen about it, then was outright hostile. He knew Ron was suffering from Older Brother Syndrome.

Ginny joined him outside the kitchen after a minute. "In here!" she hissed, pulling him into a dusty broom cupboard. Once inside, she dropped her icy manner and suddenly hugged Harry, holding him like a mouse and its cheese.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on Harry's shirt. "I'm so sorry… you almost died, and I realised that I wasn't really mad at you… that it wasn't your fault or Icicle's… I've been so worried…"

Harry stood frozen to the spot. Half of him didn't want to believe it, the other half wanted to apologise for his behaviour right then and there. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said finally. "I was a total git…"

Ginny sighed. "No, I started it by accusing you…"

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you…"

"No…"

"Really, Gin," Harry said 'Gin' for the first time in months. "I'm sorry…"

Ginny giggled. "Friends?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "S'pose I'm stuck with you, Ginny," he said teasingly.

"Ginny, dear? Are you in there? Ginny, dear, Harry's back, you don't need to worry," Mrs. Weasley's voice said.

Harry looked at Ginny questionably. "It was my hiding spot," Ginny mouthed.

The door opened. "Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said in surprise.

Harry was confused for a second, then realised he and Ginny were still holding each other. Ginny seemed to realise this too, and the two sprung apart from each other as if they had been electrically shocked.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Weasley said in a delighted voice.

"No! Mum, it's not what it looks like!" Ginny said.

"It really isn't!" Harry added.

Mrs. Weasley practically clucked with excitement. "Oh, this is wonderful! No, dears, no need to deny it…"

Ron and Hermione appeared behind Mrs. Weasley. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Oh, dear, this is wonderful! Ron, they're together in the closet!" Mrs. Weasley sang, skipping off to tell everyone else. Harry and Ginny winced.

"What?" Ron said in a dangerously soft voice. Hermione cringed. "Took a walk to get air, hmm?" Ron said.

"We're not together, Mum's just overexcited. We were talking," Ginny said.

"Yeah, in a pretty incriminating pose," Ron snarled.

"We. Were. Talking," Harry said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Sure you were," Ron said, advancing on Harry. This time, Harry doubted it was the necklace.

"You don't believe me? After seven years of being your best mate?" Harry asked, his voice becoming dangerously soft.

"And what if I don't? After all, it's my mum you're calling a liar."

"I'm not calling her a liar."

"So you admit you two were…"

"In a closet together? Yeah."

"Why you little…" Ron called Harry something that would have made his mother faint from the horror.

"Ron! He didn't say…" Hermione said.

Neither boy heard her. "Say that again," Harry dared Ron in a dangerous voice. Ron repeated it, adding more insults to Harry's mother.

Harry snapped. He insulted Ron and his mother, not realising he was insulting Mrs. Weasley. Ron punched him.

"Ron! Harry! Stop it! Harry, you're Head Boy! STOP!" Hermione said, to no avail. "You're best friends!"

"Son-of-a-Mudblood!" Ron yelled, punching Harry and landing them both on the ground.

"Well, your mother looks like the back of a bus!" Harry said, punching him back.

"That's my mum you're talking about, Harry!" Ginny said.

"Sorry!" Harry said back as he pushed Ron against the wall. Ron pushed him against the opposite wall, and Harry pushed him back.

"LAY OFF MY SISTER!" Ron yelled.

"I'M NOT ON YOUR SISTER!" Harry retorted. They continued to push each other back and forth, until Harry's shoulder blades ached and he imagined it was beginning to look quite comical.

"What is going on here?" an annoying, pompous, unwelcome voice said. Percy stood, arms crossed. "What are you two doing, making a racket like this?"

Ron ignored him. In fact, he probably didn't hear him. "YEAH, SURE, AND I'M THE QUEEN'S OTHER SISTER! LAY OFF HER, YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"I'm not a Mudblood! In case you didn't notice, a whole bloody side of my family is 'pure'!" Harry said, pushing Ron back to the wall again.

"What is going on?" demanded a new voice. Grandmother had arrived, along with an appalled looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Weasley, what did you just say?" she demanded.

"LAY OFF MY SISTER, YOU HEAR? AND IF I SEE THIS ONE MORE TIME, YOU SICK LITTLE…" Ron then swore so vehemently that his mother gasped and promptly fainted.

"DON'T YOU GO INSULTING MY MOTHER AGAIN!" Harry yelled back. He called Ron a few more names that caused Grandmother to stride towards them, and pull them apart violently with amazing strength.

"Enough!" she said. "I thought you two were friends. Friends don't fight with each other. This was highly immature of you!"

Mrs. Weasley groaned and sat up. "Are you all right, Mum?" Ginny said as she and Hermione rushed to help her up.

"I'd best not catch you two fighting ever again! And the language! Your mother would be turning in her grave if she heard you, Harry James Potter!" Grandmother said, spit flying into Harry and Ron's faces. Harry had figured out that Grandmother used "Harry" whenever extreme emotions were involved. And Grandmother was certainly not happy. "Go! You'd better clean yourselves up, the both of you! Now! In the kitchen!"

Harry and Ron marched robotically into the kitchen, glaring at each other briefly a few times. The room quieted as they entered.

"Blimey… did you two get attacked by Blast-Ended Skrewts?" George asked.

"No," Ron said briskly, grabbing a cloth and wiping his face.

"Buckbeak, then?" Fred suggested.

"No," Harry said in the same brisk tone.

"How about Ginny? She's awfully insane…" Fred cackled.

Harry and Ron scowled.

"It was Ginny that attacked them!" George said with mock surprise. "Bloody hell, Fred, I think we've got a _XXXXX_ rated creature in this house! Hagrid will love having her in Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Uh oh," Fred said to Ron. "Here comes Ginny… looks like she wants to finish the job of killing you…"

Ron's scowl deepened. However, Ginny strode rebelliously to Harry, and suddenly kissed him. Harry was totally surprised, and found himself pinned to the wall by Ginny.

Ginny let go of him. Ron was fuming behind her. "You see, Ron, he didn't kiss back. We're friends, but that's it," she said with finality.

"Well, would you look at that," Fred said.

"Get _her_," George said with amazement. "A few years ago, she would have run away, blushing. Now Harry's liable to do that whenever Ginny enters the room."

"You're to stay at Grimmauld Place," Grandmother informed him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're to stay here. And Ronald is to go back to the Burrow with his sister and parents, and Hermione will be going back to her home."

"_What_?" Harry repeated.

"Your things will be sent here," Grandmother said, ignoring him. "I will be returning to the manor."

"Wait… why can't Hermione stay?" Harry said.

"The Order doesn't want you four around. However, the headquarters are safer than the manor, so you will stay here." Grandmother left. It was obvious she was disappointed in him about that morning.

The Order didn't want them around… were they perhaps doing something secret? Something which even he couldn't know about?

"Hey, Remus," Harry said glumly as Lupin sat down next to him at the table. He felt extremely low. Aunt Petunia was dead, and he had killed Pettigrew. Ron was mad at him, and now his Grandmother was disappointed in him.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said. "Did she have a good yell at you?"

"No," Harry said dejectedly. He wished his grandmother had yelled at him. There hadn't even been one comparison to his father in their 'conversation'.

"Ah," Lupin said. "Are… are you and Ron all right now?"

Harry turned to face him. He said nothing. "I see," Lupin said. "You'll make up if I know you two well enough. After all, in your fourth year…"

"That was a stupid argument over jealousy," Harry said bitterly. "This time, it's a matter of trust, sir."

"Harry?" Lupin said. Harry never called Lupin 'sir'.

"That's right," Harry said. He was suddenly feeling angry at everything and everyone. Even Lupin, who was only trying to help him. "_Professor_."

Harry found himself stalking off into the hallway. He could hear Lupin calling his name, but he ignored him. Harry walked around aimlessly until he walked into his and Ron's old room at Grimmauld Place. The room was empty and cleared of all inhabitation. Sighing, Harry lay down on his old bed. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. _Throwing Remus off like that. And Ron,_ he thought bitterly. _I thought we were better friends than that. After seven years, he still doesn't trust me. Our fourth year… fine, we were young, but now? He sure changes his mind quickly…_

Harry felt himself becoming drowsy. _I'll go downstairs in a minute_, he thought. The ceiling turned black as Harry felt himself slipping into sleep.

__

The room was inhabited again. It was the summer before Harry's fifth year, and he and Ron were happily playing chess on the floor.

"Check," Ron said happily.

"Bloody castle," Harry muttered.

The door opened, and Sirius poked his head in. "Sorry to say this, but your mum wants you two downstairs to help with the dust," he said to Ron.

Harry and Ron sighed, and followed Sirius down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was waiting with Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. "There you are!" she said. She handed them brooms. "Sweep up!"

Suddenly, Ron turned into Wormtail, and pointed his wand at Harry. "I killed everyone," he hissed. "Everyone. Avada Kedavra!_"_

The green light enveloped Harry, and he found himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He glided down the path, all the way until he reached the cliff overlooking Orkney again. He turned slowly and started to glide into a different forest, this one full of fir trees, like the Black Forest.

Slowly, he began to go down a different path, this time winding through trees and hovering over tree trunks. He reached a clearing that seemed to glow with an ethereal light.

In the middle of the clearing was a well, made of stone. However, the water inside glowed blue, and Harry's phoenix necklace began to glow blue as well. Harry made his way to the edge of the well. The edges were carved with a strange language that looked like the ancient runes Hermione liked to study.

Harry went closer to the water. His necklace touched the water…

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was back in the room at Grimmauld Place. Faint rumblings of speech were coming from the kitchen, and there were many bangs and clatters. Someone was coming up the stairs.

The door to the room opened, and Lupin poked his head in. "Knew I'd find you here," he said quietly. "The Ministry is here. They just want to know what happened with Peter."

Harry nodded, and followed Lupin out. His mind was buzzing. What was with the well in the forest? Had that been what his dreams were trying to show him before?

The kitchen was full of Ministry officials and a few Aurors. Tonks sat at the table, looking quite miffed and grouchy. "Harry," she said in greeting. "They're here to question you." She scowled and yawned.

"I was told," Harry said. He was feeling quite angry himself.

"Ah! Harry!" Fudge said in a fatherly fashion.

"Hello," Harry said dully.

"Now, now, Harry, don't worry about the, er, curse," Fudge said. "That was taken care of. Self-defence and all. We just want to know about… events, we might say, leading up to this. And how exactly Pettigrew was alive."

"Mr. Potter!" said a breathy, girlish voice. Umbridge walked over to him quickly. "How nice to see you again!" she added.

Harry was inwardly retching. Did he have to see Umbridge of all people?

"Now, now, Dolores, not the time," Fudge said. "Later on, perhaps, but not yet."

An Auror rushed over. "Please, Mr. Potter, tell us from the start: How did Pettigrew fake his own death?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the irony. A few years before, the Ministry had called him mad. "He was an Animagus," Harry said. "After Sirius came after him, he cut off his finger, blew up the street, and transformed. Sirius was innocent. Pettigrew was my parents' Secret Keeper. He worked for Voldemort," Fudge and the others flinched, "and he told him about the plans. When Voldemort was defeated, Pettigrew hid as a rat. Sirius and Professor Lupin knew about him being a rat, so they found him and tried to kill him. I saved him, though, since he was begging for his life. But he escaped, and rejoined Voldemort, helping him rise."

"I-I see," the Auror said. "Thank you."

"And I," announced Fudge. "I am fully pardoning Sirius Black, posthumously, of course," he said pompously.

Harry was annoyed. Happy, yes, but annoyed that Fudge hadn't taken his word before. If he had, Sirius could have still been alive. "That you, sir," Harry said rigidly.

"You're welcome," Fudge said, winking.

Harry felt disgusted, but he nodded back. "Well, if that's all," Fudge said. "We'll be going, then."

All the Ministry officials turned at Fudge's words, nodded a quick goodbye, and started out the kitchen door.

"Sure have changed a lot since before," Tonks said as the door closed. "Back when it was all beginning, I was shunned."

"Hmm," Harry said in agreement.

"So," Tonks said. "I heard you and Ron had a fallout," she paused and winked. "Over his younger sister."

Harry turned red. "Ginny was apologising to me, and Ron jumped to conclusions," he said, scowling.

"Yes, I thought so," Tonks said. "I knew you and Ginny weren't on good terms for a while."

"How?" Harry asked.

"How did I know? My friends were at the ball. The Wand Girls. All three were in my dorm at Hogwarts. Sarah, Nancy, and Kate."

"Selena, Nimue, and Kiara," Harry said. "So those weren't their real names?"

"No," Tonks said. "They used to call me Nora, since I hated Nymphadora. And I'd call them Selena, Nimue, and Kiara. Anyway, they told me how you two were quite stand-offish at each other. Kiara practically worships you."

Harry coughed at this new fact. Tonks giggled. "Only joking, Harry."

"So, what's the baby? Boy or girl?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed. "You don't know anything about babies, do you? We don't know yet, of course, but we're thinking up names."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Joe was thinking about the name Catherina, but that's like naming it Nymphadora. Besides, I said it could be a boy, so I suggested Jack. Can't go wrong with that. Joe didn't like it."

"Right," Harry said. He felt much better after talking to Tonks. Fleur came into the kitchen, shivering, her cloak covered in snow.

"It's snowing out zere!" she said.

"Fleur! Your accent's nearly gone!" Harry said in surprise.

Fleur beamed. "Yes, Bill 'elped me while you were at school. We did a lot of work on my English. Is it good?"

"Very," Harry said, grinning.

"So, 'ow 'ave you been?" Fleur said. "I wasn't here zis morning. Bill and I were doing something for the Order wiz Viktor."

Harry shrugged. "Girl trouble," Tonks informed Fleur.

"Girls?" Fleur said, her eyes laughing. "Ah, yes, my sister, Gabrielle, she eez in Beauxbatons now. She talks of all ze boys there. She doesn't know what to do," Fleur said. "Well? 'Oo is the lucky girl?"

"The one and only girl he doesn't want to be with if he wants to avoid trouble," Tonks said mischievously. Harry was blushing furiously.

"We're not together," he mumbled, deciding whether hiding under the table was a good idea.

"You are not talking about Mademoiselle Ginny, are you?" Fleur said to Tonks. "She 'as become pretty in the last few years, I have noticed. She has had many boyfriends. And 'arry," Fleur said. "'arry, did you know zat my sister- she… oh, 'ow do you say it? She drools over you at 'ome in France? Ever since ze tournament." She giggled.

Harry turned, if possible, redder. Fleur went on nonchalantly, yet Harry could see the mischievous look in her eyes as well. "Yes, she 'as hung up pictures of you on her wall at 'ome. I caught her kissing one over ze summer."

Harry's mind worked furiously. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to contact Rita Skeeter, kiss Ginny passionately in front of her photographer, Bozo, and get the word out to public that he was with Ginny Weasley, and was therefore taken.

"Ah, you see? He is thinking of a way out," Fleur said. "'arry, that was a warning. Gabrielle eez waiting outside that door. She wanted me to tell you before she came in. Of course, eet was to show her devotion."

Harry paled to his normal colour in seconds. The door opened, and a mini-Fleur stepped in. "Fleur! _Comment êtes-vous? Où est-il? Où, Fleur, où? Je veux le rencontrer! Il m'aime?_" Harry didn't understand one word, except for 'Fleur', but he could tell she was very excited. That was a bad sign.

Gabrielle spotted him. "'arry! 'arry Potter! You must speek ze French; you are ze 'ero! Harry! _Comme vous moi? Je suis beau, non? S'il vous plaît vous dire comme moi!_"

"Er…" Harry said, struggling to remember his primary school French. "_Excuse moi. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Je dois aller. Au revoir,_" Harry said slowly. He knew he was strangling the language. Taking Gabrielle's silence as permission to leave, he nearly bolted out of the room.

"Oh, 'e eez so charming!" Gabrielle said to her sister in English. "'e spoke French!"

Harry could hear Fleur giggling in his mind.


	11. Deadly Research Projects and Prophecies

****

Chapter Eleven: Deadly Research Projects and Prophecies

The rest of the Christmas holidays were dismal. Hermione had written a few times to Harry, and Ginny once, telling Harry that her brother was still mad at him, but she would try to make him see the truth. Harry had not received one letter from Ron. Even Icicle had written a brief, friendly letter telling him how worried she had been when she heard the news in Germany, where she lived.

Members of the Order would drift in and out of Grimmauld Place. Some, like Tonks, would be friendly and chat with Harry for a while. Others, like McGonagall, would politely ask him how he was doing, and leave it at that. And the last group, which only had two members: Snape and Percy, would purposely ignore Harry the few times they visited.

Lupin was the only one who stayed at Grimmauld Place twenty-four hours a day. Tonks and Fleur came close, both visiting every day, and staying for a long period of time to keep Harry company. To Harry's relief, Fleur informed him the first time she visited that Gabrielle had gone back home to Paris.

Harry was glad when the day to go back to Hogwarts came, and Tonks offered to drive him to the platform. Fleur decided to go along at the last minute, to see people she had met during the tournament.

"Harry, you don't mind if we stop at Diagon Alley for an hour, do you?" Tonks asked.

"Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"It's all right now. They've got Aurors all over the place, but it's almost back to normal," Tonks informed him.

"Well, all right," Harry said. "Why not?"

Tonks parked the Muggle car in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and they went inside. "Hello, Tonks, Miss Delacour," Tom said politely. "Mr. Potter! Didn't expect you here!"

"We're just stopping by for a few things before we send Harry to Platform 9 ¾," Tonks informed him.

"Have a nice day, then," Tom said.

Harry, Tonks, and Fleur went through the backdoor, where they faced a brick wall. Tonks took her wand out, tapped the bricks, and the archway to Diagon Alley materialised in front of them.

"You two go around for a while. I need to get some things for the Order," Tonks said. "Just an errand, Fleur, no need to look at me like that. Nothing important. Meet me back here in an hour."

Fleur rolled her eyes as Tonks walked away. Harry grinned. "She's acting like a mother already," he said.

"Yes, I quite agree. Shall we?" Fleur said.

"Where should we go?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I 'ave heard zat Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes is highly popular," Fleur said, smiling back. A few young wizards standing nearby stood staring at her, drooling.

"All right," Harry said.

"Well," Fleur said, hooking her arm through Harry's.

"What are we doing this for?" Harry asked.

"Just making sure our visit isn't 'indered by drooling boys and girls," Fleur said nonchalantly. "You see, Harry, if they think we are together, they won't bother us."

"I see," Harry said. "You would have done well in Slytherin. Icicle Velour made a similar suggestion to me earlier this year."

"Pooh," Fleur said haughtily. "I wouldn't be in _any_ house. I belonged in Beauxbatons one 'undred percent."

"Right," Harry said slowly, smirking.

"Zat was not meant to be funny, Harry Potter!" Fleur said.

"Mmhmm. Yeah," Harry said, still smirking as they walked into the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan's shop.

"Harry!" Fred said, hurrying over. "Corking to see you, old man!" The shop was not crowded; most students were at home, getting ready to go to King's Cross.

"Why, what's this?" George asked. "Fleur, are you cheating on Bill?"

"Just a defence plan," Fleur said coolly, unhooking her arm from Harry's. "If people out zere think we're together, zey won't bother us."

"Brilliant," Fred said. "Bill won't like the plan too much, though…"

"Bill won't worry. I'll make sure of zat," Fleur said.

"What are you two here for, anyway?" George asked.

"Tonks dropped us off here. She's running an errand before she sends me to King's Cross," Harry said. "She's acting like a mum already."

Lee Jordan came over to Harry. "Harry! Haven't seen you for a long time! Was it last summer?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "The summer before sixth year, when we worked here."

"Our flying folders are selling like mad," Fred said, winking. "What the general public doesn't know," he dropped his voice, "is that we're using them as transportation devices. To spy."

"The Order?" Harry asked.

George nodded, suddenly looking serious. "We weren't supposed to tell anyone about the other uses for some of our products, but we know you're nearly an Order member anyway…"

"And our sponsor," Lee said.

"And our sponsor," George agreed. "Fleur already knows, of course," he added. Fleur nodded. "About the products, I mean, not the sponsoring. Er… promise you won't tell our mum about Harry sponsoring us?"

"What do you think?" Fleur said, flipping her hair backwards, causing a few boys nearby to sigh.

"Just checking," Fred said. "Harry, want to see our newest product? You gave us the idea, actually… you and Lockhart."

"What?" Harry asked, his face showing his horror. How did he and Lockhart end up in the same sentence?

"Come here," George said enthusiastically. He led them over to a shelf stocked with a sweet like Ton-tongue toffees, wrapped in a clear wrapping.

"These are Bludgerheads," Fred said proudly. "We named them after the incident."

"Oh, no," Harry said.

"Yeah," Lee said. "When you eat it, it removes all the bones from a part of your body. The really dark brown toffees remove the bones in your left leg. The dark ones remove the ones in your right leg. The caramel-coloured one removes the ones in your left arm. And the cream-coloured ones remove—''

"The ones in your right arm," Harry finished.

"Correct!" George said. "Like you, without the broken arm. The bones grow back in an hour, without the pain, of course."

"Useful when you're trying to make someone sick," Fred said.

"Also when you want to make slushy sounds," George said.

Fleur looked quite green. "Slushy?" she repeated weakly.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"We'd better be going," Harry said. "It's been an hour."

Fleur nodded in agreement. She and Harry rushed out of the shop, Harry yelling a quick good-bye before they reached the street.

"There you are!" Tonks said, walking toward them. "Have fun?"

"Loads," Harry said weakly.

They reached King's Cross Station at quarter to eleven. People were bustling about on the platform, yelling last minute instructions and checking one last time to make sure they had all their things. Harry put Hedwig's empty cage with his trunk, and got ready to board the train, pinning his Head Boy badge onto his shirt.

A familiar group of redheads came by. "Harry! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said, rushing over. "We missed you so much!"

Harry looked over at the other Weasleys in the group. Ginny and Mr. Weasley looked happy, but Ron was far from it. He was scowling.

"Ah! Fleur! Did you see Bill at work?" Mrs. Weasley said. "He hasn't been home in such a long time."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I 'ave not seen him," Fleur said. "I believe 'e eez on a short trip to Egypt. Unavoidable and urgent, naturellement."

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, moving over to his best friend. Ron, however, scowled more furiously and turned his back towards Harry.

"Don't mind him," whispered Ginny, loud enough so Ron could hear. "He's just being a jealous, stupid git."

"If _he _wasn't going about with you behind my back, I wouldn't be such a 'jealous, stupid git'," Ron snarled.

"We are not going about behind your back!" Harry said indignantly. "Are you still sore on that?"

"What now?" Ron said sarcastically. "Are you two going to start snogging in front of me now?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. He closed it. He looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were speaking to Tonks and Fleur happily. "We are not going out, you sodding idiot," he hissed. "Do you seriously think anyone moves that fast?"

"Aha!" Ron said triumphantly. "So you two aren't together yet, but you're planning to get together just so _you_," he glared at Harry, "can decide one day to break my little sister's already fragile heart."

This time, both Harry and Ginny mouthed silently. "Ron, I am not fragile," Ginny said furiously.

"We're _friends_, Ron," Harry said. "We're not together."

"If you aren't together, then what were you two doing in a dark closet, glued to each other?" Ron said.

"It's called making-up. You and Harry might not hug each other," Ginny started, smirking as Harry and Ron both turned bright green, "but you and Hermione did before you got together. So did Harry and Hermione. Does that mean that Hermione was going out with both of you at the same time?"

Harry found himself having a mental image of Hermione seeing two boys at once. He shivered. "No," Ron admitted. "But he fought back, and that proves he was trying to hide something!" he said quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, you started the fight," she said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh. Right," Ron said sheepishly. "Er… sorry, mate, for making it hard on you."

"No hard feelings," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "So… off to the prefect carriage again? There's a meeting, I heard."

"From who?" Harry asked.

"I got an owl this morning," Ron said. "It just said that we have to discuss something very important."

"Strange," Harry said. "I didn't get one."

"Were you out before half past nine?" Ron asked. "That's when I got my letter."

"I suppose," Harry said. "Yeah, we left at quarter after to go to Diagon Alley. Which reminds me. Fred and George have a new product, you know. Called the Bludgerhead. It removes all the bones from a part of your body."

"Ugh," Ron said as they climbed into the train and started down the corridor. They said good-bye to Ginny, and walked until they reached the compartment near the front of the train.

The Ravenclaw Prefects and Hannah Abbott were already sitting in the compartment, looking confused. "Potter, do you know what happened?" Anthony Goldstein asked.

"No idea," Harry said. "I think that parchment over there might tell us," he said. "Why don't you check it, Goldstein?"

"It's last time's minutes," Anthony announced.

Hermione came in with the rest of the Gryffindor Prefects. "Ernie McMillan's at Hogwarts, so he won't be here," she said. "The rest of us should be in the compartment soon."

Ten minutes passed, and all the Prefects were in the compartment. "Padma's not here again," Hermione said with a frown. "You would think that as Head Girl, she would be a lot more responsible."

The train began to move, and Padma still wasn't there. The Prefects and Harry waited in silence, and even Malfoy, who looked nervous, didn't say anything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him warily, as he was a Death Eater in training, but he did nothing. Harry wished McGonagall had expelled Malfoy when she found out about him being at Smeltings, but she told Harry not to worry, and that he would be kept at the school.

McGonagall burst in to everyone's surprise. "Professor?" Hannah said.

"Potter, over here. A word, if you don't mind," McGonagall said briskly.

Harry walked over to McGonagall, wondering what she wanted to say to him. "Harry," she whispered into his ear. "Padma Patil has been killed. Her parents as well. Earlier this morning."

Harry jumped backwards from her, his already jumbled mind saying, _What_? McGonagall said in a normal voice, "I would like you to go around the compartments and find her sister, and bring her to me."

Harry nodded. McGonagall turned to the Prefects. "I have some very grim news to tell you…" Harry heard before he shut the door behind him. His mind was buzzing. Padma Patil was dead. Could it have had to do anything with the Head Girl book she had promised to bring to school?

He was able to find Parvati pretty quickly. She sat, sobbing in a compartment, holding a letter in her hands, surrounded by girls from all of the houses.

Blaise Zabini shot Harry a significant look, reminding him to look for the signal, before slipping out of the compartment. Icicle looked up from her spot near the window, smiled quickly at Harry, and turned back to comforting Parvati.

"Harry! Aren't you supposed to be in the Prefect's carriage?" Ginny asked.

"I have to get Parvati. McGonagall wants to see her," Harry answered.

"Tell her she can't go!" Lavender said. "Shh, Parvati, it's all right…" She turned back to Harry. "Can't you tell she's upset?" she snapped.

"That's what I'm here for," Harry said in a flat voice. "McGonagall told us what happened."

"It's all right, Lavender," Parvati choked out. "I'll go."

She clumsily got up and walked unsteadily into the corridor, leaning on Harry for support when she reached him. Harry felt a little embarrassed as the younger students gathered to watch them pass. After what felt like an eternity, they reached the Prefect's compartment.

McGonagall had been talking, but fell silent when Harry and Parvati entered. Parvati sat down in Harry's seat, and Harry stood near, feeling uncomfortable. "All dead," Parvati sobbed.

"She was at Lavender's house," Hermione mouthed. Harry nodded.

"Oh…" McGonagall said. "Here you go, dear," she said, handing Parvati a handkerchief. Harry had never heard McGonagall call anyone 'dear' his entire life. It scared him.

The girl prefects all rushed over to Parvati, clustering around her in a large circle. Even Pansy Parkinson looked sympathetic. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Girls were almost a complete mystery to them.

Malfoy squirmed in his seat. Harry and Ron decided to direct their attention to him instead.

"What are you looking at, Weasley? Potter?" Malfoy said nastily.

Harry and Ron looked back at the cluster of girls. McGonagall was shooing them away. Half the girls had become teary themselves.

"Same procedures as with the Diagon Alley attack. See me if it gets too serious," McGonagall said to the Prefects. She stopped by Harry on the way out. "Mr. Potter," she said softly. "Please tell Miss Granger that I have made her Head Girl for the rest of the year, and that you two are responsible for keeping an eye on Miss Patil in her classes.""Yes, Professor. But what about Lavender?" Harry inquired.

"Miss Brown will watch her as well. And remind Miss Abbott to stay with Miss Bones also," McGonagall said.

Harry did as he was told. "So we're watching her?" Hermione said as they walked farther back in the train. Ron was guiding Parvati, looking very sheepish.

"Yeah," Harry said. The girls in Parvati's old compartment had dispersed, except for a worried looking Lavender and Ginny. Icicle was walking out when they arrived.

"The meeting's over?" she asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. Icicle said good-bye, and walked off.

Parvati sat down and resumed her sobbing. Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny immediately began trying to calm her, while Harry and Ron stood stiffly by the sliding door.

"Go," Hermione mouthed to them. Harry and Ron quickly complied.

Harry and Hermione were forced to go to Divination with Parvati the second day of classes, instead of a free period. Neither were too keen on seeing Professor Trelawney again, but they supposed that with Firenze there, it wouldn't be too bad. They were wrong.

Trelawney was very excited to see Harry again, though she gave Hermione a nasty look. "Why do we have to do this?" Hermione said. "Parvati's not going to do anything… she's stable. And even if she wasn't, Lavender would be enough!"

The two sat down in the room, which was a cross between Trelawney's tower room and Firenze's forest surroundings. The smell of plants mixed with scented candles was awful, and Harry spent the first few minutes gagging.

"Today," Firenze began as the star simulation above lit up.

Trelawney interrupted him, which earned her a glare from the centaur. "Today we will be going into trances and predicting the future that way."

"No, we were going to interpret Andromeda," Firenze snapped.

"No, we were going to do trances," Trelawney said in her misty voice.

"You silly human woman. That way of predicting is useless," Firenze scoffed.

"Silence, you little satyr," Trelawney said, her voice having lost its misty quality.

"I am a centaur, not a satyr," Firenze said impatiently. "As I said, human students, we are going to interpret the star patterns of the constellation you call Andromeda, and then hopefully watch Mars near the end of the lesson."

"If you don't like trances, just say so," Trelawney said. "Very well. Today will be a review session. Tea reading, dears."

Hermione rolled her eyes as teacups full of tea appeared in front of them. Firenze sighed, having given up arguing with Trelawney.

"Tea again?" Harry moaned.

"It seems to be so," Hermione said resignedly. "We'd better drink up. It's better to take advantage of being here."

"We're actually going to participate?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him as if he had suddenly proclaimed that he was Voldemort's son. "Yes, Harry, of course. Why would we waste our time completely? Perhaps we can actually learn something… that is, if Trelawney doesn't interpret Snuffles in your cup as a Grim."

Harry scowled. "I suppose," he said. He drained his cup, and burned his tongue. "Ow!" he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Put a cooling charm on it first," she said impatiently.

"A bit too late for that," Harry snapped.

"Then put one on your tongue!"

Harry put one on his stinging tongue, glaring at Hermione. Why was she in such a filthy mood? "Hermione?" Harry said, dropping his voice. "Er…" he blushed. "Is it that time of the month again? Because if it is, just tell me, and you can take it all out on me," he said.

"NO!" Hermione snarled. Harry could see her cheeks flush a little, though. Hermione suddenly seemed calm again, and said, "May I see your cup, Harry?"

"Er, okay," Harry said, now extremely scared. He handed his cup to Hermione. Hermione looked at it.

"Here," she said, handing Harry her cup.

"Er, well, this blob right here looks a bit like…" Harry stopped short. The blob _did not_ look right. "Er, two people," Harry said. _On top of each other_, he thought. _I have a perverted mind_, he added with disgust.

"Right," Hermione said. "What does that mean?"

"Uh," Harry paused, leafing through a book that was on the table. "It means that you will form a friendship?" Harry said.

"All right," Hermione said dubiously. "This shape right here looks like an acorn. An unexpected windfall," she added.

"This is stupid," Harry said.

"This is a lesson!" Hermione snapped, in a bad mood again. _She definitely was lying_, Harry thought.

"This one right here looks like a cheese grater," Harry said.

Hermione snorted, suddenly good-natured again.

"They actually have an interpretation," Harry said. "It says that you will go through a stressful time, and you will almost separate from someone…" Harry looked up. "You and Ron are doing all right, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course we are, Harry, don't worry," Hermione said. But Harry didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Look," Hermione said, changing the subject, "Here's an eagle…"

Professor Trelawney came over again. "May I see that cup?" she asked, holding her hand out to Hermione. Hermione sighed, and gave it to Trelawney, who didn't notice the impatient sigh.

Trelawney, as Harry was expecting, turned pale, and her eyes grew wide. "My dear," she said turning to Harry, "You have the Grim!"

Hermione slammed her book shut. "It's not the bloody Grim!" she said, surprising everyone by imitating Ron and Harry.

Trelawney looked affronted. "Look here, my dear, that is in the definite shape of a big dog," she said, pushing the cup under Hermione's nose.

"Yes, but it's not the Grim!" Hermione argued. "Look, we figured out who the supposed Grim in Harry's teacup in third year was. It was a dog named Snuffles, but he…" Hermione faltered, not wanting to tell Trelawney about Sirius being an Animagus, "He died of old age two years ago," she finished resolutely.

"So he can't be in the cup," Harry said quickly.

"My dear, I am sure this time, it is the Grim!" Trelawney said.

"It's not the Grim!" Harry said impatiently.

"Yes, it is, dear," Trelawney insisted.

"Yes, sure," Hermione said, scoffing. Harry had never seen her this disrespectful towards any other teacher. "And I suppose Harry died four years ago, and this is just a clone I made of him?" she said.

One of the Ravenclaws snickered, but was silenced by Lavender, who threw him a hate-laden glance.

"My dear," Trelawney said, sounding offended. "As I told you before, I see little of the aura in you," she added.

"Well, _I_ don't see _any_ 'aura', as you call it, on _you_," Hermione spat. "You're nothing but a fraud! Dumbledore just hired you because when he interviewed you, you made a prophecy about—''

Harry cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. Trelawney looked amused. "What prophecy? I clearly remember having a nice chat with the Headmaster, impressing him with my skills, and then getting hired for the job. None of this prophecy nonsense. Dear, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes I am!" Hermione said.

"Calm down," Harry whispered.

Trelawney pursed her lips. "I think we'll end early today," she said, her misty voice gone. "Pack up, all of you. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, if you'll see me after. We have a detention to arrange."

Some of the others in the class gasped when they heard that Hermione Granger, of all people, had got a detention. To Harry's surprise, (and horror) Hermione stood up so quickly that the teacups on the table fell to the floor and shattered.

"You complete fraud! You just can't stand to hear someone tell you that you are a fraud, can you? But you're a complete fraud!" Hermione then called Trelawney a name she wouldn't have said normally.

"Miss Granger!" Trelawney said, appalled. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"I don't care," Hermione said. "As long as everyone knows you're a fraud," she added.

"Dismissed," Trelawney said to the rest of the class. When everyone had left, and Firenze had disappeared off to the dungeons for ingredients for his next lesson, she sat down and looked at them in a McGonagall-like way.

"Your detentions will be with Professor Chang tonight at seven," Trelawney said, sounding like McGonagall's twin. "I must say, this is the first time I've had to give detentions. You may leave."

Hermione stalked off. Harry followed uncertainly. "Er… Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione suddenly began to sob. "Oh, Harry, what's wrong with me? First, I get a detention for the first time in six years, and then I lose points from someone besides Snape!"

"It's all right. I mean, Ron and I, we get detentions every month from someone. I just wish it wasn't Cho we had to go to."

Hermione suddenly looked up. "Is Trelawney speaking to someone in there?" she said. "There wasn't anyone there when…"

Harry pushed the door to the Divination classroom open. Trelawney was mumbling something, her eyes rolling in her head.

"She's making a prophecy again!" Harry said. Trelawney took a deep breath, and repeated the prophecy again. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then listened intently.

"_The Dark will rise once more… aided by the Storm and the half-Leo… both are unwilling… both have no choice… the Storm was born the twenty preceding the thousand-year, the half-Leo will become in the Sum of Five infra the thousand-year…raven haired with eyes of gems… they will meet, and the world as we know it will cease to exist… but there comes a time when all is imaginary, a world is created by the flower of the pond…_"

Trelawney gave a snort, and looked back up. "Yes?" she said.

"Nothing," Harry said hurriedly. "Hermione just forgot her book," he added.

"Of course," Trelawney said, nodding. "Run along," she said, her misty voice returning. She looked ill for a moment, then said, "Forgive me, dears, I am feeling a bit ill today…"

"That was a real prophecy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "And a pretty grim one at that. The Dark will rise once more… that had better not mean what I think it means."

"The Storm, and the half-Leo. I don't understand. A storm isn't born, it's made. And I've never heard of a half-Leo before," Hermione said.

"Should we tell McGonagall?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to face him. She lowered her voice, and looked around. "Tell me if I'm being overly suspicious, but I have a feeling the Order isn't telling us everything anymore," she said.

"Hermione?" Harry said in surprise.

"Look. I may have wanted to tell a teacher everything in the past, but now… I just feel rebellious at times," Hermione said. "And when I read that article, and then heard that Padma died, I got a bit suspicious. And the day after your scar hurt the first time, Harry, a former Head Girl was found dead. I didn't really start thinking about that until now. What if that's what Voldemort was happy about?"

"But why would Voldemort want to kill former Head Girls?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I think the Order knew the connection, and didn't tell us. McGonagall… she's different from Dumbledore, you know that," Hermione said. "She might think she's keeping us safe. But I overheard her and Remus talking about what Voldemort wants from killing Head Girls."

"What if it has to do with the necklace?" Harry whispered.

"That's what I've been trying to find out. I've been looking through old Daily Prophets. And I found out all forty-nine Head Girls who were listed as 'alive' in June of last year were all killed these past few months. Starting on the day you felt your scar hurt in the hospital wing."

"You're not being suspicious," Harry said, suddenly feeling angry. "The Order's been lying to us when they said nothing was new. So we'll lie to them." Harry knew it was foolish, but the Order was reverting back to its old ways before Sirius died. They had to work on their own.

"I didn't mean…" Hermione said.

"Hermione, they won't tell us anything new if we exchange our information. Like you said, they don't want us around. Without Dumbledore around, they would just rather keep us in the castle. But I know they can't defeat Voldemort, and I'm not being pessimistic," Harry said.

"The prophecy," Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione told Ron their new theory and about the prophecy. They also filled Ginny in on everything, except for Trelawney's first prophecy, which they left out.

Their detention came quickly. Harry found himself walking down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, dreading seeing Cho again. Hermione was walking next to him, looking ashamed at the fact that she was headed for detention.

Cho looked at the pair in an amused way, and said, "Didn't expect you in detention, Granger."

"I didn't expect you to be a teacher, either, but I suppose I was wrong," Hermione snapped back.

"Job's simple," Cho said, ignoring Hermione. "All you need to do is clean the classroom. No magic. The third years left it a mess. Is that easy enough for your little mind, Potter?" she added.

"Oh, no, Chang, you're definitely going to have to say that in easier terms. My mind is about to explode," Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Cho glared at him, then swept away.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Harry said.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I wish she was the way she was before the tournament. We used to study together in the library, you know, with Blaise."

"Really?" Harry said.

"She confessed her love for Draco Malfoy in her third year, you know," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said, his broom coming to a halt.

"She found out what his personality was like, though, and then hated him after," Hermione added.

"Hmm," Harry said, continuing to sweep the floor. The third years had made a giant mess. Cho hadn't been lying.

Hermione started to clean Cho's desk. It was splattered with what looked like _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ goo. "What's this?" she said, picking up a splattered piece of parchment. Harry moved over to her.

"It's from Percy," Harry said.

"Dear my darling Cho," Hermione read. "They _are_ together!"

"Throw it into the fire," Harry said. "I don't think I want anyone to read any of Percy's love letters."

Hermione, looking disgusted at the contents of the letter, obliged. The letter, however, didn't catch on fire. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and Hermione took the letter out of the fire with a pair of fire tongs.

Harry took the letter, which wasn't even warm. He slowly unfolded it, and read.

__

My darling **Cho,**

_I love you so **much**, and I think of you all the **time**. **Has** Fudge written about how the goblins **passed** their test? **What**_ _do you think about that, eh? **Is** my brother doing well? What about my sister? Nothing is **happening** with her, right? **At Hogwarts**, she must be safe. How are **you**? **Know** that I love you. **What** should I wear **to** the Ministry party? More importantly, what would I **do** there without you? Penny is as dull as dishwater._

Your loving **Percy**

"There's a hidden letter!" Harry said. Hermione read the burnt letters that popped out at them.

"Much time has passed, what is happening at Hogwarts, you know what to do…they must be spies!" Hermione whispered. "It looks like they both work for Voldemort."

"The Order probably will find out soon," Harry said. "And watch… they won't tell us."

"We have to show Ron and Ginny," Hermione said, stowing the letter in her pocket. "Do you think Cho's the one casting Imperius, and Percy's helping her?"

"Might be," Harry said grimly.

"It's a love letter!" Ron said in disgust.

"Ron, read the burnt letters," Hermione coaxed. The common room was empty, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ron read. "Bloody hell," he said. "They're spies!"

"Percy's a spy," Ginny said in a flat tone. "We should have known, Ron. I mean, it wasn't like he was sincere in his apologies."

"What if Chang heard the prophecy today?" Ron said. "She could tell V-Voldemort!"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "But maybe we were just lucky today."

"I'm starving," Ron said as he stumbled into the Great Hall the next morning, tousle-haired.

"That's nice," Harry said absent-mindedly, reading Hermione's Daily Prophet.

"Harry, mate, did you and Hermione switch bodies overnight?" Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry said, looking up sharply.

Ron smirked. "Nothing."

Hedwig flew down with a few of the earlier owls, carrying nothing. Harry let her dip her beak into his pumpkin juice before she flew off to the owlry.

"Nothing strange in the Prophet today," Harry said.

Ginny showed Hermione something in her Witch Weekly. Both of them started giggling like Parvati and Lavender used to. Parvati seemed to realise this, and she watched the two wistfully over her glass of juice.

"What?" Harry said, sighing.

"Rita Skeeter's done it again. Except this time," Ginny said, laughing, "She's charmed pictures of us so they show us doing stuff."

"That's not funny," Harry frowned, unable to find the humour in the pictures. "I don't want people to see pictures of me snogging anyone, even if it wasn't real."

"That's what's funny!" Hermione said, holding her sides. "She's only… she's only got pictures of you two in front of us, frowning at each other every time before you kiss each other."

Harry looked at the picture. It was true. He and Ginny looked like they were about to kill each other, then they started kissing passionately. He snorted. "Looks like Rita couldn't get the murderous looks off of our faces," he said.

"Oh, and bloody hell, Mum'll see the article and pictures," Ginny said, still laughing.

"That's not funny," Harry and Ron said, confused.

Hermione laughed. "Yes it is."

"Imagine the look on her face!" Ginny said. "She'll be estastic! And then, we'll get a Howler…" this seemed to make her laugh harder.

"They're barking mad!" Ron said, edging away from the girls. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Ginny slowly stopped laughing. "Sorry, just had to get that out," Ginny said.

Ron nodded, as if still afraid his sister was insane. "Right," Ron said. He cleared his throat nervously.

The rest of the owls started to arrive. "Stupid prat," Ron said as Malfoy got yet another package of sweets from home, dropped off by a regal looking eagle owl. "He's got two packages of sweets!"

Pig flew in, and dropped a note in front of Ron. "What's this?" Ron said in confusion.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Mum," Ron said. "She says that I've forgotten to write to Bill."

"Why do you have to write to Bill?" Hermione asked.

"I need Bill to give my broom back. He took it, and I need it for Quidditch in the spring."

Harry nodded. Gryffindor would be facing Slytherin. Harry wasn't too keen on that. "You'd better write soon. I'm starting practices in two weeks."

"I know, I know," Ron said sullenly, buttering his toast. I haven't had much time to write to him, though."

Just then, Harry noticed that Malfoy's owl was flying towards him… with one of the packages still attached. He looked quickly over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was watching him strangely, and Icicle, who was next to him, looked confused. Blaise Zabini looked surprised.

The hall grew silent. Everyone watched as Malfoy's owl landed in front of Harry gracefully, waiting for him to take the parcel off of its leg.

With shaking fingers, Harry untied the string that attached the parcel to the owl. The owl flew away, and the students began to whisper to each other in speculation.

"There's a black envelope," Ron said.

Harry picked it up. There was a green seal with a silver M in the middle. Confused at why Malfoy would send him a note, he slit the seal open and pulled out the parchment inside. The writing on the note was not Draco Malfoy's.

"Dear Potter," Hermione read. "Your friend the (I should say former) Head Girl was trying to send you this. I must say, she was a clever girl. She already suspected that the Dark Lord would send me to kill her, since she had the feeling she was helping you in defeating the Dark Lord. And so, I continue by giving you what she wanted to give you… though I have no idea why you would want a copy of Hogwarts, a History. Also included is a note to you from Miss Patil." Hermione gasped.

Harry sat, staring in shock at the signature at the bottom of the note. Written in the same cultured script were three words that both angered him and chilled him: _Bellatrix Black Lestrange_.


	12. Potters, Zabinis, Malfoys, and Velours

****

Chapter Twelve: Potters, Zabinis, Malfoys, and Velours

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said in disbelief. "She was the one who killed the Patils."

"What?" Ginny said. "She… that… that complete…"

"I know," Hermione said grimly in agreement with Ginny. "Do you think Parvati knows?"

"The only thing that bothers me is that she said that the book was Hogwarts, A History," Harry said.

"What book?" Ron said, confused.

"The Head Girl book," Ginny explained. "While we were waiting in the Entrance Hall, Padma saw the necklace, and offered to bring the Head Girl book in. She said she had seen a picture of that necklace in that book."

"Look," Harry said, "Why don't we talk about this later? In the Common Room?"

The other three nodded their assent.

"Do you think Bellatrix Lestrange was tipped off by Chang or Percy when he was here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Percy…"

"Percy's a traitorous git," Ginny said heatedly. "Mum should have drowned him at birth."

"Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Maybe not that much," Harry said. "I've got the book," he added, pulling the still-wrapped parcel out. He made sure they were the only ones in the common room before pulling the string to untie the knot.

"Careful, Harry," Hermione said. "Bellatrix Lestrange sent it."

"Yeah, but it must have been Padma who wrapped it up," Ron pointed out. "Go on, Harry, I want to see the reason why people want that necklace so much."

The book fell out of the brown paper, followed by a note written on scrap parchment. Hermione picked it up.

"It's from Padma," she said softly. "_Dear Harry, I hope this reaches you. I have a bad feeling about this, so I'm sending the book straightaway to you. I trust that this is for an important cause. Yours, Padma Patil._"

"Yours?" Ron snorted.

Hermione sighed. "It's just a way of signing a letter," she said. "Go on, Harry, pick the book up."

Harry picked the book up. "She made a mistake!" he said in surprise. "She sent Hogwarts: A History!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she took the book, flipping frantically through the pages. "It is Hogwarts: A History," she pronounced grimly.

Ron swore. "So she died for nothing!" he said.

"Wait," Ginny said. "I have an idea. Harry, do you have a book too?"

Harry was confused. "Yes, but it's full of other things," he said.

"No, Harry, just go get it!" Ginny said, sounding exasperated. Harry quickly rushed up to his dormitory, and retrieved the Head Boy book.

"What do you want it for?" he said.

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed the book from Harry and leafed through its pages. "I was right," she said triumphantly.

"Yeah?" Harry said, still confused. "It's the Head Boy book. So what?"

Ginny grinned. "It looks like Hogwarts: A History to me."

Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about? It clearly says Head Boys of Hogwarts on the front!"

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked. "Because Ginny's right, Harry. It's that bloody waste of paper." Hermione scowled. "Er… I mean, great book," Ron said lamely.

"That's what I was trying to prove," Ginny said smugly.

"Why? That I'm barking mad?" Harry said.

"No. The reason why we can't see the Head Girl's book," Ginny replied. A dawning look of realisation came onto Hermione's face.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Of what? I still don't get it," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione sighed. "_Honestly_," she said, exasperated. "It's obviously charmed so that no one can read it, except for Head Girls. And former Head Girls, too."

"How do you know that?" Harry said.

"Padma mentioned her mother was a Head Girl. Why else would she send it home? Harry, you said that Padma sent it to her mother because her mum missed the book," Hermione explained.

"So why can't you read the book?" Ron said.

"It must be because the Sorting Hat had to place you in the position. McGonagall was the one who appointed me," Hermione said pensively.

"So all we have to do is find a former Head Girl we can trust, and ask her to find the picture of the necklace in the book," Ginny said.

"I'll look through the library to find a Head Girl," Hermione said.

Harry sat in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, wishing that lunch could take forever. Luckily for him, Cho hadn't appeared in the classroom yet, and everyone was still conversing.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"Library," Harry said. "She'll be here."

Hermione sat in the chair next to Ron as if on cue. "Bad news," she said softly.

"Did you find anyone who lives nearby?" Harry asked.

"That's just it. I looked on the list of Head Girls in the library, under 'lives in the United Kingdom'," she said.

"And?" Ron said.

"And I found nothing. Then I looked under 'lives in Europe'," she continued.

"And?" Harry said.

"And I found nothing," Hermione repeated.

"Just get on with it!" Ron hissed impatiently. Hermione glared at him, but jumped ahead.

"Anyway, I finally got desperate to try the category of 'alive'," she said, sighing. "And there was no one."

"Not one is still alive?" Harry said incredulously.

Hermione shook her head. "When I dug further in, I found the cause of death for the last ten who died. It said the same thing. Violent death, cause unknown," she said.

"Voldemort must want the necklace," Harry deduced.

"And he doesn't want Harry to find out why," Hermione finished for him.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

Cho walked into the classroom, glaring at the entire class. "Today, we are going to study Lethifolds," she said. "I do not have one here to show you because they are class _XXXXX_ creatures, and therefore forbidden in the classroom." Harry rolled his eyes. Obviously.

Luckily, Cho didn't see. "Can anyone tell me where Lethifolds are commonly found?" Hermione's hand shot up, even though she disliked Cho greatly.

Cho ignored her. "No one knows?" she asked. "How incredibly sad. You seventh years are even more stupid than I thought."

Hermione's jaw dropped, even though this had already happened several times. In fact, it happened every class. Harry had become accustomed to letting Cho's barbed insults fly over his head. However, the frustration he was feeling at Hermione's grim news made him stand defiantly up. "Are you blind?" he asked.

"No, why?" Cho replied coolly.

"Because Hermione's hand was straight up in the air! She obviously knows the answer, yet you purposely don't call on her!" Harry said furiously.

Cho smirked. "Sticking up for our little girlfriend, aren't we, Potter?" she said.

Ron turned red, and stood up next to Harry. "You little _bitch_!" he spat. Harry looked at him warningly. McGonagall wasn't too happy the last time he had awarded points back to Gryffindor after Cho took them away. "She's my girlfriend, and you know it!"

"Temper, Weasley," Malfoy drawled. "Some of us don't care about sordid affairs like that."

Cho smirked. "Ten points to Slytherin for good behaviour," she said smugly, looking at Harry triumphantly, as if knowing McGonagall would give him an earful if he took points away.

Harry didn't care. "Ten points away from Slytherin," he said immediately. Cho's smirk dropped, and Malfoy was looking annoyed. "For sticking their noses into other people's conversations," he supplied, smirking.

"Oooooh!" some of the other students said in approval. Hermione looked miffed.

"That's hardly respectful!" she hissed. "Harry, you should be ashamed!"

Malfoy stood up, pink. "Watch it, Potter," he spat venomously. He sneered as he said, "Detention, Potter, for swearing in the classroom."

Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "And a detention to you too, Malfoy… a further five points off Slytherin for disrespect towards your superiors."

"Enough!" Hermione said, now looking annoyed.

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy said, all traces of triumph gone from his face.

"Make me," Harry said.

"I'll make you, all right," Malfoy snarled, pulling his wand out. A few students gasped.

"Just try," Harry said, pulling his own wand out.

"STOP!" Hermione said, standing abruptly. "Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Harry and Ron turned, nonplussed. Harry regained his voice first. "What was that for?" he said.

"Another five points off from Gryffindor for arguing!" Hermione said furiously, her voice rising after every word.

Harry was annoyed. Hermione should have just let them handle the situation themselves. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor," he said, in a challenging voice. Blaise Zabini smirked, and pointed her wand at Malfoy. Harry was the only one who noticed as she muttered something.

Hermione opened her mouth furiously, but Malfoy interrupted her. "Isidora, marry me," he said to Icicle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then at Blaise Zabini, who looked back at them coolly.

Icicle looked totally clueless. "Um… Draco, don't you think it's a little too early for-"

Malfoy had already moved onto someone else. "Corner! Marry me now!" he said. "I want you now! On the floor!"

Michael fainted. Ron was snickering… until Malfoy came crawling to him. Harry stole a look at Blaise, who obviously had put a spell of some sort on Malfoy. She had a look of glee on her face.

"Oh, Weasel King!" Malfoy said passionately, catching the hem of Ron's robes. "I am turned on by your sexy red hair and… ooh look at th-"

Ron screamed bloody murder. "I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! ARGH… GET OFF OF ME! AHHHHHHH!"

Malfoy moved on, leaving Ron rocking back and forth on the floor, whimpering. Cho looked petrified, leaning against her desk for support. Blaise then gave Harry a significant look, and turned Malfoy towards him.

Harry slumped in defeat as Malfoy said, "Hello, Potter. Please…"

Harry quickly turned him away from him. It wasn't until Malfoy said his next line when he realised who he had set Malfoy on. "Mudblood! Oh, your hair! I need it! Marry me now! I need you to have my children."

Hermione screamed as Malfoy lunged for her, pushing her down to the floor, beginning to snog her in front of everyone. Hermione struggled, trying to push Malfoy off. Ron stopped rocking and whimpering, turning red.

"Get off my girlfriend, you bloody-"

The door opened abruptly. Snape and McGonagall came in, eyes widening when they saw the scene in front of them. Malfoy stopped his crazy snogging session with Hermione. He got up, looking confused and disgusted.

"What the hell was I doing on Granger?" he said.

Hermione stood up, buttoning her robes up and looking scared. Ron rushed over to her, shooting a nasty glare at Blaise, who shrugged and shot a look at Harry.

"What happened?" McGonagall demanded, looking at Cho.

"N-nothing, Professor McGonagall," Cho stuttered. "We were having a demonstration." Ron looked furious that Cho was covering for Malfoy, but couldn't say anything, since Cho would be believed over him and the rest of the class.

"Very well," Snape said. "The class is dismissed."

None of the seventh years could eat much at dinner that night, so they all left early to go back to their common rooms. "Do you want to visit Hagrid?" Ron asked quietly. Hagrid was in his cabin, probably setting up another lesson.

"I suppose," Harry said, shrugging. He, Ron, and a silent Hermione made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

Hermione had not said a word after Defence Against the Dark Arts. She leaned against Ron as Harry knocked on Hagrid's door. Fang barked from inside as heavy footsteps came to the door. Hagrid poked his head out, and opened the door wider when he saw it was the three.

"How are yeh? Fancy a cuppa?" he said genially. "Been settin' up somethin' fer the fourth years. Couldn't go ter dinner tonigh'."

"No thanks, Hagrid," Harry said. "We're not hungry."

Hagrid looked worried as he led Fang away. "Yer all okay, righ'?" he asked.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Hagrid called. "The door's open!"

A grim looking McGonagall came in, followed by a worried looking Ginny. "Miss Weasley was right. We found you in here," she said. "Mr. Weasley, a word, if you please. Just you and Miss Weasley."

Harry and Hermione sat down. Ron got up from his chair apprehensively, and followed McGonagall outside. Hermione looked at Hagrid, who looked at Harry. The three waited in silence.

A few moments, there was a scream, and loud wails. "You don't think they're in danger, do you?" Hermione said hoarsely, the first words she had said for hours. Harry didn't answer. He bolted to the door, pulling his wand out as he swung it open.

Ron was sitting on the front steps, looking confused, his eyes wide and unseeing. Ginny was sobbing on the ground, McGonagall looking helplessly at the pair.

"Please, Professor, can we visit tonight? For the last time?" Ron said tonelessly.

McGonagall wiped a tear away. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. The Ministry has authorised a portkey that can take you there for half an hour. No more, I'm afraid. It leaves in fifteen minutes. I'll leave you two until then." She swept away.

"Harry… Mum… she's got Munzer's Disease," Ron said.

"Munzer?" Harry asked, puzzled. "She's going to be all right, Ron," he said, not believing himself, even.

Ron nodded. "She will be all right," he agreed tonelessly, to Harry's surprise. "Munzer's strikes unexpectedly. Anyone can get it, and it can't be detected until it's too late. It's caused by an overload of stress and using too much memory. Only magical people can get it, since it's caused by the magic in us. It causes the person to lose their memories to a certain point in their life very soon after they show symptoms of what looks like a chill. Sometimes, they can make it so that the person regains their memories bit by bit. Other times, it's permanent." He sounded so resigned that Harry was tempted to walk over and shake him.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"She probably won't remember us," Ginny sobbed. "And she might die early. If she regains her memories, probably, telling her what happened in those years that have gone by that she missed while she's recovering her memories would overload her brain. And we'd have to tell her."

Harry sank onto the step, next to Ron. Hermione had come outside during Ron's explanation, and was now holding him, whispering something to him.

McGonagall came back with one of the goblets from the Great Hall. "Here," she said, holding the portkey out. She nodded at Harry and Hermione, who touched the portkey as well. They stood there for a moment, and then were whooshed into St. Mungo's hospital's first floor.

"She's in here," McGonagall said, pulling them into a room to their left. The room was already full of redheads. Harry pulled his glasses out (he carried them around because of Grandmother) and put them on in case Mrs. Weasley had already started losing her memory.

Fred and George looked grim. Alicia Spinnet stood with them, crying softly. Bill and Fleur stood to one side, Charlie on the other. A devastated looking Mr. Weasley stood to the side of the bed. Percy was nowhere to be seen.

"They've been able to make it so that she'll regain her memories," Fred said as the four and McGonagall walked in. Ron nodded, and swallowed. Ginny's tears began again.

Ron and Hermione walked over first. Hermione started crying as well, tears running down her cheeks as Mrs. Weasley laid a hand on hers and said something softly, making all three smile a bit.

Ron and Hermione parted from Mrs. Weasley reluctantly. "Your turn, Ginny," Ron choked out. Ginny nodded at Harry, and the two made their way over to Mrs. Weasley's bedside.

"Mum," Ginny said tearfully. Harry swallowed. Mrs. Weasley looked pale and sickly.

"Ginny, dear… my youngest," Mrs. Weasley said. "And Harry… Harry, you and Ron will protect my Ginny, won't you?" she said softly.

Harry's mouth wouldn't work. He nodded, swallowing and gulping some more. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Look on the bright side, dears. We'll see each other again, and by then, I'll be a grandmother," she said, winking and looking at Ron and Hermione, who stood next to each other.

Harry and Ginny smiled reluctantly. "I love both of you," Mrs. Weasley continued.

"I-" Harry and Ginny began simultaneously. Mrs. Weasley shuddered, and her eyes glazed over. "She's gone," Bill whispered disbelievingly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the people in the room, confused. "Why am I here?" she asked. She looked at Harry and Ginny. "Oh, why are you two here? You should be in school! The both of you! And Ron! Hermione, you too! And you also, Fred and George!" All the people she named flinched as she glared at them.

"Mum…" Ron said sadly. Mrs. Weasley shuddered again.

"Arthur, who are all of these people?" she asked. "They all look familiar, I can't put my finger on it…"

"Mum! I'm Fred!" Fred said, a tear going down his cheek.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said kindly. "Fred's going to his third year at Hogwarts!" She looked at Harry. "You look familiar, dear. Like that young boy on the platform just now. Poor dear, he was so polite," she said. "It's a pity he has no family," she added tearfully.

Harry gulped and swallowed. He imagined his face looked quite funny from trying not to cry. He managed to nod silently. Mrs. Weasley shuddered again. "Bill!" she shouted at Ron, who looked surprised.

"I'm Ron, Mum," he said, gulping like Harry.

"Ron? It can't be!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron's just a child! He's only seven years old!"

Mr. Weasley hurried over to the two youngest Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. "You four should get going," he said quietly. "Your portkey leaves in a few minutes."

Ginny glanced tearfully at her mother, who was still rapidly losing memories and looking quite frightened. Ron wiped his eyes once on his sleeve and nodded. Hermione tentatively put her hand in his, making him start and smile weakly.

Sobbing, Ginny launched herself at her father, hugging him fiercely.

Mr. Weasley looked surprised, and then smiled. "Now, now, Ginny, she'll recover."

Ginny shook her head from her spot in her father's cloak, and said, "I don't want to lose you either."

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said. "Well, no need to worry about that…" he said in a comforting voice. "Now, now, your portkey's about to leave. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Ginny said, reluctantly detaching herself from her father.

"That's it. You're a big girl now, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny smiled reluctantly, and stood next to Harry. "Here," Hermione said softly, moving over to make more room for Ginny on her other side. Ginny thanked her, and touched the goblet. McGonagall wiped away a tear, and put a finger on the portkey.

"Bye, Dad," Ron choked out.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Good bye, Ron. Ginny. Harry and Hermione."

"Bye, Mr. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said. There was a familiar whooshing sensation, and Harry felt his feet leave the ground as the portkey transported them back to Hogwarts.

"I-I think it's best if you return to your common room," McGonagall said shakily. Hermione nodded, and led Ron down the corridor, up the staircase. McGonagall nodded briefly to Harry and Ginny, and left, sniffling.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ginny's tears flew unchecked down her pale face. "Er… do you want a tissue?" Harry asked weakly, holding out a tissue he had found from who-knows-where.

"Thanks," Ginny said thickly, taking it and blowing her nose. A fresh sob escaped her, and Harry could only watch, unable to do anything. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would help.

_I'm not good at this kind of thing. Nothing like_ _this has happened since Cho, _he thought glumly.

Ginny enveloped herself in Harry's cloak. "I'm glad we're friends," she said tearfully.

"Right," Harry said. They stood there for a long time, Ginny hiccupping a few times.

"Oi! Potty! Have you broken up with your girlfriend?" said a very unwelcome sneering voice. Harry looked over Ginny's head, and glared at Malfoy, who seemed to be taking great enjoyment in watching him and Ginny. Icicle stood next to him, her arms wrapped possessively around Malfoy's waist.

Ginny, however, suddenly launched herself at Malfoy, and slapped him hard across the face. The resounding crack echoed through the empty corridor. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. "SHUT UP!" Angry tears leaked uncontrollably from her eyes. Malfoy looked utterly surprised.

Harry walked over quickly. "Calm down, Gin," he whispered. To his surprise, Ginny wheeled around and slapped him, too. It hurt. A lot more than the one in the bathroom that summer, after their argument.

Harry was stunned. Even Malfoy was too surprised to even show a shadow of a smirk or sneer. Icicle just stared.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and her already heavy, fast breaths became even more rushed. "I-I-I'm really s-sorry, H-Harry," she said in shock. "I-I-I… I have to go." She squeezed past Malfoy and sprinted up the staircase, not stopping.

The three left in the corridor stood, utterly speechless, until Malfoy regained his wits. "Well," he said, his sneer returning. This time, Harry sensed malice in it. "I was looking for you, Potter. What's this I hear about you and Isidora?"

Harry did a double-take, and looked at Icicle. However, she looked as clueless as he was. "W-what?" Harry said.

"Draco, you told me we were go-" Icicle said.

"After I deal with Potter," Malfoy interrupted. "Well?"

"Who told you that?" Harry said, confused.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Why should I reveal my sources?" he said coolly. "All that needs to happen right here is you giving me an answer. And none of that Gryffindor 'I didn't do anything' shit…"

He looked uncertainly at Icicle.

"-crap," Malfoy finished.

"Gryffindor 'I didn't do anything' crap?" Harry said dubiously. "I thought it was Slytherin 'I didn't do anything' crap."

"Draco, I swear all the time!" Icicle said. "Look! Hell, damn, bitch, shit, fuck…"

"Look," Malfoy roared in a very un-Malfoy like way and a more Ron-like way, ignoring Icicle, "I'm not here to talk to you about Houses. Tell me why the hell you were with my girlfriend."

Icicle looked scared. Harry thought she had good reason to. Malfoy never lost his rag. Never cool-tempered Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, Harry didn't-" Icicle said.

"Be quiet," Draco interrupted, annoyed. "Tell me, Potter," he hissed.

"No," Harry said, levelly. It was an extremely stupid thing for him to say, but he didn't care. Ever since Sirius' death, Harry had felt shut out by the Order, and his rebellious streak had grown as a result. All they seemed to want was for him to lie low and stay out of trouble. Dumbledore had encouraged him to report back on anything he heard about, but he resented being treated as a child and so was inclined to behave more recklessly than ever before.

"Why not?" Malfoy said in an angry, dangerously soft voice.

"Because I never touched your girlfriend," Harry said. "You'd be an idiot to think I did."

Malfoy's face contorted with surprising anger. "Liar!" he shouted, whipping out his wand.

"Draco!" Icicle said warningly. Harry, however, took his own wand out. He and Malfoy pointed their wands at each other, narrowing their eyes.

"Don't believe me, then," Harry said.

"Why the bloody hell shouldn't I?" Malfoy spat. "_Reducto_!"

A large hole was blown into Harry's cloak, narrowly missing his right leg. Harry was annoyed. "_Incendio_!" he shouted.

A jet of fire flew at Malfoy. This was clearly not a duel like the one back in their second year. Malfoy dodged most of the flame, but a small portion of his sleeve caught on fire. "_Fluvius_," he said, before pointing his wand back towards Harry. "_Expelliamus_!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, but because of his resistance, the wand fell to the floor. Both boys dove towards the wand. Malfoy grabbed it, and stood up triumphantly. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he said, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry was raised up into the air, at Malfoy's mercy. Malfoy levitated him up about fifty feet, until he almost reached the cathedral-like ceiling of the front corridor.

"Why?" he called. "Hmm?"

"I told you, haven't been anywhere near her," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Well then, you'll have to drop," Malfoy said nonchalantly. Icicle screamed.

"Draco! No!"

Malfoy lazily brought his wand down, and Harry began his fall to the floor. _Quick, Potter, think_, he thought. _My wandless magic! Dumbledore said… oh, sod what Dumbledore said, that floor doesn't look too soft…_

Quickly, Harry stuck his hand out and did a Pillowing Charm on the floor where he was going to land. A jet of blue light came out of his hand right before he hit the floor. The ground was soft, and Harry got up, unharmed.

Malfoy and Icicle looked shocked for the second time that evening. Harry muttered another charm, and ropes shot out of nowhere, binding Malfoy. "You could have killed me, you know," he said.

Malfoy gave him a look that clearly said that Harry's accusation was his intention all along.

"For your information, Malfoy, I wasn't lying when I said I didn't touch Isidora Velour," Harry said. "Neither of you are going to say a word about my magic or this duel, and in turn, I won't tell anyone about how you tried to kill me," he continued. "Do we have a deal?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Good. But if you tell, I tell," Harry said, releasing Malfoy and taking his wand back.

"Very Slytherin of you, Potter," Malfoy said.

"I know. At least, the Sorting Hat seemed to think so," Harry said, walking away, and leaving Malfoy to ponder this new fact. He wasn't sure why he had told Malfoy one of his deepest secrets, but it was too late to take it back now.

Harry rushed through the corridors, glancing at his watch that he had received for his sixteenth birthday from Hermione. It was nearly nine o' clock, and he was going to be late for his meeting with Blaise Zabini if he didn't hurry.

Gasping for breath, he tickled the pear in the painting of a fruit bowl, and opened the door to the Hogwarts kitchens. "Sir, sir," one of the house elves said, "Miss Zabini is waiting for you in the back room."

"Thanks," Harry said as he made his way past the elves and into a small room. Blaise sprawled in a chair lazily.

"You're late," she said coolly.

"Thirty seconds," Harry said, annoyed, checking his watch.

"That's still late," she said pointedly. The fire in the kitchens illuminated her red hair for a second, which made her look more mysterious.

"What did you want? And what's with your signal that you mentioned in your letter?" Harry asked, seating himself in another chair.

"My signal amused me," Blaise said simply, her violet eyes gleaming with laughter. "It was funny."

"It was highly suspicious," Harry said.

"Since when did you Gryffindors care about 'suspicious'?" Blaise asked. "It's all rushed and frenzied. No planning at all with your lot."

"We plan," Harry said defensively. 

"Your idea of a plan is everyone on the count of three," Blaise countered.

"Is not," Harry said. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"Incorrect, Potter. What do you want?" she asked.

"What do I want?" Harry asked, snorting. "Hmmm, let's see. Er… I want a whole harem of girls, oh, and I want a large mound of Playwizard magazines," he said sarcastically. "What do you think? It's obvious, Zabini. To defeat Voldemort."

"Well, yes, that is obvious," Blaise said in the infuriating calm manner she had. "It seems quite impossible right now, but what I mean is, what do you want that will help you defeat the Dark Lord? Besides force and power."

It suddenly dawned on Harry. "Information," he said.

"Good, Potter. You're not that Gryffindor at all. The reason for my signal was that Nott, you know Nott… well, he's been watching the other children of Death Eaters. Namely Malfoy and me. Today, however, the potion I made was finished, and Nott's in the hospital wing, suffering from pneumonia... poor Nott… he managed to drink one of Professor Snape's poisons. Very unfortunate…"

Harry was surprised by this, especially the Malfoy part, but he said, "What's the information, then?"

"Potter, I'm a Slytherin. And Slytherins don't give information without a price."

"Fine. Name your price," Harry said. He looked up at the ceiling, where there was a small opening with bars in it to let in fresh air.

"My price?" Blaise said. "Potter, you know my motto. Boys are my toys," she added. Harry looked at her. "I ask for this: you distract Isidora so that she leaves Draco. And I get Draco, for myself."

"What do you want Malfoy for?" Harry said, disgusted.

"Potter, you wouldn't understand. Any straight male wouldn't. I would hope you are straight," she said, looking at Harry. At Harry's annoyed scowl, she continued. "Well, to the female population, Draco Malfoy, is… let's just say, highly attractive. Just like you. But blondes are more my type."

"What about the personality?" Harry said, still disgusted.

"Personality doesn't matter. You already see that Draco can barely control himself around me. I just want him a closet for one day, that's all. And then you can dump Isidora, and she and Draco can become get back together. I don't care. Do we have a deal?"

Blaise looked at Harry expectantly. "Not yet," Harry said to Blaise's surprise. "If your information is good, let's say, it's not something I know, and has to do with Voldemort, then it's a deal."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Blaise asked.

"Gryffindor honor," Harry said coolly. "Do we have a deal, Zabini?" he asked in the same tone she had used.

"You'd do well in Slytherin," Blaise muttered before saying, "Deal."

"Go on," Harry said, leaning back as if uncaring, but in reality, alert and vigilant. He needed to listen carefully. Contradictory facts would mean it was a fabrication or trap.

"One of the days I was supposedly ill last November, I was actually being taken out of school by my father. For my initiation as a Death Eater," Blaise said.

"You have the Mark?" Harry said in surprise.

"No. You don't get that until you complete your first task. Anyway, after the meeting, I heard my father discussing something with the Dark Lord. He-"

Two things happened, one after the other. A house elf ran in with a plate of biscuits, and tripped, spilling the contents of the plate.

"Sorry!" it squeaked.

The second happening was far more serious. A loud crack resounded through the air, and Blaise slumped over. Harry swore, and the house elf screamed.

"A gunshot?" Harry said to himself.

"Sir! Sir! The young Miss is dead!" the house elf said.

"Listen," Harry said. "Go tell Professor McGonagall to come down immediately. A student has been shot with a gun. That's a Muggle weapon," he added.

"Yes, sir!" the house elf said, rushing away, hitching up its toga so it could run faster.

Harry rushed over to Blaise, who lay lifelessly on the floor where the house elf had dropped her, her red hair fanned out around her. Her face still looked surprised.

"What's going on in here?" shouted a voice. The house elves were screaming and running around madly. Malfoy rushed into the back room, followed by Icicle. "Prefect coming through, excuse me," he said. His eyes widened when he saw Blaise on the ground, her eyes wide and unseeing.

"Muggle bullet," Harry said. "Came out of nowhere."

Icicle screamed, and backed away from Blaise. "Blood!" she said. "Draco, there's actual blood!" Harry looked at her. Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing. _Well, of course there's blood_, Harry thought. He immediately withdrew that thought. It was highly insensitive.

She threw her face into the folds of Malfoy's robes and began to weep. To Harry's surprise, Malfoy let her stay there.

Malfoy looked suspiciously at Harry.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said. "I would need a gun for that. The bullet must have come from that air hole up there," he added, pointing upwards.

Dobby rushed into the room, nearly hysterical. "Harry Potter, sir! Harry Pot-" he stared up at Malfoy, shaking. "Master Malfoy!" he squeaked, shivering all over in fright.

"Dobby," Malfoy said coldly.

"M-Master M-Malfoy h-has grown much s-since D-Dobby has s-seen h-h-him last," Dobby stuttered.

"Dobby! What is it?" Harry said.

"Winky saw, sir, Winky saw," he looked fearfully at Malfoy, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Winky says she saw Master Malfoy and Miss Velour go up the ladder."

"The ladder?" Harry said.

"The ladder, sir! The ladder that leads to the courtyard above the kitchens! Where that hole is!"


	13. What Cannot Happen

****

Chapter Thirteen: What Cannot Happen

Harry looked up abruptly, his green eyes filled with unmasked suspicion. "Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked tentatively. "Sir, what has happened? The other house elves are going mad! Dobby is having much trouble helping them!"

"Dobby, go tell the other elves to stop fretting," Harry said. "And tell them to stop Malfoy from leaving at all costs."

Malfoy's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "What? Dobby! Don't go anywhere!" he commanded imperially.

Dobby froze on his way to the main part of the kitchens. He stood for a moment, shivering and scared, before turning and saying miserably, "Yes, Master Malfoy."

"He's not your master, Dobby!" Harry said.

Icicle dislodged herself from Malfoy. "We weren't doing anything, Harry," she said. "Draco and I were… looking at the stars."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Looking at the stars?" he said. "The last time I used that excuse…" he started, then turned red, which was quite inappropriate for the occasion. "Er… I never used that," he said quickly, looking down at the ground.

Malfoy snorted. The house elf came in, closely followed by McGonagall. "What happened?" she said, shocked. "Miss Zabini… she's dead!"

"Professor, Miss, Hacksack saw it happen! The young Miss was shot by a big loud sound!" the house elf squeaked.

"A gun?" McGonagall said. "But… who would do such a thing?"

"Young Master Malfoy was where it happened from," Dobby said quietly. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Harry's wand from his hand and began to jab himself in the eye with it.

"Stop it! Stop it, Dobby!" Harry said, fighting with Dobby to regain his wand. "Dobby!"

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said in surprise. She turned to look at Malfoy.

"I didn't do anything!" he said in defence. "Isidora and I were just going up to the courtyard above. We were on the ladder down when we heard the shot."

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "You and Miss Velour will come with me to my office. Mr. Potter, I suggest you return to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry nodded, and grabbed his wand from Dobby, who had been watching the dialogue. "Bye, Dobby," Harry said as he rushed out. He and the others had a lot to talk about.

"Sorry!" said a small first year Gryffindor Harry recognised as Jenna Zikira as she slammed into him. Her eyes widened when she saw it was not just a Prefect, but the Head Boy. "I-I was in the library… studying."

"Jenna?" said a boy's voice. Jenna's eyes widened even more, if possible, and she seemed to be willing for something to not happen.

A pale, blond first year boy with the Malfoy look rounded the corner, and stopped when he saw Harry. "H-hello," he stammered.

"Reginald Ambers, is it?" Harry said.

The boy nodded, and helped the girl up. "Studying in the library together?" Harry said, amused. Malfoy wouldn't like this at all.

"What?" Jenna said. She jumped away from Reginald. "No way! We weren't together. You should know that."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know that you've just given yourself away?" he said, even more amused. "Oldest trick in the book, you know." He turned to Reginald. "Malfoy's not going to be happy with this."

"Happy with what?" said a very unwelcome voice, back to its sarcastic, sneering tone. "Happy with what?" Malfoy repeated as he and Icicle rounded the corner Reginald had just passed.

"Hello, Draco," Reginald squeaked in a frightened voice. "Er… nothing at all."

Malfoy looked at Harry. "Why are you out already?" Harry said.

"McGonagall let me out," Malfoy said coolly. "Well? What's the problem with my _cousin_?" he said. At the word 'cousin', Reginald gulped.

"He and his study partner were late coming back from the library," Harry lied. "I was saying you wouldn't be happy because I'm about to take points off their houses. A point off your houses."

"Right," Malfoy said dubiously. Reginald looked relieved. Harry nodded at them, and then swept off in the direction of the common room again, Jenna in tow.

"Why'd you help Reginald?" Jenna asked loudly as a suit of armour toppled over, courtesy of a cackling Peeves.

Harry misheard her. "Gin?" he said in surprise. "What about Ginny?"

Jenna looked at him. "No, I meant Reginald Amber."

"Oh. Because Malfoy's an ar- git," Harry said.

"You mean arse-hole?" Jenna said nonchalantly. Harry looked at her.

"I didn't know that until my third year," he said.

Jenna shrugged. "Times are changing." She continued to walk, this time Harry following her. After a minute, she said, "Why did you think I was talking about Ginny Weasley?"

"Because she's my friend," Harry said, as if stating the obvious. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Or is she more?" Jenna said mysteriously. Before Harry could say or do anything, she had said the password and gone through the portrait hole.

"First years," he muttered before heading through after her, shutting the portrait behind him.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione said as Harry walked over to her and Ron. Ron said nothing, and sat in his chair, staring into the fire listlessly. "Where's Ginny?"

"I thought she had come back," Harry said, puzzled.

"Really?" Hermione said. "I suppose she might have."

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind them. Ginny sat down next to Harry on the sofa. "I just wanted some time alone," she added. She looked at Harry's robes, and saw the tearstains on it. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically.

"It's fine," Harry interrupted. "Listen. I met with Blaise Zabini just now."

"What did she say?" Hermione said.

"She said she found something out, but before she could say, she… she… she was shot," Harry said.

"Shot?" Hermione repeated, an incredulous but frightened look on her face. "With a gun? But that would mean the person was a student, since they can't use their wands. Students' wands are monitored through the ministry, while adult wands aren't. Either that, or the person was on parole from Azkaban. And there hasn't been anyone actually let out of Azkaban for fifty years."

"That's what it is," Harry said. "Dobby came in, saying that Winky saw Malfoy and Icicle leaving the courtyard above the kitchens… the place the where murderer was."

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"But McGonagall let him go a few minutes after she went to speak with him," Harry said. "I don't know why. Maybe he tricked her."

"McGonagall's part of the Order, though," Hermione said. "She would know what to do. Maybe there's a reason."

"I suppose," Harry said. "I'm going to bed."

"Now?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Harry walked away from his friends and made his way up the staircase to the dormitories, continuing down the centre staircase to the Head Boy room. He had just sat down at his desk when there was a knock at the door, and Ginny came in. For some reason, she was blushing.

"Er… do you think I could stay here tonight?" she asked.

"What?" Harry said, knocking over his ink bottles on the desk. "Stay here?"

"I just don't want to be alone," Ginny said. "Not today. Besides. You're my friend. It's not like you're Goyle or anything."

"Won't the girls in your dorm notice?" Harry said.

"No," Ginny said. "I always stay with Parvati and Lavender. And Hermione, when she visits. They're so much nicer than the girls in my year. McGonagall gave me permission. Besides," she said bitterly, "They always think I'm with my current boyfriend."

"Not too nice," Harry said. "Won't Parvati and Lavender notice?"

"They'll just think I'm with Hermione. And Hermione will just think I'm with them. They won't worry, and as long as I leave here before everyone is up, no one will ask questions."

"Why not Hermione? Or Parvati and Lavender?" Harry said.

Ginny giggled. "Parvati's with the Ravenclaw girls today. You know why. And Lavender… she told me she was going to be gone all night. With Seamus. And, well, Hermione… sometimes Ron visits. Just to sleep. It's so funny when he finds me there."

Harry sighed. "Fine," he said, stretching out and locking the door securely. "I'll… I'll just stay on this sofa right here," he said.

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. "But I'll take it if you want…"

"Just take the bed," Harry said.

"All right," Ginny said. "No need to be impatient."

Harry woke up, wondering why he was on the floor, when he was supposed to be in bed. Then he remembered he had slept on the sofa. He supposed he must have fallen off. "Ouch," he moaned, stretching and feeling the pain in his back. He suddenly remembered that someone was on his bed. _Oh, yeah_, he thought. He looked at the clock, and swore.

"Ginny! It's seven o'clock! People are up already!" he said urgently.

"Hmm?" Ginny said sleepily. "Go 'way, Ron…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not Ron!" he said. "Ginny, get up!"

"Percy, go away," she mumbled.

"Ginny!" Harry hissed.

Ginny rolled over and grabbed her pillow and began to hug it. "Malfoy? You're a stupid git, but a sexy stupid git," she said to the pillow. Harry rolled his eyes as the pillow seemed to go feeling down Ginny's shirt. She grabbed another pillow and it seemed to want her too.

"Ginny!" he said louder.

Ginny sat up, half awake. "What?" she said sleepily.

"Hurry up! Get dressed!" Harry said, throwing Ginny's clothes to her. "Everyone's up! We've got to use my Invisibility Cloak."

He draped the cloak over both of them, and half-dragged Ginny down the central staircase, letting her out when he saw no on was on the staircase landing. He banished his cloak back to his room and closed the door with his wand.

"C'mon," Harry said, as he made his way down the stairs, a half-asleep Ginny stumbling after him. "You're not a morning person, are you?" he asked. "What's with having threesomes with my pillows?"

Ginny blushed. "Nothing," she said quickly. Harry nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe Malfoy is a stupid, sexy git," he added.

"Oh," Ginny said, turning redder. "Er… Well…"

"I wonder who the other pillow was," he said teasingly.

"Er…" Ginny said, turning even redder. "It- it was… er…"

"Never mind," Harry said. "Come on."

The Great Hall was still filling up when they got there. Ron and Hermione were already there, however, and Hermione waved cheerfully at them.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Harry said, extremely grouchy and cranky. "I spent the night on the bloody floor."

To his surprise, Ron just stared happily. "Er… did you put a cheering charm on yourself?" Harry said.

"No," Hermione said with a similar grin plastered on her face.

"Right," Harry said dubiously. Ginny was also looking confused at the two's sudden happiness. They weren't supposed to be happy, not after Mrs. Weasley became ill. Ginny frowned, then tried something.

"Er…" she said. "Percy just became Headmaster," she lied.

"That's nice," Ron said, his dreamy expression becoming wider.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and Ginny said, "Harry and I slept together." Harry shot her an alarmed look.

"Bloody excellent," Ron said, still grinning.

"Er…" Harry said. He and Ginny looked at each other again.

"I slept with Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Wonderful," Ron said, smiling happily.

"Are you on drugs, Ron?" Harry asked. "Because you're acting like you are on them. Stop smiling!" Ron didn't hear.

Ginny got a devilish smirk on her face. "Hey, Ron," she said. "Last night, Harry, Malfoy, Colin and I got together in Harry's room, and we had lots of fun. They're all wild." Harry winced. Ginny went on. "I think I'm pregnant with Colin's baby." Harry gagged. 

"That's ni- WHAT?" Ron yelled in surprise. His face slowly turned red. "What do you mean, with Colin? And Harry and Malfoy?"

Everyone in the hall quieted. "Ron! It was just to make sure you weren't on drugs!" Ginny whispered.

"Oh," Ron said, deflating. "Right."

"Well, I suppose we got your mind off of yesterday," Harry whispered to Ginny as Ron and Hermione began to gaze dreamily at each other. "D'you think something happened last night?"

"That didn't sound right," Ginny said, sobering again.

Ron and Hermione started spending a lot more time together after that, often leaving Harry and Ginny alone to research in the library about the necklace. They watched Malfoy carefully, but he never gave them any other reason to suspect him.

Another Hogsmeade weekend came up, and Ron and Hermione went together, leaving Harry and Ginny to go by themselves. The two strolled along the streets, laughing and joking.

About halfway, they were joined by Icicle, who was dragging an unwilling Malfoy behind her. "Hi, Ginny," Icicle said.

Harry looked suspiciously at Malfoy, who looked suspiciously back at him. "Hi, Icicle," Ginny said cheerfully.

"I heard there was a place called Madame Puddifoot's around here, but Draco won't tell me where it is," Icicle said.

Malfoy looked terrified at the prospect of walking into Madame Puddifoot's. Harry didn't blame him. "I'd try the Three Broomsticks," Harry said.

"We've been there already!" Icicle complained. "I want to go to Madame Puddifoot's instead."

"Harry, let's go there!" Ginny said.

"But we're not even going out!" Harry spluttered. "That place is for couples!"

"So?" Ginny said. "It's a cute little place. And besides, I'm a girl, and you're a boy."

"We're still not going out!" Harry said, but Ginny dragged him forcefully into the dreaded doily hell known as Madame Puddifoot's. "Why is it girls always think this place is cute?" he groaned.

He heard Malfoy swear under his breath as Icicle dragged him in as well. "What's so great about this bloody place?" Malfoy said.

"How would I know? The reason evades me," Harry said. "Ginny, you've gone around, come on!"

"Fine," Ginny said, reluctantly leaving the shop.

"Can we leave too?" Malfoy said hopefully to Icicle.

"No," Icicle said, pulling him into the depths of the shop.

"Why don't you like that place?" Ginny asked once they were back on the street. "It's very cute."

"Cute?" Harry almost gagged. "That place is a living hell!"

"Well, all right," Ginny said. "Do you want to go to Zonko's?"

"We've gone there," Harry said, pointing at Ginny's large bag of joke supplies.

"I've got an idea," Ginny said. "Can I see the cave where… Sirius hid?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's just that Ron's told so many stories about it, and I want to see."

Harry laughed. "There's not much to see, but all right." He led her past Dervish and Banges, into the outskirts of Hogsmeade. "Here," he said, pointing to a small opening in the rocks.

"Ron was right when he said it was barely a gap in the rocks," Ginny said.

"_Lumos_," Harry said. The tip of his wand lit up.

"Good idea," Ginny said, doing the same thing. Harry felt a pang of sadness as he saw the three-year-old Daily Prophets still lying on the ground.

"This is where he lived?" Ginny said sadly. "This is horrible. How did he live here?"

"He lived off rats," Harry said. "And by stealing food from rubbish bins, I suppose. In his Animagus form."

"He loved you very much, Harry," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said, giving her his half-smile. He turned around to look out the gap in the rocks.

"You're very cute when you do that, you know," he thought he heard Ginny say from behind him.

"What?" Harry said.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly.

"Really, what did you say?" Harry said.

Ginny blushed. "I said I like your half-smile thing. You're very cute when you do that."

"Cute?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Very," Ginny whispered, all traces of a blush gone. She moved closer to him. "I-I-I…" she came even closer, so that their faces were almost touching. "Your eyes are nice," she murmured. "Mine are brown."

"A very nice brown," Harry said softly. They leaned in…

"We can't do this!" they said simultaneously.

"What about Ron?" Ginny said.

"And we have to keep on researching," Harry said.

"Right," Ginny said. "And… we're just friends, right?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, "just friends. So we can't do this at all. It wouldn't work out." He nodded to emphasise his point.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed softly. "Let's… let's not mention this to anyone."

"Good idea. C'mon, we'd better get going," Harry said. There was a sound that sounded like a whoosh behind them. "What was that?" he said.

"I don't know," Ginny said.

They turned around, and found themselves looking at someone they had never expected to see. Ginny screamed, and Harry whipped his wand out.

"Harry? Ginny?" said Sirius, sounding far away. "What? Harry, why is your wand out?"

"You're dead. You can't be the real Sirius," Harry said levelly.

"No," Sirius said. "I'm not. I'm a ghost, Harry. I promised your parents that I would take care of you should they die, and I died intending to keep that promise."

"If you're a ghost," Harry said. "Why is it that you appeared right now? Not right after you died?"

"But isn't this just after I died?" Sirius said with confusion.

Harry stepped closer to the ghost, his wand still out. Sirius' eyes widened. "Bloody hell, Harry, you've grown about a head since I last saw you. And where are your glasses?"

"It's been two years since you died," Harry said. "I'm seventeen now, Sirius."

"Seventeen," Sirius whispered. "Harry, I promise you I'm not a Death Eater or product of Voldemort."

"Prove it," Harry said.

"I can't, Harry. I'm a ghost. Ghosts can't do magic," Sirius said. "Harry, listen, I need to see Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's at St. Mungo's," Ginny said. "We can't bring you to him."

Sirius looked at Ginny. "Is it you, Ginny?" he said.

Ginny nodded.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Ginny? You've changed. Your hair's much darker… are you two…" he said.

"No!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time. "Ron became homicidal the last time he caught us in the same room without him in it," Ginny said.

"We can bring you to McGonagall," Harry said. "She's acting Headmistress."

"Thank you, Harry," Sirius said.

"I don't know whether you're Sirius or not, but I will bring you to her," Harry said. "If you're not Sirius, then…" he pointed his wand at the ghost.

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall said in surprise as Harry walked into Dumbledore's office. "You had the password?"

"I had to go through thirty names of sweets," Harry said.

"What is it? Oh!" McGonagall said, spotting Sirius. "Mr. Black! You're… you're… you died two years ago…"

"I'm a ghost, Professor," Sirius said miserably. McGonagall seemed to understand after that, as her face lost its shocked look.

"I suppose it took you two years to become one," she said. "Very well. Mr. Black, you are welcome to stay at Hogwarts as a resident ghost, if you like." She gave him one of her rare smiles.

"He's Sirius?" Harry said tentatively. "Why did it take so long for him to come back?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "As for why it took him two years, I don't know. It took Professor Binns five years to become a ghost. And he remembers nothing of the process." She turned back to Sirius. "I will inform the Order immediately."

Sirius floated over to Harry. "Good god, Harry, you're taller than me. And Head Boy. What have I missed?"

Harry suddenly felt a wave of hot anger go through him. How could Sirius come back after two years, after everyone had suffered? He wasn't supposed to become a ghost! "Nothing," Harry spat, turning and leaving.

"Harry?" he heard Ginny say in surprise.

"Harry?" Sirius called.

Harry didn't listen. He stormed out of the office, and out into the corridors, wandering aimlessly. Why did he suddenly become so angry?

He found Mark on the Quidditch pitch, tossing a Quaffle with Natalie MacDonald and Euan Abercrombie, the two Gryffindor beaters. "Hi, Harry," Euan called. "What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

Euan shrugged. "My mum wouldn't sign the form. Besides, I'm here to keep my mate Mark company. So is Natalie. But now that you're here, David might decide to come out, and we can play a game or something. Two Chasers, two Beaters, and a Keeper."

"Who's going to be the Keeper?" Harry asked.

"I am," David Gordon said, coming from the stand.

"You're Chaser," Harry pointed out.

"I want to try out for Keeper next year," David said. "So I supposed you could play Chaser this one practice game, so I could practice."

"All right," Harry said. "I suppose I could try Chaser."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You already tried being a Chaser, and you were good at it. Come on."

They all mounted their brooms, and Harry fetched his from the broom closet. Mark grabbed the Quaffle. "So, I think it should be three-way," Mark said. "Euan and I against Harry and Natalie. And everyone's against David."

"Good idea," David said. "Let's go, then." Five brooms took off, and Harry grabbed the Quaffle from Mark.

"That wasn't fair!" Mark said, grinning. "You're stronger! And you've been playing five years longer!"

"Your idea," Harry said, grinning back. He threw the Quaffle at the middle hoop. David was good. He caught it, and threw it up for them to catch.

Mark had just caught the Quaffle when Colin rushed onto the Quidditch pitch, looking very angry about something. Ginny was right behind him, asking him what was wrong. The Slytherin team, who had the pitch that evening, watched, interested.

Colin marched up to the Gryffindor Quidditch players, who had landed, up to Harry. "I'm warning you, Harry, don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"

Harry was puzzled. "Who's your girlfriend, Colin?" he asked.

"Ginny, of course," Colin replied.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit. Across from him, it looked like Ginny was struggling too. David took one look at the height difference between Colin and Ginny, and burst out laughing.

"I'm not going out with you!" Ginny said. "Colin, are you feeling all right today?"

"Yes, I am, flower!" Colin said, looking up to meet Ginny's eyes. Harry nearly gagged. So did the rest of the team.

"God, Creevey," Euan said. "Flower?"

"I'm not going out with you!" Ginny said. "Look! I'm unattached. I can kiss whoever I want, whenever I want," she added. To prove her point, she marched over to Malfoy, of all people, and kissed him. Malfoy's eyes widened, and he seemed unable to move until Crabbe moved forward and pulled Ginny off of him. Harry's eyes narrowed involuntarily, but no one noticed.

"Ginny?" Colin said, wobbling. "It's over!" he shouted.

"We never had anything in the first place!" Ginny countered.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Weaselette?" Malfoy shouted.

"You didn't need to prove it that much, Ginny," Harry said. Colin marched away, fuming.

"I'm melodramatic," Ginny said coolly. Euan and David's jaws dropped as they stared dreamily at her. She turned to Harry, and her brown eyes seemed strangely empty.

"Who cares whether Ron cares or not?" she whispered.

"Ginny, this isn't such a good idea…" Harry said, extremely uncomfortable. Ginny moved closer, and the rest of the team present stared in shock.

"I want the necklace, Harry," Ginny continued so only Harry could hear. "Can I have it?"

"Ginny, you know that…" Harry started. He was cut off by Ginny reaching into his shirt.

"Let me have it, Harry," Ginny said.

"You're under the curse," Harry said.

"Curse?" Ginny said, her eyes still blank.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed a voice. Ginny jumped, and the life returned to her eyes. She jumped again, and removed her hand from Harry.

"Uh oh," Natalie said.

Ron dashed over to the team. "I was looking all over for you two! And I find you," he glared at Ginny, "touching him." He looked at Harry. "And you," he said, "letting her."

"What happened?" Ginny said. "I-I don't remember anything after coming back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade…"

"C'mon," Harry said. "Back to the castle." The team silently followed his directions, and made their way to the school.

Ron was looking thoughtful. "You don't think this was the Imperius Curse again, do you?"

"It was," Harry said. "She wanted… _it_," he said, carefully not mentioning the necklace.

"Who put it on her?" Ron said.

Harry looked around. Looking straight at him was Malfoy, smirking widely.


	14. Giant Tales

****

Chapter Fourteen: Giant Tales

"What if it wasn't Malfoy who put the curse on her?" Hermione whispered. They were back in the Common Room.

"Hermione, you were the one who suggested Malfoy in the first place," Ron said.

"Yes, but remember our history!" Hermione said. "In our first year, we thought it was Snape. It was Quirrell. In our second year, we thought it was Malfoy…" she faltered, looking at Ginny, who nodded. "It was Tom Riddle controlling Ginny. In our third year, we thought Sirius was a murderer, but it was Wormtail. In our fourth, we thought it was Karkaroff, but it was the impostor Moody."

"It still can be Malfoy, though," Ron said.

"But McGonagall trusts him," Hermione argued.

"McGonagall could be wrong!" Ron said. "Why are you sticking up for that ferret anyway?"

"I'm not sticking up for him, Ron, I'm just saying-" Hermione said. The two began bickering again, something they hadn't done for a while.

"What are you doing, then?" Ron seethed. "You are sticking up for him. What else do you call it?"

Ginny watched helplessly as the two argued. Harry slipped away unnoticed, and went up to his room. He sat in the window seat, and looked out at the lake and the forest behind it. _What lies behind the forest_? He thought.

Harry sat there, remembering. From his spot, he could see three first years running to the cabin on the grounds, about to see a dragon hatch. Two of them came out, as second years, looking scared, headed for the forest. They came back as third years, along with the girl, running in horror from the beheading of a hippogriff. Out on the lake, Harry could see four champions dive in, and the crowd cheer. He could see a short, squat witch poking two teens in the back, forcing them into the forest. Three sixth years sat underneath the giant oak tree near the lake, relaxing.

He was brought back to the present by a voice calling his name. "Harry?" said a voice that was more echo than a voice. "Harry?" Sirius' ghost repeated.

Harry didn't answer. His eyes stayed fixated on Hagrid's cabin, where Hagrid was sweeping the front steps. "Harry?" Sirius said again.

Harry stayed silent. For a minute, both he and Sirius looked out the window, thinking. "Strange how time passes quickly," Harry said in an empty voice. "It feels like yesterday when I was travelling over that lake in a boat with Ron. And a few hours ago when Hermione cornered Malfoy over there and slapped him."

Sirius hovered over to Harry. Harry continued, his voice bitter. "And it seems like an hour ago when you died, Sirius, and I found out that Dumbledore had hidden something for years from me."

"Harry?" Sirius said, "Harry, I don't blame you for what happened, it was my choice to go and help. They told me to stay at Grimmauld Place, Harry, but I didn't."

Harry turned slowly, a tear going down his cheek. "Do you know what I did that summer, Sirius?" he said softly. "For a while, I looked into the Dark Arts. When I went back to the Burrow, though, the others convinced me to stop."

"Harry…" Sirius said.

"No," Harry said. "Do you wonder why none of the students are afraid of you, Sirius? You're pardoned. Do you know why? Pettigrew was found dead, by the Ministry. Where? At a Death Eater attack. Killed by whom?"

"I don't know, Harry," Sirius said, looking saddened.

"Me, Sirius. I bet you're wondering, what happened to the kind, forgiving third year who couldn't even let others kill Pettigrew?" Harry said, his voice rising little by little. "He's gone, Sirius, gone. I proved that I could kill this year, and I mean to complete my duty by defeating the bastard that killed my parents."

He fell silent. Sirius stood in front, looking shocked. Harry suddenly realised what he just said. "I-I'm sorry," Harry said, breathing heavily, back to normal. "I- please, Sirius, please go away. I don't think I can do this anymore. I know it's my fault you died, and I can't do this anymore." He turned to look back out the window.

"Harry, you can't chase me out of your life. I'm not angry with you, I don't blame you the least…" Sirius said.

"Sirius, please go. Please avoid me, Sirius. Hate me," Harry said.

He heard a melancholy sigh as Sirius turned to leave. "I can't dissuade you, can I?" he said. "Very well. Harry, if you ever need me, I'll be in the cave."

"Don't expect me," Harry said.

"Then this is forever?" Sirius said, gulping.

"Forever, Sirius. You'll never see me again." Harry blinked back tears. It was for the best, really. Sirius could hate him for killing him without having to hide it, and he could deal with it by himself, like always.

There was a long silence. Harry was sure Sirius had left. However, a moment later, he felt a touch on his shoulder that made him flinch for two reasons: it was cold, and because it was Sirius. "Harry, you're a lot like your father in looks, but you're your mother at heart. That's the greatest compliment anyone can give, Harry," Sirius said softly.

"Goodbye, Sirius," Harry said, still looking out the window.

"Goodbye, Harry," Sirius said. There was another silence. This time, Harry turned around, and Sirius was gone.

"I'm sorry for everything," Harry whispered to the empty room before turning back.

"Letter from Dad," Ron said, taking an envelope from Rowena's beak. "Hermione, your owl."

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the owl from Ron. "You can use her too, if you'd like. If you don't want to use Pig."

"I haven't heard of that owl since that card you sent me for my birthday," Harry said.

Hermione laughed. "That's because Mum and Dad have been fascinated by her, and insisted on keeping her at home. I suppose they sent it out yesterday, and she got lost and ended up at the Burrow. Rowena seems to feel quite at home there."

"By the way, where's Sirius?" Ginny said. "I haven't seen him since last weekend." Harry squirmed in his seat.

Hermione looked at him. "You didn't drive him away, did you?" she asked.

"No," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, he doesn't blame you. We'll go see him, wherever he is, this weekend."

"We can't," Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, don't push it," Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry, and sighed. She turned back to her breakfast.

"We have Chang again," Ron groaned.

"Better get going, then," Harry said. "She takes even more points off than Snape for lateness. Especially if you're anyone but Malfoy."

"Right," Ron said. "See you, Ginny." He, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Oh, we're late…" Hermione moaned, looking at her watch.

"Thirty seconds," Ron grumbled as he opened the door.

"She still takes thirty points," Harry pointed out.

To their surprise, Cho wasn't sitting at the desk. Professor Lupin was. "Professor?" Hermione said.

"Hello, Hermione," Lupin said. "I'm just in for today. Professor Chang is out."

On the other side of the door, they heard Malfoy swear and open the door. His eyes widened when he saw Lupin. "You!" he said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Lupin said. Malfoy sat down next to Icicle, and stared sullenly ahead. Harry smirked.

Lupin went on, gathering a large pile of trinkets and objects. "Welcome," he said. "Today, you are to analyse these objects and decide what curse or jinx is on them." He passed the objects out. Harry rolled his eyes. Another stupid lesson from Cho. He looked at his, a little medal that resembled an Olympic silver medal. Hermione was already looking at her teapot, and was able to finish analysing it within thirty seconds.

Ron looked at his ballpoint pen. "What is this, Harry?" he asked.

"Pen," Harry said. "Muggles use them like quills, except they don't need to be dipped in ink."

"Wicked," Ron said. He took the cap off of the pen, and blue ink squirted itself all over the front of his robes.

"Looks like you discovered the effects of the jinx," Harry said. He turned back to the medal. He didn't dare touch the actual metal, so he poked one of Ron's quills on it. The quill immediately caught on fire.

"My quill!" Ron said, rescuing his quill and shooting a jet of water at it. "Use your own quill next time!"

Harry smirked. "What do we do now?" Malfoy drawled at Lupin, holding up his beaded necklace. "This one has a Turnquius Curse on it."

"Yes," Lupin said. "Has everyone finished?" When everyone murmured their assent, he said, "Good. Keep them on your desk. It seems as if you already know this. That was the lesson plan for today. However, I am willing to let you choose the subject of today's lesson. What do you want to learn about?"

"Flobberworms," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Harry said.

Lupin smiled. "Flobberworms it is, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes widened in horror. Harry smirked. The lesson would be dreadfully boring, but it would definitely be worth it.

February turned to March, and March blossomed into April, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny still had not found anything about the necklace. It was near the Easter holidays when Hermione slammed another thick book onto the table the other three were sitting at for the tenth time in an hour.

"Ouch!" Ron said as one finger got hit by a corner of the book.

"Sorry," Hermione said rather unapologetically, beginning to flip through the pages.

"What's the title of that book?" Ginny asked.

"_Ritual Symbols of the Middle Ages_," Hermione replied. "It might have something on the necklace."

"You looked at that one," Harry said, not looking up.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I did," Hermione said, looking at the book's contents. "I'll just go and put it away, then."

"You won't!" Ron said vehemently. "Don't you dare!"

The other three stared at him. "Why not?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "We already looked through it."

"You smashed my finger with that book, and you are not going to put it back until you've looked through it again! Otherwise, my finger was hurt for no reason at all!" Ron said heatedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry sighed. This library work was really getting to them. "Ron, don't be such an idiot," Hermione said. "We'd be wasting our time!"

"So?" Ron said. "At least we wouldn't be wasting my finger!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Harry beat her to it. "Shut up, you two, and stop bickering. You're driving me mad."

Hermione stalked away with the book, and came back a minute later with another book that seemed to be heavier and larger than the first. "Madam Pince let me use it, even though it was in the Restricted Section," she explained. "I'm Head Girl, that's why."

"Watch the hand…" Ron warned as Hermione slammed the book down. "OW!" he yelped as the book fell on the same finger the other had just landed on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione said absentmindedly, beginning to leaf through the book's pages.

"Am I less important than your bloody books?" Ron said.

Hermione looked at him levelly. "I don't see you looking through as many books as the other two and I are," she said coolly.

"For your information, Hermione," Ron snarled. "I am looking for information. I just don't choose to look through huge paper boulders like you choose to look through," he added, holding up a tiny, light book marked Brooches and Necklaces: Powerful Tools of the Ancient Romans.

Hermione drew back. "I suppose you are," she said grudgingly. Harry wished that the two were still stupidly grinning all day like they did in February, but they seemed to have stopped whatever they had been doing that made them that happy.

Ginny began to snicker as she read her book. Harry moved over, and read the page she was on, and began to laugh. It was about a necklace that made women flock to whoever wore it. The name was just too funny. "The Thruster?" Harry said. Ginny giggled. "You would think the French could come up with a better name than that."

"Immature," he thought he heard Ron say. He rolled his eyes. Ron was the very epitome of immature at times.

Ernie MacMillan strutted past with Hannah Abbott. Both glanced at the illustration on the page and walked away sniggering.

"It does look rather… symbolic…" Ginny said, peering at the picture of the Thruster on the page. Harry snickered.

"Shaped accordingly," he said. That was too much for him and Ginny, and the two doubled over, laughing, causing Madam Pince to glare in their direction.

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered urgently. "She could kick us out!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't particularly mind. There's a library in my grandmother's house. I could look there, instead. And besides, there's no restricted section. Nothing's restricted."

Hermione looked envious. "Library, Harry?" she said. Ron snickered, but she ignored him. "Harry, are you going home for the holidays?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Grandmother wrote to me a few days ago to tell me I was going there for Easter."

Hermione nodded. "Do you think we could come? To do some research? I, for one, would like to see other books that may be restricted, as they might have what we need. Could you write to her?"

Harry grinned. "Already did. She said yes in that letter. Mind you, she wasn't too pleased that Ron and I were going to be in the same manor for the holidays, let alone the same continent."

Ron flushed. "Tell her I'm sorry about that," he said.

Hermione nearly jumped for joy. "Oh, I can't wait! An entire week at an ancestral manor, with a library and all that history!"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other, the horror clearly present on their faces. "Er…" Ron said.

Platform 9 ¾ was just as crowded as it had been at the beginning of the Christmas holidays, since everyone was going home to be with their families because of Voldemort's open threat. Every day, there was news of an injury to a Ministry official or his family, or even a death.

Grandmother was waiting on the platform, in her Muggle dress. Harry knew he would never get used to Grandmother in Muggle clothes, so he didn't look at her. Instead, he put his glasses back on his face and tried to smooth out his hair.

"Hello, Hermione," Grandmother said, greeting Hermione. "Hello, Virginia," she added. Ginny scowled at the use of the full name no one ever used (Harry wasn't even sure if it was her name at all), but said nothing except a greeting. Grandmother turned somewhat coldly to the boys, and said, "Hello, Ronald. Henry."

"Er… hello," Ron said nervously.

"Hello, Grandmother," Harry said, not even bothering to correct his grandmother. He had learned to not waste his breath within the first week of meeting her.

"A Ministry driver is here to take us to Berkshire," Grandmother said. She turned, and led them out to the car park.

A few days of the holidays were over already, and nearly half the library had been searched. "Have you found anything?" Ginny asked Hermione as she sat down between her and Harry.

"Not yet," Hermione said.

"Young Master Potter sir," Toomy said, rushing up to Harry. Hermione frowned at the service, but said nothing. "Mistress Potter insists that you go downstairs to meet the new arrival."

"New arrival?" Harry said, puzzled. "Who is it, Toomy?"

"Toomy doesn't know, sir," Toomy said. "Come, young Master."

Harry nodded at the others, and they followed him and Toomy. "Why do you get house elves?" Ron said.

Harry looked at him. "I don't need them," he said. "Do you want to take Lufus with you to the Burrow? He seems to like you."

Ron's ears turned red. "No thanks," he said gruffly.

Grandmother was standing in the Entrance Hall with a blond boy, who was looking around in awe. "You!" Harry said.

"You're here?" Dudley said in surprise. "Isn't this a _normal_ house?" he asked.

Grandmother looked scandalised. Harry raised an eyebrow. "No," he said. "That happens to be my grandmother you're next to. This is my family's house."

Dudley looked at him. "Why didn't you stay here, then?" he asked.

Grandmother interrupted. "Henry, dear, why don't you show your cousin his room? He has come to stay with us here. His school is nearby, so he will be a day student there. He has nowhere else to stay, poor dear… his parents are unavailable."

Harry looked at Dudley. Hermione came over to him, and whispered, "Ron and I are going back to the library."

Harry nodded. He and Ginny were left alone with Dudley. "Well," Dudley said nastily. He looked at Ginny and put on a look he obviously thought was suave. "Hello, darling," he said.

Ginny looked disgusted. "Shut up," Harry snapped at Dudley. Toomy began to levitate Dudley's bag behind him.

"Who is he, young Master?" Toomy said to Harry.

Dudley laughed. "These things call you Master?" he said.

"Call him…" Harry got an evil smile on his face. "Diddydinkums."

Dudley's many chins wobbled as his jaw dropped. Toomy walked over seriously, and said, "Very well, Master Diddydinkums, come along."

Harry snickered all the way down the corridor, until Dudley suddenly stopped. "Call me Master Dudley," he commanded. Toomy shook his head.

"Can't sir, young Master of this house has commanded Toomy to call you Master Diddydinkums, sir."

Harry snickered even more at this. However, Toomy was interrupted by Aurelia Malfoy-Pietro, who said, "Toomy, dear, call him Master Dudley. Harry's just being silly."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy-Pietro," Toomy said, bowing low. Harry scowled at Aurelia, who just smirked and tossed her blonde hair.

"Who was that?" Ginny whispered as they stopped in front of a door.

"Aurelia. My great-great-great-great grandmother," Harry said. "She was a Malfoy until she married."

"You're related to Malfoy?" Ginny said.

"Closer than I would have liked," Harry said as Toomy opened the door.

"Good day, Master Dudley. Mistress Weasley. Young Master," Toomy said, bowing to all three. He disappeared.

"Go on," Harry said. "That's your room," he added.

Dudley smirked at him, and looked at Ginny. "Want to stay, sexy?" he said.

"Lay off her," Harry said dangerously.

"Harry, no need to be my seventh brother," Ginny said. "Come on." She walked off in the direction of the library.

"You fancy her, don't you?" Dudley asked. "I don't blame you, Potter."

"I told you to lay off her. And keep your fat arse out of my business," Harry said, slamming the door in Dudley's face.

Nearly three-quarters of the library had been searched, and yet they still hadn't found anything. Dudley always came along, more as a hindrance than a help. He reminded Harry of a fat, piggy Malfoy in this setting, bullying the house elves and making snide remarks about the manor.

A Black family goblet was found in the dining room, and Draco Malfoy was sent over by his mother to pick it up.

"Potter?" he asked. Grandmother had made herself scarce for some reason, and Harry had been the one to greet him.

"Me?" Harry said sarcastically. "Here's your goblet thing. It's really ugly, Malfoy."

"So?" Malfoy said, grabbing the goblet from him. "My mother sent me here to get it. Does it matter whether you think it's ugly or- what the hell?" he said, looking at Dudley, who had waddled into the Entrance Hall. Harry scowled.

"That would be a random Muggle who found his way in here," he lied. "I don't know him."

"Potter!" Dudley called, making Harry wince. "Where's the bloody telephone in this place?"

"Telephone?" he saw Malfoy mouth in confusion.

"We don't have one, you idiot," Harry hissed.

"I have to call Piers!" Dudley said.

"Do I look like I care?" Harry retorted.

"You do know him, Potter," Malfoy said.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know him, Malfoy. Now leave. You have the goblet, what else do you want? A little bonus prize?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" he said sarcastically. "I'm leaving, Potter, unless if this fat lump over here decides he wants me to stay," he said, motioning towards Dudley, who was staring at Malfoy, as if ready to ask him if he was a vampire. Harry nearly was sick right on the rug his great-great-grandfather, Nicholas Potter, had brought back from his years in India. He did not want Malfoy to stay.

"Go," Harry said, gulping hard. "Just go, Malfoy." Malfoy left hurriedly, and Dudley looked back at Harry.

"Who was that?" he said.

"No one. Forget he exists," Harry said. "Just remember, he's a freak like me, Dudley, all right? And he's human, unfortunately," he said slowly, moving up the staircase and out of sight before Dudley could ask him more about Malfoy.

The library was full of sounds of Hermione pulling the books in one shelf down, one after the other, and piling them into one tall, neat stack. "Hermione, stop, I can't concentrate!" Ron shouted over the din.

"Ronald, I do believe you could be a little more quieter," Grandmother said. Harry was annoyed. Grandmother had been in the library all along. She was in an armchair, near one of the large, floor to ceiling windows, reading a small book.

Hermione came back to the table with an armload of books. Ron stood and helped her unload them. "Thanks," Hermione said. Harry sat down next to Ron, completely annoyed that he had to see Malfoy.

He grabbed one of the books on the table, and flipped through it_. _"_Treasures of the Druids_," he read.

"I don't think that one has anything we need in it," Hermione said. "I doubt the necklace has to do with druids."

"I had a dream once, about Merlin," Harry said. "It was after Dumbledore first gave the necklace to me."

"Merlin?" Hermione said. "Yes, we checked him. He was a druid. The last. He was a dead end. That's why I don't think that book will tell us anything."

Harry shrugged, and opened the book. An ink drawing of Stonehenge stood out at him from the first page. "_Druids used many amulets to do ritual magic, such as necromancy and mass destruction_," he read. "They sound nice."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, Druids were witches and wizards of the ancient times in England. They weren't any different from us. The Muggle stuff was mostly made up, those Druids weren't real. They were just copies of the Druids the Muggles had seen. Back when magic and non-magic weren't so segregated," she explained. "Mostly, the Druids did magic like us, but they hadn't invented wands yet. So they did human sacrifice to do magic. That's why today's wandless wizards and witches can do wandless magic. Because someone sacrificed themselves for them."

"My mum," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Anyway, after a while, Druid magic started becoming darker, as the original Druids died out. Merlin was one of a few Druid followers who were good. Their Druid magic had to do with nature and the sun and moon. That's where Muggle stereotypes come from. Back to the topic, Stonehenge was once a place where Druid carnivals were held, a celebration of magic every summer solstice. It became the raising place for necromancy, because it had strange powers."

"Strange powers?" Ron asked.

Hermione went on. "Places built by the first Druids have a strange magic in them to do things like necromancy and mass destruction and creation without strange ingredients and sacrifices. No Dark Magic. I bet the Department of Mysteries is studying them, but I don't know. Stonehenge was one of the places, and the ones who know why it is so powerful are long gone. In order to do big magic, all you needed was the amulet or object associated with the place, and you could somehow call up the guardian of that place. The guardian was supposedly the spirit of the Druid who created the place."

"You sound like an encyclopaedia," Ginny said.

Harry, however, was flipping through the pages. He suddenly stopped. "I found it," he whispered.

"What? But…" Hermione said.

Harry slumped in defeat. "It says that the information about the Phoenix necklace has been recorded into the Hogwarts Head Girl book," he mumbled.

"Great," Ron said. "Just great."

"Well," Hermione said. "At least now, we know it has to do with the Druids."

"Necromancy or mass destruction," Harry said. "No wonder Voldemort wants it."

Grandmother walked over. "What are you all researching?" she said in awe, looking at all the books on the table.

"Oh, we're looking for information on something. We found out that the only information available about it is in the Head Girl book, and none of us are original Head Girls," Harry said.

"Really?" Grandmother said. "_Accio, _Head Girl Book!" A moment passed, and the book appeared in her hands.

"But… you can't read it, Grandmother," Harry said.

"Don't be silly, dear," Grandmother said. "What are you looking for?"

Harry was confused. "Er… the Phoenix Necklace," he said. Grandmother nodded, and began flipping through the pages, stopping on one marked 'The Battle of 1234'.

"The Phoenix Necklace," Grandmother announced. "Quite pretty, Henry dear, would you like me to read the page? Quite interesting, really. Written by a Head Girl who was half-giant."

"Er… yeah, thanks," Harry said, totally puzzled. He exchanged a look with Hermione, and turned back to Grandmother.

Grandmother cleared her throat. "You know, Henry, I was reading this two days ago… if I had known you had wanted me to read out of it… _The Phoenix Necklace is one of the amulets used by the druids for mass destruction. Unlike others, the instructions to the Druid Spot and its amulet were supposedly given to the giants of the Alps. Not much of the giant's legend has ever escaped those of giant blood._"

"Is that it?" Ron asked.

"That's all the girl wrote," Grandmother said. "It says she was fortunate in her childhood to meet a friendly giant, who told her many giant myths and legends, and this information was one of them."

Harry turned to face his Grandmother. "Why is it that you could read from the Head Girl's book?" he asked.

Grandmother looked puzzled. "Why, I was Head Girl, dear. From 1944-1945."

"What?" Hermione said. "But… the Ministry records…" She rushed away. A moment later, she returned with a giant book of records, recently updated that week. She flipped to the page marked 'Hogwarts Head Girls', and ran her fingers down the list of Head Girls. "Forty-four to forty-five," she said. "Anne Delacour."

"My family was French," Grandmother explained. "My father moved here when I was a baby. You can see my descendants' veela blood when they get older." Harry looked at his grandmother's hair, which had a total of probably three specks of grey in it. "Yes," Grandmother said. "We do not age as quickly. Women are more veela-like than men. We get the charm and beauty. You only get the good-looks."

Ron smirked at Harry, who blushed. He didn't have much charm. "Delacour? As in Fleur?" Harry asked.

Grandmother nodded. "The very same. Your French fourth cousin, I believe."

"Excuse me," Hermione said. "It says you're dead, Mrs. Potter."

Grandmother sighed. "Sit down," she said. "I'm going to tell you a little story."


	15. Anne and Myrtle

****

Author's Notes: This was a fun chapter to write. Partially because it gave me a chance to write TR/MM in the context of a chaptered story not centred around them, and partially because I know what Grandmother is going to be like in the future. It was also fun giving Myrtle a past. Again, _Domu Arigato_ (is that how you spell it? Anyone speak Japanese?) to Favrielle and ephemera. Did you know that originally, in the bombing scene in this chapter, I actually destroyed King's Cross without knowing I did? Hehe.

****

Disclaimer: A disclaimer is long, for it needs to reflect the intelligence of the author and cover all legal problems in writing fanfiction. It needs to tell the lawyers of those who actually own Harry Potter that the poor little author doesn't get a cent for what they write. So therefore, I will prove that theory wrong by (MUAHAHAHA) saying: Uh… it's not mine.

****

Chapter Fifteen: Anne and Myrtle

Harry's mind was buzzing. "A story?" he repeated.

"A story," Grandmother said, "of why I'm reported as dead by the Ministry."

__

December 14, 1927

"Monsieur Delacour?" said the Seer in front of Francois Delacour. Francois looked around the dingy room in Paris, near the Muggle Marais. "I hope you are well?"

"Very well, thank you," Francois said haughtily. "What is it that you wanted to tell me, Monsieur Ceveaux? I am a busy man."

"I am aware of the fact that you are the Undersecretary to the Minister himself," Ceveaux said, his voice annoyed. "I wished to tell you that I have made a prophecy that concerns the Delacours."

"What about me?" Francois said.

"Not you, monsieur. Your little daughter, Annette."

"Anni? Little Anni? She is only three months old! How could there already be a prophecy about her?" Francois said. Ceveaux just looked at him. "Very well," Francois said, sitting back in his chair. "Tell me about this prophecy."

"It is simple. Annette Delacour will aid in the downfall of the Dark Lord," Ceveaux said.

"Grindelwald?" Francois said. "He is in Germany. He will move to France soon… oh, my little Anni could be hurt…"

"My advice is to move to England. It is mostly safe from Grindelwald, who only wants mainland Europe. As such a high-ranking officer, your family will be moved to the top of the list," Ceveaux said.

"Thank you, Ceveaux. How much do I owe you for that prophecy?"

"Twenty galleons. And right now. The Ministry is after me, and I cannot go about, visiting banks."

Normally, Francois would have argued, but that day, he paid the full amount, put on his hat, and left the room in a hurry to get home.

A few days later, Francois, his veela wife, Gabrielle, and his daughter Annette were on a Muggle ship bound for England.

"A prophecy is what made your family leave France?" Harry asked. "Something made by someone who could easily be a fraud? You didn't help defeat Grindelwald, did you?"

"Think, Harry," Hermione said. "Ceveaux could have meant V-Voldemort. After all, no one knew there would be a second Dark Lord."

"Go on, Mrs. Potter," Ginny said.

__

September 1, 1938

"Go on, darling, the train won't wait forever," Gabrielle urged her eleven year old daughter, Annette.

"Mama, what if I find out Grindelwald has killed you and Papa?" Annette said tearfully. "Or a Muggle bomb has dropped onto our house while I was at school?"

"Oh, Anni, go with Minerva. Don't worry about Papa and me," Gabrielle said. "We will be fine."

"Come on, Anne," Minerva, a third year at Hogwarts, said to the younger girl. "Let's go find you a seat."

"Goodbye, Mama," Anne said to her mother as she was led away by their neighbour.

"Goodbye, my Anni," Gabrielle said. Anne scowled.

"It's Anne in England," she said.

Gabrielle laughed. "That's my Anni… oh, I mean, my Anne."

Minerva led Anne through the crowds of people. "I have a feeling that the Muggle Germans are going to bomb London again today," Minerva said. "Just a feeling." She bumped into a third year boy. "Oh! Sorry, Tom."

"Quite all right, Minerva," Tom said, his nose in a book. "Who's this first year you're carting around?"

"My name is Anne," Anne said.

Tom nodded, and left, pushing his trunk. Anne was left looking at him. Tom was friendly enough, and Anne took an immediate liking to him.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" Minerva said.

"I suppose so," Anne said.

"I'm making it my goal to go out with him before I leave," Minerva said. "And you're going to help me."

Suddenly, there was a loud siren from the Muggle side of King's Cross. "Knew it," Minerva muttered. "Come on. The bombs can kill us too." She pulled Anne into a bomb shelter near the barrier. They were joined in there by two older students with Prefect badges, and Tom.

"Bloody Muggles," one of the Prefects said.

Tom's eyes gleamed. Anne knew it had been one of the explosions outside, but the gleam unnerved her.

There was complete, utter silence. The all-clear signal sounded, and Anne climbed out of the shelter. "False alarm," Minerva said with relief.

"Commence boarding!" someone shouted.

"Come on," Minerva said, pulling Anne onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Um… Minerva… you don't mind if I find a compartment on my own?" Anne asked.

"Of course not!" Minerva said. "I'll see you at the feast, then."

Anne walked through the train, looking through the sliding doors for someone to sit with. She finally found a compartment that had one lone, ugly girl in it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Anne asked.

"No, not at all," the girl said. She suddenly looked suspiciously at Anne. "You're not here to make fun of me, are you?"

"No, of course not," Anne said. "My name is Annette Delacour, but my friend Minerva calls me Anne."

"I'm Myrtle," the girl said. "Myrtle Havesham. My family owns a coal factory near Bristol, and we're filthy rich."

"That's nice," Anne said.

Myrtle suddenly sounded dejected. "But Olive Hornby, I think she's a second year, keeps on making fun of me, just like the others at home, even though I'm rich," Myrtle said. "I don't understand. I want a friend."

"I'll be your friend," Anne said.

"Really?" Myrtle asked, as if not daring to believe it.

"Of course," Anne said.

"Myrtle Havesham?" Ginny said. "Not… not Myrtle in the girl's bathroom?" She looked at Hermione.

"Yes, the same Myrtle," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Oh. I went to talk to her earlier this year, and then Icicle came in sobbing. I overheard their conversation. Icicle offered to be Myrtle's friend, or something, and Myrtle told Icicle her full name," Harry explained.

"Went to talk to her?" Ron said, laughter in his eyes.

Harry glared at him. "Go on, Grandmother."

__

June 7, 1942

"Victoria, have you seen Myrtle?" Anne asked one of Myrtle's fellow Hufflepuffs.

"I heard she's crying again," Victoria said. "In her usual loo. Hornby teased her after Charms again."

Anne sighed. "Thanks, Victoria."

"Anytime."

Anne started out of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" Minerva asked, her Prefect's badge on her robes. She had grown very pretty. Standing next to her was Tom, who had also been made a Prefect. Tom looked at Anne.

"Let her go, Minnie," he said softly.

Dumbledore, the Transfiguration professor, came through. "Excuse me, Mr. Riddle, Miss McGonagall, Miss Delacour," he said politely, his eyes ever twinkling. He looked over at Tom and Minerva. "Dear, dear, Minerva, you and Tom need to be more careful when out and about at night." When he saw the look on the Prefects' faces, he chuckled and said, "I'm joking. I knew the two of you were out studying."

Tom scowled. His scowl widened when a fourth year boy bumped into him. "Sorry, Riddle," the boy said. "God, Daniel…no need to push me into the Great Hall."

"I see," Tom said. "Caine pushed you into me, Potter?"

Edward Potter was brown haired, with brilliant blue eyes. He was very friendly, and good at Quidditch. However, he had a certain weakness for Anne.

"H-hello, A-Anne," Edward said.

"Hello, Edward. Can I get through?" Anne said.

"Oh! Of course," Edward said, entering the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend, Daniel Cane.

"He likes you," Minerva said.

"Myrtle," Anne said, describing her inability to go out with Edward. "She'd sulk for weeks… maybe months. I mean, Edward's nice, but…"

"Myrtle's so insecure, she won't even let her only friend have a boyfriend?" Minerva said.

"Come on," Tom said hurriedly, rushing his girlfriend into the Great Hall.

"I'll see you in the Common Room!" Minerva called.

Anne nodded, and began to walk to the girls' bathroom. Some of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had stayed for extra help in Charms that day, and Myrtle had signed up. Unfortunately, so had Olive Hornby.

She had nearly reached the bathroom when there was a piercing scream that Anne recognised as Olive Hornby's.

Anne rushed into the bathroom, where Olive was crumpled on the floor sobbing. She pointed with a shaking hand at something in a stall. Anne slowly turned to face in the direction Olive was pointing.

Her eyes widened, and she screamed as loudly as Olive had. Myrtle was lying on the floor of the stall, her eyes open and glassy, unmistakably dead. Her mouth was hanging open, as if she had been scared to death.

There were footsteps, and Dippet burst in, followed by Dumbledore and a few other professors. The Head Boy and Girl and a few Prefects followed, and then a group of curious students.

"Anne!" Minerva said, reaching for her.

"Get away!" Anne screamed hysterically. "Go away! I hate you all!"

The Head Girl ran to her. She and Minerva pinned Anne down as the Head Boy came with a potion, which he poured down Anne's throat. Anne spat it out in his face.

"Let me help!" someone shouted over the din.

"Potter, go!" Tom said. He moved near. Anne broke free of the Head Girl and Minerva, but was caught by someone else, who held her to him so she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry, Anne," Tom said, pinching Anne's nose. The Head Boy poured the potion into her mouth again, and she was forced to swallow. Everything went black, and she felt herself go limp in a pair of arms.

It wasn't later until she found out it had been Edward who had held her.

"Harry's grandfather looked nothing like Harry?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No. Both his and his father's looks are mostly mine. They both received the talent in Quidditch and the build, though, from Edward," Grandmother said.

"You still haven't told us why your name appeared on the list of dead Head Girls," Ron said.

"You know what Riddle did, right?" Harry said. "He killed Myrtle."

"What?" Grandmother said in surprise.

"There's more," Hermione said grimly. "You were right when you felt uneasy around him. He's V-Voldemort."

Grandmother nodded. "I know. I just didn't know it had been Tom who had freed the basilisk. Everyone thought it was Rubeus Hagrid, the third year."

"McGonagall went out with Tom Riddle," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Go on, Grandmother."

__

February 14, 1945

Anne had never been more than friends with a boy during her time at Hogwarts. She talked to Myrtle everyday in the bathroom, even though she grew older, and became Prefect, then Head Girl. Minerva came back in her seventh year, looking harrowed and worn. She had taken on a job as Dumbledore's assistant, and seemed to have a secret. She told Anne she had broken up with Tom. Anne never saw the carefree, mischievous girl she had known as Minerva. Minerva had been replaced by a strict witch with her hair swept back in a tight bun named Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall greeted Anne every day and asked her about schoolwork, but she didn't gossip or do things like Minerva, even though she was only twenty years old.

It was Valentine's Day, and every other student seemed to be with another student at Hogsmeade… except for Anne. She was sitting in the girl's bathroom with the ghost of her best friend.

"They're all out there, frolicking about, happy," Myrtle spat.

"I wish I was one of them," Anne murmured sadly.

"What?" Myrtle said, her hostility now directed at Anne.

Anne suddenly was annoyed. "I said I wish I was one of them!" she screamed. "Why did I ever become your friend, Myrtle? I should have been more like Minerva."

Myrtle scoffed. "Minerva? We used to call her Mrs. Riddle, and look where she is now. Riddle dumped her. She's eternally sad. Anne, all boys do is break your heart. I don't want to be one of the other girls. You should be happy you're free of the male race, like I am."

"Why can't you share me with others?" Anne demanded. "You know I wouldn't abandon you or anything like that if I had other friends."

Myrtle didn't answer. The door to the lavatory opened.

"Anne! I thought I would find you in here!" Edward said, walking in. "Are you with Myrtle again?"

Myrtle gasped. "Potter… you're with Potter!" she suddenly became furious. "You lied!" she hissed at Anne, who flinched. "You lied to me, Anne!"

Anne was very annoyed now. She hadn't done anything. "Yes, I lied," she said spitefully. "Shall we go, Edward?"

"Do you mean it?" Edward said hopefully.

"Of course I do," Anne said, walking out of the bathroom hand-in-hand with Edward Potter.

Myrtle began to moan and weep like never before.

"Moaning Myrtle," Ron said, an expression of recognition on his face.

"That's why McGonagall's like that," Ginny said, sniffing. "I never thought it would be because of something like that."

"Go on," Hermione urged.

__

July 18, 1950

__

"I hate you," Edward said teasingly to his new wife.

"Why?" Anne said, smiling back.

"You're half veela, of course. Too beautiful for your own good. Dark hair suits veelas too…I wonder why full veelas are only blonde…"

"Stop it," Anne said playfully. Edward laughed, and left the room. Anne was left at her dressing table, humming a song from the dance at their wedding reception that evening.

Suddenly, a familiar transparent figure floated into the room . "Myrtle," Anne said coldly. "I didn't invite you."

"So?" Myrtle snapped. "It's too late now for me to stop you from marrying that Potter, but I can stop you from going further, and doing the thing that will truly kill you when he leaves you. Don't have a child, Anne, I'm warning you. The child will hurt you more than Potter when he leaves you alone, by yourself."

"And what will you do if I do have a child?" Anne asked tauntingly.

"Nothing," Myrtle said. "Nothing except laugh when he hurts you." She disappeared.

For nine years, Anne was afraid to have a child.

"I hate Myrtle," Hermione said. "Do you know what she told me? She told me to break Ron's heart and leave him."

"She seems to be obsessed," Ron said.

Grandmother sighed, and went on.

__

March 12, 1959

"It's a boy!" Anne told Edward. "I suppose you got your wish, darling. You have a child now, and his name is James Edward Potter."

Edward smiled and smoothed the black hair from Anne's forehead. "S'pose I did," he said, gazing down at James. "I say, that's hardly fair! He looks like you!"

Anne smiled. "You forgot I'm half-veela. You want him to look like me, don't you?"

Edward grinned. "Not at all. We want him to look like me," he teased, then grew more serious. "You haven't had any visits from Myrtle, have you?"

"No. I haven't seen her since the day we got married. And I don't plan on seeing her anytime soon," Anne said. "After all, all she does is make empty threats." She scowled.

Edward nodded. "All right."

"James was such a charming baby," Grandmother reminisced. "He grew up too quickly."

"Go on, Grandmother," Harry said.

__

September 1, 1970

"Mum, I have my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _don't I?" James asked, his eyes going wide._

"Yes, dear," Anne said.

"Dad, you saw me put my…" James said.

"Yes," Edward said immediately. He turned to Anne. "Darling, you spoke to Minerva about keeping James away from…"

"Just yesterday," Anne said. "Don't worry, dear."

"Keep me away from what?" James demanded as they walked through the barrier, onto the platform.

"Nothing, Jamie."

James scowled. "Don't call me Jamie!" he hissed.

Edward grinned. "Let him be. You didn't like it when your mum called you Anni, did you?"

Anne looked at her son. "Well, what do you want me to call you, dear? Harry?"

James looked at her, thoughtful. "Harry's a cool name, Mum," he said. "Maybe you should. Bye."

Anne kissed him goodbye before turning to Edward and saying, "Cool?"

Edward shrugged. "Must be a new word." The two watched as James met up with his friend Remus Lupin, who was Edward's colleague's son, and along with a third boy with black hair and grey eyes, they boarded the train.

A small girl winced as she accidentally hit Anne with her trolley. "Sorry, Miss," the girl said, her emerald green eyes remorseful.

"It's all right," Anne assured her.

"Move!" an older, blonde girl said, pushing her younger sister. "You're blocking the way, Lily!"

Anne shook her head as Lily and what was probably her family walked on. "Poor girl," she said. "Her sister is absolutely horrid. And she seems so nice."

James, Remus, and Sirius, their new-found friend, had snuck away from the rest of the Gryffindor first-years. Sirius grinned, pointing at the girl's bathroom. "Fancy catching a girl in there?" he said.

"Let's see you do it, then," James said. Sirius smirked, and opened the door, leaving it open for James and Remus.

To their annoyance, no girls were in the bathroom. There was a ghost, though, crying on top of one of the stalls. She looked up. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"James Potter," James added. Myrtle was surprised.

"Potter? As in Edward Potter?"

"He's my dad," James said.

Myrtle was furious. "I told her not to have a child," she muttered angrily to herself, grabbing at her robes. "Very well," she said sweetly. "Nice to meet you, I'm sure."

"Er… right," James said.

"Henry, dear, I'm sorry to say that I'm the one who gave your father the idea of naming you Harry," Grandmother said.

"Oh. Er… all right," Harry said, confused. Then why exactly did she call him 'Henry'?.

Grandmother sighed. "Lily was such a nice person," she said. "James and I… we had an argument about her."

__

March 23, 1979

"Mum?" James said. "I-I know it's only been a year since Dad was killed, and three since I left Hogwarts, but I wanted to tell you I'm marrying Lily."

Anne looked up from her flowers. "Sorry, dear?"

"I'm marrying Lily."

"You can't!" Anne said.

James looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"She's not pureblooded!"

James stood up so quickly, his chair toppled to the ground. He didn't notice. "I never thought you would be like Sirius' family."

"No, darling, it's just that pureblooded people have more of a chance of surviving, and I don't want to see you hurt just because you decided to bait Voldemort."

James looked at his mother. "I have been fighting Voldemort since my seventh year at Hogwarts," he said levelly. "I'm already a big target. Lily and I both have escaped him three times. And besides," he added, "Dad was a pureblood, and Voldemort killed him anyway."

"Darling…" Anne said. She frowned. "I'll disown you. If you marry, your recklessness will cause you to die as well, leaving any of your children orphans."

James' mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's. The he moved out of her reach. "I'm leaving, Mum. Don't look for me. Don't contact me, or try to speak to me. I can't let you dictate my life." He Disapparated.

Anne sat, frozen in her chair. There was a giggle, and Myrtle came through the window again. "Told you, Annie…" she said. "He's left you alone."

"He has, Myrtle, but I am not suffering," Anne lied, looking coldly at Myrtle. "Where did you come from, anyway?"

Myrtle scowled, and said, "I followed the pipes," she said, and left. Anne looked at the chair James had knocked over, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I still knew that James was alive, and that was what kept me sane. As long as he was alive and happy, I didn't care how much I suffered," Grandmother said.

"Did you know about Harry?" Hermione said softly.

"Not until Lily owled me when James was in America for two days," Grandmother said. "Lily was always forgiving and kind."

__

June 14, 1981

The owl tapped on the window. Anne let it in listlessly, opening the letter without any excitement. It was from Lily. Anne's eyes widened when she saw what her daughter-in-law had written. James was away, so Anne could go see her first grandchild.

Quickly, Anne Disapparated to the address Lily had provided. Lily was waiting for her, her child in her arms. "He looks like James, doesn't he?" Lily said, smiling. "He's almost a year old now."

"Why did you invite me?" Anne said.

Lily smiled. "I know you only wanted James to be safe," she said. "You're his mother. After all, I'd do anything for Harry."

"Even die?" Anne said.

Lily agreed. "Even die to save him."

Harry got up and looked out one of the windows, completely silent. "And she did die for me," he said softly. "She kept her word."

"Harry?" Ginny said.

Harry sat back down. "What happened next?" he said in a normal voice.

__

Around Midnight, October 31/ November 1, 1981

Anne slept peacefully that night. However, Myrtle was roaming the corridors of the school, listening to conversations while floating through pipes, when she heard an unusually strange one between Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

"…attack on the Potters," Bagshot said.

Myrtle smiled. Oh, Anne wasn't going to like this… she left the school.

Anne was woken by happy giggling. Myrtle sat at the edge of her bed, swinging her legs and laughing. Quickly dressing herself, Anne turned to face Myrtle. "What?"

Myrtle continued to giggle. "I told you he'd leave you alone, all by yourself," she said happily.

"Yes, I know James left," Anne said impatiently.

"No," Myrtle said, her grin growing wider. "You don't know what happened tonight, Anne. He's left you alone… permanently."

"No." Anne backed away. "No."

Myrtle smirked. "I told you so, Anne. James is dead."

Anne let out the same unearthly scream she had let out after she saw Myrtle dead in the bathroom. She lost her mind, and chased after Myrtle, who was giggling hysterically by now. She floated out onto a balcony. Anne didn't know what happened next exactly, except for the fact that she was plummeting downwards towards the neatly tended gardens.

She was woken by sunlight. Opening her eyes, she saw Dumbledore and Minerva watching over her worriedly. "Dumbledore reported you dead," Minerva said, glancing at the Headmaster.

"And I think it's better that way. The followers of Voldemort will be looking for vengeance before they are caught, and you are one of the first on their list," Dumbledore said. "Best you stay in the manor, and then go abroad, maybe to France, to live with your family there. Remember the prophecy Ceveaux made as well." Dumbledore gave no explanation on how he came to know about the prophecy.

"So it's true? They're…" Anne said.

Minerva sniffed. "It's true."

"I spent sixteen years in France, under an assumed name, so that no one would be able to find me. I lived like a Muggle instead of going to our relatives," Grandmother said. "They were never able to tell me you were alive, Harry, because I never wanted to see anyone I knew ever again," she said. Harry barely noticed she hadn't said 'Henry'. "I thought my last chance of achieving my childhood dream… of helping my child raise their child, was gone. My family was dead. I became like Minerva."

"How did you find out about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I overheard it. I was in Paris, and Harry's distant cousin Fleur was around, talking to a friend," Grandmother explained. She turned to Harry. "She was talking about how she had met you. After, I went to Minerva, who welcomed me back, and advised me to stay under the name of Nora Weasley, Ronald and Virginia's grandmother. You see, they had thought I was dead after they had sent someone to look for me a few years before, after they had seen how the Dursleys treated you. I'm sorry I wasn't here before for you, Harry…"

"Oh," Harry said.

The moment was ruined by Dudley, who barged in. "Where's the calculators in this place, Potter?" he demanded.

"Do your maths in your head," Harry snapped. "There aren't any calculators in here. This is a wizarding house!" Dudley flinched at the word 'wizarding'.

"It's algebra!" he complained. "If you don't find me a calculator, Potter, you're doing it for me."

Harry sighed. "Let me see the homework, Dudley."

"What are you giving in for?" Ron whispered. Dudley passed over a worksheet, which Harry took. He raised an eyebrow.

"You need a calculator to do '8_x_=32'?" Harry said, snorting. "Four, Dudley, _x_ equals four." Dudley grabbed the sheet, scribbled the answer down, and left.

The Easter holidays were soon over, and Harry found him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back at King's Cross. Ron and Ginny were still subdued from the visit they had paid to Mrs. Weasley at St. Mungo's before going to the platform.

"She thought Hermione was my Uncle Walter's girlfriend from back in the seventies!" Ron said. "And she thought I was Uncle Walter!" he added sadly.

"They estimate around twenty-five years," Ginny said sadly.

"Twenty-five?" Harry said in disbelief. "Twenty-five?"

Ginny nodded. "Come on," Hermione said, boarding the train. "We don't have a meeting this time. We've been told just to go to our compartments."

They had just sat down when Harry suddenly thought of something. "I was just thinking," he said. "Grandmother said a giant's legend. Who do we know that might know the story?"

"Of course!" Hermione said. "Hagrid!"


	16. Normal Life

**Author's Note:** All right, so I had all these author's notes and disclaimers typed in, and then they all got deleted! This sucks. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I was actually being lazy. =D Originally, I had all these comments spread out through the chapters, but they all got wiped away, except for Chapter Fifteen's. You can find what I tried to do there...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I tried to be clever with these things, but they all got wiped away!!!

**Chapter Sixteen: Normal Life**

"Hagrid," Ron agreed. "He'll know the legend for sure. And you know he'll tell us, even through he's in the Order and all."

The smiling dimpled witch with the snack trolley came around to their compartment, and Ron rushed towards her, buying nearly half her wares. Ginny looked at Ron. "How can you eat that much?"

Ron ripped the wrapping off a Chocolate Frog greedily and bit into it, giving a small noise of contentment. He sighed. "Chocolate," he said dreamily. "Chocolate after more than a week without any sugar."

"You had sugar, Ron!" Hermione said. "Plenty of chocolate-covered raisins and peanuts. You nearly ate all of them in the entire house!"

"How do you know?" Harry said.

"Toomy told me. He seemed to think it was amusing," Hermione sniffed, clearly thinking that Ron shoving chocolate down his throat was not the least bit amusing.

Ron scowled. "For your information, Hermione, Toomy and Jingle were trying to give me chocolate covered-strawberries too, but I resisted," he said in a tone that made it sound as though he had gone through terrible ordeals of pain and suffering. Hermione snorted.

"You still had sugar, Ron. Even without the chocolate-covered strawberries, you had sugar. Chocolate _is_ sugar, Ron."

"Chocolate-covered raisins and peanuts are not sugar!" Ron argued.

"And why not?" Hermione said.

"Because chocolate-covered raisins and peanuts are nutritious, and therefore, do not count as sweets!" Ron said. "So there."

The other three in the compartment did a collective eye roll, but said nothing. Harry picked up one of the Pumpkin Pasties and ate it. He was the only one able to eat anything as Ron gobbled down everything in sight; everyone else was put off by the disgusting noises and mess Ron was making.

"You're going to feel ill," Hermione muttered as Ron finished his last bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, sighing contentedly.

"Who cares?" Ron said. "Sugar…" he said dreamily.

Ginny shook her head, exasperated, and turned to her Teen Witch Weekly. She started giggling in a matter of moments. Hermione looked amused at this, but Harry and Ron exchanged looks as if Ginny had gone mad.

"Are you a complete nutter, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Leave her alone, Ron," Hermione said. "After all, just a few minutes ago, you were acting like a starved idiot who had found a feast."

Ron looked at her. "But I was a starved idiot in the middle of a feast, 'Mione. Except for the idiot part."

Hermione scowled at the use of the nickname, but moved over to Ginny to see what was so funny. Her eyes widened, and she began to giggle insanely as well.

Harry and Ron exchanged another look. "Well, what is it? What's so funny?" Ron asked impatiently, looking at his sister and Hermione.

"Picture!" Ginny managed to gasp out. "Picture… of… Rita Skeeter… wrote… article… picture of…" she giggled.

"Picture of what?" Ron said. He looked at Harry. "Rita Skeeter? Brace yourself, mate." He grabbed the magazine from Ginny. He and Harry promptly screamed in horror.

"Turn the page, mate!" Ron said. "Turn it! Quickly! I can't see! I've gone blind… my eyes! My poor eyes! Not Malfoy in the changing rooms!"

"I can't, you git!" Harry said. "You're holding the magazine!"

Ron held one hand over his eyes, and used the other hand to turn the page. He tentatively peeked over his hand, and threw the magazine at Harry, screaming. Harry looked at it, his eyes widening. Finally, he said, "What is this? Hogwarts Quidditch Captains: In Various States of Undress?"

Ginny said softly, "No, it's The Swimsuit Edition."

Harry sighed. "Trust Rita Skeeter to come up with something as sick as that. Who took these pictures, anyway?" He looked at the corner of the picture. "I am going to kill him, blast him into twenty thousand pieces, and stick them on London Bridge," Harry gritted out slowly. "Colin Creevey is so dead."

He stormed out of the compartment. "Hey, wait, I'm coming too! That git almost blinded me with his pictures!" Ron said.

Zacharias Smith was already in the compartment Colin was sharing with his brother Dennis and a few of the other fourth years. "Harry!" Colin called. "You're here to help me, aren't you?"

"No," Ron snarled. "He's here to kill you, blast you into twenty thousand pieces, and stick them on London Bridge. And I'm here to help him."

"Oh," Colin said, shaking in his seat.

"Bugger off, Potter," Zacharias said. "I got here first, so I get to kill him." Colin began to shake even more.

"No, I do," came a new, cold, and horribly familiar voice voice. Harry nearly turned and whipped his wand out, but relaxed when he saw it was only Draco Malfoy, and not Lucius Malfoy. "What do you say, Creevey? How does the Cruciatus Curse and disembowelment … oh, and I suppose a bit of dunking in the lake sound?"

"Funny, Malfoy," Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw captain, said as he came into the compartment. "I was going to say that, except you forgot hanging by the neck until _almost _dead, and then the loss of treasured parts."

Colin was now a pale green, and the fourth years were standing, petrified against the wall. "So, Creevey, are you going to tell us why you had to take pictures of us for Rita Skeeter's swimsuit edition?" Harry said.

"Shut up, Potter, and let's just kill him," Malfoy said impatiently.

"Potter's right. I want to know why. My girlfriend's not too happy about this," Terry Boot said.

"Shut up, Boot. I agree with Malfoy. Who cares?" Smith said. Malfoy scowled at the Hufflepuff.

"I don't need a Hufflepuff to back me up," he sneered.

Smith's eyes narrowed. "I'd watch it if I were you, Malfoy," he spat.

"Why should I care? You're a Mudblood, Smith. Add that to a Hufflepuff. You're even worse than Granger. At least she's a Gryffindor and not in the most stupid of houses," Malfoy said, smirking.

Ron turned red. Smith leapt on Malfoy. "STOP IT! STOP IT, NOW!" shouted a voice from the corridor. Joe Wood came running into the compartment, breathing heavily. He noticed Malfoy.

"You must be Draco," Joe said good-naturedly. "Tonks sometimes talks about her mother's side of the family, you know." Harry wondered why Tonks would ever talk about _that_ family.

"Yeah," Malfoy said coldly. "Excuse me," he added, brushing past Joe's outstretched hand and into the corridor.

Harry took the opportunity to leave. He walked back to the compartment the girls and Ron were in, and sat down. Ginny giggled. "Poor you," she said, "Got in the way of a Creevey."

"What are the Aurors here for?" Harry asked.

"Probably for protection. They were here last time, too, but they didn't come out to meet with us," Hermione said.

"Creevey got away this time," Ron growled.

"Oh, Ron, stop it," Ginny said. "No need for you and Harry to kill him."

"Yes there is," Harry said.

"Do you see Hagrid?" Harry asked Hermione in the Great Hall.

"No," Hermione said. "We'll ask him after Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. Today, we can study for the N.E.W.T.s."

Ron spat out his pudding. "What?" he said.

"Study for our N.E.W.T.s," Hermione said. "I don't know what has gotten into me. It's April, almost May, and exams are in one month! We should have started months ago!"

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "I had almost forgotten about the bloody N.E.W.T.s. Do you know why they're called Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests?"

"That's exactly why you didn't get more O.W.L.s, Ron!" Hermione said shrilly. "Come on, you two, I can't believe I'm actually cramming! One month! Only one month!" She ran all the way to the Common Room, where some Gryffindors were already sitting in. Parvati and Lavender watched as Hermione sprinted up the centre staircase to her room, which had appeared next to Harry's, and came back down with study questions she had created that summer.

"I think it's best we start at the first year," Hermione said, handing Harry and Ron question sheets. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Er… okay," Ron said, taking out a quill.

"Whatever we get wrong here, we'll review in detail. That's the plan. Oh, I can't believe I only just started studying now! Most Ravenclaws have been studying since Christmas!" Hermione said.

"What is the incantation to turn a match into a needle?" Harry read to himself. "There is no incantation?" he wrote. He couldn't think of anything.

Next to him, Ron was nearly tearing out his hair in frustration. However, Hermione was coolly answering all of the questions, even describing the theory.

"Boil-curing potion…" Harry thought. He remembered their first potions lesson, where Neville had added the porcupine quills before turning the fire off, and smiled. Next to 'What is the primary ingredient of a boil-curing potion' he wrote 'porcupine quills'.

An hour later, Hermione had finished correcting the study sheets. "Ron, it's swish and flick for _Wingardium Leviosa_, not flick and swish."

"Well, who bloody remembers that? Most people just do the motion without thinking!" Ron argued.

"Ron, it's theory. Theory helps in accuracy and skill," Hermione said. "With theory, you have more power."

"Who cares about theory?" Ron said. "It could be unconscious theory, where you don't think about what you're doing… you just do it."

Hermione sighed. "Here's an example. Apparation. Both of you Apparate with loud cracks, right? Mark of a powerful wizard. But you don't know the theory behind Apparation, while other very powerful wizards do. And those wizards, like Dumbledore, can Apparate silently. That's even more powerful. Some wizards and witches can make their loud cracks like pops, sort of like those who are not so powerful. McGonagall can do that. But only a few can do silent Apparation."

"But that hardly makes sense," Ron said. "If you're powerful, wouldn't it mean that you should be silent?"

"No. You should be loud. It's how the magic works. But in theory, those who are truly powerful can disguise their sound, mask it, or soften it. Some say it has to do with wizarding genetics. It's like this. In each cell, there are forty-six chromosomes. But wizards and witches have a forty-seventh. Unlike the others, every forty-seventh chromosome is the same in each cell, so everything turned on is on in every cell. It's the magical chromosome, and there are genes for every power. There's one for magic, at the top. Squibs have the chromosome, but the gene is turned off. There's one for wandless magic, which is never on at birth, and one for things like Parseltongue and other animal languages. There's one special gene in the middle that can be partially turned on, and that determines our power. It's like a second magic gene. The more it's turned on, the more powerful you are. Apparation messes with that gene, and so the cracking or popping is the sound the magic makes when it goes through that gene. In theory, you can block out that gene so the magic won't go through it," Hermione said.

"I didn't get that," Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Think of it this way. When you do a spell, a different kind of magic comes from that first magic gene at the top, and goes into your wand, which directs the spell. Most people can't do wandless magic, since they need the wand to collect the magic together and direct it. So if you do _Wingardium Leviosa_, that magic is released, and it goes through all the genes in the chromosome. But when you Apparate, that particular magic somehow reacts with the power gene, sort of like a magical instrument. It makes a sound, depending on how much it is turned on. Small instruments make small sounds, large ones make big sounds. Get it? Some people can direct the magic past that gene so it doesn't go through it."

"Er… all right, whatever you say, Hermione," Ron said. "Er… can we do the second year questions now?"

"Where's Hagrid?" Ron asked. "He's not here." The entire group of seventh years were milling about in Hagrid's front garden, bored. Malfoy was talking to a group of Slytherins, sneering. Icicle took Ancient Runes at that time.

"You don't think Malfoy did anything, do you?" Hermione said worriedly.

"No. I'll check his cabin," Harry said. He walked into Hagrid's cabin, and found it empty. There was a note on the table, dated from the first day of the Easter holidays.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"Hagrid's doing something. So he wants us to teach this class of Care of Magical Creatures. He says he's got the things out back." Harry gulped. "Ron, you go check what's back there. I'll go… er… teach."

The class was still leaning on the fence, chatting. "Er… Hagrid's not here today," Harry said lamely.

"We can see, Potter," Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle were still with him, having passed the O.W.L. Nott stood behind, sneering. Pansy simpered, but Malfoy paid her no attention.

"You can see, Malfoy, but Hagrid left us in charge," Harry said. "Not you."

"Ah, but see, Potter, Hagrid the giant oaf can't control us. Who said you can?" Malfoy smirked.

"Not so brave when Icicle's around, are you?" Harry said. "When you're with your girlfriend, you can't insult anyone properly."

Malfoy turned pink. "Watch it, Potter," he said coldly. "Don't even mention Isidora right now. We're not here to talk about her."

Ron came running out from the back. "He's left us Skrewts again, Harry!" he yelled.

Harry paled. "Don't let them out, Ron."

Ron turned green. "Er… mate, I sort of already have." A horde of Blast-Ended Skrewts flew out of the back.

"Oh, not them again," Malfoy complained. He swore. Harry silently agreed.

"_Impedimenta_!" Hermione said, freezing one of the still-small skrewts. She levitated it back into one of the crates the horde had dragged out behind them. "Quickly! Get them all back into the crates!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Neville bellowed as a skrewt came towards him. Harry was happy. Neville was now very good at spells when he wanted to be.

The air was soon full of students shouting curses at the skrewts, and levitating shelled grey lumps. Harry got burned by one of the skrewts, and nearly blasted it all the way to its crate in anger. Malfoy was torturing one of the skrewts with fire, because it had scorched his hair.

"Put it into the crate, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "And Harry, use _Wingardium Leviosa_! The skrewt nearly hit Parvati in the head when you blasted it! Ron, swish and flick, not flick and swish!"

Parvati screamed as a skrewt attached itself to her bottom. "Someone likes your arse!" Seamus called. Parvati slapped him, and cursed the skrewt off.

"Ouch!" Ernie McMillan said as a skrewt stung him after tripping him. "Bloody little bastard! Get over here! _Stupefy_!" None of the others noticed the usually pompous and proper Hufflepuff swearing, as they were all busy with their skrewts.

And no one noticed Fudge and McGonagall walking over with a few of the governors and some guests, who had come to view the students at work. Harry's grandmother was among them.

"Bloody buggering hell, you're going to pay for that!" Malfoy screamed madly at a skrewt who had singed his robes. He glared at it murderously, as if ready to torture it.

Narcissa Malfoy, who hadn't been convicted with her husband, and had also come to view the students, looked furious and said to a nervous-looking Fudge, "What are these things they're working with?" She examined the skrewts, and jumped backwards when one let out a burst of flames out of its backside. "Are these safe?" she asked accusingly. "I was almost burned just now!"

"Burned?" Cornelius Fudge said. "This is a N.E.W.T. class, right? Where's Hagrid?"

"Er…" Harry said. "He… he had to bring a student to the Hospital Wing," he lied. "Er… we're working with defending ourselves against dragons. These things are our, quote, unquote, dragons," he said, plastering a grin on his face. "Er… we're having lots of fun, but it'd be nice if you could all leave. They're a bit dangerous."

Grandmother frowned at him from the back for such a blatant lie, but said nothing. Harry assumed she was under the name of Nora Weasley. "So, er… have a good day, Mr. Fudge," Harry said nervously.

"Well, then," Fudge said pompously. "We have the Head Boy's word. Shall we move on, then?" The group walked on, back to the castle. McGonagall nodded once for approval at Harry before leaving with the rest of the group. Malfoy watched the group darkly before turning back to removing the skrewts.

The class finally was able to stuff the last skrewt in the crates at the end of the lesson. Hermione and Ron came up to Harry, both sweating and breathing heavily. "I am going to kill Hagrid!" Ron said viciously. "Bloody skrewts! Flobberworms would have been better! At least they can't burn, sting, and suck all at once! I'd rather have handled a manticore!"

Hermione gave him a look that clearly said, "No, you wouldn't."

Ron rolled his eyes. "All right, not a manticore, but if he had left hippogriffs, that would have been better. At least Malfoy could have insulted one, and then it could slash him again, like last time! Think of the possibilities…" he said dreamily. Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes, scowling.

"Come on," Harry said. "We can keep an eye out for Hagrid. Let's get to the Great Hall. I'm starving." He led the way to the castle, with Ron listing all the possibilities of what hippogriffs could do to Malfoy, and Hermione looking miffed.

Hagrid didn't appear in time for the next lesson either. Instead, Professor Grubbly-Plank was waiting for them, bouncing on the balls of her feet like always. "What's wrong with Hagrid?" Hermione whispered worriedly as Grubbly-Plank led them to the lake.

"Welcome," Grubbly-Plank said. "Each of you is going to go with a partner to the bottom of the lake to find a merperson, and to talk to them. You are to use Bubble-Head Charms, which I will check before you go in. Make sure your wands are out. The partners are as follows: Weasley, Parkinson; Granger, Su; Potter, Malfoy…"

_Why am I always with Malfoy?_ Harry thought. He and Malfoy scowled, and moved together. Ron seemed ill as he walked to Pansy, and Hermione started chatting with an Asian girl in Ravenclaw their age, who Harry remembered Cho telling him was named Li. "She keeps her name the Chinese way," Cho had explained.

"Well, Potter, it looks like we're stuck together again," Malfoy drawled.

"Keep your robes on," Grubbly-Plank called as Crabbe leered and looked at his partner, Hannah Abbott. Ernie glared at Crabbe.

Harry and Malfoy stood ankle-deep in the lake, along with the others. "Your bubble-head charms are in place?" Grubbly-Plank said. "Good. Go when you're ready."

"So…" Malfoy said. "Who's going first?"

Harry scowled, and delivered a swift kick to Malfoy's knees. They collapsed, and Malfoy fell face-forward into the water. He got up, sputtering. "Why you little…" Malfoy said.

"Go," Harry said. "You're wet already."

Malfoy scowled darkly, and jumped into the deeper water. Harry followed. "Why do we need our wands?" Malfoy said. Nothing except bubbles came out of his mouth, but Harry could hear him.

"Because there are Lethifolds and Dementors in here," Harry said sarcastically. "Grindylows, you idiot."

"Let's just go to that merpeople village you went to," Malfoy said in a bored voice. "I don't feel like searching."

"Fine," Harry said. "This way." He led them through the dark water, holding his wand in front of him to light the way. They came upon the village. A few mermaids were standing around the statue of the merperson, giggling about something.

"They're ugly," Malfoy said. "Nothing like that painting in the Prefects bathroom."

"Those are sea mermaids," Harry said dully. "Not lake mermaids." He approached the leader of the merpeople, who was sitting on a large, gilded throne, watching the square.

"You are from Dumbledore's school," the mermaid said, more of a statement than a question. "From Hogwarts, as a lesson?"

"Yes," Malfoy said. "All right, Potter, we talked to one. Let's go."

He turned to leave. However, the leader was looking at something near Harry's neckline. "Put that away, Harry Potter," she said quietly. "It holds great power." Harry looked down, and saw that the necklace was drifting up from underneath his shirt. Quickly, he stuffed it back in, and mouthed a thank-you to the mermaid.

He and Malfoy didn't meet any grindylows, but many of the other students had, as was evident when they returned to shore. It was extremely cold when they reached land, and Hermione quickly put a Drying Charm on Harry.

"Thanks," he said.

"Where did you two go?" Hermione said. "Li and I found this old hermit merman, and we had a very interesting discussion on spells underwater."

"We went to the leader of merpeople," Harry said. "Said hi, and goodbye. She seemed to recognise the necklace, though, when it floated out."

"Really?" Hermione said. She didn't sound too surprised. "Merpeople are Druids, Harry. They're immortal, banished from the land. The sea Merpeople are different. They were born from the sea. But lake Merpeople were originally witches and wizards who revolted against the top Druids early on. I would think the leader would recognise the necklace. It's a surprise they let you in. They usually ignore humans. I suppose the leader remembered you, though."

"Maybe we should ask her," Harry said.

"No, I don't think she would know everything," Hermione said. "She wasn't a top Druid. She would probably only know that it's a Druid amulet, and that it goes with a certain place. She wouldn't know what it does."

"I suppose not," Harry said. "Where's Ron?"

"He's right there, arguing with Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said, sighing. "I think Pansy lost the mermaid they found at first, and so they had to find another one."

By the beginning of May, Hermione had pushed Harry and Ron through everything from first year material to midway through fourth year material. Hagrid still hadn't returned. And Harry and Ron now had rigorous Quidditch practices to get Gryffindor ready for the Quidditch Cup match in June against Slytherin.

"Go on, Ginny, pass it!" David called to Ginny. Ginny smirked, and threw it as hard as she could at Mark, who was nearly bowled over by the force of it.

"That isn't the point, Gin!" Harry called. He landed on the ground, and sighed. "Do you want to win against Slytherin or not?"

"Hello, Harry," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned to face Jenna Zikira. "Oh, hi. Are you looking for Reginald?" he said.

"I was. Is he here? He likes to watch Quidditch sometimes," Jenna said, craning her neck, trying to see over Harry's shoulder.

"No, I but I haven't been looking around in the stands," Harry said. "Sorry. Maybe you should ask Malfoy. He's right there," he added, pointing at the Slytherin team, who was coming for their practice session. "OI!" he called to the Slytherins. "You don't have the pitch until an hour from now!"

"Snape gave us permission, Potter!" Malfoy said. "Dire circumstances, see, Crabbe just got back from the Hospital Wing, so we need to make sure his arm works." He smirked. "So learn to share, Potter!" he added.

"Where's your cousin?" Harry called.

"Cousin? As in Amber?" Malfoy called back. Harry rolled his eyes. Only Malfoy would call his cousin by his last name. Malfoy and Dudley.

"Yeah. Where is he? I've got a first year here, looking for him. Where is he, Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Detention with McGonagall," Malfoy replied.

"Oh," Jenna said. "I-I… I was supposed to be in detention with him, Harry! Do… do you think you could come with me, so McGonagall won't be too mad?"

"What are you in detention for?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione Granger gave Reggie and me detention for wandering around after hours," Jenna said bitterly. "But she was wandering around with Ron Weasley." Harry fought back a laugh as he nodded.

"Come on, then," he said. They had reached the gargoyle to the office already when Harry realised he didn't know the password. McGonagall had undoubtedly changed the password again. "Er… Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," he said, trying the password from before. Nothing happened. "Flying Whizzbees?" he tried. "Sugar Quill? Flying Fancy? Skivving Snackboxes? Turkish Delight?" he tried.

The gargoyle moved on 'Turkish Delight'. "Turkish Delight?" Harry muttered to himself. "That's a Muggle sweet."

There were voices in the office. Harry knocked, and the door was opened by Reginald Amber. "Jenna!" he whispered. "You're here!"

"Sorry," Jenna whispered. "I forgot we had detention today."

"Mr. Amber, who is at the door?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry Potter and Jenna Zikira, Professor," Reginald said, letting them in. Harry was surprised to see Grandmother in the chair near the fire, but supposed it was because she was visiting a friend. However, Mr. Weasley was standing near the desk, and Mrs. Weasley was in a chair. Snape seemed to be ladling a potion from a cauldron near one of the bookshelves.

"Hello, dear," Grandmother said softly as Snape moved to Mrs. Weasley. "Severus may have discovered the cure for Munzer's, and the Weasleys were willing to try." Harry nodded, and stood behind his grandmother's chair. Reginald handed Jenna a broom, and they began sweeping a powder off the floor.

Mrs. Weasley swallowed the potion. Nothing happened. Her eyes remained blank, and Snape walked away, shaking his head. Harry walked over to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley?" he said tentatively.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him. "James, dear, I'm only your former babysitter. You can call me Molly like you always do." Harry looked at Grandmother, who nodded.

So Mrs. Weasley had been his father's babysitter when he was young. Harry looked sadly at Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley gave Harry a weak smile as he helped Mrs. Weasley to the fireplace, and used the Floo Powder to leave.

Harry walked back to his grandmother. "You just came from Quidditch practice?" Grandmother said, looking at Harry's Quidditch robes. Harry nodded, and suddenly remembered. He stuck his glasses on his face.

"No, darling, you don't have to be James for me," Grandmother whispered. "You're Harry. I've gotten over it." Harry gulped and nodded. He removed the glasses. "You look more like Lily and myself without those glasses," Grandmother mused. "And you can see a bit of Edward there now, too."

Reginald and Jenna walked out the door after saying goodbye to McGonagall. Jenna flashed a smile in Harry's direction, in thanks, and left happily with Reginald. "Anne, are you all right?" McGonagall said. Grandmother nodded, looking into the fire. Harry looked at her. There had been a picture in his photo album, of a young, beautiful woman staring into a fire, a young man with brown hair and happy eyes behind her. Until now, Harry had not known they were his grandparents. He could see that Grandmother had barely changed throughout the years. She could have passed for a forty-year-old.

McGonagall stepped up to Grandmother, near the fire, and Harry was suddenly reminded of a picture in the Head Boy book. The small, black-and-white picture on Tom Riddle's page, which Harry hadn't paid much attention to, had a pretty girl with dark hair next to the familiar Tom. Harry realised it had been McGonagall in the picture. He wondered why Tom had cared enough to put a picture of two people in it. He surely had other pictures.

"Mr. Potter, you may go," McGonagall said.

Harry nodded, and left. He started down the corridor, until he was stopped by none other than Myrtle. "What are you doing out of your bathroom?" Harry asked.

Myrtle smiled. "Oh, I travel about sometimes. I don't stay in the pipes all the time, like people like to think." Harry found this highly suspicious. Myrtle never smiled.

"What do you want, Myrtle?" he asked impatiently. "I have to go back to my team."

"Quidditch?" Myrtle asked. "That's nice. You were just with my best friend Annie, right?"

"Yes," Harry said, wondering what this could lead up to. "She's my grandmother. I have a right to see her, Myrtle."

Myrtle giggled. "Patience, Harry, patience," she whispered. "One of the first thing a Hufflepuff learns is patience." She grew serious. "I wanted to warn you," she said in a cold voice.

"About what?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

Myrtle leaned closer to Harry's ear, and he shivered from the cold. She whispered, her icy breath entering Harry's ear, "You will hurt Annie more than Edward or James did when it is your turn to leave her alone for the last time. And your death will be her last straw. You will cause her unimaginable pain… more than the pain I felt when I died, more than the Cruciatus Curse Tom warned me about… when this Lord Voldemort defeats you. And Harry, you in your heart know he will."

Harry backed away from her, his green eyes flashing. "I don't need you to tell me Voldemort will kill me," he said coldly. "However you heard the prophecy, I don't care. You don't have any business telling me what to do, Myrtle."

Myrtle giggled. "I see I have succeeded. The seed has been planted."

"Why did you tell me that?" Harry demanded.

"It's simple," Myrtle said. "I don't care how, I want my best friend back." She laughed, and zoomed up one of the pipes.

Harry sat, staring into the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were outside in the castle somewhere, supposedly snogging, and Harry, naturally, had no desire to join them. He had no idea where Ginny was, but supposed she was with her newest boyfriend. She had started going out with a different boy every week after the February Hogsmeade visit, where they had almost kissed. Ron hadn't been too happy about the many boys.

The flames continued to consume the logs in the fireplace. Harry stared at them, not hearing the explosions from the third years' game of Exploding Snap, or the triumphant calls of the boy who was winning the chess game against his friend. He didn't hear Dean swear vehemently as his study guide was soaked by Seamus' bottle of butterbeer, which had toppled over.

All he heard was the voice of Myrtle, repeating over and over again, "You will cause her unimaginable pain…" It started out as just Grandmother, but when Harry thought about it, it started extending to Ron and Hermione, and Ginny, and the ghost of Sirius, if he ever heard. Harry was glad for once that he had refused to see Sirius; it was most likely that he would never know if Harry was defeated. It would spare him.

"Harry!" Ginny said. "Harry, I've been calling you for the last minute!"

Harry turned. "Oh, hi, Gin. Where were you?"

Ginny looked at him, then sat down in the chair across from him. "With Norman. We broke up."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise," he said sarcastically. "Well, I bet Ron's going to be happy. Besides, the bloke's name was Norman."

Ginny giggled. "Stop it, Harry," she said. "Norman's a perfectly good name. Besides, it's not the name. I'd go out with a boy named Elizabeth if he was nice."

Harry looked at her, and grinned. "How would you introduce him?" He put on a falsetto. "Ron, I broke up with Norman. I'm now going out with Elizabeth. He'd think you're… you know…"

"Lesbian?" Ginny said. "I'm not, obviously. But Harry, just say it. You don't have to be like an eleven year old trying to say 'sex'."

"I know," Harry said. He looked at Ginny, who was now watching him.

"You know, Harry, I wouldn't have to go out with boys named Norman or Elizabeth if I could have who I wanted," Ginny said softly, looking at Harry.

"We went over this, Ginny. Number one, Ron. That would ruin our friendship. Number two, I'm extremely busy. You notice I haven't gone out with anyone since the fake one with Icicle. Number three, it's the end of the year, and I'm off to Auror school beginning of July."

Ginny's face brightened. "You got in?" she said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I got the letter a few days ago. As long as I get my N.E.W.T.s, I'm in. Ron didn't tell you?"

"No, he's been too busy snogging Hermione," Ginny said, laughing. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"I told him to tell you," he said. "Hermione must be sucking his brains out every time they snog or something…"

Ginny laughed. "If he had any brains to begin with," she said. She became serious. "Look, Harry, forget our earlier conversation. Friends?"

"Friends," Harry agreed.

Ginny grinned evilly. "So if we're friends, you won't feel awkward at all if… if I do this?" she said, getting up and sitting on Harry's lap.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Off my lap!" he said. Ginny laughed as he pushed her off playfully. "What if Ron saw us?"

"Who cares? We'd just say we're friends," Ginny said, howling with laughter. Dean and Seamus, who had seen the whole thing, shook their heads and returned to their notes, smiling.

Ron came back, smiling with a stupid look on his face. He slumped down on the armchair across from Harry, staring stupidly and happily into the fire.

"I suppose you got what you wanted?" Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said dreamily. "Very red bra… I mean," he said, turning red. "Very nice." Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other and snickered. Ginny winked, and climbed on top of Harry's lap.

The happy look on Ron's face dissipated as he stared wide-eyed at them. "What- Ginny, wh- Harry?" he spluttered.

"What?" Ginny said. "Friends do this all the time." She and Harry collapsed into fits of laughter.

"What? Wh- so f- what?" Ron spluttered unintelligibly.

"Private joke of theirs, mate," Seamus said. "Don't even try to try to understand it. I saw it meself, and I didn't understand it."

Ginny got off Harry, and gave him another look. She nodded faintly at Ron. Harry smirked, got up, and sat down on Ron, making spectators roar with laughter. "Mmm… comfortable," Harry said, propping his legs on the table in front and closing his eyes. The Gryffindors laughed harder.

"Geroff!" Ron yelled, his voice slightly muffled. He sniffed. "Are you wearing cologne, Harry? Get off! I don't want your smell to mix with my smell!"

"You smell, Ron?" Ginny said, laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Ron said.

"I'm taking a picture, Harry!" Mark warned, stepping up on a table. Harry opened one eye.

"Don't you dare, Evans," he said, grinning. "Or I'll stick you in front of Dudley's gang."

"Oooh! Let me join!" Ginny said in mock excitement. Harry coughed as Ginny launched herself on top of Harry and Ron.

"Oh, that's not right!" Dean said. Nothing of Ron could be seen except for his legs and his waving arms.

"Mmmfff! Mmmfff!" he shouted.

Ginny was lying on top of Harry. Harry grinned as one intelligible phrase was heard from Ron. "No snog!" Ron yelled.

"Ginny! Get off of Harry! Harry get off of… who's that under there?" Hermione said, coming through the portrait hole.

"Ron," Harry said. He suddenly caught a whiff of Ginny's hair. The strawberry scent was faint, but it was there. He sneezed.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Sorry!" she said. "I forgot!" Harry nodded, and sneezed again.

"Ouch!" Ron said. "That… ouch!" he said as Harry sneezed again.

"Get off, Ginny," Harry said, before sneezing. Ginny climbed off, followed by Harry. Ron was left, his face flaming, wearing a frown.

"That was not funny!" he said as the Gryffindors turned back to their work. Harry sneezed.

"Now that you're all separate," Hermione said, frowning, "I wanted to say that Hagrid's back."


	17. The Legend of the Phoenix Well

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know, I know, I promised this one would be out a lot earlier, but I _did_ get it out before December, didn't I? Anyway, I've got the last three chapters and the sequel ready for posting. You might be getting a bit impatient with me… Anyway, this is a major plot chapter (as well as the last chapter you'll see one of the characters until the fourth part of the quartet— Oh, yes it means what you might be thinking. Very bad).

Thanks to Favrielle (who is still my beta… which reminds me, I need to send Chapter Four of the sequel off to her) and ephemera, who made this fic much better than what it started off as. Also, thanks to my reviewers here. ::glomps:: By the way, does anyone have a LiveJournal?

Oh, and yes… PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers get... er... another glomp!

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Not making any money,

So please don't sue.

(And obviously, I know JKR, Warner Bros., etc. own HP and I don't.)

Chapter Seventeen: The Legend of the Phoenix Well

"Hagrid's back?" Harry said, pulling his robes on over his uniform. Ginny began putting her robes over her uniform as well. Ron looked suspiciously at the two, but said nothing. Harry sneezed, and Ron took that as proof that the two hadn't been snogging before he had come in.

"I saw him go into his cabin," Hermione said, nodding. "Should we visit?" Harry's answer was to head for the portrait hole. "I suppose that meant yes," she said, smiling.

The four headed through the corridors, out into the Entrance Hall. Grandmother was there, talking to McGonagall. Joe Wood was waiting, probably to escort Grandmother to Hogsmeade so she could Apparate. Grandmother spotted Harry and stopped him. "Darling, your hair's a mess," she said, reaching up and raking her hands through his hair. She sniffed. "Have you been experimenting with rose scent?" she said.

Harry looked at her blankly. "You smell like roses, dear," Grandmother said, sighing. Harry continued to look at her in apparent amusement.

"She's asking if you were just up in the Astronomy Tower with someone special… watching the stars," Joe said, winking. "That's the polite way to ask. It's a lot less blunt."

"Oh," Harry said. "No, of course not," he added, blushing.

McGonagall sniffed. "I should think not," she said, looking at Harry carefully. "He is the Head Boy and should be setting an example."

"Where are you going, dear?" Grandmother said, looking at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were waiting for Harry.

"We're visiting a friend," Harry said. Myrtle swooped down on them again. Grandmother looked less than pleased. McGonagall looked annoyed.

"Annie! You didn't come to see me," Myrtle said dejectedly. "Is it because you had no time to?" She peered at Grandmother through her bottle-cap glasses. "I was waiting for you to come, but you never came."

"Hello, Myrtle," Grandmother said. "I'm sorry, there was no time. Perhaps the next time I'll come. The end of the year."

"Really?" Myrtle said. "Good. I'll see you then." She turned away and was about to leave, but she turned back to Harry and said, "Oh, Harry? Remember the little chat we had earlier this evening." She floated away, giggling a bit.

"I'll see you soon, Grandmother," Harry said hurriedly.

"Harry, dear… what?" Grandmother said as Harry rushed away. She sighed. "I'll see you soon, darling!"

The others looked at Harry as he joined them. They walked out of the castle and started across the grounds. "What did Myrtle mean, remember the little chat you two had this evening?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Just her stirring up trouble as usual… Come on. I want to know why Voldemort wants the necklace."

He leapt up Hagrid's front steps in one bound and knocked on the door. "Hagrid, it's us!" he said. "Can you open the door?" A moment later, Hagrid came to the door.

"Hello, Harry!" he said cheerfully.

"Hagrid, where were you?" Harry said as Hagrid moved aside to let them in. "Your note said that you would be back after the first class. It's May already!"

"Now, Harry," Hagrid said. "It's something I can' tell yeh abou'. The Order's secret mission, if that's wha' yeh wan' ter call it."

"And why not?" Ron said. "There's no point in hiding it, Hagrid! Harry, Hermione, and I have almost finished at Hogwarts! We're all of age now… For God's sake, Hagrid, Harry's going to Auror School starting in July!"

Hagrid beamed. "Yeh made it in? Ter the International School of Defence?" He clapped Harry on the back proudly.

"Hagrid, we've been worried," Hermione said. "Where were you?"

Hagrid straightened. "Can't tell yeh, even if I wanted to. It's not fer me to tell yeh."

Harry sat down and said, "All right, Hagrid, we won't ask. So… what places have you been to lately? Anywhere interesting?" He felt bad about tricking Hagrid to get the answer. He and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Well, let's see… nowhere, really. Wen' ter China, lately…" Hagrid said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "The Order sent you to China to enlist the help of the Chinese Giants?" she interrupted.

"Wha'?" Hagrid said. He looked over at Harry, who grinned. Smiling, Hagrid shook his head. "You'll make a good interrogator, Harry, I'll warran'," he said. "Got a sense of trickery, yeh do. If yer ask me, like a coupla' veela I met down in France. 'Course, some people might call yeh annoying… Summat's different abou' yeh. Sets yeh apart from everyone else."

"Really?" Ron said, grinning. "That's because he's one-eighth veela, Hagrid. His great-grandmother is one."

Hagrid shook his head. "Yer full of surprises, Harry. Now, what is it you four are here fer? It's obvious you came fer summat important. That's not bad, mind yeh, I jus' want ter know."

"Actually, Hagrid, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Phoenix Necklace," Harry said. "School project," he added quickly when Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.

"Well," Hagrid said. "'Course I can. Any giant or half-giant worth his salt knows tha' legend. Told to everyone when they're little."

"Go on," Hermione said with bated breath.

"It starts a long time ago, yeh know… time of the Druid folk…"

_The necklace itself is in the shape of a phoenix, its wings wide, the majestic bird caught mid-flight. It is made of an ancient gold that glows green, blue, and sometimes red. It is one of the few amulets of the Druids left in the world; the others have all been destroyed. The black thread that runs through the amulet was woven by Merlin, the last Druid._

The Phoenix first came to the giants in the years of the Druid king Elpheus, during his last years. The king wished to protect the necklace and left it and its story with the giants. Elpheus was killed a few years later.

The necklace was never touched by the giants. When the last Druid, Merlin, came, the necklace was willingly given to him by the giants, who were then friendly towards humans.

Merlin took it, and nothing is known of the necklace after that.

The powers of the necklace reside in the Phoenix Well, which lies in the middle of a forest of everlasting trees. Merlin searched for this forest, but never found it or the well. It is said he may have created a copy, but that is a mere rumour.

The Phoenix Well is said to be the sole destroyer of all evil and its followers… the very reason why the ancients chose the phoenix as the side of good's symbol. Like the phoenix, it has many mysterious powers none alive today know of.

The only way the necklace can be destroyed is throwing it back to its source, the Phoenix Well.

"The destructor of all evil," Ron said.

Hagrid nodded. "'Course, it's legend. No one can even say the necklace exists." Harry felt the cold metal of the necklace burn at these words. Hagrid went on. "Does tha' help yeh, Harry?"

"Lots," Harry gasped. "Thanks. Bye, Hagrid." He nearly sprinted out of the cabin, clutching at his chest in pain. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hurried out after him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Hurts," Harry said, sinking to the ground. "Ahh…"

"What's happening?" Ron said. "He's not having a heart attack, is he?" he said, turning pale. Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

A strange song was going through Harry's head. It sounded ancient and mysterious, filling his ears until he could hear nothing but the song. Ginny reached out and tried to pull out the necklace, but hurriedly let go when she felt it. Her mouth moved as if she was saying something, but Harry didn't hear.

The world seemed to black out.

_Harry followed Ron into the orange room. He was fascinated. "I think it's brilliant," he said. Ron grinned, and his ears turned red._

Ginny came in, and promptly ran back out when she saw Harry was in the room. "Ginny, get back here!" Ron yelled. "I want my chess set back!"

The eleven-year-old Ginny came in tentatively, not meeting Harry's eyes. "Ron, no need to get it now. She can have it for now," Harry said. For some reason, this made Ginny turn even redder and make a small noise.

Fred and George came in. "Harry, mate! Meet Ginny! She's our baby sister. Ginny, you know who this is, right?" George said. Ginny nodded.

"Hello," Harry said. Ginny blushed.

Fred advanced on Harry. "She's our sister, Harry, so we're obligated to protect her from other males," he said.

"Er… okay," Harry said, confused.

"So no teasing," George said. Ginny turned, if possible, even redder. "We don't want to find her crying because of you, either. Or we'll just have to find something, like a red hot poker…"

Harry's eyes widened. Ron gasped. Ginny turned magenta. "That'll never happen!" Ron said vehemently. "Harry doesn't act like that. Right, mate?"

Harry nodded. Ginny swallowed and turned away.

"Of course," Fred said wickedly, "our Ronniekins will be wanting to get into Miss Hermione's knickers later on in life."

"What?" Ron spluttered. "I-I-I don't want to get into anyone's knickers! That's disgusting, Fred!"

"Suit yourself, Ronnie," George said, winking as he and Fred left. Ron and Ginny watched them leave, and then held Harry down on Ron's bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded, squirming.

"HOLD HIM STILL!"_ Ron yelled._

"I'm trying!"_ Ginny said._

"Got it!" Harry's eyes snapped open. Hermione was on top of him, holding the necklace triumphantly in her hands. She got off of him, breathing heavily. Ron and Ginny let go of Harry's arms.

"You scared us, there, mate," Ron said. Harry looked around him. He seemed to be in a bedroom like his, except more feminine. The Head Girl's room. "Your eyes went all bright green, and you started shaking. We supposed it was the necklace, but then you went all limp. We got you here, and then you started struggling again."

Hermione handed the necklace back to Harry. "You're all right now?" she said.

Harry nodded. "Thanks to you three. You don't mind if I go back to my room?" Hermione shook her head, and Harry and Ginny left. The door shut behind them. "Why's Ron still in there?"

Ginny looked at him. "Oh," Harry said. "Right." He opened the door to his room.

"Can I come in? Just to talk?" Ginny said, leaning on the doorframe. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She grinned. "It's not fair. You and Hermione get your own rooms."

"Then become Head Girl next year," Harry said.

"I think I just might," Ginny said, smiling. "No, I've been around Fred and George way too long. They've rubbed off on me." She lay down on Harry's bed, taking up the entire surface.

"That's mine!" Harry said, scowling and seating himself on the desk.

"Where's the courtesy to ladies?" Ginny said teasingly. "I thought you'd be courteous towards the ladies, Mr. Noble Knight."

Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing. "Your brother won't be too happy if he finds you here," he said quietly.

"Who says he'll be out of that room before tomorrow?" Ginny retorted. "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything."

Harry sighed. "I suppose."

Ginny looked at him. "Well," she said. "Think of this. You can now defeat Voldemort. Using that phoenix necklace. And that's why he wants the necklace. So he can destroy it."

Harry looked at her. "Ginny, it's a legend. You can't believe everything in it." He began rummaging through his trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Ginny demanded. She gasped when she saw what he was pulling out. "Harry, not those… you don't need Dark Magic…"

Harry shook his head. "The reason why I was able to do an Unforgivable this Christmas is because of my experience with Dark Magic the summer before last. And I think it's best if I prepare for the worst."

"But Harry, this is Dark Magic we're talking about," Ginny whispered. "Some of this could land you in Azkaban."

"Azkaban no longer exists," Harry pointed out. "Besides, if no one finds us doing it…"

"The Ministry monitors the wands of all students," Ginny argued. "They have done since the sixties."

"Well, what if I don't use a wand?" Harry said, putting his wand down. "It's impossible to track down wandless magic."

"I… oh, all right," Ginny said.

"Good. Help me look through these books for an almost normal spell," Harry said.

"Like?"

"Anything besides necromancy, rebirth, killing, torturing, and that kind of stuff." Harry turned to his book, and winced when he saw one of the illustrations.

"Here's one that makes things grow into knives," Ginny said.

"All right," Harry said. "Pass the book over." He grabbed a quill, and read the incantation off the page. The quill grew thicker and sharper. Its colour became silver, and it began to shine.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Harry said. The knife turned back into a quill.

"I think we should stop for today," Ginny said quietly. "One dark spell is enough." She slid the books back into Harry's trunk. "What's this?" she said, grabbing the photo album.

"Hagrid gave it to me in first year," Harry said softly. "It's a photo album."

Ginny nodded, and flipped through the pages, stopping on one of them. Harry got up, and looked out the window. "You three look so little in this picture," Ginny murmured. "Especially you."

"Really?" Harry said.

"Mmmhmm. For starters, you're shorter than Hermione in this picture."

Harry snorted. "I was shorter than Hermione until our fifth year, when I became her height. Surely you remember that?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, but now you and Ron are both at least a head taller than her. Hermione's annoyed. She says she liked it better when Ron was her height, and you were shorter than her. You were easier to boss around then."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry said sourly. However, he grinned. "I miss those days, you know," he said. "Before Voldemort was reborn. Before anyone died. Before the war started."

"We all do, Harry," Ginny said softly. "But think of Mark Evans and everyone like him, who came into the wizarding world recently. He didn't know what it was like before Voldemort came back in human form. He barely experienced even a time when Voldemort was mortal."

"You know what Myrtle said to me earlier today?" Harry found himself saying.

"No. What?" Ginny said, her voice concerned.

"She told me that in the event of my defeat, I would hurt my grandmother more than both my grandfather's death and my dad's."

"Don't listen to her, Harry," Ginny said. "You know her story." She stood up, and came up next to Harry. "The stars are very pretty tonight," she said.

"Like you," Harry blurted out. "Oh, bloody hell, do you think this would really work?" He turned away. Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, we could…" she said.

"No," Harry said. "If we started, I wouldn't be able to stop. You'd be in danger from Voldemort, not to mention Ron will come between us. And we won't see each other again for three years."

"Harry, you know I don't care if I'm in danger or not. And some people say long-distance is the best," Ginny said.

"You know what I was reliving while you were trying to get rid of the necklace?" Harry said, grinning. "When Fred and George decided to tease us and Ron… that first time at the Burrow. And you know how he wants to get into her knickers now."

Ginny giggled with Harry. "That was five years ago," Ginny said.

"More than that," Harry said. "Nearly six." He looked out the window again.

"I called you 'my Harry' in my mind, you know," Ginny said, laughing. "Back then, when I hero-worshipped you."

"I'm not yours," Harry said, laughing.

"I know. But it was funny."

Harry continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me, Harry James Potter!"

Harry smirked at Ginny. "You're so bloody infuriating," Ginny sighed as she moved closer.

"I am?" Harry said. "I thought that was Malfoy's job, being the stupid, sexy git. By the way, who was the other pillow?"

Ginny blushed. "No one," she said shrilly.

"Tell me," Harry demanded, smirking, his face barely an inch from hers.

"All right," Ginny whispered. "Harry, meet the pillow. He plays you in my dreams."

"Hmm…" Harry said, pretending to consider something. "He does look like me, in some ways. Except he lacks the height."

"And the eyes," Ginny said. Harry could feel her breath on his face.

"What about them?" he said before Ginny pressed her mouth to his. "Bloody hell," he said as her arms circled his neck. He put his arms around her.

"Are you my Harry now?" Ginny whispered as they broke apart.

"I'll think about it," Harry said.

Harry went down to breakfast two weeks later with a smile. He had woken up that morning, wondering why he was so happy. "What's up with you?" Ron said. Harry met Ginny's eyes, and the two quickly looked away from each other, busying themselves with their toast. They had been meeting secretly in increasingly unlikely places, avoiding Ron and everyone else. "Well?" Ron demanded.

"Er… we have our first N.E.W.T. today?" Harry said. "I just love… er… Potions."

Ron looked at him as if he had just grown another head. "You're excited about an exam and you like Potions," he repeated disbelievingly.

"That sounds about right," Harry said cheerfully. "Marmalade, Ron?" Ron took it, still looking at him suspiciously.

"You found a new girlfriend, didn't you?" Ron said finally.

Harry was relieved. "Yeah," he said.

Ron looked excited all of a sudden. "Who?" he said. "What House is she in? What does she look like? What year is she in? How-"

"Can't tell you who," Harry said. "She won't let me."

"Oh," Ron said, disappointed. "All right." He started spreading marmalade on his toast. Crumbs littered the table as he began to eat it. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, then turned away from each other again.

"Ron, can I have the butter?" Ginny said tentatively. Hermione snorted. Ron seemed to be hogging everything.

"As' Harry," Ron said, spraying the table with crumbs. "'e's closer."

Ginny blushed. "Harry, could you…"

Harry picked the butter dish up and passed it to her. Ginny immediately looked back down nervously.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron said. "You're both acting… odd," he added. Harry toyed nervously with the tablecloth.

"Are we?" he asked anxiously.

"A bit," Ron replied. He snickered, and looked down at Hermione's Daily Prophet. "You two aren't snogging behind my back, are you?" he teased.

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened. "No," Ginny said quickly.

"I was teasing, Gin-gin," Ron said. Hermione, however, looked at the two shrewdly. She turned away with a knowing smile. "Oh! I know!" Ron said suddenly, taking another bite of toast. "Eloise Midgen!" he added, crumbs flying at Harry. There was silence as Harry blinked at his best friend. "Okay, maybe not…" Ron admitted.

"I've got nothing this morning," Ron said triumphantly. "It's not until this afternoon that I have to do the Herbology exam."

Snape walked in, throwing a particularly vindictive look at Harry. "Well," Harry said. "At least I won't have to be in the same country as that greasy old git much longer," he said, nodding towards Snape. Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but said nothing.

"What country is that school in?" Ron asked.

"No idea. I just know we have to go across the channel to get there," Harry said. "After that, it's no contact between you and the world outside the school. I suppose it's so you come to depend on your fellow Aurors and be wary of them at the same time."

Ron shrugged. "Only three years, mate. Not like you're spending the rest of your life there. Besides, when you come out, you'll be an Auror."

"Yeah," Harry said, sighing. A group of wizards and witches came through the doors of the Great Hall. McGonagall stood to greet them.

"That would be the examiners," Hermione said. Her face became worried. "Oh, we started studying later than we started for the O.W.L.s, and I might do worse!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you got full marks on the last big exams, then you'll get full marks on this one."

"I know, but this time, you only get an N.E.W.T. if you pass all the exams on that subject! That's only six N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione, we'll be late for the Potions written if we don't hurry," Harry said impatiently.

"You know, why couldn't they've postponed the N.E.W.T.s so that we could have taken them when the rest of the school is taking their finals?" Ron said, looking worriedly at Hermione. "There would be more time to study."

"I think that's the point, Ron," Harry said. "To do it before the others take their finals, so the fifth years and us won't be in the way. They have to send the scores places, too. Like the ISD."

"ISD?" Ron said.

"International School of Defence."

"Oh."

Harry was pulled away by a very impatient Hermione. "I'm so nervous," she moaned as they made their way down the corridor. "I need a N.E.W.T. in nearly everything to work for the Department of Spell Creation and Study."

"You've found a job you want to do?" Harry said, stopping in his tracks.

Hermione nodded. "I just said what I wanted to be. Ron decided to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, maybe play Quidditch. He's a very good Chaser, too, you know."

"I know," Harry said. "I'm his captain." Hermione grinned, and blushed.

"Come on, then," Hermione said, going into the dungeons. Most of the class was already in the room, twirling their quills nervously. Harry felt the uneasiness descend upon him, and soon, he was as anxious as the rest.

"Er… Hermione?" Harry said nervously. "What if I don't pass this N.E.W.T? Would the ISD kick me out? Oh, bloody hell, I don't think I can do this…"

"Get a hold on yourself," Hermione hissed. "You can do this. You got an Outstanding on your O.W.L.s."

"Yeah, but I must have been really lucky, or something. Or maybe the Ministry upped my scores that year, because they wanted to apologise," Harry muttered. "Or maybe someone slipped a brain-enhancing potion into my breakfast…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll do well," she said. "Trust me."

A short, thin witch and tall, solidly built wizard walked in with an armful of parchment each. The witch gave the students a reassuring look and began to put the exams out on the individual tables, along with the wizard. Harry took the quill the witch gave him nervously.

"Please seat yourselves in alphabetical order," the witch said. "Hannah Abbott," she pointed to a desk in the front left corner. "Susan Bones," the desk next to it. "Terry Boot…"

Harry scowled when he was put between Malfoy and Zacharias Smith. Malfoy didn't look too pleased either; he was in between Neville and Harry. Hermione turned to look at Harry from her spot next to Anthony Goldstein sympathetically. Harry was annoyed. If Padma hadn't been killed, she would be between him and Malfoy. He suddenly felt guilty, thinking about Padma that way.

"You may begin," the witch said. "You have one hour." The hourglass next to her started.

There was a rustle of parchment as everyone turned their tests over. Harry dipped the quill in the ink jar on his table and looked at the first question. _What is the main ingredient in a boil-curing potion_? he read. _That's easy,_ he thought, remembering his first Potions lesson. _Porcupine quills…_

An hour later, there was a loud crack as the last grain of sand fell into the bottom chamber of the hourglass. "Quills down," the wizard instructed. He and the witch collected the papers. "You have fifteen minutes to rest before the Potions practical," the wizard informed them. "Please stay in your seats. The ingredients for the practical will appear shortly on your tables."

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Hermione said from in front and to the left of him. "Most of the questions were O.W.L."

"I suppose," Harry said. He leaned on his table.

Hermione nodded and looked at Su Li, on Smith's other side, who seemed to be a new study friend of hers. "What did you think of this exam? I was expecting it to be a lot harder. I read a sample N.E.W.T. exam from the 1950's, and it was much harder."

Li agreed. "They should have put questions on it that were in our books, but not talked about in class. That's what real learning's about. We need to separate those who learn by themselves from those who only listen in lessons."

Hermione nodded enthusiatically. Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, horrified. It was perhaps the first time the two had agreed willingly on something. They both belonged to a third group in their classes: those who didn't even listen in class and copied their notes off someone else's.

Harry was glad when the ingredients for the practical appeared on his table and Hermione and Su Li stopped talking.

"You are to create five millilitres of Veritaserum," the witch said. "You have half an hour to compile the ingredients, and then come up to the front to boil it in the special cauldron."

Harry looked at his ingredients. Snape had taught them Veritaserum in early April. He found the lacewings and began to grind them up with a mortar. Next to him, Smith was shredding his Puffskein skin. Malfoy was busying himself with the dragon's blood.

Slowly, Harry began piling the ingredients for the truth potion into his own cauldron.

For the rest of the N.E.W.T.s, Nott was between Harry and Malfoy. He was a Slytherin and friend of Malfoy, but it didn't make Harry as tense as when he was actually next to Malfoy.

Until the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, that is. It was their last exam, and since Malfoy and Icicle were the only Slytherins in the class after Blaise Zabini's death, Harry found himself between Malfoy and Zacharias Smith again. He wondered why Sally-Anne Perks had to be killed in the Diagon Alley attack, and then quickly withdrew that thought guiltily.

Parvati, unfortunately, hadn't taken Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry began wishing she did once he had seated himself next to Malfoy, who looked less than happy. Harry looked away, at the ceiling, where the sun shone brightly among the clear blue sky. He felt jealous of the younger students, who were most likely all outside.

"You may all begin," a witch said, her voice echoing through the Great Hall. Harry turned his exam over.

_What is the incantation to bring forth a Patronus_? Harry read. He smiled, remembering learning the Patronus from Lupin, teaching it to the D.A. in his fifth year, and Cho frantically trying to teach the N.E.W.T. class the correct way that year. _Expecto Patronum_, he wrote.

_What is the best way to deal with Cornish pixies_? Was the next question. Harry smirked. It had been the only thing they had learned in their second year from Lockhart. _Freeze or immobilise them, and keep them locked up,_ he wrote.

Next to him, Malfoy seemed to be deliberately trying to make Harry lose his focus by humming. Harry ignored him, and read the third question. _What does the Cruciatus Curse do, and how does it work_? Harry winced. It seemed like Malfoy had just read the question as well. He was sitting, frozen, in his seat.

Harry let out a breath and wrote, _It makes the victim feel unimaginable pain. It makes the victim believe that they are being stabbed with millions of knives, but in reality, they aren't. After a while, the victim may go mad._

There was a faint whimpering as Neville read the question. Harry tried to telepathically reassure him, but he knew he couldn't.

He sighed. Then he wrote on a slip of scrap parchment: _Don't worry too much about it, Neville._ He threw the parchment quickly over the gap between their desks. Neville narrowed his eyes at it, and glared at Malfoy, who was hunched over his own exam. Then he exchanged a look with Harry, unfolded the note, read it, and grinned at Harry, as if to thank him.

The N.E.W.T.s were finally over, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to sit underneath the large oak tree like always. Ginny was somewhere with Luna. It was just like old times, except Ron was playing with Hermione's hair.

Ginny's strange hair came into view again. Harry was amused by it. Strands of it were her natural fiery red, while others had darkened through the years, until they were almost a maroon colour. And others were left from the summer, when she had streaked her hair with a strawberry shade.

Luna was walking hand-in-hand with Neville. Hermione grinned. "You two are going out now?" she said.

Neville blushed. Luna said airily, "He asked me yesterday."

Ginny sat down next to Harry. She gave no indication that she was interested in Harry in the way Ron didn't like, which was their plan. "Hey, Harry," she said. "How were the exams?"

"Horrible," Harry said. "Malfoy was humming to himself while the examiners weren't watching. On purpose."

"It was 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'," Neville informed Harry. "I could hear the tune better on that side." Ginny snickered.

"Imagine that," she said. "Malfoy could have hummed any song he wished, but he chose to hum 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'." She shook her head.

"What about coconuts?" Ron said.

"Nothing, Ron," Harry said, amused.

Ginny winked at him. "No, Ron, we were just about to talk about how Harry and I are having an affair behind your back, and we've been sneaking out to see each other for the last three weeks."

"Don't expect me to believe that," Ron said loftily. "I know you four were talking about Malfoy and coconuts."

Harry frowned at Ginny. She could have given them away. Ginny, however, just smirked at him.

"You two aren't really… er…" Neville said uncertainly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "No," Ginny lied.

Neville relaxed. "I didn't think so," he said. "You two are friends, right?"

Harry grinned evilly, feeling very silly. "Oh, yes, Neville, of course," he said. He turned to Ginny, winked, and said, "Right, darling?" He couldn't resist a snort of laughter.

"Oh, let's not be friends anymore," Ginny said throatily. "Let's be more. I want you badly, you little sexy git." Both Harry and Ginny collapsed into fits of laughter.

Neville shook his head. "I'll leave you two at it, then," he said.

"Lovely," Harry said. He grinned. "Want to join us, Luna?"

Neville's eyes widened, and he practically dragged Luna away from the happily insane Harry and Ginny.

"You know, you cut it pretty close today," Harry whispered as he met with Ginny that night in the Astronomy Tower. "Your brother's not that stupid."

"Oh, look, if I gave it away, Ron would have descended upon you like a mad hippogriff. But he didn't. And you heard his response," Ginny said.

"Yes, but today, he asked me where I was going. I told him I was going on patrol, with Hermione," Harry said. "He watched me leave with Hermione. And you know something? Hermione knows. She told me to go, and that she could handle it by herself."

"Hermione understands," Ginny said. "She knows Ron."

"I still feel bad about going about behind Ron's back. It's worse than snogging in front of him," Harry argued. "I don't care if Hermione agrees with us. Ron was my mate before we even considered being friends with her too."

"Harry, Ron's my brother. And as his sister, I think I know what he wants and what he doesn't want," Ginny said. "He's confused right now, between wanting us together, and keeping us apart, as just his best mate and his little sister."

"No," Harry said. "He wants us apart. He told me so. And I feel bad about it. Ginny, he has reasons for not wanting you with me. He's worried for you. I'm worried for you. We should just end it now, before Voldemort gets word." His heart sank with every word.

"Are you trying to chase me away like you did with Sirius? Because it's not working. I'll stay with you no matter what happens, Harry. We're Gryffindors, remember? It's what we do best; be brave, be honourable."

"Listen, Ginny, we've got to stop. You know there's a spy running around Hogwarts. We can't continue this. We have to stop. If I have to, I'll break your heart."

"You'll never break it," Ginny said furiously.

Harry turned. "Who said I can't?" he challenged. "Watch me. It's over, Ginny. We can't do this, and don't try to speak to me at any time." He walked away.

"You still haven't broken it, Harry," he thought he heard Ginny murmur.

"All right," Harry said to his team. "The match is in two weeks. We're more than ready, but we still need to practice. Come on."

The team flew into the air, whooping. Ginny flew roughly past Harry, knocking into him forcefully. She didn't even look at Harry. Harry ignored her, but he felt a cold, sad feeling pass through him.

"What's up with you and her?" Ron said.

"Nothing. We had an argument over something stupid," Harry lied. "She's mad that I used her book to flatten something."

"Oh. Well, she's like that," Ron reassured Harry. "Gets mad over the tiniest things. She got mad about how I threw away some of her rubbish once…"

"Really?" Harry said without much interest. He caught the Quaffle, which Mark had just thrown him.

Neville, Hermione, and Luna were watching them practice. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a worried look and turned back to watching Ron. "Ron, get the Quaffle!" she shouted. Ron caught it and threw it to Ginny.

Harry suddenly felt a coldness against his chest. The necklace was glowing blue.


	18. When Darkness Comes

A/N: This may be the last chapter I post here for about a month, since I'm going away for three weeks (with very limited internet/computer access). I have everything ready, though, up to chapter three of the sequel. If I can (or will =D) get chapter nineteen out before I leave – Sunday morning – then I will. Just wondering… have any of you joined my Yahoo!Group? There's suddenly about fifteen new members. Anyway, if you have, you'll have to wait 'till I get chapter whatever out to you, so this one will run parallel to my other site, before you get any useful info. J Heh. Hopefully, that won't be too long…

Thanks to my reviewers (and my one flamer… w00t! That's the… second or third flame I got on this story on both sites. Anyway, it's nice to get flames once in a while, especially since this story gets on my nerves at times. It's so… bad.) And of course, thanks to Favrielle and ephemera.

Please review!

Disclaimer: Now really, do you really think JKR would leave her precious characters to me to own? _Honestly_… ::rolls eyes in Hermione-like fashion::

Chapter Eighteen: When Darkness Comes

Harry got off his broom. "Harry?" Ron said. "What- what are you doing?" He peered at Harry worriedly.

"Something's wrong," Harry said, feeling the necklace against his skin. His scar began to hurt. "Something's happened…" he gasped, as the pain in his scar shot through his entire body, making him fall to the ground. "He's… happy…"

Hermione and the other two came running down from the stands. The other players dismounted. "What's going on, Harry?" Hermione said. Her eyes widened when she saw the necklace, glowing blue. "It's… it's glowing. Harry, what's going on?"

Harry got up, his scar feeling like it was going to explode from the pain. He winced and said, "Voldemort… he's got something he's wanted for years." He concentrated on letting go of his Occlumency. An image shot through his mind. "Hogwarts!" he said.

As if on cue, a gargantuan green light shot up from the castle, beginning to form a circular shape. The shape soon became the dreaded symbol of Voldemort. The Dark Mark. "Where's all the professors?" Hermione said.

Harry thought. It was hard, through all the muddle and fear, but he remembered McGonagall and Snape sprinting past him while he was headed for Quidditch practice. "A diversion," he said. "From the real thing. Hermione, he's led them to a diversion from Hogwarts, so he could take Hogwarts over!"

The team began to panic. "Stop!" Neville said, surprising everyone. "Look. We're probably the only ones here who aren't captured. And there's a lot of us. We have brooms, too, so we can outrun the Death Eaters."

The younger students nodded, and the older ones looked at Neville, who seemed to be pale and determined. "Someone's coming," Ginny said urgently.

"Icicle," Ron said, squinting. Icicle was limping quickly for them, her robes singed and her hair a mess.

"They've captured the castle!" Icicle said hysterically. "Everyone! We were at dinner, and the professors had left the Prefects in charge, since they had heard of an emergency at the Ministry. The Death Eaters appeared by Portkey a few minutes later. They've put the rest of the students in the dungeons! And a few of the older students are gone!"

"Listen," Harry said. "Go to the Ministry, and find someone from the Order. You know a few of them, from the summer, right? Run to Hogsmeade, and Apparate from there."

Icicle nodded, and grabbed a school broom. "Good idea," Harry called as she flew away.

"Are you sure you trust her?" Ron said. Harry looked at him.

"We have to," he replied.

"Who are they?" Euan said, pointing at a large group of people making their way to the pitch. They were dressed in all black, and had their wands out.

Suddenly, Hagrid ran out of his cabin, his pink umbrella in his hand.

"HAGRID! NO!" Harry shouted. Hagrid made a beeline for the Death Eaters, who scrambled away from his path, their wands aimed at him.

"DON' YEH DARE HURT 'EM!" Hagrid roared. He ran towards them, shooting fire at them. A third year spell.

"No…" Hermione said, a tear falling down her face. Harry shut his eyes.

There was a loud whoosh, and a thud. Then silence, and a sob from Hermione. Harry gulped, and didn't look. They had to get away from the Death Eaters.

"Quickly, everyone on a broom! Into the forest! It's our only chance to hide!" Harry said. Hermione nodded, mounting behind Ron and holding onto him. Neville and Luna watched uncertainly.

"Quickly! Luna, on mine, Neville, go on Ginny's," Harry said, directing the two onto the two fastest brooms on the team. The Death Eaters had spotted them, and started shooting spells at them.

"Go!" Harry yelled. "Keep to the trees!" Luna held on tightly to Harry's waist, and screamed as the broom lurched when Harry started it. "Sorry," Harry said as he rose up into the air, shooting forward.

"_The Firebolt has an acceleration speed of 150 miles per hour in ten seconds_," Harry suddenly remembered from the past. Smiling, he began to urge the broom to go faster than he ever had during a match.

The Death Eaters stopped moving. Suddenly, brooms sailed to them from the castle. Harry recognised Lucius Malfoy's voice as he said, "Never underestimate the Death Eaters, Potter."

"Never underestimate the Gryffindor Quidditch team either," Harry said as they entered the forest, as scarlet and black blurs. "So, where's Bella? With Voldie? Aww, poor Malfoy, not important enough to be with Master…" Harry taunted. Harry found himself entering his usual cocky attitude he got whenever faced with danger.

Malfoy Sr. scowled and shot an _Avada Kedavra_. It hit the Death Eater on Harry's other side as Harry slid back a bit. The Death Eater rolled off his broom, and his broom crashed into a tree, automatically splintering into a thousand tiny pieces. Luna buried her face in Harry's robes.

Harry didn't dare look behind them. He didn't want to know if any of his team mates or friends had been killed. There was a scream from behind. Harry hoped it hadn't been fatal. A moment later, Ron shot up to where Harry was. Hermione was behind him, one hand on his waist, the other clutching her wand.

"_Stupefy_!" she called, reaching past Luna. The jet of red light missed Lucius Malfoy.

"How is it back there?" Harry yelled to the whirling winds.

"They're all fine. They're all still following you. Natalie has a bit of a nasty cut on her arm… that was the scream earlier, but they're still there!" Ron responded.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Malfoy screamed. The curse hit a tree next to Ron, narrowly missing him. The elder Malfoy swore. Harry wondered where Draco Malfoy was. There was another scream from behind as a Death Eater was pushed off his broom. Then there was a loud crack as his broom was destroyed.

"The centaurs!" Hermione yelled. A large group of centaurs stood in their way, their bows strung with deadly arrows.

"FIRE!" Magnorian shouted. Arrows flew into the group of flying humans, hitting trees as they dodged them. There was a strange noise as one of the Death Eaters was hit in the throat. He fell off his broom.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed in pain as a hissing arrow hit him in the arm. His arms flapped uselessly, and his and Hermione's broom jolted wildly.

"Hold on!" Hermione screamed. She reached bravely past Ron, to his other side. Ron moved to the side, gingerly putting an arm on the broom handle again. Hermione put both of her shaking hands on the broom as well.

Red stunning spells were suddenly shot from the sides from Death Eaters on the ground, and Harry had to do a barrel roll to avoid them as well as the arrows. Luna screamed in terror. "Don't do that!" she screamed, all the dreaminess gone from her voice.

"I had to!" Harry yelled back. "Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it, either!" Malfoy smirked at him, and pointed his wand at Harry.

Suddenly, something scarlet pushed into him, making him fall off his broom in surprise. The look on his face was one of confusion as the centaurs' arrows met with him. Harry looked away. The centaurs disappeared from view.

"Are you all right?" Ginny yelled through the wind.

"We're fine!" Harry said. "Ron was shot with an arrow, but Hermione's controlling the broom! How are things back there?"

"Our team's really good at flying!" Ginny said. "None of them were unseated yet, and Lucius Malfoy was the last one!"

Harry nodded. "Everyone stop flying!" he yelled. He began slowing his broom down, until it was just hovering in the air. He began to descend.

"Where are we?" Mark said, as he came up next to Harry, breathing heavily.

Harry looked around. "This place looks familiar," he said finally. "I don't know where I've seen it before. Hermione, this isn't where… where Aragog was, is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've never seen it in my life. I'm sure of it."

Harry looked around again. And suddenly remembered where he had seen that spot before. "The dream," he said. "Hermione, it was the dream that I had during the Christmas holidays. Which means there should be a clearing up there," he said, nodding up the path.

"The one on the cliff?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said. "If we can get there, we'd be off Hogwarts grounds. And then one of us can Apparate to get some help, in case…" he trailed off.

"In case Icicle's a traitor," Ron finished grimly. "Right." He shouldered his broom. "Come on, you lot, we've found a way to get help."

The team shouldered their brooms like Ron. "Lead the way, mate," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded, and began making his way up the path.

"Where are we going?" David whispered.

"Off Hogwarts grounds. So we can Apparate," Hermione explained. "Wands out, everyone. In case it's a trap."

A few minutes later, the roar of waves crashing against rocks could be heard. "So it is a real place," Ron mused. "Your dreams took you to a real place, Harry."

The group walked on, making almost no noise. Finally, Harry reached the clearing. He parted the bushes, and laid eyes on the clearing in reality for the first time. Quickly, he moved aside.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said, looking out over the waves. "I've only been to the sea once before. My parents were too busy to take me. This is a lot different from the beaches in France.

The moon was full that night. The group stood there, watching the waves crash against the Cliffside, for a moment. "Right," Ron said finally. "Neville. You Apparate to the Ministry, and find someone who can help us. It doesn't look like Icicle has done anything," he said sadly. "I can't believe it. I was starting to think she was all right."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, as a twig snapped. "What was that?" Natalie said, jumping.

"DUCK!" Harry shouted as a myriad of stunning spells shot out from the forest. He pulled Mark and Luna down with him. The jets of red light, thankfully, flew over their heads. "It was a trap," he said. "Neville, go!"

"I'm not leaving you lot here," Neville said stubbornly.

"Go, Neville!" Ron urged.

"No!" Neville said as the Death Eaters began to emerge from the trees. Harry could see a tall, skeletally thin robed figure in the centre, its red eyes glowing maliciously.

"Stop!" Harry said. "Voldemort's here." He searched for a place to run. Then he saw it. The forest of fir trees. Their leaves never fell. _Everlasting trees_. His necklace became cold, as if agreeing with him. "This way," Harry said as he began to sprint. "No time for brooms. Just run!"

He led the way into the Muggle forest, crashing through the undergrowth. Behind them, he could hear yells as the Death Eaters shot curses at them while chasing after them in hot pursuit.

A Stunning Spell grazed the top of Harry's head, hitting a tree in front of him and setting it on fire. "Quickly!" Harry said. The team and the other three were able to make it past the flaming tree before it crashed to the ground.

Some of the team stopped to catch their breath. "No! Keep running! They'll get past soon enough," Harry said urgently.

"Can't," Natalie said. "My arm… it hurts like hell…" The arm seemed to be broken.

"Here," Hermione said. She tore a strip of cloth from her shirt, and tied Natalie's arm in a sling. "It's a Muggle thing. It should help a little."

"Come on," Harry said.

The group began sprinting again. "Well," Euan said, trying to make the situation brighter. "At least we'll be in shape for the cup, yeah?"

"Where are we going, Harry?" Ron gasped.

"The well. It's near here, somewhere," Harry responded. "The path! It's right here!" There was a loud explosion behind them that meant the Death Eaters had successfully blasted the tree away.

"Why can't they Apparate?" Neville said.

"You need to be able to see where you're Apparating," Hermione explained. "Except for the Ministry test. That one's like half Apparating. The Apparating is from one spot to another, so if you think about that white circle you're standing on, you'll end up in another spot. That's how the Quidditch World Cup worked."

"They can't see where they're Apparating," Ron said.

They followed the path, until Harry saw a glint of blue. "It's there," he said, his voice full of wonder. "It exists."

The well came slowly into view. The ethereal blue light seemed to reflect off the trees. The stone seemed decrepit and polished at the same time. "Those are Druid runes," Hermione whispered when they got close enough to see the small, precise carvings in the basin. "They're a traditional form of Ancient Runes."

"What does it say?" Ron said.

"We only covered it briefly," Hermione said, "but these runes are quite simple. It says that this is the Phoenix Well, the balance of the earth."

"Whatever that means," Ron said.

"Well, it seems that one of you is not as smart as I thought you were," said an amused voice.

"Eh?" Ron said, wheeling around. "What did you say, Harry? I didn't hear."

"But I didn't say anything," Harry said, confused.

"No," said the voice. "That was me." A hooded, black-robed figure stepped out from the depths of the forest.

From behind the group, the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort came. Some of the Death Eaters had snuck ahead of the students, and came from in front of them. They formed a circle around the students, trapping them.

"Hello, Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Welcome to our little… get-together. And I see. You've brought those blood-traitor Weasleys, the pathetic little Longbottom, and the Mudblood. How entertaining." He stooped to look down at Mark, who looked at him defiantly. "And this. This must be a relative of yours, Potter. He's got your mother's defiance in him," he said, chuckling.

"My name is Mark Evans," Mark said.

Voldemort laughed again. "Evans. Of course. I considered recruiting Lily once before, did you know that, Harry? Even though she was a Mudblood, she was powerful. Not unlike your friend, here."

"But she wouldn't," Harry said with a smirk. "Because my mother knew what was right."

Voldemort laughed again. "Admirable, yes. But that didn't keep her alive, did it? _Expelliarmus." _Ten wands flew into Voldemort's outstretched, spider-like hand. Ron shivered. Voldemort laughed. "Oops," he said. "Almost forgot to disarm you."

Harry reached out. A cuff appeared out of nowhere, and clapped itself on Harry's right wrist. Voldemort chuckled. "Did you think I didn't know? I was ready for that."

"_Accio wands_," Harry tried. None of the wands came. Instead, he felt a jolt of pain shoot through him.

"Pure gold," Voldemort said. "Silver is a werewolf's bane, gold is wandless magic's enemy." Malfoy must have told him.

"Oh, no," Voldemort said, amused, as if reading his mind. "No, Malfoy junior hasn't told me anything. In fact, I've received intelligence that Mr. Malfoy is quite the opposite." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Hermione gasped softly.

One of the black-cloaked figures tried to sneak off, but another Death Eater grabbed him and threw him back into the circle. The hood fell off the first black-clad figures, and the glowing blue light illuminated his face. It was undoubtedly Malfoy. "You can join your fellow students," Voldemort said coldly. The second figure pushed Malfoy into Harry, then crossed its arms, as if pleased with its work. Voldemort took Malfoy's wand.

"And you may join him, Miss Chang. I know perfectly well that you are a spy for that mob that calls itself an Order," Voldemort said coolly, taking her wand.

Another Death Eater pushed Cho into Hermione. Her hood fell off as well, and Cho's face was revealed, looking frightened but determined. She would not look at Harry.

The information clicked in Harry's mind. The letter… it made sense. Percy wasn't asking for information on Voldemort, he had been asking for information at Hogwarts about finding Voldemort's spy at Hogwarts. And it had been Cho at Grimmauld Place, under a Glamour Charm or something, since she was a double-agent.

"And you two and Miss Zabini thought yourselves so clever," Voldemort said scornfully. "All three of you will join Snape in matching stupidity. Mr. Malfoy, I had thought so highly of you before, when you were younger. Your father was a good Death Eater."

"You mean slave to a half-blood," Malfoy spat. "I wouldn't work for such a hypocrite if it was for my life. Potter's blood is purer than yours."

Harry chose not to take Malfoy's remark as an insult. Voldemort, however, sounded amused. "Yes, you have shown that, Malfoy. You will die for your betrayal. You, after all, were trying to be like Miss Chang, here. Telling that McGonagall everything."

Harry looked at Ron. That part clicked as well. That was why Malfoy wasn't expelled. He had been a spy.

"And now," Voldemort said. "I think we should have some fun. Right, my _faithful_ Death Eaters? Bring me the little Weasley girl."

"No!" Ron shouted. "NO!"

Voldemort laughed again. Frankly, Harry was getting sick of it. "Weasley, if you get Potter to give me his little trinket, I'll let your sister go."

"Harry, no!" Ginny said as she was dragged off. "Let me go!" she screamed, pounding one of the Death Eaters on the head. "Don't touch me!"

Voldemort strode up to Ron. "And now, young Weasley, it's time for you to learn the truth about what goes on between your ever-faithful, honest, and all around perfect best mate, and your virtuous, honour-bound younger sister."

Harry paled. So did Ginny. Ron, however, stared Voldemort in the eyes and said stonily, "Yeah, Voldemort, they're friends." He was outright rude.

Voldemort chuckled again. "Then you are in denial, Mr. Weasley. Watch this." He nodded at a Death Eater, who pointed his wand at Ginny.

"_Crucio_," he said.

Ginny screamed as the curse hit her. Harry winced. Voldemort looked in his direction, and smiled a lipless smile.

Ginny stopped screaming as the curse was lifted. Voldemort nodded again. This time, Harry sprinted forward, recklessly, and took the curse for Ginny. The pain shot through him like a lightning bolt, and he screamed in pain, his scar hurting from Voldemort's glee.

The curse stopped. "You see, Mr. Weasley? Your 'friend' took the curse for your sister before you could."

"That doesn't prove anything," Ron said. "Harry's that way."

"Then you are even more dense than I thought," Voldemort said. He nodded again, and the Death Eater grabbed Ginny, hoisting her up. There was a flash of metal as the Death Eater pressed a knife to Ginny's throat. Some of the girls screamed, and even some of the boys.

"Now, Harry, admit you've been sneaking around with the Weasley girl, and her throat won't be slit," Voldemort said, amused. "I enjoy these little games."

"You're sick!" Hermione said. "Why are you asking Harry this?"

"Because I know it's true, Miss Granger. Now, Harry, you're annoying me…"

"No, Harry, no," Ginny said softly. The Death Eater pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"Go on, Harry," Voldemort said.

Harry looked at Ron, then nodded. If he had to admit it, he wasn't going to admit it like Neville did when he lost something. "I did," he said defiantly. "And what of it, _Voldemort_, are your sick little fantasies satisfied?"

Ron began to shake. First he turned red, from the anger. Then he slowly turned paper-white. "You lied to me, didn't you, Harry?" he said.

"Oh, this is fun," Voldemort said.

"Ron, it was me," Ginny said. "Harry didn't want to…" She was interrupted by the Death Eater throwing her back down to the ground.

Ron gulped, then looked back at Voldemort. "If you were looking for me to go mad and do your dirty work for you, then it won't happen," he said levelly. "Harry and I go back a long way, and I'm not about to kill him for you."

"Is it my turn?" the cloaked figure by the well said. "I told you, Master, he wouldn't do it."

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said impatiently. "It is your turn. Potter, meet my highest and most trusted Death Eater…" He stopped. "No, that won't do. I could be talking about Harry Potter in that sentence…"

Harry was utterly confused and annoyed by Voldemort's antics. However, his confusion was destroyed the moment the Death Eater removed his hood. Harry was met with a mirror image of himself, with a few flaws. "You!" Harry said, taking an involuntary step back.

"Do you like my Death Eater, Harry?" Voldemort said. "Doesn't he look just like a _father_ figure to you?" he mocked.

"You're not my father," Harry said. "My father was killed almost seventeen years ago. He died trying to protect my mother and I."

"Are you sure?" the Death Eater said. "I could have pretended to die."

"Wormtail said he killed you," Harry said.

"Wormtail lied. I would have thought you of all people would expect that."

"Well, if you betrayed my mother and I like Wormtail did, I suppose I'll have to get my revenge on you as well," Harry said recklessly.

"How?" the Death Eater said, his mouth forming into a smirk Harry had seen in Snape's pensieve two years before.

"Like this," Harry said. He punched the Death Eater, and grabbed the fallen knife that the other Death Eater had used to threaten Ginny. "It pays to have lived with Muggles," he said simply. He held the knife over the Death Eater.

"You're afraid to kill me," the Death Eater said, smirking, looking at Harry's shaking hand.

Voldemort, however, seemed to be taking no chances, and Death Eaters grabbed Harry, pulling him away. They took the knife forcefully from him.

Harry suddenly had an idea. "Go on," he said. "Prove that you are who you are. Transform."

"What?" the Death Eater said.

Harry smirked. "Become Prongs."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry nodded. "You're pathetic. You're not my father. You don't even know what Prongs is. And you would think that after being around Wormtail, you would know."

"Know what?" the Death Eater said.

"That James Potter was an Animagus," Harry said triumphantly. "You fraud. You're so pathetic, that you didn't even know one of the most important facts about my father."

The Death Eater smiled. "You're good, Potter," he said softly. "No, I'm not James Potter. I am the spy that was at Hogwarts, someone you never suspected." He smirked. "You thought it was Viktor Krum. His family has been ruined by my Master. You thought it was Percy Weasley and Cho Chang. Weasley. As if. Too pompous. And Chang, well, she's a spy… you know that. And definitely not that long-haired Malfoy's son, Draco. Oh, definitely not. He's not built to be a Death Eater… lacks the humbleness and the stealth. And besides, I heard Miss Velour's made him weaker…"

The Death Eater's face started to blur as his true identity began to come forward. "No, I'm someone you never suspected at all."

* * *

The Death Eater's countenance began to arrange itself. His robes became superfluous as he became shorter and mousier. The jet black hair lightened to a light brown. Finally, the transformation stopped, and Harry was pushed back into the group of students, gaping. "Colin?" he said in surprise.

Colin smirked. It was quite an experience. The smirk was pure, undiluted evil. "No. I'm not the real Colin Creevey," he said quietly.

"Then what the bloody hell are you?" Malfoy demanded before he could stop himself. "Don't tell me you're a prostitute off the side streets of Amsterdam," he added.

"You have a sense of humour, Malfoy," Colin said. While Colin usually sounded rushed and nasal, this Colin had a cold voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "No. I am Voldemort. A piece of his soul, anyway, bound to Dark Magic. He created me, in my first form, back in his first reign, as a back-up plan. He stored me away, until the day he would need me once more. He called to me from Quirrell, and I took my chance, becoming Colin Creevey."

"Where's the real Colin?" Harry demanded.

Colin chuckled. "You only knew the real Colin Creevey for a matter of months. No, I was not the one to kill him. In my first form, I could do nothing except assume a shape, which I would permanently become. No, the real Colin Creevey was killed by the basilisk, and taken by it into the Chamber of Secrets. It was an opportunity. All I did was take his shape, becoming petrified instead."

The students stood in shock from the revelation.

"Then how did you become my father?" Harry said. "If you're permanently Colin?"

Colin laughed. "Simple. Polyjuice Potion. You would know that one, Potter. I watched you, all those years. My services were called for by my master last year, when he remembered me. You wonder how I made the potion? My master has stores of hair from every witch and wizard he killed. It comes in useful at times."

"You're sick. All of you," Harry said, totally disgusted.

"Thank you," Colin said. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. You were wondering who the spy was. You see, I spied on you. I poisoned Dumbledore to get him out of the way. And I put the Imperius Curse on everyone. The Ministry didn't see because I was using a Death Eater's wand. That's the beauty of the Imperius Curse: it works like possession. The victim has no memory of the incident. I removed the curse whenever anyone got too near."

Harry suddenly remembered meeting the Creeveys before Diagon Alley that summer. "You put the curse on Fleur when we met you," he said.

Colin smiled. "Good, Potter. And all the others. Malfoy gave me trouble, so the second time, I told him you were messing with his girlfriend, and said that the necklace on your neck was a family heirloom you couldn't bear to lose. I let him do the rest."

Malfoy glared at Colin. "You little…" he said. "Malfoys aren't used like little lapdogs. At least not this one."

"Unfortunately, my plan didn't work," Colin said, rolling his eyes. "It didn't even make you late for your appointment with Blaise Zabini. I had to use a Muggle gun that day, since the Ministry was getting suspicious about the dark activity around Hogwarts."

"You were the one up in the courtyard!" Harry said.

"Yes. It was lucky Malfoy and his girlfriend left before Zabini could tell you anything. The moment they were out of sight, I shot Zabini. It was a bonus that the house elf saw them headed down the ladder."

"And what about the day Harry and Neville saw me in Potions, when I wasn't there?" Hermione said.

"Ah, yes, I was about to get to that one. I like it when I can spy. I take advantages of times when I could Polyjuice into someone without arousing suspicion. I was in the Common Room all night that day, you know. When I saw that you hadn't come, I got the Polyjuice Potion with your hair in it, and used it. But it was useless, since it was obvious Potter didn't know anything. So I left. And got a detention from Sprout when I had to wait in the bathroom for the potion to wear off."

"Did you ever use it again?" Harry asked.

Colin grinned. "You're not so stupid, Potter. Yes, I did. When Fleur Delacour's sister became ill and couldn't visit, the owl that sent the letter got lost. I became her sister for an hour. It was easy. I used a Glamour Charm for her. Fleur just thought her sister had grown a little, and so did you. I couldn't do the accent, though, so I had to speak in French. That was where I found out Cho Chang was a spy."

"You were Gabrielle?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes." He looked at Harry. "And now it's time that I do what I was told to do. Give me the necklace, Potter."

"No," Harry said.

"Kill them," Voldemort ordered cruelly. The Death Eaters began to move in slowly. Their wands were pointed at the students.

Suddenly, Euan and David dove at Voldemort, had been holding the wands loosely, looking bored. That was his flaw. Harry grabbed his wand and Euan's, handing the smaller boy his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at a Death Eater.

The Death Eater crumpled. Encouraged by this, the other students began shooting spells of their own.

"Naughty, naughty," Harry heard a woman say.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry greeted. "How are you? Still the Dark Lord's little lapdog? Are you glad Lucius Malfoy is gone?"

"Shut up," Bella said. She screamed and ducked as a curse was aimed at her.

"_YOU_!" Neville growled, looking very formidable and dangerous all of a sudden. "You tortured my parents! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled hysterically. "Harry, get out of the way!" Harry quickly dove out of the way, knowing Neville wanted his revenge.

Bella seemed to enjoy Neville's outburst. "That's it, Longbottom. Be angry. However, you forgot our selfish little Harry wants his revenge too."

She was blasted off her feet by the combined curses of Harry and Neville. "Go, Neville," Harry said softly. "But watch out if you're going to use the Killing Curse." Neville nodded, and ran off in Bella's direction.

Harry turned, and found himself face-to-face with Voldemort. "Hello, Harry," Voldemort said. "You have thwarted me for far too long. _Avada Kedavra_!" Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to dodge the curse. The jet of green light hit a tree trunk and rebounded, hitting Voldemort, who laughed. "You see, Potter, you cannot kill me. I am immortal, as you have just witnessed. No prophecy can help you now."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted. Voldemort dodged the Disarming Jinx. "I can make it so that you are injured," Harry said. "_Incendio_!" A great flame came out of his wand. Voldemort Disapparated, and reappeared silently behind Harry. Harry wheeled around.

"Do you like fire?" Voldemort said. "Very well. Because I like fire too, Mr. Potter. _Avada Kedavra_'s not the only way to kill someone. _Incendio_!" A flame headed for Harry, who thought quickly. If he could Apparate silently, he could come up behind Voldemort. Unfortunately, he couldn't Apparate silently.

The necklace glowed, as if reminding Harry of its presence. Smiling, Harry began to weave his way through the crowds, to the edge of the well. "No!" Voldemort said. "Don't you dare!" Harry smirked, and dipped the necklace into the well like he had in his dream.

The clearing erupted with a blinding blue light as the necklace made contact with the water. There was a song Harry recognised as phoenix song. And then Harry felt himself change, as if someone had entered into him. The sounds of battle left his ears, and Harry found himself floating to the middle of the well. He realised he was the source of the blue light.

There was a voice in his mind, ancient, but ageless. It was strong and weak at the same time, male and female. "_You are the boy written in the stars_," it said. "_What is it that you want of me?_"

"I want evil destroyed, like the giant's legend said you could," Harry said. "I need you to help. Voldemort's immortal… he can't be defeated otherwise. I need you to destroy him, before he destroys all good."

The spirit in the well seemed to sigh. "_I cannot do those things you ask, boy-of-the-stars,_" it said. "_The giants have added myth to my story. I am a neutral force… one that keeps the earth in balance. I cannot destroy evil. That would destroy the earth that my makers helped create."_

"The balance of the earth," Harry repeated. "So that's what that part meant."

"_Yes, boy-of-the-stars,"_ the spirit replied. "_However, this Voldemort you speak of makes you unhappy. Is this true?"_

"Well, in a way, yeah," Harry said, puzzled.

The spirit sighed again. "_I can make this Voldemort mortal again. But you must pay a price. I cannot tell you what that is. Are you willing?_"

Harry thought. The price was most likely death. Myrtle's words came back to Harry. Pain to all who loved him, and cared for him. However, the fate of the wizarding world was in his hands. And possibly the world. He had to save them. "Yes," he said. "I'm willing." He wouldn't tell anyone about it, so they wouldn't panic.

"_Very well,_" the spirit said. There seemed to be a sound like a beam of light being shot at something, and the spirit disappeared from Harry's mind. Harry was put down next to the well again, right where he had been the second he had touched the necklace.

The world went back to normal. Harry withdrew the necklace from the water. "Well," Voldemort said. "It's over, Potter. Nothing happened."

"Oh, something happened, all right," Harry said. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted, praying that the well had done its job.

Everyone seemed to stop to look at Harry and Voldemort. The beam of green light seemed to travel in slow motion to Voldemort, who looked amused. However, the amusement became a look of horror as the green light enveloped him. An unearthly scream escaped him, and he glowed green, his paper-white skin becoming darker, and his red eyes becoming blue. He became a wizard with good looks and grayed hair, but he was unmistakably Tom Riddle. His blue eyes dimmed as he dropped to the ground, dead.

Harry stood, watching disbelievingly at the man in front of him, formerly the monster who had killed his parents and countless others. Then he collapsed on the ground, senseless. Everything went black.


	19. Daily Prophets and Broomsticks

A/N: Here's Chapter Nineteen. I decided to post it before I left for my three-week hiatus from the HP fandom… Maybe I'll post chapter twenty on Saturday or something. Anyway, this chapter's got firewhisky in it, so if you're offended by that kind of stuff, skip out on the last part of this chapter; I don't think it's really that important. It just shows the Gryffindors as normal teens for once.

Thanks to my reviewers, Favrielle, and ephemera.

Please review!

Disclaimer: The only way I'd own HP and co. is if JKR got drunk on firewhisky, decided to open up a random phone book from the United States, and somehow found my family's name in it, then called my house, and if I picked up the phone. Obviously, anything you recognize (a.k.a. canon) is not my property. No suing allowed.

Chapter Nineteen: Daily Prophets and Broomsticks

Harry groaned. "He's waking up!" a girl's voice hissed excitedly. It was Hermione. Harry opened his eyes slowly, and the Hospital Wing swam into view. "Harry! You've woken up!" Hermione screamed in delight, stating the obvious. She threw her arms around him.

There was a cough from behind as if someone didn't approve of her behaviour, but was letting it slide. Hermione let go of Harry reluctantly, and Grandmother came into view. She looked quite stern. Harry gulped. Then her face broke into a smile, and she bent forward, muttering, "I can't believe I am doing this…" She hugged him tightly.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Waking up," Hermione said. "They'll be fine. Our team's got really good reflexes. Most of them got injured, but they were all able to dodge the Killing Curses. Icicle did go to the Ministry, but it took the Order a while to find us, since we were on the other side of the forest, and they didn't know where to go. They found us after you… defeated Voldemort. McGonagall saw you two first. We were afraid you were…"

Harry nodded. Hermione went on. "Malfoy and Ron had been protecting you before then, but then Ron got hit with that spell I was hit with in fifth year, and Malfoy was burned and tortured. He's fine now, though," Hermione said quickly.

"What happened to the Dark Magic?" Harry said urgently.

"Relax," Hermione said. "It was destroyed when Voldemort died. It was part of Voldemort, connected to his so-called 'soul'. If he had one. The noise that followed Voldemort falling was horrible, Harry. The Order heard it, and found us, but the rest of us and the Death Eaters had front-row seats to it. There was all this green light, and then screams from every single person he murdered. I… I heard…your…"

"My mum," Harry said.

"Remus was next to me," Hermione said, gulping. "He heard the same screams I did. It was horrible. He went dreadfully pale, and was sick."

Harry gulped. "Harry, darling, can you walk?" Grandmother said.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I think it was just the energy I used for the curse."

Grandmother smiled. "Yes, let's get you cleaned up, then. You've got soot all over your face… did you know that?" She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began to wipe his face. Hermione gasped.

"Your scar's gone!" she exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose so. Voldemort's dead," he said. He swung out of the bed and took the robes Grandmother handed him. He went behind the changing screen.

"Yes, but I thought it would…" Hermione said from the other side of the screen.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to come over. "Miss Granger! Please be a little more quiet while in the Hospital Wing. I'm surprised!"

"Yes, Granger, do shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep after some idiot Death Eater burned my face," drawled a voice that would always annoy Harry, no matter what the person did. "You're being terribly loud."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry called, struggling with the robes. He couldn't find one of the sleeves. "So are you!"

"Well, Potter, I was beginning to think you wouldn't have to spend time in the Hospital Wing this year, but there you are. What was it last year? Oh, yes, your arm in the Quidditch Cup. That makes it all seven years that you've been in the Hospital Wing at least once. Tell me, at the ISD, are you going to make it three times a year? I've got to see that."

Harry poked his head from behind the screen. Malfoy was sitting upright in one of the beds, managing to look nonchalant, dignified, and sarcastic even with purple burn cream plastered all over his face. He scowled when he saw Harry. "Look at you. _You_ don't have purple crap all over your face," he said.

Harry ignored that remark. "You're going to the ISD?" he said in surprise.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, you twit. Snape and McGonagall helped me hide the Auror application forms. It wasn't enough, though," he added, scowling and pointing at the purple cream. "I'm going after them if my face is ruined. Oh, and you too. Weasley, also, for no reason at all," he said, looking thoughtful. "Oh, and I suppose Isidora as well, since she was the one who roped me into becoming an Auror. And Granger for the hell of it."

Harry shook his head, and managed to find the second sleeve. He emerged from behind the screen. Grandmother rushed over to tidy him up.

"So she's your grandmother," Malfoy said. "And here I was, thinking she was _Weasley's_ grandmother."

Grandmother turned to Malfoy. "Oh, no, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not Nora Bones Weasley, I'm Anne Delacour Potter. Pleasure to meet you, dear."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "You're part veela, Potter?" he said. "Never saw that one coming." He looked at Harry. "You know something, Potter? With the number of times you've been in here, you could probably measure your growth here. Look, the first year, you were this tall…" he said, putting his hand level to the side of his bed so it was about two and a half feet off the floor. "Second year…" he said, raising his hand a centimetre. "Now," he said, raising his hand to the height of four feet.

Harry looked at him. "Stand up, Malfoy," he said. Hermione looked amused. Malfoy stood up. "Unless you're four feet tall, Malfoy, I'm not that short," Harry said, looking Malfoy directly in the eyes. They were the same height.

"Well," Malfoy said.

They were interrupted by a groan as Ron woke up. "Did we win?" he moaned. "Where's Harry?"

"Right here," Harry said. "You all right, mate?" he added.

"Yeah. Ugh… I'm so glad you weren't telling the truth back then. Thanks for saving Ginny," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, wide eyed. "Ron? Harry needs to tell you something…" Hermione said uncertainly. They looked at each other again.

Ron's jaw dropped. He looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "No!" he exclaimed. "No! No!"

Harry looked at Hermione, surprised. Ron wouldn't take it _that_ badly. "Ron…"

"No! Hermione, how could you? How could you cheat on me? No!" Ron shouted, distressed. "NO!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again. _Oh_, Harry thought. "No, Ron, Hermione and I are not going about behind your back," he said out loud.

Ron looked at him tearfully. "Then what?" he demanded. "What?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny and…"

Ron's gasp cut him off. "Hermione!" he gasped. "How could you? How could you go about with my sister? Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were just using me as a pawn?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think, Weasley, what Potter is trying to tell you is that he's the one going about with your sister," Malfoy drawled. "Granger is not going about with your sister. Though that would be rather entertaining," he added.

Ron drooped. "Oh," he said. "Right. Sorry, Hermione," he added. "Oh, well, then that's fine with me," he said.

Harry looked at him. "You're not going to try to kill me?" he said in surprise.

Ron shuffled around. "Well, I decided I didn't really mind too much… better you than someone else, right? And besides, it hurts too much," he explained. He grinned.

Harry grinned back. Hermione promptly burst into happy tears. Ron ran over to comfort her. "Does this happen every time?" Malfoy drawled.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened, and McGonagall and Snape walked in, followed by Lupin. "Harry! You're awake!" Lupin said. "They're waiting for you outside…"

"Who's waiting for me?" Harry said, alarmed.

Lupin smiled. "You're going to have to hold a press conference, Harry. Last time, you were a baby, so Dumbledore was allowed to do it for you. This time, you're an adult, so I think you can handle it."

Harry gulped. "All right," he said. He let Lupin lead him out into the corridor, to the Great Hall.

"There's a lot of reporters," Lupin explained. "Neville's in there with Ginny, holding it temporarily. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. Lupin opened the door. Swarms of reporters stood in the hall, looking up at the front, where Neville and Ginny were standing at a podium. "…yes, I did kill Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville was saying impatiently. "She tortured my parents."

One of the reporters spotted Harry and Lupin. "Look! It's Harry Potter!" he shouted. The reporters all turned. Neville looked relieved.

"Mr. Potter! Is it true that you used the Killing Curse?" one witch said. "Witch Weekly."

"Mr. Potter! How did you kill him? He was immortal!" a wizard exclaimed. "Arnold Fewler, Daily Prophet."

"Move along," Lupin said. Somehow, he and Harry reached the podium without being crushed. Harry got up onto the podium, next to Neville and Ginny.

"How are you, Harry?" Neville said.

"Great," Harry said. "How has it been up here?"

"Horrible. They keep asking if I killed Bellatrix Lestrange or not. I did," Neville said. "Harry… I used the Killing Curse. I can't believe it." He looked frightened.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "It was during that battle. Against her. The Ministry won't hold it against you."

He took a breath, and faced the reporters. "Mr. Potter! Did you kill You-Know-Who?" a witch with fly-away grey hair said from the back.

"Yes, I did kill Voldemort," Harry said.

There was a gasp among the reporters, and many exclamations of 'so it is true!'. A small wizard from the back shouted, "Did you use the Killing Curse?" There were some derisive titters from some reporters, but Harry and the wizard ignored them.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Is it true that Lucius Malfoy was sent after you after Hogwarts was taken?"

"Myself and the team and some friends," Harry amended.

"Is You-Know-Who's true identity Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

"How did you make him mortal?"

Harry thought for a moment. Finally, he said, "I cannot tell you that."

Flashbulbs went off in his face as the reporters began to take pictures of the three on the podium. Finally, they stopped, and a witch asked, "Is it true that you had to admit to having… an explicit affair with Ginny Weasley in order to save her?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "No," he said.

"Have you had any type of affair at all with Miss Weasley?" a wizard asked.

"That's personal, sir," Harry said darkly. Neville and Ginny looked nervous. Harry felt annoyance course through him. What did the media have that let them ask about things like that? He became angry, like he had many times ever since Sirius died. The air seemed harder to breathe in. The wizard who had asked the question pulled on his collar, gasping. Harry became alarmed, and he tried to become less angry. The wizard stopped gasping. The air seemed cleaner now. Harry shook his head to clear his mind. What had just happened?

"Mr. Potter, can you tell us what your favourite colour is?" a witch in lilac robes asked. Harry raised an eyebrow. Either Neville or Ginny snickered. Harry wasn't sure what his favourite colour was. "Er… green," he said.

"What about this: who is the most attractive girl at Hogwarts?" the witch asked.

Harry looked at her. "What is this for?" he asked.

"Teen Witch Weekly," the witch explained. "Now, who do you think was the most attractive girl to ever set foot at Hogwarts School?"

Harry looked at her in annoyance. "Look, I'm not one to judge. I've only been here for seven years."

"All right. What hair colour do you prefer? Brown? Like your friend Hermione Granger? Or black, like yourself? Or blond? Or red, perhaps? Like many in your family and group of friends?"

"What does this have to do with me defeating Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"Because," the witch said patiently. "You have many fans among the female population. And the discovery that you are an eighth veela helped in that field."

"Come on, now!" Lupin said, going up to the podium. "This is not time to ask Harry about his personal life!"

"No, it's time to ask me about my social life," drawled a voice from the back. Malfoy strode in, the purple burn cream off of his face. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ask him what hair colour he prefers," Harry said.

"Blonde," Malfoy said, looking bored. "But my girlfriend has black hair." The witch looked excited, and scribbled the information down on a notepad.

"Draco, are you sure?" Lupin said, stepping aside.

"I enjoy the attention," Malfoy said simply.

"Mr. Malfoy, what will happen to the Malfoy estate now that your father is dead and your mother has been caught with the Death Eaters?" a wizard in the far left called.

"I get it, of course," Malfoy said disdainfully. "What did you think would happen?"

"What is your favourite colour?" the Teen Witch Weekly reporter called. There were many mutterings of 'Good god, woman'.

However, Malfoy said smirking, "Red. Why? That and black. Black because it looks better on me."

The reporters seemed to like Malfoy's arrogance. Harry quickly slipped away, along with Neville and Ginny. They made their way to the Hospital Wing, where Ron was bickering with Hermione yet again.

"No! I will not go to the press conference!" Ron said hotly. "And that's final! They'll ask me stupid questions like 'Who's the most attractive girl at Hogwarts'!"

"No they won't," Hermione coaxed.

"Actually, they will," Harry said. "They also asked me what my favourite colour was."

"Then they are terribly thick and stupid," Hermione said.

"You just repeated yourself," Ron pointed out. "Thick and stupid. They mean the same thing."

"All right," Ron said. "By the way… where's Hagrid?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Harry said, "You didn't see? Ron, Lucius Malfoy killed him."

"But… I thought those were just normal curses!" Ron said. "Hagrid can't be dead! It's impossible! He's not supposed to die! That's not allowed!"

"That's what I thought when Sirius fell through the veil," Harry said resignedly. "He's gone, Ron." His voice was devoid of emotion, and Hagrid's death came back into his mind after being pushed away by Voldemort and the annoying reporters.

"He can't be dead…" Ron said disbelievingly. "He just…"

* * *

"…can't be dead," Ron said for the last time. It was two days later, and they were on the grounds of Hogwarts. Grandmother had forced Harry into the black dress robes he had worn to the Etiquette Ball in what seemed like another lifetime. Hermione stood bravely on Ron's other side, not letting one tear escape. Harry gulped, and walked forward to deliver his speech.

The enormous casket sat on the cold ground, looking so out of place. Harry didn't dare look at it. He stood in front of the entire population of Hogwarts, and many others… a sea of black. Harry spotted Dumbledore in the back, looking very ill and sitting in a type of wheelchair.

"Hello, everyone," Harry said weakly. "I don't need to introduce myself. I seem to be well known already." There were a few subdued titters at this, and Harry could see Malfoy roll his eyes distinctly. Fudge looked at Harry as if he was up there for his public image. Harry got annoyed by this. He got a sudden idea, and smirked. "And anyone who thinks I'm up here to boost my personal image is wrong, because Hagrid was my friend, and therefore any of you out there who disagree should just go and stick it up your arses. You know I hate being the centre of attention." Fudge looked livid, but was unable to do anything.

"Sorry about that, professors," Harry apologised. "But I had to say that." Bill Weasley gave him a grin and a thumbs-up from the left. Percy looked miffed from his position near the Minister. McGonagall looked amused, however, but Snape looked like he was itching to take points off Gryffindor, as usual.

"Anyway," Harry said. "Hagrid was my first friend from the wizarding world. His past is not well-known, as he only told those who he was close to. He was wrongfully expelled, and also wrongfully put in Azkaban. He was shunned because he was a half-giant. Hagrid went through much pain in his life, yet he still managed to be the kind, friendly, and cheerful good man that he was. Notice I didn't say half-giant. Because that doesn't matter. He was a whole lot better than some people who are wholly human."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he nodded his approval. Many of the people in the audience had tears in their eyes, including Fred and George, though Harry wasn't quite sure that they were real. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, and Harry smiled back.

"You know," Harry said. "Hagrid was one of the first people I knew from the wizarding world, also. He was the one who brought me to my new home after that night my parents were killed. And he was the one who explained a lot about our world to me when he came to fetch me again, seven years ago. He was my first friend."

Now many of the audience members had true tears in their eyes. Ron was sniffing and trying to make it look like he had dust in his eye.

Harry went on. "When he became our professor, Ron, Hermione, and I were so glad for him. There were many memorable times we spent in his lessons. I'll bet Draco Malfoy still remembers the first lesson."

There was mixed emotions. Crying people got small smiles on their faces. Harry spotted Malfoy sniff, look furtively around, and almost whip his sleeve past his eye, so no one would notice. Harry gulped in order to not start bawling in front of everyone, like he had at Sirius' memorial ceremony. That was an occasion he would rather have forgotten, especially because Malfoy had been there, as family, and he had teased Harry about it mercilessly during their sixth year.

"Hagrid is a hero," Harry said strongly. "He died saving us from the Death Eaters. Without his help, some of us might be dead. Voldemort might still be roaming around. Hagrid was selfless, brave, and honourable. So we, in turn, should honour my good friend and professor, Rubeus Hagrid."

The crowd burst into applause, and Harry stepped down, smiling at his friends, and letting a few tears escape. There was more happiness when Ginny pulled Harry down and kissed him in front of everyone. Strangely, Harry didn't mind the attention for once. It was just him and Ginny. "All right, you two, that's enough!" Ron said impatiently. He sounded happy, though.

"This is what Hagrid would have wanted it to be," Ginny whispered, before pulling Harry down again. Loud catcalls were heard from the Weasley twins, and Harry could distinctly hear Percy's annoyed and disapproving noises. Grandmother didn't move for once. Instead, she stood there, tears running down her face, smiling brightly. McGonagall whispered something in her ear, and the two women began to laugh.

"I agree," Harry said when they pulled apart.

"God, do you two know the meaning of 'find a room'?" Malfoy said. He was friendly sounding, though, and for once, he wasn't sneering or smirking. He was actually smiling. Harry nodded, grinning back. Maybe one day, he wouldn't hate Malfoy like he used to. After all, they would be stuck together for three years as two of four Hogwarts students headed for the ISD. Icicle was the third. Su Li, who Harry really didn't know too well, was the fourth.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Ginny said, smiling. The atmosphere was not what was usually found at a funeral, but it fit, somehow.

"I'm never appreciated," Malfoy drawled, looking hurt and sarcastic at the same time. "Let's go, Isidora." Icicle looked amused. Malfoy turned back around. "By the way, why do you lot call Isidora 'Icicle', anyway?"

"Childhood nickname," Ginny said. "It fits. Ici, for Isidora, and Cle, for Cleopatra, her middle name. Icicle Velour. That and because her favourite robes when we were little were snow-white, with blue glittery trim on the hem and neckline. Pity she doesn't fit into them anymore."

Icicle shot her a cross between an amused look and an annoyed look, and walked away with Malfoy. "So, you're off to ISD1?" Ginny said. Every year, the Auror trainees were sent to a different school building. That year, all the trainees were being sent to ISD1, in Germany, to Harry's knowledge.

"Yeah," Harry said. "What if I push Malfoy into the Black Forest?" he said. "I heard it's ten times worse than the Forbidden Forest, since it has all that ours does, and vampires and hags."

"Fun," Ginny said, grinning. "Malfoy wouldn't die from them, he'd die _of_ them. He's so arrogant, he'll die of the 'ugliness'." Both she and Harry broke into fits of laughter.

"Yes, but according to Snape, so would I," Harry said finally, when he was able to stand up straight. People were starting to give the two extremely strange looks. They calmed down, and looked at each other.

"This is definitely better than sneaking off," Ginny said as she put her arm through Harry's. "Hey, I like this. Better than holding hands," she mused. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bet Grandmother likes it better, too," he said, grinning at his grandmother, who seemed to be in heaven when she looked at the pair.

* * *

"What are all those people doing out there?" Harry asked as he drew back the curtains that was the entrance to the changing rooms. "They're not all students."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said. "They all know you're going to become an Auror, so it's probably the last match you play, besides charity and all that. They're here to watch you. I know Fred, George, Alicia, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur are here for that."

"Oh," Harry said. Just then, Hermione rushed in, looking like she had run a marathon.

"Harry! Your grandmother… she's brought Dudley!" she said breathlessly.

"What?" Harry said. "How?"

"He must have magical blood in him," Hermione guessed. "He might have gotten a letter too, but his parents might have successfully hidden it from him. Or he has enough to see Hogwarts, but not enough to attend, like a squib. Anyway, the thing is, I found out that he's been staying at the manor since April, and your grandmother doesn't trust him enough to leave him there the whole day."

"Okay," Harry said. "He knows about magic, though."

"But he's never really seen much before! What if the shock of seeing Quidditch kills him? I've read about that happening to squibs with heart problems…"

"Hermione, relax. Why do you care so much? Besides, Dudley does not have heart problems, and I'm sure he can handle it," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, and left. "Dunno why she's so worried," Ron said, shaking his head. "I mean, no need to worry about your whale of a cousin about shock. She should be more worried that he'll destroy the stands with his weight."

Harry snickered. "All right, everyone, it's time to go. Do your best, because Gryffindor's had the cup ever since my third year, and I don't think we want to lose it now, do we?" he shouted.

There were cheers from the team, and then everyone grabbed their brooms, and headed out into the pitch. It was like the World Cup, except Harry was on the field instead of the stands. The stands were filled, and a few had been magically added to fit more people. Malfoy scowled from the other side of the field as many of the people in the stands boo-ed his team.

Oliver Wood's voice came over the megaphone. He had been hired as Assistant Flying Instructor, and was in charge of commentating. "Go Gryffindor!" he shouted. "My old team, you know. And might I say, Harry's done a great job in running it."

Harry and Malfoy faced each other. Malfoy smirked at him, as usual. "Good luck, Potter, you're going to need it," he said.

"I think you should keep it for yourself, though," Harry said. The banter wasn't malicious anymore, though, and they shook hands in a civilised fashion.

"Captains shook hands, and the whistle should blow at any moment now…" Wood said. Harry mounted his broom. He noticed a large group of girls screaming and waving green flags. _They're not all for me_, he thought, amused. _Looks like Malfoy's got himself a fan club now._

Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and fourteen players shot into the air. Harry and Malfoy began circling the pitch, searching for the snitch. Gryffindor was in the lead, so Harry could catch the snitch at any time, as long as Gryffindor would be ahead after he caught it.

"How come you're not playing like the others, Potter?" he heard Dudley call from the stands.

"Because he's Seeker, you fat twit," he heard either Fred or George say, annoyed. "Seekers catch the snitch!"

Harry snickered, and turned back to looking for the snitch. "And Weasley takes the Quaffle from the air… watch out, Ginny! Yes! Crabbe's bludger misses Weasley! She throws the Quaffle… and SCORES! 10-nil to Gryffindor!" A large portion of the crowd cheered in celebration. A few of the Gryffindors in the stands unfurled a large banner with a huge Gryffindor lion on it, roaring and killing a silver serpent with its claws. It really was quite gory. Harry looked away.

Malfoy seemed to be tracking him. Harry shot off. "Potter's seen the snitch!" Wood said excitedly. Malfoy's eyes widened, and he shot after Harry. Harry smirked. Wood had never seen him do the Wronski Feint. He dived, Malfoy following him. A foot from the ground, he shot back up, in a V-shape. Malfoy swore, hit his broom in the ground, and promptly kicked off again, looking annoyed. "And Potter tricks Malfoy with a Wronski Feint! Harry, did you learn that at the World Cup?"

Suddenly, Harry saw a glint of gold to his left. He turned sharply and began to chase the snitch. Malfoy saw as well, and came after it. "Move!" Malfoy shouted, pushing Harry with his side, so cobbing couldn't be called. He moved ahead of Harry.

Harry shot ahead, and pushed back into Malfoy. "You move!" he retorted, shooting forward for the snitch. The snitch sped upwards, so the two Seekers were forced to do a nearly vertical ascent, and then it swooped U-like into the Ravenclaw stands. Harry and Malfoy were forced to follow it, dodging the screaming Ravenclaws as they chased after the tiny winged ball.

A bludger barely missed Harry's head. Goyle leered unpleasantly, his bat still swinging. Euan shot the bludger back at one of the Slytherin Chasers, and grinned when it hit its mark, causing the Chaser to drop the Quaffle. Mark picked it up from below, and started down the field with it. Harry flew after the snitch as it did barrel rolls. He started becoming rather nauseous, and he imagined Malfoy was also.

The snitch stopped barrel rolling, and suddenly flew off, disappearing. Harry and Malfoy hit each other, regained their senses, and flew back to the edge of the pitch. "Aw, the snitch got away, after some wicked barrel rolls," Wood said with a touch of disappointment. "And Evans scores! 20-nil to Gryffindor! Twenty minutes into the game, and Slytherin still hasn't even tried to score yet!"

His remark was met with many scowls and boos from the Slytherin supporters. In fact, Crabbe hit a bludger towards the commentator's stand, making Wood jump out of the way, and McGonagall screech. "Mr. Crabbe!" she said, shaking a finger at Crabbe. "That was highly uncalled for!"

Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Ginny would take the penalty shot for Gryffindor. The Slytherin Keeper leered unpleasantly at Ginny as she flew up to the hoops. Ginny looked unfazed. "Tell me, did Potter choose you because you're his whore?" the Keeper said nastily. Harry's eyes flamed. However, Ginny calmly flew to the penalty line, and with lightning speed, she threw the Quaffle. There was a loud whoosh, like an airplane taking off, and the Quaffle flew through the left hoop without the Keeper even moving.

"No," Ginny said. "It's because of that." She looked at the Keeper in a challenging way, and flew off coolly. Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor supporters.

"Thirty-nil to Gryffindor!" Wood said. "That was pathetic! Slytherin didn't even notice the Quaffle come! What kind of Keeper are you, Baddock?" Malcolm Baddock scowled, and made a very rude gesture at Ginny behind her back. Harry started forward, but Ginny turned, and with a look, told him to stop. Harry nodded reluctantly, and began to look for the snitch again.

"And Gordon gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor!" Wood said as David grabbed the Quaffle. "He's good. Of course, the team had some special broomstick training two weeks ago, I've heard. Perhaps all teams should fly through the forest, pursued by Death Eaters. This team seems to be unbeatable."

Goyle cobbed David, which made him drop the Quaffle. Hooch blew the whistle. This time, Mark came to take the penalty shot. "Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak," Baddock said scathingly. "I say he can throw the Quaffle a total of three feet before it drops." Harry smirked as Mark drew his arm back to throw. With a whoosh, the Quaffle soared over Baddock's shocked head and into the centre hoop.

"Forty-nil to Gryffindor," Wood said. "Come on, Slytherin, this is such a boring game. At least do something."

"Learn your lesson next time, Baddock," Harry said as he flew off. He was about to start his circles when Malfoy grabbed the Quaffle, and began to rush down to the other side of the field.

"Well, I suppose Malfoy's making this more exciting," Wood said, amused. Malfoy dodged Euan and Natalie's bludgers, and threw the Quaffle at a curve. Ron headed for the right hoop, but the Quaffle turned, and instead, it went in the centre hoop. Ron scowled. Wood sighed. "Forty-ten," he said. "But half an hour into the game… that's pathetic! And it was the Seeker who scored!"

Harry spotted a glint of gold. He flew after it. Malfoy spotted it at the same time, and flew after it also. Malfoy was much closer. Harry urged his Firebolt on, accelerating it to its full speed. He imagined that he must have looked like a red blur. He could hear nothing but the wind beating in his ears, whistling its language-less tune. He was neck-to-neck with Malfoy, both of them racing at nearly 150 miles per hour, a few feet off the ground. They both reached out… Harry was about to catch the snitch…

"WHAM!" both Seekers leaned in, and promptly hit each other. Harry lurched forward, and felt something enter his mouth. Both he and Malfoy hit the ground, tumbling over many times because of the impact. Harry got up, and promptly felt sick to his stomach.

He gagged, and held out his hands. The snitch fell out of his mouth, for the second time in his life. _How strange_, he thought. _My first and last Quidditch match ended the same way._ Malfoy scowled as Wood whooped in joy over the magical megaphone.

The players all landed, and Ginny ran to Harry, kissing him right there, on the pitch. "Get a room, you two," Ron said sourly. Mark agreed.

The students started down to the field. Hermione reached them first. Ron swung her around and kissed her. "Now who needs to get a room?" Harry said. The Gryffindors lifted the team up onto their shoulders, and began down the path to the castle, cheering and chanting "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

Someone started up the old tune of 'Weasley is Our King,' and they went through the tune seven times, once for each player, changing the words so that they fit with the position.

"Party before dinner!" Seamus announced. "The idea is to go down there, completely soused!" The Gryffindors rushed into the Common Room, still laughing and singing in happiness. Seamus and Dean started passing out bottles of drinks. Harry took a butterbeer.

"Toast!" Dean said to all the seventh year Gryffindors. "To all of us! To all the Gryffindor seventh years! May we all become rich and find pretty girls… us blokes, of course. You girls can find yourselves a nice bloke to settle down with," he said, grinning. Everyone laughed. "To all of us!" Dean repeated.

"To all of us!" the rest of them repeated. Even Hermione looked ecstatic. They all took their bottles, and drank them quickly. Lavender crashed her bottle, which Harry suspected had been fire whisky, on the table next to her.

"Yeah! GRYFFINDOR!" she shouted madly. She grabbed another bottle, and chucked that down as well. Harry took a butterbeer, but would not take a fire whisky. He had seen the effects.

The rest of the seventh years began to party raucously (Hermione had to be persuaded by Ron) as someone turned the WWN on, and the Wand Girls' music filled the Common Room. Harry, however, noticed one small fourth year sitting by himself silently by the fire. "Hi, Dennis," he said softly, sitting down across from the now only Creevey boy.

"Hi, Harry," Dennis said. "I just don't want to join in. It was always Colin… well, his impostor, who dragged me into the parties. I liked sitting alone and reading more, but the impostor Colin liked loud things. I can't believe my brother was really killed before I even came here," he added sadly.

"Well," Harry said. "I didn't know him too well, when it was your brother. I only knew him for a few months. But he was always very friendly and nice, and he was always willing to be friends with someone. He and Ginny were good friends since the start. I suppose Ginny might have been too busy that time to notice that her best friend had changed after being petrified. Or she might have thought it was because he had been petrified. But none of us really knew him that well, though the Colin we saw was a good person. You know that, yeah?"

Dennis smiled weakly. "Yeah. Thanks, Harry."

"Anytime," Harry said. Suddenly, Hermione appeared at his side, wobbling dangerously and walking in a zigzag pattern.

"Hi, Harry," she slurred. "Want some?" she held up an orange bottle that had an orange liquid sloshing out of it. "It's really good. Ron gave it to me. Here." She held the bottle out to Harry. "Try some. This is my tenth bottle now."

Harry's eyes widened. "Er… I think you've had quite enough fire whisky now," he said, trying gingerly to take the bottle away. Hermione, however, held onto it like a vice grip.

"No!" she said. She moved closer. "Ron's hair's too bright for me," she said seductively, her eyelids drooping.

"Er…" Harry said nervously. This was scary.

Hermione moved forward, put her fingers in Harry's hair, and then promptly passed out on him. Harry caught her before she sank to the floor. He had forgotten the bottle of fire whisky until it spilled onto his shirt. "Crap," Harry muttered, removing the bottle from Hermione.

Ron rushed over. "Thanks, mate," he said. "I gave a bottle to her, as a joke. I never thought she'd get drunk on the first sip." He laughed nervously, and picked Hermione up.

Harry decided to look for Ginny. He was stopped by a very drunk Parvati and Seamus before he found a drunk Ginny cornering a very frightened looking Mark. "You know, I always had a thing for green eyes," Ginny was slurring.

"Ginny, I think that's enough fire whisky," Harry said, coming up and tugging the bottle from her hand. "How many have you had?"

"That was my fifteenth," Ginny slurred. "I think." She wobbled dangerously, and fell into Harry's shoulder. "I was telling Mark how I like green eyes," she added.

"Ginny, you're going to get into trouble," Harry said. "You're totally drunk."

"No I'm not," argued Ginny. She let go of Harry and stood by herself. "See? I'm not dru-" Her eyes rolled promptly into her head, and she collapsed in Harry's arms.

"And that, Mark, is the reason why drinking fire whisky is not a good idea," Harry said to the boy in the corner. Mark nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later, it was time for dinner. Because of the unique qualities of fire whisky, all of the people who had passed out had woken up with huge hangovers, and were quite ill and tired. Harry was trying to coax Ginny out of the portrait hole. Ron was working on Hermione. "Come on, it will be suspicious if you don't show up," Ron said. "Everyone stayed for the feast, since Hogwarts food is so good."

"Fine," Hermione groaned. The four made their way down to the Great Hall.

"How come you're fine?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Because Ron only drank one, since Hermione got drunk after one sip, and because I hate the taste of fire whisky," Harry said. "Ron does too, but he's an idiot. Besides, my grandmother's here. And I can't exactly pass out in my salad in front of her, can I?" he said as they entered the Great Hall.

Ginny giggled, then promptly winced in pain. "Ah, headache…" she said. "I'm tired," she added, yawning. They sat down with the Weasleys and Grandmother. Harry was not pleased to see that Dudley was there as well.

"So you do fancy her," Dudley said.

"What if he does?" Ginny snapped crabbily. She groaned and leaned on Harry's shoulder. "I can't eat anything."

Hermione groaned as well. Fred looked surprised. "Why, Hermione, you got soused! And not Ron! Hey, George! Grab your ice skates! We're going ice skating in hell." Ron rolled his eyes.

"And like you've never drank anything in your life," Ron said.

Grandmother sniffed disapprovingly. The soup appeared, and Ginny groaned again. Harry sighed, and began to eat. Suddenly, he noticed Ginny leaning forward from the corner of his eye. She was eating. Good. A moment later though, it became obvious she wasn't eating. "Bloody hell, not in the soup!" Harry exclaimed pulling on Ginny's shoulders.

He looked up at the teacher's table. Snape was watching them questionably. "Not now, not yet, Ginny! Hold on a bit… Snape's watching."

Ginny managed to nod, heavy-lidded. She sat bolt upright. Harry let out a breath and turned back to his soup. A minute later, though, she began to lean forward again. Harry looked up at the teacher's table. Snape was eating. His elbow bumped accidentally into Ginny, and she began falling in his direction.

She landed on his lap. Her left arm swung around, hit the soup bowls off the table, and splattered Harry and Fleur, who was on Harry's other side, with the soup. "Oh, shi-" Harry began. Grandmother quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, crap," Harry said. Fleur sat next to him, utterly frozen, soup dripping off her face. She jerkily took out a handkerchief and wiped her face.

Harry looked down at the top half of his robes. Vegetables clung to the black cloth. He shook his head. George leaned over the table. "Why, Harry, mate! I do believe my baby sister has passed out again! By the way: carrots do make you look better. You should wear them more often." Ron snickered. Harry shot both of them a glare.

"How many bottles did she have, anyway?" Bill asked eagerly. Grandmother shook her head in the direction the conversation was going, and turned to talk to Mrs. MacDonald, Natalie's mother.

"She said fifteen," Harry said, wiping the carrots off.

Bill looked at Charlie. "Ah. Well, Harry, we think you should know that in drunk Ginny language, that means twenty-five."

"Oh," Harry said.


	20. Closing One Door, Opening Another

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAND... it's the end of this story. Four more chapters, and you'll be up to speed. Anyway, this one's just a wrap up chapter, mostly, not anything important. Some fluff... Harry goes off to another school, the works.

Thanks to all my reviewers and my betas: Favrielle and ephemera.

Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter and co. On Opposite Day. (Is that SpongeBob SquarePants? If so, I own that. On Opposite Day.)

**Chapter Twenty: Closing One Door, Opening Another**

"So I asked him, what do you prefer: butterbeer or fire whisky, and he said, butterbeer, since it's better tasting," Seamus said, languishing under the tree. "But I begged to differ. Fire whisky is more daring, more exciting."

Ginny leaned against Harry's shoulder. "Remind me not to ever even look at fire whisky again," she said, closing her eyes.

"Your brothers told me you told them that many times already during the Christmas holidays. Besides, I won't be here to remind you. Remember?" he grinned at her. "What do you want me to do, stay for an eighth year?"

"Suppose not," she said. "It's going to be so different next year, without any of my brothers, and just Luna," she said, a touch of sadness in her voice. "I still can't believe Colin's been dead for six years."

Both of them fell silent. Harry was suddenly reminded of the price he would one day have to pay to the Phoenix Well. He tried to urge himself to tell Ginny, but he couldn't.

Hermione came and sat near them. She glared at Seamus, who was now doing an impression of her after the Quidditch Cup. Turning back to Harry and Ginny, she smiled. "Well, how's this for a change? Better than sneaking off?"

"Obviously, Hermione," Ginny said, her voice a bit muffled since her face was pressed against Harry's shoulder. "However, there are plenty of fan girls who hate me totally. Remember that Howler I got from Hattie Longhorn a few days ago?"

"That was horrible," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice as she joined them. "Her screams were so shrill and loud."

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe today is our last full day at Hogwarts. Doesn't it feel like yesterday when we were stepping off the train for the very first time? And sitting under this tree makes me feel like a first year after final exams." She leaned contentedly against the tree's ancient trunk.

Parvati and Lavender joined them. Parvati looked much better now, and she seemed to be mostly over her family's deaths. "I agree," she said, looking at Hermione and lying on the ground, her arms pillowing her head. Lavender nodded, drawing her knees closer to herself.

"What's this?" Harry said, smirking. "It looks like I'm surrounded by girls. Did I suddenly switch bodies with Malfoy?"

Parvati giggled. "No. But if this happened a few years ago, believe me, you'd be running away from here as fast as you could, completely insane from the horror."

"Unless if it was Cho Chang," Lavender said. "Then you would have sat there, frozen, with a stupid look on your face. Like this." She looked blankly around, her jaw half open. Hermione laughed.

Harry pretended to scowl. He glanced over at Seamus and Ron, who seemed annoyed that their girlfriends were with Harry. Neville didn't seem to mind too much, but his face was stuck in a book on Herbology. "You four had better head back," Harry said. "They're not looking too happy over there."

The girls except for Ginny moved away. "Ah, I've got you to myself again," Ginny said, sighing.

"Not anymore," Harry said as Ron came up, looking nervous. "Your brother's coming, and he's hiding something behind his back."

"Damn," Ginny said as she straightened up and looked at Ron.

Ron looked scared out of his wits, and he was fingering something in his pocket. "Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny," he said in an unnaturally high squeaky voice. He pulled a box out of his pocket. "D'you... do you think..." He seemed unable to say more. Instead, he flicked the box open, revealing a ring.

Ginny looked at it. "Yeah, Ron, I'm sure Harry's going to jump for joy and decide he wants to marry you," she said sarcastically.

Ron seemed to return to normal for a moment. He scowled. "I'm not asking Harry to marry me!" he snapped. "I'm asking if Hermione will like it. Now go away, Ginny, we're about to talk about... er... manly things." He reddened, and Harry snorted. "We don't want you here, so go away."

Ginny scowled. "I'm staying."

Ron scowled back. "Fine. Stay. I don't care." He turned back to Harry. "Well, mate? What do you think?"

Ginny let out a noise of derision. "You're so stupid, Ron," she said. "That's not 'manly things', that's something you would ask a female. Like me. Unless if you're saying Harry's a girl." Harry suddenly had an image of himself as a girl. He shook the image away.

"Well, what do you think, then?" Ron said, annoyed.

"I think you shouldn't be worried about the ring. Instead, you should be worried about your own idiocy. I'm afraid you might just stand there, and Hermione will have to ask you," Ginny said.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny, for believing in me," Ron said icily.

Harry sighed. "I'll send a card," he said.

"What do you mean, 'you'll send a card'?" Ron said. "You're going to be there. If she accepts, it's going to be right after we leave Hogwarts. In the week between leaving Hogwarts and you going off to the ISD."

"Are you sure?" Harry said.

"'Course I'm sure. I mean, we can't exactly have Percy be the best man, can we?" Ron said. The image of Percy being his best man seemed to disturb Ron, and he looked ill for a moment. "Anyway, thanks for your support, mate. Er... you do support us, right?"

Harry looked at him. "Obviously, Ron."

"Thanks," Ron said brightly, sprinting away to rejoin Hermione, looking much more confident.

"Right out of school," Ginny said. "I wonder how that's going to be like. I expect we'll find out one day that Ron blew the house up or something during one of their explosive arguments. Imagine that. But I suppose you wouldn't hear until you came back. And neither would I."

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided to apply for the ISD. There's a lot of Death Eaters and followers still out there, and I want to help. Besides, ever since Tonks showed me what being an Auror was like, I've wanted to be one. I've got the good marks. And... and it'll only be one extra year, instead of three years waiting around, doing nothing." Ginny looked at Harry. "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd rather not stand in your path," he said dryly. "I could end up killed if I did. Besides, they say being apart is the biggest test of all."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

Their trunks were all filled, and everyone was tearing up, looking around at the castle one last time. As they walked down to breakfast, Harry suddenly remembered all the times he had travelled the path from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Great Hall. It had never seemed so different before. It seemed like he was seeing the way in a new light.

He looked out one of the huge windows in the Great Hall. The Quidditch pitch was clearly visible from there, the large hoops looming in the distance. Harry could see the players zooming around on their broomsticks. Wood was flying back and forth between the hoops, blocking the Quaffle. Harry blinked, and Ron was suddenly in the place of Wood.

Harry scanned the hall. Malfoy's familiar blond head was at his spot at the Slytherin table, surrounded by girls, as usual. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley were talking at the Hufflepuff table. Harry spotted Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein at their usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, snickering.

Smiling, he sat down next to Ron. Mark was down the table, talking excitedly to a friend about how they would be able to visit Hogsmeade the next year. Jenna Zikira was glancing wistfully at the Slytherin table, where Reginald Amber was. Reginald looked quite miffed that he had to sit next to his cousin. He was being pushed about by girls moving to sit closer to Malfoy.

Harry was able to eat a little breakfast before Ginny pulled him off cheerfully, saying that they were going (or rather, he was going) to say good-bye to everyone. Their first destination was the kitchens. Dobby ran delightedly over to the two, smiling brightly. "Harry Potter, sir! Dobby has heard that you is to become an Auror! Congratulations, sir!"

Harry grinned back. "Thanks, Dobby. I'll come by to visit if I can after my training, all right?"

Dobby's smile grew wider. "It would be such an honour for Dobby, sir. To think: Dobby could get a visit from the famous Auror Harry Potter himself!"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I'll see you around," Harry said. "Take care, Dobby."

"You too, sir! Oh! Dobby almost forgot!" Dobby pulled a lumpy package out. "Dobby made Harry Potter some more socks!"

"Er, thank you, Dobby," Harry said, taking the package.

Dobby beamed. "Good bye, sir!"

Harry left the kitchens. "Where now?" he said.

"Hagrid," Ginny said softly. Harry nodded, and followed Ginny out. Fang was running about on the grounds. The third years had been taking care of him, as a kind of project. Harry followed Ginny nervously. Neither of them had been able to see Hagrid until then. They had dealt with it from afar. It was high time to pay their friend a visit.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said softly, kneeling in front of the slab of stone with Hagrid's name on it. "Sorry we didn't come sooner." He gulped.

Ginny knelt beside him. Talking to Hagrid, even though he couldn't hear, was strangely comforting. "We're sorry for what happened Hagrid. You really didn't have to help us. You could have stayed safely in your cabin. But you were brave, and you tried to save us. And for that, we thank you." A tear ran down her cheek.

"We're both going to become Aurors. And we're going to complete your last job for you," Harry promised. "We'll bring the Death Eaters to justice, no matter what." He couldn't hold a tear back. "You know, Hagrid, it doesn't seem like that long ago when you told me I was a wizard. I couldn't believe there was a world out there, where people celebrated and loved me, where I wouldn't be shut away in a cupboard. You were the first to show me that." He wasn't holding his tears back anymore. Ginny held him to her.

"It's all right," she whispered.

Harry nodded, and Ginny let go. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah," Harry said, quickly doing a spell. "Do I look normal now?"

Ginny nodded. "Come on. The Quidditch pitch, now."

* * *

Harry closed Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted, and looked around at the room once more, as if she knew that they were leaving. Sighing, Harry glanced around the room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Satisfied, he opened the drawer he found the Head Boy book in, and slid the book back in. It belonged to the next Head Boy now. And there was a new entry in it, complete with a picture of all of the Gryffindor seventh years. The impostor Colin had taken it, but a picture was still a picture.

Slowly, he levitated his trunk and Hedwig, and started down the stairs down to the Common Room. He left his things with everyone else's, and then went down to the Entrance Hall, where people were waiting for the carriages to come.

Hermione was tearfully hugging an equally tearful McGonagall. Harry looked at Hermione's right hand. On the ring finger was Ron's ring. Harry smiled. He leaned against the wall next a disgusted looking Ron. "Who hugs their teachers good-bye?" Ron said in confusion and annoyance.

"Obviously, Hermione does," Harry said dryly. His point was proven when Hermione moved on to hug Professor Sprout.

"Harry?" an uncertain voice said. Harry turned. Cho stood there, looking nervous. "Harry, I'm sorry for how I treated you this year, and last year. I suppose... I was overreacting a bit, and this year, the malice was part of my cover. So Voldemort wouldn't get suspicious, you know? So... I was wondering... can we put that aside and be friends again?"

Harry looked at her. Then he smiled. "Of course," he said.

Cho grinned back. "Tell Hermione I'm sorry, too, for all the insults," she said. "Bye, Harry!" She rushed away.

"What was that about?" Ginny said. "Was she asking for forgiveness?"

Harry nodded, and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a silky voice. "Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry turned. "Yes, sir?" he said, a bit annoyed.

Snape looked at him, unabashed. "I'm here to congratulate you on becoming an Auror. I must admit you showed tiny amounts of promise at rare times during my classes," he said. Harry sighed inwardly. Trust Snape to be able to compliment and insult at the same time. Snape held out a hand. "Good luck, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, and shook hands.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"The carriages are here," Ron informed Harry. "C'mon." They headed out, and found a carriage. They were joined by Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Hermione opened the window, and peered back at the castle.

"This is it," she said, sighing. "Our last moments as students. I wish I had a time-turner, so we could go back and relive it all."

"Even the bad parts?" Harry said.

"Even the bad parts," Hermione said. With a jolt, the carriage began to move, and they watched as the castle got smaller and smaller, and finally disappeared behind a hill. A few minutes later, they reached Hogsmeade Station. As they got off, Harry could see the mountains where the cave was in the distance. He considered making a run for it, and seeing Sirius.

_No,_ he thought. _I promised I wouldn't see him again. He should be able to hate me in peace_. Instead, he looked at the scarlet train, and boarded it resolutely.

The six found a compartment, and sat down. A few minutes later, the whistle blew, and the train started moving slowly. Hermione sighed. "And it just ended," she said. Harry was silent as he watched the green countryside pass.

The ride passed quickly. The six played Exploding Snap, and watched the different Muggle villages from their compartment. For once, Malfoy didn't make an annoying visit.

They were nearing London when the boys and girls separated, and changed into their Muggle clothes. Harry looked at the brand name clothes Grandmother had bought him for Christmas distastefully. They made him look like Malfoy, who always came to and left Platform 9 ¾ with Muggle brand name clothes.

As the train pulled into the platform, Hermione got emotional like always. The others followed her stoically onto the platform. Harry found Mark leaving the train. "Hey, Mark," he said. Mark turned, and smiled.

"This will be the last time in a while that I see you, yeah?" Mark said.

Harry nodded. "Take care, Mark, and whatever happens, try not to poke fun at the gang. Dudley's not with them anymore. Oh, and watch out for Nicholas Waterby... I have a feeling he might be magical too."

Mark grinned. "The gang has a knack for picking on wizards, doesn't it?" he said.

Harry agreed. "See you, Mark," he said.

"Bye, Harry."

Harry walked away. Ginny joined him. They were about to go through the barrier into the Muggle world when Harry spotted Jenna and Reginald. "Wait a second," Harry said. "Hey, Jenna," he said kindly. "Take care, all right? And good luck."

Jenna beamed. "Thanks. And I told you so, about Ginny."

Harry looked at her. "I suppose," he said grudgingly. "See you."

"See you," Jenna replied. Harry walked back to Ginny, who looked amused as they walked through the platform after three fifth years.

"Bye, Harry!" Euan called as he walked away with his parents and younger sister. "The team will miss you!"

"See you, Harry!" David called, walking away with his parents. Natalie waved from where she was, with her mother and twin younger brothers. Mark grinned at him before leaving with his father.

Harry and Ginny found Mr. Weasley talking excitedly with Mr. Granger. Or rather, talking at Mr. Granger. Grandmother was chatting amiably with Tonks, who was thinner now that her baby had been born. The baby itself was a wrapped bundle in her arms. Dudley stood sullenly by one of the trash cans. Fred and George were watching him wickedly, obviously planning something.

"Hi, mate," Fred said as Harry walked towards them. "Ron and Hermione are still back on the platform. George and I think they're snogging."

"They should get married," George said. "Then they could snog all they want."

"They are getting married," Harry said. "Didn't Ron tell you?"

Fred and George's jaws dropped. "You're joking," George said. "He actually asked her? Our Ronniekins? This is an outrage! None of us older brothers is married yet!"

"How's your mother?" Harry asked.

"She remembers us now," Fred said brightly. "She's at the point where she's pregnant with us, and she found out we were going to be twins."

"Yeah," George said. "Soon we'll exist in her mind. That's looking up. Ah, poor Ginny won't exist for another few years. Probably when she gets back from Auror training."

"Shut up, you two," Ginny said. "I don't even know if I got in yet."

Dudley had stopped being sullen, and was now watching Ginny's... parts hungrily. Ginny noticed him at the same time Fred, George, and Harry noticed. "Why that little bastard..." Fred muttered, looking at Dudley.

Ginny covered the front of her shirt with her arm. She strode up to Dudley. "Stop looking at me!" she hissed. Dudley just grinned, reached an arm out, and pinched her bottom. Ginny screamed and slapped him. She walked away, turning her back to Dudley.

Icicle and Malfoy walked through the barrier. Malfoy seemed annoyed for some reason as he made his to Tonks. Harry understood why when Malfoy said, "Are we leaving now?" Malfoy obviously was staying with Tonks for the week they had at home.

There was another furious scream from Ginny as she slapped Dudley again. Icicle moved to Dudley quickly. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw Dudley's hand move dangerously close to Ginny's bottom again. Then Dudley saw Icicle, and reached out like lightning. Icicle screamed, and she slapped Dudley, who seemed to enjoy it. He looked at Ginny again.

Harry was getting very annoyed. He strode over, and realised that Malfoy was behind him. "Get off Ginny, you fat idiot," Harry hissed.

"Why?" Dudley said.

"Because we said so," Malfoy said. "And get off my girlfriend too."

Dudley looked dreamily at Malfoy. Malfoy noticed this, looked disgusted, and said, "I don't swing that way. And even if I did, I'd choose Weasley and Potter before you!"

"Was that supposed to compliment me?" Harry said dryly as Malfoy stalked off. "Because it scared me more than it complimented me."

Malfoy scowled at Harry, but left. Tonks rushed away after him.

* * *

Harry stood, leaning against the table in the back garden of the Burrow, where the wedding reception was taking place. Everyone was dressed in casual Muggle clothes, in case any Muggles saw.

"Hey, Harry," Tonks said. "I don't think you met Emily yet, did you?"

"Emily?" Harry asked.

"My daughter," Tonks said happily. Harry peered into the bundle. Inside was a small, pale baby with sandy hair. At the moment, her blue eyes were open and twinkling merrily. She looked a lot like Tonks.

Malfoy walked around, looking bored and scowling. "My cousin is really a big softie inside," Tonks said, winking. Harry snorted from the irony. Malfoy, a softie? "He didn't have to come today, but he wanted to see Isidora. He's the one who plays with Emily at home, you know." Harry snorted again.

"Tonks, have you seen Remus?" Harry said.

"No, he's at Grimmauld Place. He wanted to come, but we're trying to catch Dolohov, and he's the one working on it the most."

"Oh," Harry said. He hoped to see Lupin before he left for Germany.

Ron stood up in the front. "Hi, everyone!" he said happily. "It's time for your favourite part, but not mine, sorry. Dancing! Harry, mate! Ginny! Both of you, get up here! We've got to start this bloody dance, so let's get it over with!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, but walked to the front. He found Ginny easily enough. Ginny smiled at him, and the music started. "I hate doing this," Harry mouthed.

"So do I," Ginny said. "Too many people watching."

Some people joined in, and then most of the people were on the dance floor. "Want to stop?" Harry asked when the first song was over.

"Let's get something to eat," Ginny said. They went over to the refreshments table and waited there while everyone danced.

Mrs. Weasley was wandering among the refreshments tables. "Oh, hello James," she said. "I was looking around for a familiar face. I think I saw Lucius Malfoy skulking around a while ago, but he wasn't with Narcissa."

"It's best you play along," Ginny whispered. "That's what the healers told me, so she isn't put into shock."

"Really?" Harry said helplessly. It was horrible, talking to Mrs. Weasley like his father. "So how are Bill, Charlie, and Percy?" he said pasting a grin on his face.

"Doing well," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. She looked at Ginny. "Is that Lily? I'm sorry, it's getting a bit dark around here, and I can't see too well."

"Er... yeah," Harry said. "Erm... got to get going..."

"James, aren't you and Lily supposed to be at that ISD school?" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly.

"No, they... they let us out on holiday for a week," Harry lied.

"Oh, here's Lucius!" Mrs. Weasley said. "He makes me feel so uneasy sometimes."

Malfoy walked over, Icicle with him. "Potter, they're asking for you. Something about bouquet throwing. Must be Muggle."

"Hello, Lucius," Mrs. Weasley said coldly. Malfoy looked confused. "Where is Narcissa this evening? Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes, _Lucius_," Harry emphasised. "How are you?"

Malfoy seemed to get the point. He cleared his throat and did a perfect impression of his father. "Yes, I cut my hair. And Narcissa is feeling quite ill today, so she couldn't make it."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm sorry. I must go now, though... things to do..." she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Malfoy said.

"Munzer's disease," Ginny said coldly. "She's back in the past."

"They're throwing the bouquet over there, whatever that means," Malfoy said.

"Oooh!" Ginny said. "Let's go!" She dragged Harry over to Hermione, and got in line. Icicle followed her.

"What are they doing?" Malfoy said.

"Supposedly, whoever catches the flowers gets married next," Harry said.

"That's stupid. What if they don't want to get married?" Malfoy said, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Then they don't," Harry said impatiently. "Who said you had to get married if you caught the bloody flowers?"

"Stupid girls," Malfoy said. Penelope, who was nearest, turned and glared at him. Malfoy glared back.

"Stupid sexist chauvinistic pig," Penelope said, before turning back around. Harry snickered.

"Shut up, Potter," Malfoy said. There was a loud cheer as Hermione threw the flowers into the air. The bridesmaids and unmarried guests squealed and gathered to catch it. It landed in the crowd, and there were groans. "So who got it?" Malfoy asked, bored.

Harry looked over into the centre of the crowd. "Luna," he said. Luna smiled, hugging the bouquet, and looked at Neville, who automatically turned red.

"Loony?" Malfoy said. He sighed, and shook his head. "I'd rather die than see Longbottom and Loony get married."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. Everyone gathered at the refreshment table.

"Now what?" Malfoy said.

"Wedding cake," Harry said. "You know about wedding cakes."

Malfoy scowled. "I don't want to see Granger and Weasley smearing cake on each other." But he followed Harry into the crowd, anyway.

Hermione and Ron pressed a knife into the huge cake on the table. Everyone cheered. Ginny found her way to Harry, and giggled as Hermione smirked and smashed an enormous slice of cake in Ron's face.

"Good one, Granger," Malfoy said. Icicle was leaning on his shoulder, smiling. "Well, they got a nice, classy cake," Malfoy admitted grudgingly. He picked up a piece of cake, and bit into it. "Not bad."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and laughed. Malfoy was acting quite a bit like Mr. Weasley did at times when he didn't want to admit he liked something. Malfoy suddenly scowled. "Ow!" he yelled. "There's a sickle in my cake!" he shouted. "That bloody hurt!"

Ginny snickered along with many of the guests. "The sickle represents fertility in the wizarding world. Whoever gets it will be very fertile in the next year. If you're male, it also means you'll father ten children in your life. Imagine that. Malfoy got it." Harry began to snicker as well.

"I don't want to have ten children!" Malfoy said, looking horrified.

Suddenly, Harry was hit in the side of the head by a slice of cake. He looked in the direction the cake had come from. Everyone became silent. Cho Chang was grinning. "All right," Harry said, picking his own slice of cake up and throwing it. Cho looked surprised. Too late, Harry noticed Percy was looking particularly mischievous, and had frosting on his fingers. The cake hit Cho in the face, then went down her dress. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Well, Potter, that cake has gone farther down her dress than your hand has," Malfoy drawled. Harry scowled. Cho smirked, and threw a piece at Harry. Harry ducked, and it hit the still-talking Malfoy in the forehead, getting some in his hair. "Perfect!" he said. "I find out I'm going to have ten children, then I get cake in my hair!" He suddenly smirked, picked up a piece of cake, and threw it at Cho.

It missed Cho, and hit Hermione instead. Hermione's jaw dropped, and she threw a piece at Malfoy. It hit Icicle on the left shoulder. Icicle shrieked in surprise, and threw a piece at Hermione. It also missed, and hit Ron, who shouted, "CAKE FIGHT!" Pretty soon, cake and icing was flying all over the place.

Harry slipped on a piece of wedding cake, and got a bit of frosting on his grandmother. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Grandmother screamed furiously. Suddenly, she smirked in a very un-Anne Potter fashion, and crushed a piece of cake on Harry's face.

"Hey!" Harry said. Grandmother only laughed, and joined in. Ron ran up to the cake that was still on the table, picked it up, and dumped it on Harry's head.

"HA!" he said triumphantly. "I got you back for all those times you threw the Quaffle at me on purpose!" He picked up the cake that had fallen to the ground, moulded them into a ball, and threw it at Malfoy, who stood there, frozen, cake dripping off his once-perfect and immaculate hair.

Someone ran up to Harry and hugged him from behind. It was Ginny, covered in frosting. She giggled. "Harry, your hair... it's covered!"

"I know!" Harry shouted over the loud din of people laughing and shouting. Hermione had found a way to shoot more than one piece of cake at a time using sticks, and was running around with her device, laughing.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek. "Tastes good," she said, smiling. "Like cake."

"No, really?" Harry drawled, doing a perfect impression of Malfoy. Suddenly, he grabbed a piece of cake from his shoulder, and stuffed it down Ginny's shirt. He sprinted away.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and then laughing, she took after Harry, holding a huge slice of cake from the ground. She tackled him into a large pile of cake, and began trying to stuff her slice of cake down Harry's shirt. "See what that feels like!" she said, smirking and laughing. "Constant vigilance, Harry!"

Harry snickered at the reminder of Moody. Suddenly, he got an evil look on his face, and grabbed a piece of cake, smearing it in Ginny's hair. "Now we match," he said. He slid out from underneath Ginny, and began to run away, laughing as Ginny came after with more cake.

He didn't want that night to end. He wanted it to go on forever, but like everything else, all good things must end.

* * *

Harry stood on Platform 18 ½, at Waterloo station, holding onto his trunk. "Take care of Hedwig, Ron," he said to his best friend. "I can't take her with me to Germany."

"I will," Ron said.

"And remember, Hermione, don't let being around Ron make you stupid like him. Talking to him can make you lose brain cells," Harry said, smirking as Ron scowled. Hermione grinned, and hugged Harry tightly.

"I won't," she promised.

Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, then hugged as well. "See you in four years," Harry said. "Remember what I said about distance."

Ginny nodded.

Harry looked around before saying what he was going to say next. He gulped, and said it before he could stop himself. "You know how I made Voldemort mortal? I bargained with the spirit in the well. I'm not sure, but it's pretty big."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at him. "Oh," Ron said. "Well, I suppose we'll deal with that when we get there," he added.

"You don't want to leave me just because I might die on you any second?" Harry said in surprise.

"Well, we don't want you to die, but we won't leave you just because you might," Hermione said. "Look, don't worry about it. Concentrate on your Auror training."

"Typical Hermione," Ron said, grinning.

Grandmother stepped up. "Goodbye, darling," she said. "You'll be an Auror the next time I see you, won't you?" She hugged him quickly, and stood back, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Tonks came in with Joe, Emily, and Malfoy. Icicle came in a little after. "Well, Emily will be a big girl when you three come back," Tonks said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry said, smiling.

Su Li came in with her family, and was greeted by Hermione. "So, it'll be the four of us who are from Hogwarts," Li said, grinning. "Oh, we'll learn so much!" She and Hermione smiled, Hermione a little jealously.

"Lupin couldn't make it here," Tonks said to Harry, who nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I just can't believe we won't see or hear from you for three years," Icicle said sadly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I really wish we could write, but they won't let us."

"It's so you learn to trust each other," Hermione said. "And know everyone so that you can't be fooled by an impostor."

Harry nodded. "Imagine having to be friends with Potter," Malfoy said, scowling.

"That's very possible," Hermione said.

"It's nearly one," Joe said, looking at his watch. "You don't want to miss the train to Paris."

They would take a train through the Muggle chunnel, and then board another train headed for Munich. Another train would bring them to their destination. Harry wished they could Apparate.

"Well," Harry said. Ginny nodded and hugged him again. "I'll miss you, Gin," Harry said.

"I'll miss you too," Ginny whispered.

"Bye, you two," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "Bye, Grandmother," he said to his grandmother, who was dabbing at her eyes. Harry looked around one more time for Lupin, but he wasn't there.

"Bye, Tonks! Bye, Joe!" Harry said as he climbed onto the train. The whistle blew, and the door closed. Everyone was waving.

"Good luck!" Ginny called before the train started moving. "In four years, Harry!" she said, a tear falling down.

Someone ran through the barrier. Lupin looked at the train wildly, and smiled when he saw Harry. "Bye, Remus!" Harry called. Lupin grinned, and waved. Harry and the other four watched the people on the platform get smaller and smaller as the train moved. They didn't leave the window until London began to get smaller behind them.

"Well," Malfoy said. "Let's find ourselves a compartment," he said.

"Come on, Harry," Icicle urged.

Harry accidentally bumped into a witch, causing her handbag to fall. "Sorry," he said.

"_Merci,_" the witch said. The French made it final. Harry was leaving England for three years. This prospect both saddened him and excited him. He hurried after the other three, as they found a compartment. They were moving through the suburbs of London now.

The four sat in uncomfortable silence, until Harry said, "So, Malfoy, what do you think of the new Firebolt prototype?"

Malfoy's face brightened, and the two launched into a long conversation on broomsticks. Neither saw the dismay on Icicle and Li's faces as they realised what the topic of conversation was to be for the entire journey.

_THE END_

-To be continued in Dark Phoenix Rising-

**Final A/N (At least for this fic): **I had this all ready for you before I went to camp for three weeks, but didn't get around to adding it. And then there was the server crash, and... yeah.

Anyway, stay tuned for the sequels (three of 'em, all longer than this one!), and remember, dear reviewers, that I loff you all!!! that's meant as a bribe, by the way, ::winkwink::


End file.
